Imperial Entanglements
by leavesfallingup
Summary: There is a black sheep in the Imperial Family, and he is making life difficult for everyone. The Empress decides to settle her youngest son down by marriage to a commoner. He fights back by choosing someone who is sure to fail, or will she?
1. The Imperial Brat

**Imperial Entanglements**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the characters from the Manga. This story is entirely fictional and is not meant to cast aspersions on the true Japanese Imperial Family in any way. None of the names, personalities, or events in this story reflect true events in any way. The true Japanese Imperial Court is intricate and complicated beyond the easy understanding of a foreign commoner such as myself. Nevertheless, I'm confident that someone will still be offended by my characterization of this fictional family. For that I can only apologize.

**Summary:** There is a black sheep in the Imperial Family, and he is making life difficult for everyone. In desperation, the Empress decides to settle her youngest son down by forcing him into a political marriage to a commoner. He fights back by choosing, Mogami Kyoko, someone who he believes that his family will hate.

**Chapter 1 – The Imperial Brat**

Takahiro, Royal Prince and fifth in line for the imperial throne of Japan, stubbed out his cigarette, kissed his girl-of-the-moment, and leaned over to sight in on the 9-ball. Confident of his shot, he surveyed the rest of the board so that he could plan his next shot. Satisfied, he applied left-English on the cue ball and used just the right amount of force to slide the 9-ball into the side pocket. He didn't even bother to watch as the cue ball banked off the side and slowly curved into the perfect spot for his next shot.

The girl (he'd forgotten her name again) gushed cutely over his skill and he smirked. His eyes caught the movement of another girl, clad in knee-high leather boots and a loose sundress. _Hmmm, perhaps it's time to move on._ He had already been with no-name for a week… or ten days… well, it didn't really matter anyways. Now he was bored. Actually, seven to ten days was better than average… not that it implied any special quality on no-name's part… it just didn't really matter to him one way or the other.

Takahiro was twenty-one. In a few years his family would choose his bride and force him to marry. Until then he didn't see the point in becoming attached to anyone. His family and the royal retainers attempted to tame him from time-to-time, but they never enjoyed any success. Takahiro didn't see the point. His oldest brother, the Imperial Prince Regent was healthy and fit, as were the other three males before him in the line of succession, so there was no chance that Takahiro would ever rise to the throne. Besides, the Prince Regent fit the part perfectly: he was studious and serious, intelligent and calculating, well-behaved and _boring_.

No-name leaned affectionately on the Takahiro's shoulder, blowing suggestively across his ear. He looked at her, smirked, stole the gin from her hand, and said, "Take a walk. I have another appointment." And then he shrugged the bewildered girl off. By the time she had processed his words, Prince Takahiro was already heading towards the new girl across the smoky room.

* * *

The Empress and the Imperial Matriarch sat and listened to the Prime Minister with horrified interest as he read through the latest public opinion polls concerning the Imperial Family. The Imperial Family was a constitutional monarchy, meaning that the family acted as a symbol and a figurehead for the government, but had little or no real power. That was not always true, of course. The parliamentary government was dependent upon the will and support of the people of Japan, and the people of Japan still held the Imperial Family in respect bordering on awe… at least, that was how it had always been in the past.

More recently this had changed. The modern Japanese populace, like much of the rest of the plugged-in, information-saturated society, had a short attention span. The Prime Minister struggled to explain, "Your Highnesses, the current generation stepping into the work force hasn't had enough exposure to your family, and as a result they question the need for an imperial family. We have to restore respect and interest, or we might end up with a groundswell movement to end the constitutional monarchy. And…" he hesitated to revisit a sore subject, "Your Highness, your youngest son isn't helping matters."

The Empress sighed, "What has Takahiro done this time?"

"There isn't any one incident that stands out, thankfully. It's more a matter of his day-to-day lifestyle which has become fodder for the tabloids."

The Imperial Mother leaned in and set her cup down, "Why do I suspect that you've come to us with a proposal for how to tame our young prince, Prime Minister?"

The tall, handsome politician cleared his throat before answering, "Actually, I do have a suggestion, one that might answer two needs at one time. Have you read about the Yoshida Protocol?"

Both ladies thought for a moment. The Empress raised an eyebrow in surprise, but it was the Imperial Mother who spoke, "You're speaking of the commoner principal? That was agreed upon, but never put into practice. Are you suggesting that we exercise that idea now… with Prince Takahiro?"

"It would accomplish two things. First, it might settle the young prince down. Second, it will catch the attention of the populace. Imagine one of their own becoming a member of the Imperial Family. If you choose carefully, it could completely revitalize interest in the constitutional monarchy."

The Empress regarded her Prime Minister emotionlessly. He was a good man, and a good politician… as much as that combination was possible. He was also a man who was very aware of his own political self-interest. He had risen to power as a conservative and a supporter of the status quo. His current front-running opponent was making headway by focusing on issues such as the "useless waste of valuable funds on an antiquated and defunct dynasty." If the Prime Minister wanted to stay in power, it was imperative for him to revive interest in the constitutional monarchy.

After a long period of silence, she nodded, "I suppose that you have a list of girls in mind?"

* * *

"Mo! Snap out of it already… or just call him!" Kanae demanded impatiently.

"Call who, Moko-san?" Kyoko asked innocently.

Kanae snorted. She was tempted to say "your boyfriend," but she knew that it would only set off a string of denials and possibly even a total meltdown which would take hours to undo. Instead she gritted her teeth and said, "Your _sempai._"

Kyoko's eyes grew wide with alarm. "Oh, I couldn't do that! He's too busy and that would just be wasting his time. Besides, it would be inappropriate for a kohai to call her sempai for no valid reason."

Kanae took note of the fact that Kyoko never said that she _didn't_ want to call him. She decided try a different tactic, "Oh well… I guess that if you really want to risk him getting angry at you…"

"Angry?" Kyoko asked with evident alarm, "Wh-why would he be angry?"

"Well, if I remember right, he _did_ come into our room and _specifically_ ask you to call him. I assume that he was worried about you and he wanted to make sure that everything was okay… but I guess it would be better if you let him know that you don't need him anymore…"

"Moko-san, how can you say that! Of course I need him…" her face flushed as she heard her own words and she quickly moved to correct her error, "I… I mean… what I meant to say was… it wouldn't be right for a kohai to turn away from her sempai… it's unthinkable. If… if he doesn't want to help me anymore… Owwww!"

Neither Kanae nor Kyoko had been paying attention and Kyoko had walked right into a young man in his early twenties. He was not hurt, but he automatically jerked away, sending her back on her bottom. Kyoko quickly backtracked, stood and bowed repeatedly, "Gomen. Gomen nasai. I should have been looking where I was…"

"Back off, freak!" The two LoveMe girls immediately recognized Kawagoe Michika, one of LME's supposed stars. When Amamiya Chiori first joined LME, her first task had been to view and critique Kawagoe Michika's romance movies. Kyoko was prepared to reserve judgment, but Kanae and Chiori had already decided that the girl was a talentless hack who was only making it on the beauty of her face and body. Although Michika was a part of LME, she seldom went there, but she did know who the LoveMe section members were, and she considered them a blemish on the entertainment world. "Do you losers even know who you just bumped into? Probably not, since you're part of LoveMe."

The young man sneared at Kyoko, but he ran his eyes up and down Kanae suggestively. Kyoko was long past the point of allowing herself to be bullied, but she usually tried to be polite. "Forgive me, sir, for bumping into you. I was distracted and wasn't looking where I was going. Now, my friend and I will be going now." She had seen the leering way that this man was checking out her best friend, and she didn't like it at all. He reminded her too much of Fuwa Sho.

"Calm down, Michika. I'll forgive the orange haired one if this one will go on a date with me." He took a step forward, but Kyoko interposed herself and glared at the man with the full power of her Mio. "That's okay. I'll get along just fine without your forgiveness." She was frankly surprised that Moko-san hadn't torn the man to shreds already. Kanae had zero-tolerance for this kind of man. She grabbed Kanae's hand and walked away.

Kanae was strangely silent but she still followed along. Once they were out of earshot, Kyoko began muttering about visual kei types and bad manners. Kanae laughed and Kyoko looked over at her. "Do you know who that was, Kyoko-chan?"

"No, he's probably some new visual kei musician type. They all seem to come out of the same mould."

"Wrong. That was Royal Prince Takahiro, of the Imperial Family." Kanae watched to see what Kyoko's reaction would be. Kyoko froze and turned mechanically back toward where they had come from.

Her face was white as a sheet, but it didn't stay that way for long. After about thirty seconds, a tear ran down her cheek. Alarmed, Kanae asked, "What's wrong, Kyoko?"

Kyoko looked at her best friend with sad, watery eyes, "Another of my childhood fantasies has been ruined forever. I always hoped to meet a real human prince or princess. I thought that they must be wonderful… and this is what I get. Moko-san… is nothing sacred?"

"Let's just hope that he doesn't cause us any trouble. He's the type who likes to push people around." Kanae was normally quick to take offense when a man looked her over in that way, but she honestly felt a little intimidated by the idea of challenging a member of the Imperial Family. She might be a modern girl, but there were still framed photo's of the Emperor and the Imperial Family prominently displayed in her parent's house.

* * *

Back in the elevator going up to the actor's department, Michika made a disgusted sound and muttered darkly, "Those pink freaks get on my nerves. I don't know why our president keeps those talentless nobodies around anyway."

Takahiro knew that his flirting with the raven-haired beauty had irritated Michika, but he didn't really care. He had only known this girl for two days and he was already sick of her. She might be beautiful, but she was as otherwise shallow and uninteresting. Now that beauty with the long black tresses and sapphire eyes…

"You wouldn't believe it, but that orange-haired girl is our resident expert on playing bully roles," Michika didn't know what to say to get the prince's attention back, so she had decided to refocus his thoughts away from Kotonami Kanae. "She's Mogami Kyoko the one who played Mio on _Dark Moon_ and Natsu on _Box 'R._" She snorted in derision. "The company's making a big deal about her, but anyone can play bad girl roles like her. She's more famous for being this company's biggest weirdo. Sometimes she'll just start doing random things that freak everyone out…" she giggled, "… and if you mention the word 'love' she'll, like, totally erupt."

Takahiro was already tired of listening to this starlet, so he didn't pay attention to the rest of the information that the girl was spouting.

* * *

Takahiro dropped Michika off early due to boredom. He didn't feel like putting any effort that evening, so he decided to make one of his rare appearances at dinner with his family. He wasn't enthusiastic about the idea. The Emperor was somewhere in Europe at the moment, so he wouldn't be chided by him, but he would have to listen to his mother and grandmother. He sighed in resignation. _Well, I can't afford to push it too far or they'll cut off my funds._

His mother, the Empress, eyed him warily as he strolled casually into the dining room and took his seat. At the table with the family he was the epitome of class and decorum. Takihito had been trained to be a prince since before he could speak, and he knew how to conduct himself in front or his parents. Yet despite his perfect manners, he sensed a strong tension in the room. He carefully cut the meat on his plate and took bites while trying to read the expressions of the various family members seated at the table. Most of the seated family, twenty-three in total, seemed fine. It was only the Empress and the Imperial Matriarch who seemed to be tense… and he had the distinct impression that he was the center of their attention.

Takahiro conducted a silent review of his activities for the last month. There was nothing, beyond his usual womanizing, one warning for speeding, and a brief scuffle at a party; much better than his usual monthly catalogue of offenses… so what was his crime? He waited, growing increasingly worried as the meal progressed.

He almost jumped when his mother finally broke her silence near the end of the meal. "Takahiro, please remain behind. Your grandmother and I require a word with you."

Hours later, Royal Prince Takahiro paced back and forth in his spacious suite in a state of dumfounded shock. _Marriage? I'm twenty-one! Isn't this ridiculous? Just because I'm a little wild they've decided to tie me down to some… _He shook his head in frustration and threw his body onto his plush couch. Unable to think clearly, he grabbed the remote and hit the "ON" button. He sat there, staring off into space until his eye was caught by a frightening young teen girl who pinned another girl up against a wall and stabbed a butcher knife into the wall next to her. The blonde girl who was being bullied had been carrying a small pillow, and she tried to use this to shield her face. The knife ripped through the pillow, dramatically sending feathers floating into the air.

Takahiro watched the frightening girl in fascinated horror… and then his memory clicked. What he was watching was a late night re-run of _Dark Moon_, the top television drama from the previous year… and that meant that the frightening girl with the scarred face was the girl people called Mio. His tired mind fixated on that information for several minutes, trying to make the connection that was lingering in the back of his mind… and then he remembered the odd, orange-haired girl wearing those ugly pink coveralls… What was her name?

_Kyouko. Interesting. That graceless girl doesn't look anything like this. What did Michika say about her? That's right: She only plays bad-girl roles… that is her only talent. Imagine that girl walking around in the Imperial Palace… wouldn't mom and grandmother have a fit…_

Takahiro smiled a Cheshire Cat smile. _Fine, Mother, I'll play along… why don't we see who backs down first._

* * *

**Notes:** I will first reiterate what I've already written in the disclaimer: This story is entirely fictional and is not meant to cast aspersions on the true Japanese Imperial Family in any way. None of the names, personalities, or events in this story reflect true events in any way.

It just seemed like a fun idea to play with. Life is exceedingly busy for me at the moment, so I make no promises on how long it will take to update this story.

Koshitsu – means Japanese Imperial Family

Yamato – Imperial family name


	2. The Condition

**Imperial Entanglements**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the characters from the Manga. This story is entirely fictional and is not meant to cast aspersions on the true Japanese Imperial Family in any way. None of the names, personalities, or events in this story reflect true events in any way. The true Japanese Imperial Court is intricate and complicated beyond the easy understanding of a foreign commoner such as myself. Nevertheless, I'm confident that someone will still be offended by my characterization of this fictional family. For that I can only apologize.

**Summary:** There is a black sheep in the Imperial Family, and he is making life difficult for everyone. In desperation, the Empress decides to settle her youngest son down by forcing him into a political marriage to a commoner. He fights back by choosing, Mogami Kyoko, someone who he thinks his family will hate.

**Chapter 2 – The Condition**

_The bodyguards scanned the transit crowd cautiously as the fat, balding man laughed at a ribald joke from his lieutenant. There were three men in all, the boss, his lieutenant, and a mousy bespectacled accountant. They were surrounded by six tough looking bodyguards. The accountant looked concerned, but the other two were nonchalant._

_The presence of the dangerous looking guards caused most of the transit-train commuters to give the group a wide berth, but a few walked close, provoking the large men to bristle. The fat man stopped chuckling and then he told his own joke, which the others dutifully laughed at. Occasionally, if a commuter came too close, hands would begin to drift under suit coats._

_Among the others who walked by was a pretty, but otherwise nondescript high school girl in uniform, wearing a backpack. The guards examined her, but only in passing. The lieutenant eyed her hungrily. She ignored them all, concentrating instead on the iPod Touch that was sending music to the ear-buds stuck in her ears._

_The accountant fidgeted, but the boss grumbled for him to relax. The little man whined, "I don't think that this is a good idea. This isn't good. It's not a good place for a transaction."_

"_Zip it, Takiga. I chose this location because even the Yakuza wouldn't try anything stupid here. All we're going to do is conduct a perfectly legal business transaction. We can see all the way down both directions, so there's no way that anyone can sneak up on us here. Now shut your yellow trap."_

_The girl continued to stand nearby, leaning against a wall and seemingly waiting for her train. Her eyes were closed and her head was bobbing lightly to the barely-heard music, then, as the song reached its conclusion, she carefully pulled the ear-buds out and wrapped them around her iPod Touch. Only after the device was safely tucked into her backpack did she open her eyelids to reveal honey-golden eyes. When she pulled out her hand that had stowed the iPod, she was holding a small, round object. With one fingernail she depressed a portion of the paper wrapping, and the ball began to hiss._

_The bodyguards looked down in surprise as the little ball suddenly bounced into the midst of the group and began emitting a thick, purple smoke. Even as they scrambled to pull out their weapons, a silenced handgun bucked multiple times and they began falling. The little accountant screamed and threw himself to the ground as the remaining members of the group began firing wildly at imagined assailants. In the spreading smoke there were two four more bright flares from the silenced weapon, and then all was silent._

_The accountant continued to whimper as he huddled in a turtle-like position. Two shapely legs in school bobby-socks and patent-leather shoes stepped next to him, and then the silencer tapped him lightly on the shoulder. Terrified, the man turned and looked up to see the pretty school girl. "The briefcase."_

_The man started to cringe again, but the silencer tapped the side of his head. "Now."_

_Trembling, the man pushed the briefcase out from under his body. "Now cover your eyes."_

_The man began to shudder and wail as he waited for the end, but nothing happened._

_As the police rushed down the stairs to take in the carnage, the girl stepped casually onto the train, her earphones once again securely attached to her ears._

_The burly police detective stepped past the gawking crowd and the other police officers to take in the scene. "What do we know so far?"_

_An attractive but severe-looking female detective looked up from the spot where she was kneeling and trying to coax information from the trembling accountant. "If we can believe this guy, it was a high-school girl in uniform. Forensics will be here soon to verify it, but my first impression is that this was a very professional hit. One shot for each victim, all of them head-shots. Eight men dead in the space of one or two minutes."_

"_What about the shrinking violet," the burly detective nodded his head toward the accountant._

"_According to him, the girl pointed a gun to his head and demanded the briefcase, but then she disappeared."_

"_Briefcase?"_

"_Two-hundred million yen."_

_The man whistled. "Now _that_ is a payoff. And supposedly this was all done by a little ole' high school girl?"_

_When the female detective nodded, the man wiped his nose. "I don't buy it. Take him in. Maybe an overnight stay will get him to give us an honest answer."_

_The man turned and casually walked along the concourse. He glanced back to make sure that nobody was looking before he glanced up. There, on a darkened ledge above a table, rested the briefcase. The detective looked away, smiling, and lit a cigar._

"Cut! That was good. Let's check the tapes. Everybody stay nearby."

The actress who played the female detective stood next to Kyoko as they watched the outtakes. "Good job, Kyouko-san. You make a terrifying assassin."

Kyouko tried not to frown at the intended compliment. She hadn't wanted to take the role of Nozaki Ai, even though it was her first starring role and her first movie. Still, it was another bad-girl type, and it worried her. But after reading the script for _Unrelenting_, she hadn't been able to resist. The character Ai was a normal, athletic middle-school girl, until her entire family except for her baby sister was killed in a mob-related struggle for dominance. While she was still steeped in her grief, a gruff police detective had offered her the chance at revenge _and_ enough money to support her and her baby sister.

After intensive training, she became an assassin, pursuing any person who was on the detective's list. She was efficient and relentless in her task. During the course of the movie she would discover that she had been duped. The detective was on the take from one side, and she was being used to eliminate the competition while lining the pockets of the detective and his people. Worse still, it was him and his people who had actually killed her family. When she discovered the truth it was too late. The detective found out that she knew the truth, so he grabbed Ai's little sister to force Ai to come in. Instead, by the end of the movie, she would take the detective's organization apart. The ending hadn't been written yet, so Kyoko had no idea if her character's baby sister would live or die.

Kyoko had been acting in different scenes for one week now, and already she was growing to love Ai. She didn't love the things that Ai did, but she liked her tough, sassy character. Takarada Lory had tried to talk her out of the job… he wanted her to debut in a romantic role. Thankfully there was little or none of that in this movie. Besides, if her co-star wasn't Tsuruga…

Kyoko blushed. She quickly scanned the area around where she was standing to make sure that nobody was watching. She couldn't explain why she blushed, nor could she explain why her sempai was the only man she was willing to star next to in a romantic film… although even thinking like that was ridiculous and presumptuous. To think of Japan's Top Actor costarring with someone like her… in a romantic movie… and yet…

One of the young male actors began walking over with the clear intention of talking to Kyoko, but he stopped when the petite actress suddenly began shaking all over. Nakito Kihara watched in amusement as she reached into her skirt pocket and extracted her cell phone. _Man, she's cute._ He had been trying to work up the courage to ask her out for days. He had seen all of her work and had auditioned for this movie as soon as he heard that it would be her debut role. Since the first day he had been captivated by this unusual actress. She could play such frightening roles, and yet in person she was graceful to the point of being regal, courteous to an extreme, and almost ridiculously humble. In short, she was fascinating.

"Moshi, moshi? Tsurura-sempai! How are you?" Kihara's eyes went wide with astonishment. _The_ Tsuruga Ren was personally calling Kyouko? There had been rumors, but he had discounted them as only rumors. He watched Kyoko's eyes sparkle and he felt disgruntled, even jealous. He sighed as she almost pranced over toward a more private area to continue her conversation. Depressed and disconsolate, he turned and walked away.

Kyoko was unaware of the heart she was breaking. Instead her entire focus was devoted to the joy she felt in hearing her sempai's voice. "Is your movie going well, Sempai?"

Ren sighed across the phone, "Kyoko-san… you're disappointing me."

Kyoko flinched and her eyes became teary, "W-what did I do?"

"Kyoko-san, haven't I asked you to call me by my name? I was under the impression that we had become friends after all of this time."

"B-but… I couldn't… I can't be presumptuous…"

Ren's voice turned into that of the Demon Lord, causing Kyoko to shiver in fear, "Isn't it presumptuous to refuse after your sempai has repeatedly asked you use his given name? If I didn't know better, I would think that you're rejecting my offer of friendship…?"

"NO! Never! I'mmmm soooorrrrrrryyy!" Kyoko was nearly reduced to tears as she struggled with the part of her that was afraid to get too close and the side of her that couldn't live without the… friendship… of her sempai. She pouted, but made herself say the words, "Fine. I'll call you R-Ren-sama if that is what you want."

Ren's voice softened and now Kyoko shivered for another reason, "Thank you, Kyoko. It makes me happy to hear you say my name."

"O-of c-course… Ren-sama. That's what friends are for," she didn't hear Ren sigh as she once again ignored the feeling in his words. "But you didn't answer me: How is your movie going?"

"It is going very well. This is my first time in Africa, and the Congo is truly beautiful. If everything continues as it is now, we'll be done filming in ten more weeks. And how is your movie progressing?"

Ren could almost hear Kyoko's brilliant smile over the line, "It's wonderful! I didn't like the role at first, since Ai's another bad girl, but now that I understand her I really like her! Does that seem strange, liking a killer?"

Ren was caught off-guard by the question. He had closed his eyes so that he could visualize that brilliant smile and the way that it always made Kyoko's face glow. He took a moment to process the question, and then he replied, "I don't think so. I haven't read the script, but from everything you've told me, Ai is a good person who was manipulated into making some seriously bad choices. She is strong and she's a person who doesn't know the meaning of quit… just like you."

Kyoko blushed with pleasure at the high praise from this incredible actor. "Thank you, Sem… Ren. I know that you like to exaggerate to make me feel good; but thank you."

On the other side of the call Ren scratched his head. He wanted to chide her for being too humble, but he decided that one scolding per conversation was enough. He hesitated before finally saying, "Kyoko-san… do you remember you're promise to me?"

Kyoko blanched and nodded into the phone. As soon as she realized what she was doing, she spoke, "Hai… although I still don't really understand why you would make me give you such an odd promise."

Ren fought the urge to sigh again, but he pushed the feeling down and replied, "That's okay if you don't understand for now… as long as you keep your promise: You will not let any other man drive you home. You won't cook for any man… and you won't go on any dates with anyone while I'm not there to… protect you?"

Kyoko thought about what Moko-san had told her, and she blushed scarlet. _That's ridiculous. Tsuruga-sempai isn't in love with me and his is __**not**__ acting possessive and jealous. _She jumped when she realized that Ren was still talking to her, "Hai?"

"I was asking if everything is all right. Does the promise bother you?"

"No… I just…"

"You just?" Ren prompted.

"I don't understand what you're worried about. Nobody has offered me any rides anyway, and they certainly wouldn't ask me out on a date."

Ren chose not to argue the point. If nobody was asking, that was all to the better. Still, he decided that he would speak his true feelings as soon as he returned to Tokyo. The thought of Kyoko falling in love with some other man was haunting him day and night since he boarded the airplane for Africa.

* * *

The Empress sat and watched the screen with horror as three girls tortured a poor, defenseless teen, while another girl, clearly the ringleader, sat demurely and smiled through the entire proceedings, making occasional suggestions. _She's definitely attractive, in a terrifying sort of way. Is she really the type that my son is interested in?_

The family had been stunned that morning when Takahito had appeared at the breakfast table, dressed and ready to begin his day. He ate without conversing, an amused expression on his face. Finally, after everyone else had made their excuses and headed off to their day's work, he turned to his mother. "I'll go along with your decision, Mother, on one condition."

"Oh?" The Empress had answered. It had been many years since anyone, much less her own children, had taking that tone with her, "And that is?"

"I will only marry Kyouko, the actress… that is, if you find her acceptable. Otherwise I wish to continue as I am until the age of twenty-five."

She sat there now, watching the taped copy of the drama. It had been easy to obtain, since it was a very popular drama among the servants. Because most of them worked during the peak television hours, they recorded the show for later viewing. She shook her head at her son's taste in women.

A man cleared his throat and said, "Your Majesty?"

The Empress paused the show and turned to regard her majordomo. "Good afternoon, Nakage-san. What have you found out?"

Nakage bowed and extended a folder, "Mogami Kyoko is an interesting young woman, Your Majesty. She recently turned eighteen, on Christmas Day. She joined LME when she was sixteen. She has had a rather fascinating career thus far." He gestured toward the flat-screen, which was paused on a close-up of Natsu's face, "She has been in several commercials, one promotional music video, and three dramas… including the one you are currently watching. She is also currently filming her debut movie. She is rapidly becoming famous for her ability to create highly impactful characters."

"Yes," the Empress suppressed a shudder, "I find this drama rather disturbing."

"That is what makes her so fascinating, Your Majesty. Based upon my research, the true Mogami Kyoko is the polar opposite of the young lady on your television… You are familiar with the term _method actor_?"

She nodded. "Someone who immerses himself in a role to the extent that he almost _becomes_ the character, right? Believe it or not, my husband is a big fan of the American actor Jack Nickolson."

Nakage nodded, "I am also a fan. Mogami Kyoko is a method actress, Your Majesty. Based upon a very discreet probe, she may be one of the best and most promising young actresses in this generation."

"And her true personality?"

"According to her directors and several of the other actors and actresses who have worked with her, she is polite, friendly, and almost ridiculously humble. She has several odd quirks, but none of them appear to be offensive or harmful. There appears to be quite a bit of jealousy surrounding her, there are people at the highest level, such as the President of LME and the actor Tsuruga Ren, who appear to value her."

"She doesn't sound like the type of young lady who my son is normally attracted to," the Empress mused. She pointed to the screen, "_That_ is more his style."

The major domo had worked for the family since his teen years. He knew the family very well, including the Emperor's rebellious youngest son. "My investigations offer no evidence that there is any relationship whatsoever. There is a rumor that the prince went to LME yesterday afternoon with another young actress. If I may make an observation?"

She nodded, "Please."

"If I was a young man and my parents wished to force a marriage on me, I might be tempted to choose someone who my parents might find… undesirable. Is this passive resistance, perhaps?"

The Empress looked at the smirking beauty on the screen, "Which leads me to wonder if my son knows the young lady at all…" She looked off into space for a moment and then a smile began to form. "So my son wishes to play a game. This might be entertaining. Why don't we invite the young lady over for tea?"

* * *

**Notes:** Thank you everyone for the strong response to the first chapter. I'm going to type out the first several chapters that are clogging my brain, and then I'll finish _Sapporo_ and _Shadow_.

In response the reviewer who chose the tongue-in-cheek penname of "failed research": You are absolutely right; the family I am portraying is absolutely and totally not a true or even close proximity to the authentic Imperial Family of Japan… I believe that I stated this in my disclaimer, but I will reiterate it again. When I first thought of this story, about five months ago, I began to research the family. I quickly discovered that it would be nearly impossible to understand this complicated cultural, historical, and political family without taking college courses… and I would probably still get it all wrong. Therefore I decided to abandon the idea… only it wouldn't go away. So instead I am writing this story with the clear statement that the family in my story is entirely fictional and has less-than-zero similarities to the real thing. A better title to your review would be "no research." I am sorry if the story offends you.

For those of you who want to enjoy my story, I will try my best to keep it interesting. For those who know Japanese history and culture better than I do (which is probably 99.9% of you) I can only apologize and say that this is only a story, written for fun.


	3. A Royal Summons

**Imperial Entanglements**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the characters from the Manga. This story is entirely fictional and is not meant to cast aspersions on the true Japanese Imperial Family in any way. None of the names, personalities, or events in this story reflect true events in any way. The true Japanese Imperial Court is intricate and complicated beyond the easy understanding of a foreign commoner such as me. Nevertheless, I'm confident that someone will still be offended by my characterization of this fictional family. For that I can only apologize.

**Summary:** There is a black sheep in the Imperial Family, and he is making life difficult for everyone. In desperation, the Empress decides to settle her youngest son down by forcing him into a political marriage to a commoner. He fights back by choosing, Mogami Kyoko, someone who he thinks his family will hate.

**Chapter 3 – A Royal Summons**

The seal burst with an explosive "pop," propelling the cork across the room and sending a shower of champagne onto the table and floor. "Shinichi!" the producer groused, but he wasn't really that worried. Yuusei and Hikaru weren't worried at all. They were too busy chatting animatedly with Kyoko. Still, he noticed an undercurrent of sadness among the group. This night had been Kyoko's final night as Bo the Chicken.

Kyouko had accepted the role originally under pressure from Kotonami Kanae, her best friend who had been assigned the role as a LoveMe task. She had lost the job on the very first night due to her attempts to sabotage Fuwa Sho, the first guest. The producer had hated her then. He had fired her that night and he never wanted to see her again. He believed, at the time, that she had done irreparable damage to the character of the mascot, Bo. But the viewer feedback told a different story. Kyouko's Bo was a smash hit; her energy and her spontaneous comedic qualities had taken her from being the sideline mascot to being almost the star of the show in a matter of one night. Reluctantly… very reluctantly… he re-hired her.

It was a love-hate relationship for the next year. He loved the popularity that Bo helped to generate, but he didn't trust the girl inside the suit. Slowly… very slowly… his mistrust began to soften. Kyouko's impact on the three Ishibashis was very positive, and her early negative actions were overridden by an impressive work record and remarkable talent. Now, two years after she first donned the suit, Kyouko's career was taking off and she was no longer able to juggle this additional weekly task. The producer wondered where they were ever going to find another person with the same talent and the same chemistry with the three Ishibashis.

The producer watched the leader of the Ishibashis, Hikaru, as he tried to maintain his composure while talking with the pretty girl. Hikaru had been in love with Kyouko since almost the beginning. He had asked her out, over and over again… and over and over again she had turned him down. Now she would be leaving, and Hikaru clearly felt desperate. The Shinichi and Yuusei made a point of keeping Hikaru and Kyouko close together throughout the evening. Shinichi tried to keep Kyouko's champagne glass full, not realizing that she was surreptitiously pouring the drink out into the little sink where she had placed herself. She never even suspected that the funniest brother was trying to loosen her up so that she would be responsive to Hikaru's confession.

Kyoko had recently learned the dangers of champagne, on the night before Tsuruga Ren had left for the Congo. Yashiro had arranged for a simple going away party, a little gathering that somehow came down to only her and her sempai. She had been enjoying champagne throughout the evening, only small sips, but when she suddenly found herself alone in with her sempai in his apartment, she had humiliated herself by attempting to kiss the man.

What followed was only the vaguest memory. She had the feeling at the time that Tsuruga Ren had returned her kiss, but that was impossible… right? All she knew for sure was that he had taken her home and had needed to carry her to her bedroom. The next morning he was waiting for her to drop her off at LME before heading to the airport. She wanted to ask what had happened, but she couldn't make herself ask. The handsome man had been even more silent than usual. At one point she almost thought that he was blushing… and then Tsuruga Ren had made her give him those odd promises.

So now Kyoko had vowed never to touch champagne again. The evening was becoming late and the little impromptu gathering was winding down when Hikaru managed to catch a moment alone with her. "May I give you a ride home, Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko smiled while shaking her head, "Oh, that won't be necessary, Hikaru-kun. You don't need to waste your valuable time giving a ride to me. Besides, I'm not even your co-worker anymore, so you shouldn't feel any oblig…"

Hikaru lost it. Growling in frustration, he reached out, grabbed both of Kyoko's shoulders, and looked her directly in the eye, "Kyoko, I _want_ to give you a ride. I would be pleased and honored to give you a ride. May I _please_ give you a ride?"

Kyoko stood stiff and bewildered by Hikaru's uncharacteristic actions. _Did he have too much to drink?_ The silence stretched on and everyone in the room stood frozen as they waited for Kyoko's response. Finally she decided that she didn't want to end their final evening together on an unpleasant note, so she nodded. Hikaru sighed and he released his hold on the girl's shoulders. Kyoko couldn't quite shake the fact that something uncomfortable was going to happen. _I hope that Tsuruga-sempai won't be upset if I let him drive me home… after all, he's my friend and co-worker. Surely…_

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and then bowed to everyone. "Thank you everyone for taking good care of me. I hope that we can work together again." She didn't even blush as Shinichi and Yuusei hugged her. They were like brothers to her and she would cherish them forever. Yet she felt strangely relieved that Hikaru didn't try to follow suit. The producer stepped up and offered his hand. "Now that you're becoming a big star, I hope that you won't forget us. I'll be watching your career with interest in the coming years."

Kyoko blushed at the man's praise, but she shook his hand firmly. Another thing that she had learned recently was that she needed to accept praise without repeated denials. Both Moko-san and Tsuruga Ren had confronted her repeatedly on this issue. She was learning not to make denials, but she still didn't feel comfortable with praise. Having made her goodbyes, she turned to follow Hikaru out of the studio and into the parking garage, but she suddenly stopped when she saw Takarada Lory's dark and silent manservant waiting for her. Hikaru had never paid much attention to the man so he didn't recognize him; but Kyoko recognized him right away and she stopped to bow, "Good evening, Sebastian-san. How are you this evening?"

Sebastian allowed himself the slightest smile as he said, "I am well, Mogami-san. Thank you for asking. I apologize for disturbing you, but the Master wishes to speak with you at the residence."

Hikaru, having heard the man's words, put two-and-two together and his shoulders fell. After two long years he had finally persuaded Kyoko to ride in his car, and now the opportunity was lost. When Kyoko turned to speak with him, he gave her a sad smile and said, "Go ahead, Kyoko-chan. We can't keep the president of our company waiting. I… I hope that we can meet again sometime soon."

Kyoko completely missed the feeling in Hikaru's words, so she bowed and said, "Of course we'll meet, Hikaru-kun. We work in the same company, after all."

Sebastian was a trained observer, so he saw what Kyoko didn't. He nodded to the young man in silent commiseration and then turned to follow the young lady who seemed to have a talent for innocently breaking men's hearts.

* * *

The government has the resources to accomplish what others cannot. Only one full day had passed, but already the dossier on Mogami Kyoko was growing. Adding to the information on the young lady's rising career, there were now documents on Kyoko's school career, her difficult childhood, and her life as the pseudo foster-child of the Fuwas. There was also a surprisingly detailed document exposing the fact that Kyoko had run away from Kyoto with her childhood friend Fuwa Shotaro.

This last document might have been enough to make Mogami Kyoko ineligible for consideration as a bride to the prince, but careful investigation suggested that the act was not as scandalous as first impressions might suggest. First of all, it seemed that Fuwa Shotaro, whose name was shortened now to Sho, had lived elsewhere most of the time after only one month in Tokyo… which suggested that the relationship was platonic, not romantic. Added to this was the fact that Kyoko had a reputation for purity and innocence almost to the point of childishness.

Nakage Yoshiiku was much more than just the majordomo of the Imperial Residence. He began his career as a member of the Kempai Tai, Japan's secret service. He held a Master's degree in Criminal Psychology and another in Forensics. He was a rising figure in his field until the day that he was struck by a car while trying to save the princess under his protection. He had fractures to his legs, one arm, and his skull; but it was the damage to his spine that ended his career. Even after he had fully recovered, he would never be able to function at the necessary level again.

Nakage had been offered an office job with the agency, but the Empress had other ideas. He had saved her eldest daughter, and he was already a favorite among her children, nieces, and nephews, so she asked him to train for the position of majordomo. With such a large staff in the palaces, there needed to be someone absolutely reliable running things. His predecessor was close to retirement and looking for a suitable replacement. After two years of intensive training, Nakage stepped into the role. He had never regretted it, and neither had the family. Nakage was the go-to person who could keep the palace running and still perform private, sensitive tasks for the family.

All of this meant that he was a good judge of character… and so far, from what he was reading, Mogami Kyoko was a worthwhile person. Even though the information about the girl's relationship to Fuwa Sho was initially disturbing, he continued to feel that all was not what it seemed. Rather than dismiss Kyoko as unsuitable, he continued his investigation.

His primary focus at that moment was to locate the woman known as Mogami Saena.

* * *

Kyoko was unaccountably nervous as she stepped out of the Rolls Royce that Sebastian had used to retrieve her. Sebastian had reassured her that she wasn't in trouble, and yet she couldn't shake the feeling of foreboding. She knew that feeling. She had that feeling on the day she graduated from middle school, just before Shotaro had asked her to go to Tokyo with him. She had that feeling on the day that she brought him food and she ended up overhearing Sho's true feelings about her. She had that feeling now, and it was making her want to run and hide.

Thankfully, the first person to appear before her was Maria. If anyone could lighten Kyoko's mood, it was Maria. Despite all of the little girl's other quirks, her best attribute was her ability to love wholeheartedly. Maria would kill or die for her onee-sama, and she always made Kyoko feel special. It was mutual, of course, because Kyoko saw Maria as the little sister that she had never had. "Hello, Maria-chan. How was your day?"

Maria hugged her big sister before grabbing her hand and leading her through the huge mansion towards her grandfather's office, "It was mostly good, but Tojiro Ichi was a pest as usual."

Kyoko kept the conversation going as they walked, but she avoided pointing out that Maria seemed to mention this boy almost every time they talked lately. She might have been tempted to say something, but Kotonami Kanae's voice invaded her thoughts… Moko-san had made the same observation about Kyoko and Tsuruga Ren. Instead, she directed the conversation in a different direction, "Maria-chan, do you know why your grandfather wanted to see me?"

"He didn't say, Onee-sama," Maria said with a slight frown. "I only know that he has a visitor who came in that fancy black Toyota Avalon parked out front." She giggled, "She had two bodyguards with her, so she must be somebody important. Grandfather was wearing his King Tut ensemble when she arrived. You should have seen her face."

Kyoko shared in the laugh. Takarada Lory's eccentric ways were amusing enough for the employees of LME. The impact on outsiders was often hilarious. They were still laughing when they arrived at the door. Kyoko gave Maria's hand a squeeze and then she disengaged and prepared to knock on the door. Before she could, Sebastian opened the door. She looked behind her, where she thought Sebastian had been. _How does he do that?_ Maria often swore that there were hidden passages throughout the mansion, though she could never find them.

Before Kyoko could spend any more time thinking on the subject, Lory's deep voice called out, "Come in please, Mogami-san."

Kyoko bowed her thanks to Sebastian and walked into the sprawling suite of rooms. The president was there, but Kyoko was surprised to find that he had changed into a suit. The suit was Armani, of course, but it was still a suit. He was seated upright in his armchair, sipping a cup of tea with a thirty-something woman. Kyoko felt eyes on her and she glanced around to find two serious looking men standing near opposite walls. The woman on the couch seemed familiar. She was also dressed in an expensive business suit, with a dark skirt. The woman sat perfectly upright, her spine never touching the back of the couch, and she looked positively regal as she sipped her tea.

Kyoko's eyes widened as she finally recognized the woman's face. She had seen this woman on television during several charity events and state functions. Thankfully her okami-san training kicked in immediately and she was able to compose herself before bowing. "Good evening, Your Royal Highness." Externally she was cool and calm, but internally she was near meltdown. After shedding the Bo costume for the final time she had quickly rinsed out her hair and slipped on a cute dress… which was fine for that occasion… and totally inappropriate for meeting royalty. Somehow she held her mortification in-check.

Lory smiled proudly at how quickly his number one LoveMe member had recovered. It wasn't every day that people came face-to-face with an Imperial Princess. It was just another example of how classy Kyoko was. "Your Royal Highness, please allow me to introduce one of LME's rising stars, Mogami Kyoko." He felt bad for not allowing Kyoko enough time dress-up, but the Princess had specifically requested to meet the girl in her natural state.

Royal Princess Noriko returned Kyoko's bow with a dignified nod. "I am honored to meet you, Mogami Kyoko-san. My husband and I enjoyed Dark Moon, and we found your portrayal of Mio to be quite… powerful. I thought that the first episode of your new drama was quite fascinating as well."

In Kyoko's newest drama, _But What About Sons?_, a dramatic comedy, the mayor of a medium-sized city had been blessed… or cursed… with six daughters and no sons. Each of the daughters is unique, each loves her father dearly, and each one manages to drive him crazy from time-to-time. In the drama, the mayor spends his time putting out fires and attempting to marry off his daughters. Kyoko was given the highly controversial role of the second-youngest, an unwed mother with a heart of gold, a passion for writing, and a rebellious streak. Kyoko was already beginning to love her character even after only filming three episodes.

She wanted desperately to deny any merit on her part, but the stern faces of Moko-san and Tsuruga Ren appeared in her mind, and she bit back her denials. Instead she bowed slightly again and replied, "I am greatly honored at the idea that you and His Royal Highness have actually watched our shows." She stood upright and adopted the perfect hostess pose from her training, with her hands clasped gently together and her posture arrow-straight. What followed can only be described as a waiting game. The Princess was waiting to see if Kyoko would become impatient, and Kyoko was waiting for the Princess to speak. She was in Okami-san mode, and in that role her time belonged to her customer… her own discomfort was no factor.

Finally, the princess smiled with merriment in her eyes. "I suppose you're wondering why I asked you here tonight?"

Kyoko's brow furrowed slightly. Honestly, she hadn't even conceived the idea that a princess of the Imperial family might be there just to speak with her. It was almost too much to handle, but she held on to her character desperately and replied, "I must admit that I am curious, Your Highness."

Princess Noriko had to suppress a giggle; a characteristic that she hated but still couldn't quite conquer. She had come to the Takarada Mansion with one set of expectations: to meet a tough girl who was very rough around the edges. The eccentric president had told her to expect something else entirely: either a total meltdown of apologies or a flight of fancy in the presence of a real princess. Neither of them had been right. This girl who stood before had the grace and sophistication of a princess, or perhaps someone in the service of a wealthy household, which oftentimes required a higher level of performance.

Noriko decided to get straight to the point, "Mogami-san, I was sent here by my aunt, the Empress. She would like you to share tea with her tomorrow."

In all of her years since childhood, Princess Noriko had seen many people lose their cool when confronted by a member of the Imperial Family. Some people turned into gushing fan-girls. Others tried and failed to act nonchalant. Some even acted as if they wanted to run away… but she had never before seen a person turn into a complete stone statue. This time she failed to suppress her giggle. _This girl is definitely going to be fun to have around._

* * *

Deep in the Congo Tsuruga Ren lay sprawled on his bed underneath a mosquito net and tried to summon sleep. It wasn't easy because he felt desperately lonely. Kyoko had spoken with him on the previous day, so he knew that she would be attending some sort of party this evening. For some reason Kyoko had been reluctant to divulge the place of the party or the identity of the role she was leaving behind. She was only willing to tell him that it had been a long-term LoveMe task, much the same as her role as Setsuka Heel. That disturbed him. As Setsu she had dressed in skimpy clothing and stayed in a hotel room alone with him for an extended period of time… just how similar had this role been?

Almost as an involuntary reflex his right hand drifted up to touch his lips. He closed his eyes and remembered the night before his departure. He remembered his shock when a drunk Kyoko had suddenly turned, reached up and pulled his face down for a kiss. He had been dumfounded at first, but he responded almost immediately and joyfully, pulling her slim body into his arms. It had taken him several minutes to realize that she was limp… she had passed out in the middle of their kiss.

Ren laughed into the darkness as he remembered. Ren had quite a bit of experience with kissing, and he had certainly never put a girl to sleep before. It was probably for the best because Kyoko had been drunk and he wasn't confident that he would have had the self-control to end things with a kiss. The worst had been in the morning, because Kyoko hadn't remembered anything. Still, he had to believe… he needed to believe that she had kissed him because of what she felt for him. For several months now, since just before Kyoko's eighteenth birthday, he had begun to feel that she was returning his feelings. _I should have just spoken up before I left… I'm an idiot._

_I'm coming back for you, Kyoko. I'm coming back and I'm going to tell you exactly how I feel. I'm not going to give up until you're mine._

* * *

**Notes: **I know, I know: this isn't very funny yet. Sometimes it takes so long to set up a story that I'm afraid everyone will stop reading before I even get to the good stuff.

First of all, thank you to everyone who had been reading and reviewing. The story is young yet, but I promise you that I'll try to make the characters interesting and dynamic.

I'm dedicating this chapter to La Jazz, who sent me a PM with a great deal of valuable information about the Imperial Family. This will help to keep me from making some of the more serious blunders (I hope).

by the way, the final chapter of _Sapporo in the Moonlight_ right now.


	4. Dancing Golden Eyes

**Imperial Entanglements**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the characters from the Manga. This story is entirely fictional and is not meant to cast aspersions on the true Japanese Imperial Family in any way. None of the names, personalities, or events in this story reflect true events in any way. The true Japanese Imperial Court is intricate and complicated beyond the easy understanding of a foreign commoner such as me. Nevertheless, I'm confident that someone will still be offended by my characterization of this fictional family. For that I can only apologize.

**Summary:** There is a black sheep in the Imperial Family, and he is making life difficult for everyone. In desperation, the Empress decides to settle her youngest son down by forcing him into a political marriage to a commoner. He fights back by choosing, Mogami Kyoko, someone who he thinks his family will hate.

**Chapter 4 – Dancing Golden Eyes**

Prince Takahiro woke and stretched, and then he groaned. His head ached and reminded him that he and hard drink had never agreed. He reached up and rubbed his stinging eyes as he tried to push back the pain and the shame.

It wouldn't have happened if _that girl_ hadn't shown up at the party. She wasn't actually the girl who haunted his dreams, and he knew that, but she reminded him so much of the other one… It had made him angry. It had made him want to shout. It made him want to cry… and so instead he drank.

The sun streaming through the window told him that he had overslept and missed breakfast. He felt uneasy about the lack of information coming out of the ladies wing of the palace grounds. When he first thought of throwing that oddball actress in pink into the mix, it had seemed like a good idea. Now he was questioning his decision. His mother, the Empress, was a highly intelligent and politically savvy woman. His father, the Emperor, often said that she was his right-hand and the brains in the family. So what had possessed him to try and play games with her?

There was a gentle knock at the door and Takahiro's manservant entered the room, followed by a maidservant carrying a tray of food, juice, and coffee. The man came to a stop next to the bed while the maid arranged the meal on a small dining table, bowed, and exited. After the door was closed, the prince said, "What's on my schedule today, Katsukawa-san?"

The dignified looking young man stood almost at attention as he replied, "You are supposed to join the Prince Regent to meet and greet last year's Koshien winners. That is at ten this morning… in one hour. The Emperor has asked you to join him and the rest of the princes for lunch. In the afternoon you have polo and Shinkendo*. After that your schedule is free."

Takahiro frowned. His brother wanted him to accompany him, and then his father? That was highly unusual, and it suggested that someone was trying to keep him out from under foot. He sat up and dangled his legs off of the side of the bed, trying to ignore the pain in his head. The manservant pulled a silk robe off of its stand and held it out. The prince stood and slipped first one, and then the other arm into the sleeves. The servant moved in front of him and finished tying the robe shut before moving aside to allow the prince to take his place at the table. Takahiro tried to hide the shaking of his hand as he reached for the cup that his servant poured. He smelled the strong scent of coffee wafting toward him and smiled ruefully. They usually gave him tea. He was only served coffee after he had been drinking. "How many people know that I came in drunk last night?"

Katsukawa kept his face expressionless as he answered. "You're security team brought you in through the south entrance, so very people saw you…"

The prince sipped his coffee and closed his eyes to feel the coffee do its work. "So what you're really saying is that a few people know, so my mother knows, right?"

"That sums it up rather succinctly, Your Highness."

* * *

"Kyoko-chan, if you won't sit still, I can't work my magic," Jelly Woods declared as she pushed the nervous girl back into place. For such a tiny woman she demonstrated remarkable strength.

Kyoko scolded herself and tried to settle down, but her agitation wouldn't allow it. "Gomen nasai, Jelly-san. I'm just…"

"May I interrupt?" Lory asked, stepping into the costume and makeup room that Jelly had established as her base of operations in the Takarada mansion.

Jelly looked up at the tall man desperately, "Darling! Perhaps you can do something to help Kyoko-chan settle down? If not I will never get her ready in time!"

Lory chuckled, "I have just the right cure. Mogami-san, I have your sempai on the line. He's on a break right now. Can you spare the time to speak with him?"

Jelly watched with fascination as Kyoko's face transformed and almost glowed when she reached for the phone. The girl was so absorbed in the phone conversation that she didn't even notice that Lory and Jelly had nodded to each other and drifted out of the room.

"… and I don't even understand why She would ask for me… all I do know is that I'm going to go there and make a complete fool of myself and then…"

"Kyoko-san," Ren finally broke through Kyoko's soliloquy with the most direct method, "Why do you think that you're going to mess up?"

"Because I'm a nobody! I don't know how to talk with the _Empress of Japan!_"

Ren sighed across the phone and Kyoko felt as if she had just been NG'ed. "And all of this time I thought that you had grown as an actress…" Kyoko froze and her heart plummeted; she had failed her sempai and… "The Mogami Kyoko that I thought I knew would look at this as an acting challenge. She would consider the setting and the audience and she would have already been crafting a character to match the situation… Oh well, I guess…"

"Wait! Don't give up on me, Tsuruga-san!" Kyoko almost wailed in her desperation. "I'll do it," she said firmly, and Ren smiled as he imagined her expression; he loved her determined look. "I'll make a character that won't embarrass LME… or you, and…"

They continued to talk for ten more minutes, discussing the details as Kyoko's gifted mind crafted her character. Finally, Ren interrupted to say, "I'm going to have to go back on set soon, Mogami-san, but I wanted to point out one crucial aspect of this new character: The Empress wanted to meet you… not some character that has nothing to do with your true personality. So fashion yourself into someone who won't get flustered, but don't lose yourself in the process."

"But I'm so…" Kyoko stopped when Ren literally growled across the phone.

"Kyoko-san, you're doing it again. There are people all around you, just like me, who love you for who you are; not for some character that you have created. Let the Empress meet the girl we all love." Ren paused, waiting for her to self-implode or lapse into stammering denials, but she remained silent for a long stretch before softly replying, "Thank you, Tsuruga-san. I'll do my best." Ren wondered if she had caught his repeated use of Kyoko's most taboo word at all.

After she hung up Ren stood there looking at his phone with a concerned frown on his face. Yashiro stepped into the patio area and extended a bottled-water while wiping his sweaty forehead with his other hand, "How did the phone call go?"

Ren usually dissembled when it came to discussing Kyoko, but this time he felt the need to talk, "Kyoko has been invited to tea with the Empress of Japan."

"That's _incredible!"_ Yashiro smiled happily, "Kyoko is amazing. Only two years on the job and she is already generating that level of attention. You must feel proud."

"I am proud of her… but for some unaccountable reason I'm feeling a little worried. I know that she'll do well… but still…" Ren decided to shake it off and head back to the set. After all, what harm could come from a visit to the Imperial Palace?

* * *

Outside of the Takarada estate a car was pulled far enough into a stand of trees so that it wouldn't be immediately noticeable from the road, or from any cameras that Takarada might have trained on the road. Miyamoto Taki would have preferred to sneak into the mansion, rather than watching the gate, but the security on the estate was legendary. Besides, all he needed to do at this point was to confirm a suspicion.

His usual target, Royal Prince Takahiro, had been behaving remarkably well in the past two days, until last night. Miyamoto hadn't learned anything new, and he was about to go fishing in more promising waters, when he overheard the drunken prince talking loudly with several friends.

"My muther," the Prince slurred and then pointed a finger at nobody in particular, "…you may call her Empress if you like… my muther has decided that _I_ should get _married_! Can you imagine that? Me… married? Oh… and yeah… what else," he muttered as if trying to sort through his muddled thoughts, "… oh yeah… I'm to marry a commoner." His face showed that he expected everyone to look shocked and disgusted.

When nobody reacted he continued, "So I said to myself… 'self' (giggles)… it's time for war!" He leaned, or rather swayed forward, "Sooooo… what do you think that I decided?" He didn't wait for an answer; instead he tossed down his drink and sat back regally. "I decided to choose someone who my mother the Empress would never approve of… so I picked that Kyouko chick… you know… Mio."

Now he had their attention. One of the young men leaned forward, "Mio from _Dark Moon?_ Taki, you really know how to pick them… though, you know, there is something about that girl…"

"D*mn right there is!" Another exclaimed, overly excited by too much alcohol, "Kyouko is the same girl who plays Natsu, that really hot chick on Box 'R! She's also, like, the angel on that 'Prisoner' PV and Nayoko on that new drama with the mayor who has a bunch of hot daughters!" The young college man leaned forward and said, "I'll tell you what, Taki: If your mother rejects her, you just send her on over to me."

Takahiro was probably too drunk to process everything he had just been told, but Miyamoto Taki, the reporter, had gotten it all. It hadn't taken much effort, just a few well-placed phone calls to fellow reporters, for Miyamoto to discover that Princess Noriko had made a trip to the Takarada Mansion on that very night, and that Kyouko had arrived shortly thereafter. He had used up a lot of favors, but a friend of a friend of a friend who worked in the Imperial Press Corps had confirmed that the Empress had scheduled a private tea with the young celebrity on this very day.

Miyamoto was on-hand outside of the Takarada estate earlier in the morning when the girl arrived by bicycle. He had made an educated guess that Kyouko would go there because of several rumors that she was a close personal friend of the younger Takarada heiress… and because LME stars often went to the mansion to be prepped before an important event. Now all that was left was to confirm that Kyouko did indeed go to the Imperial Palace.

At 9:30 am a black Toyota Avalon, the official car of choice for the palace, swung into the drive and waited as the gates slowly swept open. Moving quickly but cautiously within the shadow of the trees, Miyamoto moved so that he could get a line-of-sight picture of the front stairs of the huge mansion. His long, powerful telephoto lens allowed him to get a remarkably clear view of the front marble steps. He almost dropped his camera as a lone Japanese girl glided gracefully down the stairs, bowed to the chauffeur, and took her seat in the back of the vehicle. _Kami-sama… was that really Kyouko?_

* * *

The Empress tried to read through the folder on her desk, but it was impossible. Ever since her morning debrief with Noriko, her niece, she had been… _eager? Excited? This is crazy!_ She shook her head to clear her muddled thoughts, but the feeling of anticipation remained. The life of an Empress might be described as difficult, but easy. It was difficult in that there is much expected: she must attend charities, host dignitaries, and set the standard for Japanese women in everything that she does. Yet it is easy in other ways: an entire staff was standing by with the express purpose of seeing to her every need. More importantly, an entire staff was standing by to prevent any but the most qualified and trusted people from imposing on her. This prevented a lot of unwanted difficulties, but it also meant that life could be rather regimented… rather controlled… and rather boring.

When she was as young as Noriko, before the previous Emperor had passed away, she and her husband had at least a modicum of freedom. But once her husband became the Emperor, it seemed as if she didn't own even a moment of her own time. That is why she had been excited when Princess Noriko described her visit to the Takarada mansion… and the fascinating young lady who would be coming to tea today. "According to Takarada Lory, you'll never know what she'll do next. He told me that she is the most gifted actress he has ever met. He alluded to the idea that she's missing something that she'll have to find before she can reach her full potential… though he wasn't really clear on that. What I do know is that she wasn't like anything I was expecting."

Nakage Yoshiiku knocked lightly on the doorframe, causing the Empress to look up from her stack of documents. "The car is at the front gate, Your Majesty."

She smiled genteelly and pushed her seat back, "Excellent. Are the preparations in place?" It was a rhetorical question and she chided herself inwardly, but the majordomo merely replied, "Everything is in place. Shall I greet her, Your Majesty?"

"Please do so, Nakaka-san."

Fate, if you believe in such things, often hinges on the smallest of decisions. Hitting the snooze alarm, stopping for lunch, or even picking a different tie in the morning can change your day… or perhaps even your destiny. On this particular morning the sky was a cloudless blue and the sun was shining. It was the perfect spring day, and the Empress decided to take the tea out of doors, at the stone fountain in the middle of the garden.

The garden of the Imperial Palace was as large as five city blocks, and there were flowers from all over the world, received as gifts from heads of state and others from more than one-hundred different countries. It was a beautiful place to anyone… it was a magical place for someone who could see fairies. If the Kyoko had attended the Empress in the palace, she would have been stiff and formal. Instead, by the time she had reached the center of the garden, Kyoko was in an ecstasy of discovery, and it was reflected in her golden eyes.

In the years to come, whenever the Empress would remember their first meeting, the first thing that she would remember would be Kyoko's dancing golden eyes. Only after she was able to rip her gaze away from those eyes was she able to take in the rest of this interesting young lady. Kyoko was dressed in a beautiful Furisode, in a deep royal blue with golden flowers and silver stems and leaves in intricate patterns. Her hair, which had been returned to its original raven color, was done up in a formal style, with intricate pins holding it in place and two butterfly hairclips adorning each side. The hairstyle highlighted her beautiful face and slender neck, making the small girl look taller. To complete the image, Kyoko had pulled from years of training and her posture and walk was picture-perfect… she looked every bit the princess.

Nakage had known his Empress' concerns well, so he watched with a mixture of pleasure and amusement as his lady took in the vision before her. He too had been surprised by the young lady who had stepped gracefully out of the car; no small feat for a woman in a kimono. He had taken the time to see Kyoko in each of her film guises and he was aware that she was a chameleon, able to transform into an entirely different person over and over again… yet even he had been taken aback by this stunning slender beauty.

Kyoko was completely unaware of the feelings of her host or the majordomo. She had walked through the garden in an enchantment, but now she found herself standing in front of real royalty, and she felt a moment of terror. She managed to push it back, however, by reminding herself that she could not and would not disappoint her sempai. Instead, with the grace of her childhood training, she brought her hands together in front and executed a perfect bow, "Your Royal Majesty, thank you for inviting me."

Those simple words were enough to snap the Empress out of her euphoria, and she returned the bow much more deeply than protocol required for a commoner. Nakage's eyes widened, but he remained silent and stepped back, his mission complete. The Empress gestured to the small table, "Please join me."

Kyoko nodded and glided to the table. She waited for the Empress to take her seat, and then she followed suit**. Out from among the rose bushes a lady stepped forward with a tea service and she bowed before setting the tray on the table. It was a western-style set because the Empress didn't wish to embarrass her guest; in case Kyoko didn't know the proper etiquette involved. The servant reached for the elaborate china tea pot, but the Empress said, "That won't be necessary, Minabe-san. Mogami-san and I will be fine." The lady bowed and stepped backward until she was among the rose bushes, and then turned.

Kyoko sat perfectly upright as she waited for any signal from the Empress. The older woman seemed to be looking straight into her soul, but Kyoko didn't fidget before the customer. Finally, she said, "Will you serve please, Mogami-san?" The Empress watched with interest as Kyoko moved, her every gesture was perfect, and the older woman became increasingly curious. She nodded gratefully as her tea was filled and as she sipped, she watched Kyoko doing the same. "Mogami-san, may I ask where you were trained?"

Kyoko set her cup down, her finger touching first so that the cup settled soundlessly, "I'm afraid that I don't understand, Your Majesty."

"Etiquette, manners, deportment… which finishing school did you attend?"

Even on that sunny day, the Empress felt as if the temperature cooled for a moment. Kyoko felt her demons rising, but she kept them in firm check and didn't allow herself to dwell on the idea that she had been trained to become _that jerk's _wife. "Actually, Your Majesty, I was trained to become an okami-san. I have never attended any finishing school."

The Empress winced inwardly at her mistake. This young lady had such grace and deportment that it made her forget the growing dossier that had been built up on the girl, "Forgive me for my mistake. I hadn't realized that the training for an Okami-san was so… complete. Your mannerisms and grace are quite impressive for one so young."

Kyoko almost lost her composure as she began to protest and then stopped herself. It took every shred of control she had to reply, "You are very kind, Your Majesty."

The Empress frowned. When Kyoko had first arrived in front of her she had been glowing and excited; now she was self-controlled and dull, like so many others who approached the Empress. She wanted somehow to break through this young lady's shell. "Mogami-san… that sounds so formal… may I call you Kyoko-san?"

Kyoko's eyes widened in alarm, and for the first time she lost a bit of her composure, "Ha-hai… I mean…" Kyoko stopped stammering when she saw and heard the almost godlike person across the table giggle. "… Your Majesty?"

"Thank you, Kyoko-chan… I was afraid that I would have to spend my entire tea-time with an automaton. Please relax with me… I am quite as human as any other woman, and I wanted to get acquainted with the _real_ Kyoko… if you will permit me?" The almost pleading look that the Empress gave her broke through her defenses and Kyoko had to smile and nod, despite her misgivings. Kyoko remembered Tsuruga Ren's words and realized that he had been right once again.

"Good," the Empress said as she personally replenished Kyoko's tea and served the younger girl a dainty rice cake, "Why don't we start with you telling me a little bit about yourself: For example, how did you get into acting?"

For the next hour, far longer than had been planned, the older and younger woman talked. The Empress exerted all of her formidable social gifts to draw Kyoko out. Kyoko was enchanted by this dignified woman who seemed to be genuinely interested in her. She was so relaxed, in fact, that her demons didn't even rise when their conversation drifted near taboo subjects such as her reason for moving to Tokyo, or her family background. They talked of the entertainment industry, of LME, of Kyoko's various parts, of Maria and Moko-san, and of Tsuruga Ren.

For her part, the Empress was wholly fascinated with the young lady. Not once in more than an hour had Kyoko slouched or moved with anything less than grace, and yet her gestures and expressive face demonstrated a lively and headstrong girl who had faced many challenges and had never lost her joy of life. She noticed other things too: she noticed that the girl avoided any but the most casual reference to her family. She noticed that all of the good memories that the girl spoke of were confined to the two years since she had joined LME and began to pursue acting. And the Empress noticed that this gifted young lady had experienced a great deal of heartache already… though she'd tried to hide it from the older lady. Several things were clear: Kyoko took acting seriously, and it was her passion. Kyoko took friendship seriously, and she would die to protect her friends. And Kyoko was not as immune to love as her veiled denials might imply: Whenever she spoke of Tsuruga Ren, her eyes sparkled almost as much as they had when she had first walked through the garden.

This last revelation disturbed the Empress, though she didn't allow it to show on her face. Somewhere in the last hour she had begun to really like this girl… and to even contemplate what it would be like to have her as a daughter-in-law. If the girl's heart was already taken… Spontaneously, before she had even had the chance to consider her own words, she said, "May I ask how you met my son?"

Kyoko looked confused for what seemed like minutes, but was only seconds. Then her face showed alarm, and she cried, "I'm sorry! I didn't know who he was and I was talking with Moko-san and not paying attention. I should be shot… or poisoned… or…" her ivory skin was pallid white as she faintly asked, "…do you still behead people?"

The Empress tried to cover her mouth to suppress a giggle… that became a chuckle… that devolved into an outright hysterical laugh. From the bushes several servants began to move forward… hesitated… and looked at each other in alarm before fading back out of sight. Finally, when she could get control of herself, she said, "It was just a question, Kyoko-chan (more giggles)… you're not… in trouble. I only wanted to know how my son knows you."

Kyoko had watched the Empress' fit of laughter with shock and a certain morbid curiosity. She felt relieved that she wasn't in trouble, but she couldn't imagine where the question was coming from. After a moment to organize her thoughts, she gave a brief description of the even briefer incident. The Empress listened carefully and heard what Kyoko didn't say, as well as what she did say. She frowned just slightly, "I hope that my son was not too rude to you and your friend, Kyoko-san. He can be…"

Kyoko quickly waved her hands to forestall the Empress' words, "It was nothing, honestly Your Majesty. I slammed into him, so naturally he wouldn't be happy with me. His companion… well, that doesn't matter. What matters is that any fault was my own… and I apologize if I offended him in any way."

The Empress felt a little sad that she had been correct in her assessment of her son's motives: he didn't want to marry this girl; he simply wanted to de-rail his mother's plans. _That idiot boy should have done his homework better. He thought that he was throwing an uncouth street rat into my lap. Instead he chose a princess. Perhaps fate has intervened?_

Their tea ended pleasantly, and once again Nakage led Kyoko through the winding garden. Once again the flower fairies from throughout the world danced around her and greeted her as one of their own. Once again her eyes lit up with delight at meeting new magical friends, and her face was aglow with life. And once again, fate intervened: The tea was only supposed to take thirty minutes, so the staff who had been instructed to keep Takahiro busy and away from the garden allowed him to leave. The meeting with the Koshien athletes had gone well, but the baseball team had another appointment and didn't linger at the palace. Still aching slightly from his hangover, Takahiro went to the one place where he always found solace. And as he stepped into the garden, Nakage led the glowing beauty out. Kyoko, though startled, was too enchanted at the moment to react negatively towards the young man. She simply smiled, bowed gracefully, and continued to follow the majordomo to the car.

When Prince Takahiro finally regained his breath… and his ability to think straight… the official car was already driving away.

* * *

**Notes: **This chapter bounced around a lot, but I hope that it still made sense. I realize that I made the Empress seem too casual, and yet I think, in this situation and setting even a person of such high social stature might want to shed a little dignity in favor of the chance to get to know someone so interesting.

Everyone is deeply concerned over who is going to win Kyoko's heart... and I'm not telling. I will only promise that I'll try to keep the chase interesting. The pace of the story is about to pick up, and Kyoko is in for an interesting ride.

Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing... it encourages me and helps me to find time for this amid a very busy schedule.

Other than those items, I don't have much else to write at the moment. Please enjoy.

Koshien is a stadium where both the high school and the professional baseball teams play their championship games.

* Shinkendo is the revived art of samurai-style swordsmanship.

** I don't know what the actual protocol is in an informal tea setting with someone as high-up as an Empress. I'm only assuming that she would sit first


	5. The Billboard from Hell

**Imperial Entanglements**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the characters from the Manga. This story is entirely fictional and is not meant to cast aspersions on the true Japanese Imperial Family in any way. None of the names, personalities, or events in this story reflect true events in any way. The true Japanese Imperial Court is intricate and complicated beyond the easy understanding of a foreign commoner such as me. Nevertheless, I'm confident that someone will still be offended by my characterization of this fictional family. For that I can only apologize.

**Summary:** There is a black sheep in the Imperial Family, and he is making life difficult for everyone. In desperation, the Empress decides to settle her youngest son down by forcing him into a political marriage to a commoner. He fights back by choosing, Mogami Kyoko, someone who he thinks his family will hate.

**Chapter 5 – The Billboard from Hell**

Nakage Yoshiiku stood on the sidewalk as he watched the official car carry Mogami Kyoko away and he allowed himself a slight smile of satisfaction. Regardless of the final outcome, the young lady had provided his Empress with an interesting and amusing hour and fifteen minutes. Today was the first day in years that he had heard the lady laugh so openly and joyfully… and it made him like the younger lady all the more because of it.

He glanced over toward the garden and realized for the first time that the prince was still standing there. The young man's mouth was hanging slightly open and his eyes were on the gate where the car had just passed from vision. _Interesting. The young lady has left a strong impression… perhaps?_ It would be inappropriate to be caught staring at the prince in this private moment, so he turned to head back to the palace. His progress was halted by the prince's call. "Nakage-san!"

He turned to face the young man and said, "How may I serve you, Your Majesty?"

"That girl… who is she?"

Nakage raised his eyebrows slightly, the only evidence of his surprise, "Why… Your Majesty, that was Mogami Kyoko. She shared tea with the Empress in the garden."

The prince stared at the dignified older man with a trace of shock, but then his mind recalled the girl's golden eyes; the only attractive feature he remembered of the girl. "Ummm… well, thank you… I'll let you attend to your duties and I'll… I'll do whatever it was that I was supposed to do."

"I believe that you are scheduled to share lunch with your father and the other princes, Your Majesty."

"Yes… that was it. Thank you, Nakage-san." With that the prince beat a hasty if over-dignified retreat.

Nakage found the Empress back in her office, her gaze directed off into nothingness. He waited for several minutes before she seemed to come back to herself, and then she saw her majordomo and smiled. "That was an hour well-spent, Yoshiiku. I think that I would like to find out more about that young lady. Have you discovered any more about her mother?"

"We have located her, but I decided to stop there until we knew the results of today's tea. I'm assuming that we should proceed?"

"Perhaps… though, to be honest, it seems a shame that all of this will be to waste. I wish that my son was honestly attracted to someone like her, instead of chasing around women who I would never allow to step foot in this palace."

"All may not be as lost as it seems, Your Majesty." Nakage smiled conspiratorially and described his encounter with Prince Takahiro. When he was finished, the Empress was wearing a grin to rival the Cheshire Cat.

* * *

The Editor leaned back in his plush office chair and stared down his reporter with incredulity, but the digital photos scrolling on the screen suggested that the man was right. Even though he knew that Miyamoto Taki had an almost obsession with any news related to Prince Takahiro, he also knew that the small man was always careful to check his facts… _If this is for real, then it's the scoop of the year._

He regarded the reporter for a little longer before he finally spoke. "Go with it… but make sure that everything checks. Protect your contacts too… this is going to spark a media frenzy, and we want don't want to find ourselves on the outside looking in."

* * *

The director and crew of "_But what about sons?_" had been warned that Kyoko might be late, but Kyoko still hated to cause any inconvenience to others due to her own personal life. Had the Toyota Avalon been fitted with smoked windows between the front and back, she might have changed. As it was, she arrived on-set in the full regalia that she had worn to meet the Empress.

Several of the other actors and actresses, as well as the crew and one of the producers, had seriously questioned the inclusion of Kyouko in this drama. After all, her character in this drama was sweet and cute and quirky, though a rebel at times. _Surely a person who has only played bad girls, like Kyouko, couldn't possibly play someone like Nayoko?_ The first few weeks of filming had brought most of the people around. She was a consummate professional, and her new character had been fully developed before she even stepped on set the first day. Pretty soon they thought of her as the "cute" girl among the other beautiful daughters. She had a definite allure, to be certain; but she certainly wasn't on the same scale of attractiveness as the three actresses who played the oldest daughters.

That all changed in an instant when Kyoko glided gracefully onto the set that day. One stage-light was busted when the grip dropped the heavy canister from the scaffold where he had been attaching it. Thankfully the high-quality video camera that was being set in-place was not damaged. The cameraman, always quick with his lens, managed to capture seven full minutes of film as the beauty that had set everyone's mouth agape bowed to the director in apology for the delay. The poor director had to gulp three times to clear his cotton-mouth before he could finally speak, "Th-that is no problem, Kyouko-san. We were told to expect a delay… May I ask… were you filming a commercial… or modeling?"

"No, I was… at an important meeting," Kyoko blushed at her near-slip, and it only added to her allure. "Forgive me, but I should go and get made-up for Nayako." With that she bowed gracefully and once again began gliding away.

After she was out of earshot, the producer who had objected to her inclusion stepped up beside Director Yusako. "About my previous objections…"

"Yeah… I know what you mean. I wonder where she could have gone, dolled up like that? You don't suppose it was a marriage meeting?"

"I couldn't guess… but if I was twenty years younger…"

"Yeah… me too."

[[_It was ironic that they should mention a marriage meeting, because that was one of the scenes to be shot that day. Nayako's father had found a pompous young bureaucrat that he hoped would tame his wildest daughter. Nayako was meeting with the man for a match-making date._

_Scene 1: A semi-handsome but fastidious looking young man in a dark business suit walks into the restaurant with a folder in his hand. He studies the photo in the folder and scans the room. There, seated at a window table, is Miyamoto Nayako. She is dressed in a black and white one-piece skirt-dress with intricate white swirling patterns throughout the black. The skirt stopped above the knees, displaying two very shapely calves, and the top was designed to highlight her slender neck and bare, well-toned arms. On some women this dress might not have looked right, but on Nayako it looked very fashionable… and very pretty. Her hair is also fashionably wild, set high on the back of her head but hanging loose on the edges._

_The man steps up and nods before saying, "Excuse me, my name is Hasimoto Kenji. Are you Miyamoto Nayako?"_

_The pretty girl tilted her head slightly, as if weighing the man in front of her before saying, "I am. I am pleased to meet you. Forgive me for being early, but I found out that I have an art exhibit to attend in one hour, so I can't afford any great delays."_

_Kenji takes a seat across from Nayako as he frowns and says, "It seems odd that you would schedule such an event at the same time as a matchmaking date. I had hoped to spend more time with you."_

"_Actually, my father scheduled this date without consulting me, and I had already scheduled the other event. I am an artist, and my work will be…"_

"_That's fine. Perhaps we should just order now and then reschedule for a different time?" He lifted his menu, studiously ignoring the girl to exhibit his displeasure. While he was looking at the menu, Nayako quickly typed out a message on her phone. She then picked up her own menu and pretended to study it until her phone rang. "Hello? Ah yes, thank you for letting me know. I will be down as soon as I can." She hung up and began to gather her things, "Forgive me… ahh… Hasimoto-san. My ride is here and I can't keep her waiting. Perhaps some other time? Bye-bye."_

_Quicker than the man could make any semblance of a reply, she was walking through the packed tables and was out of the door._

_The scene switches to the outside of the building, where Nayako runs up to a car that is waiting on the curb. She hops into the passenger seat and the car quickly drives away. She turns and smiles at a handsome man, "Thank you, thank you, Harada-onii-san; you saved my life once again."_

"_Yeah, and if your father ever discovers that I helped you to escape another match-making date, I'm a dead man. And stop calling me onii-san. I'm not married to your sister yet, and I don't intend to be."_

"_Oh, we'll see. Once my older sister gets her sights set on you, she's relentless. Besides, I thought that you liked our family?"_

"_I do like your family… and I wouldn't mind being a part of it… but that doesn't mean that I want to marry Sayuri. What if I wanted to marry a different sister?" He looks at Nayako meaningfully, but she shakes her head, "You'll never catch Mitsuko. She's only interested in somebody who's rich and who wants to be the next Prime Minister. She couldn't appreciate you the way you deserve."_

_Harada Tomiichi sighs, "What was wrong with this date?"_

_Nayako scrunches up her nose, "Too stiff and formal. He would bolt as soon as he found out about Mieko," she stretched, and Tomiichi has difficulty focusing on the road. "Dad doesn't seem to understand that Mieko has to take first priority. If a man can't love my daughter, then he can't love me."_

_Tomiichi glances over at Nayako, "That shouldn't be difficult. She looks just like you and she even has your personality. Any man would be a fool not to love her."_

_Nayako puts earbuds into her ears and she leans back as her eyes drift shut, "That's sweet," she sighs, "You'll make a great uncle someday…"_

_Into the silence Tomiichi quietly says, "Uncle isn't the position I want, Nayako-chan." She doesn't hear him in her sleep._]]

"Cut!" The director cried out. "Unless I'm losing my touch, that was a perfect take. Everybody get a drink and cool off while I check the films. Once again the man felt justified for insisting on casting Kyouko as Nayako. She had listened to his vision for the character, gone home, and returned the following day with a Nayako who was even better than his imagination had conceived. Better still, she seemed to have a knack for drawing out emotions from the other actors whenever they worked opposite her. Even struggling actors like the man who played Hasimoto seemed to strive for perfection when working alongside Kyouko. She had told him once that her dream was to be at the same level as Tsuruga Ren. The director wondered if she even realized that she was already close to that standard.

* * *

As soon as Kyoko received the go-ahead, she caught a taxi over to the other side of town where she had a modeling job with Kotonami Kanae. The job would be an intensive make-up marathon because the company wanted to show how their clothing was fitting for people throughout their lifetime. As a result the two young ladies would begin the shoot as high school girls and progressively change until they were middle-aged, with Kanae as a business woman and Kyoko as a soccer-mom type. Altogether the two girls would undergo five alterations before their day was done.

Kyoko was wearing the casual clothing that she had kept with her, but the very expensive kimono was carefully stowed in her bag. She had her money in-hand as the taxi pulled up to the curb, so she was able to settle the charges quickly and run. She arrived on location with thirty minutes to spare, which was her intention since she hadn't seen Kotonami Kanae in several days. She spotted her best friend there across the large studio, and was preparing to yell, "MOKO-SAN!" but Kanae gave her a cold look which stopped her words short.

As Kyoko stood there, abashed and worried, Kanae stalked across the studio, bearing down on her and saying, "Why was I the last person to hear about this visit of yours, former-friend?"

Kyoko wailed and threw her arms around Kanae's waist as she pleaded, "Please don't say that, Moko-san! I wanted to call you, but I didn't want to interrupt your shoot in Osaka… honest!"

"Mo! Just let go of me and we'll talk. You're making a scene again." Kanae was honestly hurt when she found out about Kyoko's invitation to the palace from Maria that morning. She called Kyoko at home upon her arrival from a shoot in Osaka, only to be told that Kyoko had gone to an urgent meeting at the Takarada Mansion. Then, when she called the mansion Maria told her that Kyoko had been summoned to the Imperial Palace. She had been torn between worry and envy for the remainder of the morning and now she felt like a total wreck… and there were still hours to go before her day was done.

Kyoko gratefully but tentatively released her hold on her best friend and said, "You're still my best friend… aren't you?"

Kanae rolled her eyes and sighed, "Of course… who else would have you? Now let's get in makeup while you tell me _exactly_ what happened this morning. I want every detail, you hear?"

Kyoko grinned happily and took Kanae's resisting arm as they walked toward the dressing room. She started talking, happy to share any and all aspects of her life with her very best friend.

* * *

Fuwa Sho scanned quickly through the airline magazine, not really paying attention until he saw a familiar face and paused, frowning. There, in an advertisement for an up-and-coming rock band named _Chains Abounding_, was a picture of his Kyoko in a flimsy-looking white dress, on her knees with her head thrown back and her arms outstretched, covered in heavy looking chains. Somehow, even though the ripped and tattered clothing concealed everything, the picture was still indescribably sexy and alluring. He had heard that she filmed a PV with that no-talent group, but he hadn't seen it yet; nor had he realized that she would be dressed like _that!_

One comfort was that _Chains Abounding _was an all-girl group. At least she wasn't dressed like that for a male singer… or worse yet, a whole boy-band. Sho had been torn when he was offered a chance to make a three-month, multi-nation tour. His name would be one of the top names on the billboard. He had wanted to go, but he had also been concerned about leaving his Kyoko behind, in the clutches of that too-tall, no-talent actor Tsuruga Ren. His company president had been able to push him into the tour and it had been a success from the outset, but he hadn't been able to enjoy it until the news reached him that Tsuruga Ren was filming a movie deep in the Congo. Fuwa Sho prayed every day that the man would be attacked and eaten by lions… or tigers… or whatever other carnivore lived in that area.

Now Sho was returning home triumphant while his rival was stuck far away in Africa... and Kyoko was in Japan, with him. He sat in his seat envisioning Kyoko as she bowed at his feet, acknowledging what the tour had already proven: that she could never catch up and that her only alternative was to return to him and bask in his reflected glory.

Shouko Aki, who was seated in the next first-class seat, rubbed her temples as she heard Fuwa Sho's occasional maniacal chuckle. She covered her tired eyes, dreading the moment that the plane would touch down in Tokyo. It had been a good tour, mainly because Sho had mostly behaved himself and had stayed away from the more aggressive female fans. It was nice knowing that she wouldn't have to chase some strange girl out of his bed each morning in the way that some of the other managers had to, but it all came at a price. Sho's obsession with Mogami Kyoko had made him behave while he was on-tour, but it promised to cause any variety of problems once they returned home. Even now she recognized that maniacal chuckle for what it was: some evil, foolhardy plan to bind Kyoko to him once more.

Aki had been closely following Kyouko's career for the last three months, though she had been careful to keep any articles hidden from Sho. From what she could see, Kyouko was moving from strength-to-strength, and any hold that Sho might have had on her was becoming more and more tenuous. While Shouko Aki was pleased for Kyouko… she genuinely liked the girl… she also realized that this would make her own life miserable. To distract herself, she flipped through a copy of Tokyo Entertainment Daily. Sure enough, within a few pages she encountered an article promoting Kyouko's debut movie, _Unrelenting. _The movie was currently in production, but already it was generating major buzz among movie enthusiasts. Aki studied the promotional photo of Kyoko, dressed in skin-tight black clothing, hanging from a rope while pointing a wicked looking handgun right at the camera. As usual of late, the photo made sure to emphasize her distinctive eye-color.

Aki heard another chuckle and she cringed at the grating sound. Over the past year she had repeatedly attempted to change Sho's attitude concerning Kyoko. She had tried to make him understand that he had to change his tactics if he ever hoped to win back the girl's heart… and Sho hadn't listened. She looked down to distract herself and she fixed on one answer that Kyouko had given during an interview: "My past is something that is of little consequence to me now. I work for a great company, I have close friends, and I have a few very special people who care for me and who take care of me. On top of that I have a job that most people can only dream of. Compared to all of that, what value is there in revisiting my past?" The answer was in response to an comment that she had let slip, several months earlier, when she had admitted that she been bullied quite often and with great regularity as a school child. The interview, given prior to the final episode of Box 'R, had unintentionally gained Kyouko a lot of attention… and it had led to many unwanted questions about her past. Still, even though Kyouko's answer was based upon the issue of childhood bullying, Shouko Aki suspected that the young lady felt the same about her childhood friend turned enemy.

The captain came on the line to announce final descent, and Aki put the magazine away. Whatever was going to happen between Fuwa Sho and Mogami Kyoko, it would happen soon.

* * *

The modeling session, with all of the alterations and intensive facial transformations, was exhausting. Kyoko felt exhilarated about working with her Moko-san for the first time since the Curara commercial, but by the end she was ready to drop. She had barely slept the night before due to her stress over the impending visit with the Empress. Now, after the final shoot, she was falling asleep as the makeup and costume people carefully removed all of their hard work.

Kotonami Kanae, seeing her friend nodding off, picked up her phone and dialed the familiar number. The Okami-san of the Daruma-ya answered, and Kanae informed her that she was going to drag Kyoko over to her apartment for the night. After a few more pleasantries she hung up and allowed herself a moment to look at her friend fondly. Kanae would never admit it, but she had been just as enthusiastic about this job as Kyoko had been. Ever since the amazing audition that had won the pair their spot in the Curara commercial, Kanae had hoped for another opportunity. No other actor or actress had ever made acting come alive for her in the way that Kyoko did. Hiou came close at times, but not even he was a match for Kyoko. There was something magical in working with the girl… an absolute confidence that she could trust the girl to respond in exactly the right way at exactly the right time.

It had happened again during this shoot. Most models would have simply posed, but Kyoko turned the shoot into a lifetime drama. Kanae had sensed from the first moment, when Kyoko stepped out in the uniform of a schoolgirl, that she had slipped into character. As the shoot progressed, and especially during the endless alterations, Kyoko had told the story of their deep personal friendship, of the tragedies and triumphs, of the times they had drifted apart and come together again. By the end of the shoot Kanae had truly believed that she was a middle-aged businesswoman who had gained success at the cost of her marriage, and that the only person she had left to cling to was her childhood friend. The makeup and costume people had become so involved in the make-believe drama that they even cried at times.

The result was spectacular. Each of the six separate photo sessions was unique because in each one the two women grew older, not just because of makeup, but because of life's hardships and those fleeting moments of joy and peace. The viewer, seeing the photos, was sure to see a story in the eyes of the two women as the years progressed and time exacted its toll. In the end Kanae was almost surprised to see the makeup coming off. She had to remind herself that she was a nineteen year old actress, not a forty-three year-old businesswoman.

With the help of two solicitous photographers she managed to pour the exhausted Kyoko into the passenger seat of her car. Kanae didn't feel like facing heavy traffic, so she took an alternate route that avoided the main streets. Perhaps the decising was fortuitous. Had she taken the quicker route… and had she looked up… it might have ruined this pleasant evening for her.

* * *

Shouko Aki cringed as Fuwa Sho powered through a red light rather than coming to a stop, as he should have. He had gotten his license a few months before the tour, and now he insisted on driving most of the time. It wouldn't have been a problem if it was Aki's car, because then she might have simply refused to let him drive her car. But the company president, so pleased with the revenue that Sho was generating for the company, had gifted the rock star with his own car… a very hot looking Toyota Supra. Aki grimaced as Sho slid his car in between two cars who were already driving too close to each other. The boy grinned when the person behind him honked his horn angrily. Sho seemed to take great joy out of annoying other driver's and he took every opportunity to do just that.

Resigned to her fate, Aki decided to rest her tired eyes. She laid back her head and began to drift off… when suddenly Sho cursed, the tires squealed and Aki was propelled forward painfully into her seatbelt. Blinking and trying to make sense of it all, she looked over and realized that they were hard against a curb and that Sho had jumped out of the car. She gingerly unbuckled her seat belt and opened the door to find out what was happening. When she climbed out she immediately saw what had so suddenly angered Fuwa Sho.

There on a four by six meter electronic billboard mounted fifteen meters high on a tall building was a photo of Kyoko walking down marble steps in a furisode kimono, with her hair done up beautifully. Another photo was beside hers, that of the very recognizable Prince Takahiro in an elaborate royal uniform. Above the photo were the words: "Princess Mio? Prince Takahiro to wed a commoner, the actress Kyouko."

* * *

**Notes: **Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. Things are beginning to heat up, and soon everyone with have a finger in the mix, stirring the pot and making poor Kyoko's head spin.


	6. Misunderstandings and Schemes

**Imperial Entanglements**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the characters from the Manga. This story is entirely fictional and is not meant to cast aspersions on the true Japanese Imperial Family in any way. None of the names, personalities, or events in this story reflect true events in any way. The true Japanese Imperial Court is intricate and complicated beyond the easy understanding of a foreign commoner such as me. Nevertheless, I'm confident that someone will still be offended by my characterization of this fictional family. For that I can only apologize.

**Summary:** There is a black sheep in the Imperial Family, and he is making life difficult for everyone. In desperation, the Empress decides to settle her youngest son down by forcing him into a political marriage to a commoner. He fights back by choosing, Mogami Kyoko, someone who he thinks his family will hate.

**Chapter 6 – Misunderstandings and Schemes**

Tsuruga Ren woke without an alarm as the multitudinous sounds of the Congo rang out to signal the first rays of the sun on the horizon. In his mind he imagined what Kyoko would make of this place, with its unending sights and sounds and smells which were so different from what you could find in Tokyo, or any place in Japan for that matter. _She would probably see little jungle-fairies dancing among the terraces or flitting about on the rivers and swamps. _

Ren remembered what had happened with Kyoko on the previous day and he wondered how everything had gone. _Knowing Kyoko, she was probably more regal even than the Empress herself. _He stretched under the mosquito net and allowed himself a few minutes to imagine her in an elegant kimono, hair pinned high, gliding through the Imperial palace. _I'm sure that she was beautiful, although she would never acknowledge the fact herself._ Ren's hand brushed his lips and he sighed. _Idiot! Why didn't you just tell her? What sort of moron wastes such a perfect opportunity? She kissed me! Why didn't I just tell her?_

The euphoria of first-waking was lost now, so he pushed the mosquito net aside and sat up with his feet on the wooden floor. The Congo was certainly the most exotic place that he had ever filmed, though he wasn't sure that he would miss it when the filming was finally complete. He had accepted the lead role in the action-thriller remake of _Heart of Darkness_ because of his ongoing quest to better his father. His father and mother had argued that he had done enough and that it was time to reveal his true identity, but he hadn't been satisfied. Now he wondered if he was making the right choices.

He saw the coffee pot sitting on the small table and smiled. One of the things that he had learned to appreciate about the Congo was the local coffee, grown and roasted in the Kivu region. It was a rustic coffee, rich with hints of nut and cocoa, and he was coming to love it. He took a seat at the little table in his bungalow, poured himself a cup, and then frowned. Usually Yashiro was already up, and he almost always left a few sheets of internet news snippets from Japan whenever Kyoko was mentioned. This was happening with great regularity as the public was becoming aware of her unique talents. Yashiro left the papers there every morning and never said anything about it. For his part, Ren read the documents with pleasure and he also never mentioned it. So it was surprising to find the table bare this morning.

_I shouldn't be that surprised. She's getting famous, but I can't really expect there to be news about her every day. _Ren sipped his coffee with less pleasure than normal, unable to shake the restless feeling that continued to plague him.

Outside of the bungalow door, Yashiro Yukihito looked up at the sky and asked the gods why they had to be so cruel. In his hand was clutched a copy of the top internet news item from Japan… and he dreaded the idea of what would happen when he handed it to Ren.

* * *

Early in the pre-dawn hours in Tokyo, Takarada Lory sat in his heavy armchair and stared off into nothingness. It was not often that the great man was left bewildered, but during this long night he was. It began with a phone call from Sawara Takenori in the early evening hours. He had been working late when LME was suddenly inundated with calls concerning the impending engagement of Mogami Kyoko to Royal Prince Takahashi. At first Sawara and the staff had denied the story, but it was quickly becoming evident that there might be some validity to the rumor.

Takarada Lory always believed in taking the most-direct route to any problem. He called Kyoko… who didn't answer because her phone was turned off during her photo shoot. Then he pulled out the card that he had received on the previous evening. He wasn't surprised when his phone call went through to a switchboard. The attendant on the other end of the line attempted to put him off, but Lory was not a man who was easily set aside. Finally he said, "Please tell her that I must speak to her now about Mogami Kyoko."

It worked; within minutes Princess Noriko's voice came over the line. "Takarada-san, how may I help you? Is anything wrong with Mogami Kyoko?"

"I take it that your press secretary hasn't called you yet?"

The princess' voice became hesitant, "I'm afraid… just a minute. Here she is… Oh my… Takarada-san, I need to speak with the Emperor and Empress. I promise you that I will call you back soon."

She didn't call back. Instead, the next call came from a voice that Lory had only ever heard on television. "Good evening, Takarada Lory-san. I am Empress Tomiko. I apologize for any inconvenience that you or your company has experienced this evening. First of all, before we go on: May I ask how Mogami Kyoko is doing?"

Lory was pleased that this was the Empress' first concern. "As luck would have it, Your Royal Majesty, Mogami-san ended up going home with her best friend. At this time she is asleep and safely unaware of this little media storm… however, before she does wake, I would like to know how such a rumor began… and whether there is any validity to the claim?"

The Empress suppressed the urge to sigh… another habit that she could never quite conquer. "Takarada-san, I don't feel that this is a conversation that we should continue over the telephone. I realize that this is an imposition, but would you be able to come to the palace this evening?"

Lory had Sebastian drive him there. What followed was one of the most interesting conversations that Lory had ever participated in… and the result was a resolution which had the potential to seriously impact the lives of several of his favorite people.

It was just before dawn now and Lory was still weighing a million different variables and questioning his own resolve. As the sun sent the first sliver of gold into the foggy Tokyo horizon, Lory pushed himself out of his seat and said, "Please prepare the car, Sebastian. I'll be ready in thirty minutes."

Even though Sebastian was nowhere in sight, Lory knew that he was there, standing in the shadows and braving the night along with his master. This was confirmed when Lory stepped out of the side-door of the west wing of his mansion. Sebastian was standing in front of Lory's least flamboyant car, the Mercedes-Benz. The servant had instinctively understood that his boss wanted to attract the minimum of attention on this morning.

* * *

Prince Takahiro was furious. Ever since the garden encounter on the previous day his mind had been consumed by the vision of loveliness that had glided past him. For reasons that even he could not define, he had seen something special when he briefly glanced into those golden eyes. Unable to distract his mind while in the palace, he had hit the town and sought out his friends in his usual places… but then the evening came and the reporters descended. He made his escape, but he was too furious to go home. He called upon one of his more stable friends for a place to stay for the night… but he didn't sleep.

This was not the first time that a girl had used him for his name. He had once been in love… deeply in love with Sayuri, a girl who was, in his eyes, the epitome of beauty and style and grace. She was the daughter of a wealthy financier, trained since birth to be an heiress and finished in the finest schools. Takahiro had always been shy and leery of people outside of his family, but he had fallen in love from the first moment that he had seen her. During the next six months he had devoted himself to the girl of his dreams. They had gone everywhere together and the press had somehow found them each and every time.

Takahiro had never loved the press, but Sayuri seemed to thrive before the spotlight. He finally suggested that they spend some time at the Imperial residences in Tokyo, Kyoto, and throughout Japan, where the press could not intrude. When she resisted, he tried to put his foot down. They fought on that evening and went their separate ways. The next day he felt bad for his stubbornness and he sought her out. As expected, he spotted her car at their favorite restaurant. But when he located her, he stopped short and slid back into a corner. She was there, at their favorite table; but she was sitting with another man… a celebrity who was often around them at various parties. At first he wanted to approach them anyway… after all, why shouldn't Sayuri sit with a friend.

But then he heard her speak, "Actually, it's a relief to finally be rid of him. I mean, he was great for my popularity, and he seems to have a boundless supply of money, but it isn't like I want to marry the little prince."

The man chuckled and it made Takahiro's anger burn, "Well I'm glad that it's over. I didn't really appreciate sharing my girl with anyone, even if he is an imperial. I have to say that your plan worked though. My popularity has grown due to all of the parties, and your name is known throughout Japan. Now all that is left is for us to announce that we're seeing each other and the world will bow at our feet."

Takahiro might have been naïve, but he wasn't stupid. He knew perfectly well that if he walked out now and confronted the couple, his face would be on the morning news as "the jilted prince." Instead he walked away. The unfortunate result was that he could never make himself trust another female outside of his own family. In the end he became a man who sought out women but pushed them away before they could do the same to him.

And now it was happening again. Kyouko, a girl he hadn't even been interested in, had not even waited twenty four hours before she sent her story to the press. This time, however, he was not going to take it sitting down.

* * *

Kotonami Kanae stood by the side of the guest bed and studied her best friend fondly for several minutes. Even with those captivating golden eyes hidden beneath slumbering eyelids, Kyoko was beautiful. Over the last two years her face had lost some of the pixie-like roundness and given way to the subtly sculpted face of a grown woman. Kanae looked at Kyoko's hair and had to admit that she liked the fact that Kyoko's hair was now its natural color… and that the two girls matched. The blanket covered the rest of the sleeping girl, but Kanae had noted recently that Kyoko had also grown into a woman's figure. She was still naturally slender… and probably always would be… but there was no doubt that Kyoko now had a body that would attract attention.

Kanae was tempted to grumble that Kyoko stayed slender without trying, whereas _she_ had to watch every morsel of food that passed her lips; she didn't grumble however, because she knew that it wasn't true. Kyoko could ride her bicycle from one end of Tokyo to the other, and often did. Kyoko was working out with martial arts for two hours each day in order to perform well for her movie role as Ai, and she was studying pair dancing for her drama role as Nayoko. Essentially she was moving almost constantly from dawn to dusk each day.

Kyoko's career was skyrocketing as well. She had already created two iconic characters and now she was working on two more... Not to mention the recent PV with _Chains Abounding_, and the numerous modeling jobs.

Kanae would feel jealous that Kyoko's career was progressing faster than her own, but she knew the truth: Kyoko was one-of-a-kind. Kanae was an actress, a good one, and she loved her craft. Within her peer group she knew that she was at the top of the heap. But Kyoko, although her own age, was not in her peer group. She stood alone with an seemingly magical skill to transform herself into any given role. Kanae acted; Kyoko _became_. And yet Kanae wasn't jealous. She was proud to consider herself Kyoko's friend, despite her may oddities, and she knew that someday they would both stand at the top… together.

Kanae shook herself, annoyed at even contemplating such sentimental thoughts. She yawned. _You're just tired. What do you expect after the President of LME makes a phone call like that right before you went to sleep? I wish that I knew more about what is really happening. Is Kyoko actually being considered as a potential wife for that punk-prince?_ Kanae glanced over at the digital alarm clock, sighed, and reached down to gently shake her best friend. Reverting to her usual sharp tone, she said, "Wake up, you lazy bum. The day is wasting and someone is waiting."

Kyoko stretched, catlike and opened those golden eyes to blearily regard her friend. "G'mornin' Moko-san. What time is it?"

"It's 5 am, and our illustrious company president is waiting outside for you in the parking lot," Kanae growled, fighting the urge to tell Kyoko the reason for the early morning visit.

"What? Why?" Kyoko said, pushing the blankets aside and sitting up abruptly. "Is something wrong?"

"He said that he'll explain," Kanae pronounced haughtily, implying that the president hadn't deigned to share the information with her. She picked up a bag off of the nightstand and plopped it next to Kyoko, "His driver dropped these off. He said that they will drop you off at the studio as soon as you're done having breakfast and talking.

Kyoko pouted, "I was hoping to eat breakfast with you."

Kanae had been hoping for the same, but she would never say something like that. Instead she said, "You're not the only one who has a career, you know. I have to be on set for my own drama early today, so I'll be leaving almost as soon as you're gone."

Ten minutes later Kyoko stepped out of the guest room wearing a simple yet stylish dress that swished around Kyoko's knees and highlighted her exposed, well-toned shoulders. Now that she was awake all of the life and vitality that characterized Kyoko was shining through… and Kanae wondered how she had ever thought of the girl as a plain, housewifey type.

Twenty minutes later, Kyoko sat in the private dining room of one of Tokyo's poshest restaurants with her chopsticks frozen halfway between her plate and her mouth. The piece of omelet that had been pincered between the chopsticks had fallen onto the floor, unnoticed. "C-can you repeat th-that, Takarada-Shacho?"

Lory calmly repeated himself, as if he were only discussing the price of beef, "The news report is partially correct, Mogami-san. The reason that the Empress wanted to meet with you yesterday was to evaluate you as a potential bride for her fourth son, Royal Prince Takahiro."

"But… but… I don't even know the man… wait, that isn't exactly true because I bumped into him once and then I passed by him yesterday, but…" Unable to form coherent words or thoughts, she lapsed into silence. She had been shocked, to say the least, when she climbed into the car next to Takarada and he had handed her the Tokyo Daily News. There on the front cover were twin photographs of her in the beautiful kimono and Royal Prince Takahiro dressed in a stylish business suit. The article was discussing the potential marriage of Kyoko to the prince. It had been so ludicrous that Kyoko had started giggling. Then she had looked into her president's face and the laughter had died in her throat.

Now here she was, dining alone with Takarada and listening in shock as he detailed out his conversation with the Empress on the previous evening. Briefly, as he talked, she imagined herself as a princess, with a beautiful ball gown with puffed sleeves and a hoop skirt, a tiara on her head… but then she remembered the haughty-faced prince by the LME elevator and the other image shattered. When Lory was finished speaking, she slipped into the character of Nayako, the intelligent but rebellious artist. "This all sounds interesting, Shacho, but it is also ridiculous. First of all, I am only eighteen and I have no interest whatsoever in marriage to anyone. Second of all, I am hardly fitted for the role of the bride of an Imperial prince. Third and the most significant perhaps, is the fact that I neither know nor want to know Prince Takahiro. From what I've seen thus far he and I would hardly be compatible."

She ended with such a tone of finality that it made Lory frown, but he leaned back and regarded the young actress expressionlessly for several minutes before replying. "Perhaps you should learn to get all of the facts before you jump, Mogami-san. You see, while you certainly don't know enough about the young man to choose to become his bride, you also don't know enough to reject the idea outright. But that is a moot point, really, because he only threw out your name as a way to counteract his mother's determination to make him marry. You see, he only knows the person he has seen on television, so he wasn't expecting you to make a positive impact on the Empress."

Kyoko felt incensed at the idea that this stranger would use her in such a manner, and Nayako left her to be replaced by Mio. "It sounds to me like the _prince_ should be taught a lesson."

Lory grinned, "Precisely. And that is why the Empress was hoping for your help."

* * *

[[_Nosaki Ai, dressed all in black, took a running leap which propelled her high enough to grasp the top edge of the brick wall. She hung there for a moment, listening for any possible reaction to her actions, and then pulled herself up to throw one leg over the wall. Once again she paused to listen._

_Two Dobermans ran around the corner of the sprawling mansion, intent on checking out the strange sound and smell that came from the left side of the estate. Two quick "Pfft" sounds resulted in a feathered needle striking each of the dogs. They slowed, then paused, then sat, and finally rolled over in sleep._

_Ai dropped off the wall and switched the tranquilizer gun out for a deadly-looking black anodized automatic with a silencer. Taking one more quick look around, she ran for the mansion._]]

The director yelled "Cut" and everyone moved to the inside set of the mansion.

[[_In a large, dark bedroom the camera pans from the sleeping form of a woman, curled on her side, to the face of a man who is sleeping face-up. The sinister barrel of a silencer touches the man's forehead and his eyes open suddenly in alarm. The man's terrified brown eyes meet golden eyes in the moonlight from the window. The camera shows a gloved finger tightening on a trigger, but the movement stops as a child's voice murmurs. With her free hand, Ai pulls back the covers a little to reveal a child of about five who has crawled into bed with her parents. Ai looks for a long moment into the pleading eyes of the man before she climbs off of the bed and gestures silently and imperiously with her weapon._

_The man understands and nods. Gingerly he moves out from under the bed, his eyes flitting between the weapon and Ai's golden gaze. She motions again and he precedes her out of the room._

_Out in the hallway the man tries to turn but the silencer taps his back and he chooses instead to walk toward his study. Once they are both inside, he says, "You have the wrong person, Nozami Ai."_

_Ai's expression becomes startled, but she is able to quickly mask her surprise. The man continues, "Yes, I know who you are. Nozaki Ai, a gifted gymnast as a pre-teen, they were even scouting you as a potential Olympic contender, until your family was tragically killed in the midst of a crime war. It is only natural that I would investigate the person who has been systematically tearing apart most of the major crime families in Tokyo. Why didn't you just kill me and my family?"_

"_Because I don't kill innocents like you do." Ai answers coldly._

"_By that you mean your family. You're wrong. I didn't kill them," he ignores Ai's snort of derision, "Haven't you ever wondered why your detective would set you loose on a killing spree, even though he is supposed to be upholding the law? Or haven't you wondered what happens to all of the money that you give to the man? Oh, and here's another one: Where does Akutagawa seem to get all of his intelligence from? And why is it that you have been sent to kill people from every crime family but one? Have you ever asked any questions at all, or are you just blindly following your family's murderer?"_

_Ai steps forward and pushes the silencer barrel into the man's head. "Say that one more time."_

"_That's right, Nozaki-san: Your boss, Detective Akutagawa, the man who you've been serving and the man who you have gifted with millions of stolen yen, is also the one who ordered the hit on your parents. If you don't believe me, then look at the file in the blue folder on my desk."_

_Golden eyes hold his for a moment longer. Then, moving lightening fast, she pulls back the pistol and slams the butt into his temple. He drops like a rock and Ai runs to the desk. She grabs the folder quickly, stuffs it under her shirt, and then runs for the window._

_Heavy footsteps are heard running down the hallway and the door slams open to reveal three bodyguards, weapons out. They scan the room and one of the men runs to the crumpled body of their boss while the other two run for the open window. The night outside is silent save for the sound of crickets._]]

"Cut! Perfect! Everyone break for lunch and be back on-set in exactly one hour," the director smiled tentatively at Kyoko, unsure of how to speak to her or address her. In his own mind she was a very attractive and talented young lady, but he wouldn't have ever guessed that she was rubbing elbows with royalty… or that she might someday marry into the family. "Good job, Kyouko-san. You continue to impress me." It was true. Even good actresses often need several takes for each scene to come out just right, but Kyouko was quickly becoming known as the one-take queen… _or should it be princess?_ She reminded the director of another actor, Tsuruga Ren. Both were consummate professionals, both were always on-time and ready on-set, and both were building a reputation for being able to draw the best out of their co-stars.

There had been a rumor that Tsuruga Ren and Kyouko might be an item, but the director supposed that that was only a rumor, since Kyouko was obviously already attached. There had been another rumor that tied her to Fuwa Sho, which was just as ridiculous. _Of the three men I would have thought that she would choose Tsuruga Ren. He is handsome, polite, and a true professional. Fuwa Sho has a reputation for arrogance that is second to none. Prince Takahito… well, if the rumors were true then not even Kyouko could keep that man out of the beds of other women._

"Director Arakida?" One of the keygrips intruded on his thoughts, "Umm, I know that this is a closed set, but Fuwa Sho just pushed past and is headed straight for Kyouko's trailer."

"Fuwa Sho… the musician? What is he doing here?" The director looked over towards the trailers. _Maybe the rumor is true after all._

* * *

Kyoko sat in her trailer and looked nervously at her phone. Several times already she had opened and closed the phone, but she couldn't make her fingers hit the speed-dial sequence. For some reason she felt a certain terror in the idea of hearing her sempai's voice across the line. After all, what would she say, since she had been given a LoveMe task that bordered on insanity. The worst part was that she wasn't allowed to talk about it except to a few chosen people.

_This is ridiculous,_ she thought angrily. _The President has some crazy idea that I'm some sort of miracle worker, just because I helped Maria-chan to like herself and because he thinks that I helped Ruriko and Tsuruga-sempai. The only way that I helped Ruriko was by trying to steal her role, and all I did for Tsuruga-san was to hold his hand when he was near-catatonic and help him eat that horrendous chicken meal that he made*. I can't help this prince!_

Her reverie was interrupted by an imperious knock on her trailer door. She had locked the door to change into her outfit for the next scene. She was startled when the imperious knock was followed by a rattling of the doorknob. Standing quickly to her feet she walked to the door, "Who is it?"

"Open up, Kyoko!" Kyoko scowled as she recognized a voice that she hadn't heard for months. _Great! That's all I need!_

* * *

Prince Takahiro stalked up to the mansion that had been procured for this day's shoot. He saw the signs for a closed set, but ignored them and stalked onto the set. A man with a tool-pouch suspended on a belt stepped up to block his path, but the man took one look at Takahashi's face and suddenly became flustered. The prince took advantage of the man's discomposure and said, "Hello, could you please direct me to where I could find Kyouko?"

Takahiro could see the man's internal struggle, but few Japanese people were willing to stand against anyone in the Imperial family. Still, it looked like he might resist, so Takahiro said, "I hope that she's not upset. I was supposed to meet her fifteen minutes ago."

His deception worked and the man pointed out the line of trailers. Thanking the man graciously, the prince proceeded quickly towards the line of trailers. He hadn't gotten far when he began to hear a man and a women arguing loudly. He turned the corner and recognized the woman as Kyouko, based upon her golden eyes, the only clue that matched. Once again she looked completely different, beautiful even. He ducked out of the direct line of sight and listened in.

"I knew it! There is no way that a plain, boring, talentless girl like you could ever be a princess! When are you finally going to accept the fact that you can't do this and come back where you belong?"

"Look, Shotaro, I don't need you to tell me that I'm plain and boring! Just go away and chase after some stacked bimbo and LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Takahashi recognized the tall teen in the spiky-leather ensemble as Fuwa Sho, Japan's current top music idol. He had taken a date to one of the boy's concerts… and he hadn't been impressed. The rock-idol put on a good show, but it wasn't the type of music that appealed to him.

"Stop calling me that! And I'm not leaving until you agree to be in my PV… better yet why don't you just stop this nonsense and move back in?"

The prince's eyebrows raised at that information. He wouldn't have imagined this girl as that type to live with a man, but then again it just proved that no females were trustworthy.

"Look, Shotaro, if you need a maid, hire one. If you need an actress for your PV, go find one who isn't 'plain and boring.' I am not, nor will I ever be your servant again. I tried to help you and you tossed me away as soon as you started getting famous. I should thank you for that, because now I have a life and a career and friends… and this is a closed set, so if you don't leave I'm going to call security!"

Nothing had gone right for Sho since he saw that electronic billboard on the previous evening. He had visualized a triumphant return to Tokyo and an easy conquest of Kyoko. He had written and rewritten several songs until he found just the right feel and sound that he was looking for. Then he wrote out a rough script in which he imagined himself as the hero and Kyoko as the girl who would fall hopelessly in love with him. He was so enthusiastic about his imagined success that he was unprepared for Kyoko's refusal.

He didn't want to acknowledge it, but he had trouble breathing when Kyoko stepped out in an elegant evening gown, the outfit for her next scene. Now, as she was once again resisting his will, he stepped forward impulsively and pushed Kyoko against the wall of the trailer. Kyoko was so shocked that she hadn't even had the time to react when Sho leaned forward to steal another kiss from her. She was debating whether to bite his face or knee him in the groin when Sho was snatched away just as quickly as he had lurched forward.

Prince Takahiro never thought before he moved. He saw the tall rocker moving in on the girl and he was already moving before the man leaned in for a kiss. Takahiro, like all of the men in the Imperial family, had been trained in martial arts since early childhood. Manhandling the tall rocker from behind was easy.

Kyoko watched in bewilderment as the young man she had only seen twice twisted Sho's arm behind his back and took him to the ground, planting one knee in the small of Sho's back. As Sho screamed in frustration and pain, Takahiro leaned over and said, "I don't think that the lady appreciates your advances… and neither do I."

Kyoko glanced away from the spectacle and saw that a crowd was gathering. Quickly she slipped into the character of Nozaki Ai. She leaned over and said, "Unless both of you want to end up on the news, I suggest you get out of here." And without any further ado, she walked towards the crowd, saying, "It's time to get back on set everyone. There's nothing to see here… just two old friends goofing off." Her expression was that of Ai… and nobody even thought to mess with her.

Takahiro, watching her go, wondered what had just happened. After all, he had come there to pick a fight with this unusual girl. When he released Fuwa Sho the rocker jumped up, ready for a fight, but Takahiro was already moving rapidly toward the front entrance.

* * *

**Notes: **For those of you who think that I'm picking on Fuwa Sho, you are right… I do think he is in-character however. Sho wants Kyoko back, and he has already demonstrated the willingness to steal a kiss before. Honestly, I'm not trying to demonize him. Many men believe that all a girl wants is for a man to "take charge." This unfortunate fallacy has led to many unnecessary problems.

Okay, enough of that. You'll have to wait until the next chapter to discover what Takarada Lory and the Empress have planned.

* I conceived this whole story before chapter 171. Quite honestly I am at a loss as to what will happen next in the real manga story, so I am avoiding the incident altogether… yes, I know that this makes me a bit of a coward.


	7. Bewilderment, Accusations and Apologies

****

Imperial Entanglements

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the characters from the Manga. This story is entirely fictional and is not meant to cast aspersions on the true Japanese Imperial Family in any way. None of the names, personalities, or events in this story reflect true events in any way. The true Japanese Imperial Court is intricate and complicated beyond the easy understanding of a foreign commoner such as me. Nevertheless, I'm confident that someone will still be offended by my characterization of this fictional family. For that I can only apologize.

**Summary:** There is a black sheep in the Imperial Family, and he is making life difficult for everyone. In desperation, the Empress decides to settle her youngest son down by forcing him into a political marriage to a commoner. He fights back by choosing, Mogami Kyoko, someone who he thinks his family will hate.

**Chapter 7 – Bewilderment, Accusations and Apologies**

Three very bewildered young people walked away from the trailers that afternoon.

Mogami Kyoko, having already morphed into the personality of Nozami Ai, was able set aside her confusion until a later hour. She didn't even notice the amazed stares of the cast and crew as they realized that they had just seen Japan's top music idol and one of Japan's Imperial princes fighting over this young starlet.

In the character of Ai she gracefully walked onto the next set. It was constructed to look like a ballroom where a lavish a party was being given. In this scene she would confront Detective Akutagawa. His response would be to attempt to capture her. When that failed, he would order his men to grab Ai's younger sister. The afternoon scenes were so emotionally hard-core that she didn't have time to think about what had transpired during lunch.

The second bewildered person was Prince Takahiro. He had driven to the site of Kyouko's filming with the express intention of confronting and embarrassing the stupid glory-hound. Instead he had rescued her and physically assaulted one of Japan's top young celebrities. _Why did I do that? What do I even care? They obviously have history, so what difference does it make to me even if he wants to drag her off into her trailer… Idiot! It does make a difference, and you know it. _Takahiro had always hated the wanton abuse of power. To see a larger person pushing a smaller person made his blood boil; it also often got him into trouble.

_That is beside the point. I went there to confront Kyouko! _With little else to do, he purchased a double-tall caramel mocha with whip and settled down to wait for Kyoko to emerge from the set.

The third and most bewildered person was Fuwa Sho. He hadn't planned on trying to steal another kiss from Kyoko, even though his eyes had often drifted to those kissable lips throughout their argument. He hadn't gone there to force himself on her, even though he often dreamed of possessing her. And he certainly hadn't gone there to make a fool of himself… but as he stalked towards the entrance of the closed filming area, he realized that this is exactly what he had done. It didn't help that at least twenty people were standing there watching him leave and holding muted, shocked conversations about the incident.

In a startling and long overdue moment of clarity, Fuwa Sho finally saw himself as others had seen him, and it made him feel sick.

* * *

Perhaps it would be more appropriate to say that there were four bewildered people. The fourth one, however, was much farther away.

"Cut! Ren… you're supposed to have a brooding look in this scene, not a murderous expression!" The director shook his head in frustration. Tsuruga Ren had been the consummate professional up until this day, but throughout this day there had been one NG after another. "Okay, Tsuruga-san, we're going to call it a day," he saw several of the other actors sigh with relief. The tall man's murderous aura had them all stressed out… it was as if he would murder them all at any moment.

Ren turned to the director and stiffly said, "I apologize for my mistakes, Director, but I don't want…"

"Ren, please… It is obvious that something has happened to distract you. We can't continue like this, so I want you to go back to your bungalow, or wherever else you need to go, and get it resolved; Okay?"

Ren relaxed his tense shoulders somewhat and nodded, "Thank you." He turned and headed back to the bungalow, where Yashiro was speaking on the phone with the president of LME. Ren gestured for the phone. When Yashiro hesitated, his gesture became demanding and his expression fierce. Sighing, Yashiro spoke into the phone, "Ren would like to speak with you."

Ren took the phone, held it up to his head and asked, "Boss, what exactly is going on with Kyoko and this prince?"

Lory answered casually, ignoring the fury in Ren's tone, "Hello to you too, Ren. The article is simply a misunderstanding, at this point. The Empress invited Mogami-san to tea, which you already know. They got on famously from what I've been told. She is a very nice woman and she was enchanted by our Kyouko."

"What about the prince?"

"Prince Takahiro was recently informed by his mother that it was time for him to marry. He counterattacked by saying that he would only marry Kyouko…" Ren started to interrupt, but Lory stopped him, "Patience, Ren. Please allow me to finish before you go off half-cocked. He chose Mogami-san because he had only seen her once, in her LoveMe coveralls, and he falsely assumed that she would be completely unsophisticated and that she would make a fool of herself when she met the Empress… his mother."

Ren was beginning to get the picture, but this didn't lesson his anger and anxiety, "Which, of course, she didn't. I haven't spoken to her yet, but I would imagine that she passed with flying colors."

"You are correct. Somehow a reporter got wind of the story and the whole thing has been blown out of proportion. The Empress is a very intelligent woman and she correctly surmised her son's subterfuge."

Ren breathed a sigh of relief. "So the whole thing is over now, right? Prince Takahiro isn't interested and the Empress isn't fooled… it _is_ over, _isn't it_?"

Lory hesitated just slightly before answering, "Not exactly. There is still the problem of getting the prince to clean up his bad habits. You see, the Empress has requested Mogami-san's assistance of setting him back on the straight and narrow…"

Yashiro watched Ren's face go from relieved, to worried, and then on to furious again, "Are you telling me that you're going to deliberately throw Kyoko into _that man's_ path? Are you nuts!"

Lory's voice became stern, "Ren, I don't like your tone. She is simply going to perform a LoveMe task and help the boy to…"

"NO!" Ren yelled into the phone, "He may not be interested now, but he _will be_ if they spend any time together! You can't do that!"

"Kuon," Lory said coldly. The man on the other end was definitely not behaving like Ren at this point, "My company does not exist in order to foster and protect your non-existent love life. I've kept her close to you for two years and you still haven't even told her how you feel. I _will not_ keep her away from other men just because you don't like them to be near her. Mogami-san is hardly the type to fall in love easily, as you already know. But this will be an excellent learning experience that will broaden her horizons as a person and as an ac…" Whatever else he was going to say was left unheard, because Ren, in his anger, threw the phone across the room, smashing the instrument against the wall.

Yashiro winced and said, "Ano… Ren… that was your phone. I accidentally killed mine when I first read the news this mor…" he quit speaking when Ren glared at him and stalked out of the bungalow.

* * *

Shouko Aki looked out of her office window and watched in consternation as Fuwa Sho's Supra squealed into the parking lot and whipped into a parking spot, just missing a collision with another parked car. Even from four floors up she could see the complex expression on the young man's face. _What did he do now? I thought that he would still be asleep at this hour…_

Sho had driven across town in a fog of conflicting emotions. He was furious at being manhandled by this _prince._ He was hurt that Kyoko had lied to him about the news report… there was obviously something there if the man showed up to leap to her defense. He was frustrated that Kyoko refused to perform in his PV, even after he had spent months writing the perfect song for her.

But most of all he was humiliated and ashamed… he had not meant to attack her like that… he had never had to force his attentions on any girl. It was usually the other way around and he often had to fend off over-amorous fan-girls. When he grabbed her and kissed her on Valentine's Day of the previous year it had been a ploy to make sure that he was foremost on her mind. Instead the memory of that kiss had nearly driven him insane. After all of those years together, he never could have guessed that her lips could have been so soft… or that her mouth could taste so good… or that her tiny slender body would feel so warm and enticing under his hands. He shook off those thoughts and was thankful that the elevator was empty.

He looked at the lights and realized that he had forgotten to push the button. He did so now, and his thoughts returned to the incident of a half-hour ago. His minds-eye showed him her face as he pushed her against the trailer and as he moved in for a kiss. Her expression hadn't shown longing, as he had hoped or imagined… it had shown disgust. He groaned, furiously rubbing his fingers through his hair, digging into his scalp.

The elevator door opened and he stalked out, turning left and proceeding down to the third door. He slammed it open without knocking, to find his gorgeous manager leaning against her desk, arms crossed and scowling. "What did you do this time, Sho?"

Instead of answering, Sho walked straight up to her, startling her by taking the her uppermost hand and saying, "You have to help me, Aki-san. You have to tell me what I need to do to win Kyoko back."

* * *

The Empress fidgeted inwardly during the seemingly unending official visit with the wives of the various European ambassadors, although her outward demeanor seemed perfectly serene. The tea wrapped up and the conversations ebbed. The ladies exchanged farewells, some promising reciprocal visits, others talking with each other about having their children sleep over or of sharing a box at this or that concert… it all seemed cloying and pointless today. Finally the last lady stepped into her car, the driver closed her door, and the car sped away.

She immediately turned to face Nakage. "My son?"

The majordomo didn't have to ask which son she was asking after, "His phone is still switched off, but we've located him in. He is sitting in his car near the front entrance of the complex where Mogami Kyoko is filming her movie… there was some suggestion of a slight altercation between him and another young man, but it was on-set and it seems to have been hushed by the director."

She sighed despite herself and said, "Well, it seems that you were right. Takahiro does seem to be interested after all." She started walking up the marble stairs and then stopped halfway. Turning to face her faithful majordomo, she said, "Nakage-san… do you think that you could turn over your duties here to someone else for a day or two? This situation is volatile and I would like you to handle the meeting with Mogami Kyoko's mother personally. I imagine that she had already read the news, so things may have already gotten out of hand."

Nakage nodded, "I agree. With your permission I will take a commercial flight. Using one of the Gulf Streams might draw unwanted attention."

The Empress considered for a moment before saying, "Not a good idea; the press knows your face. My brother is part owner of Niji Airlines. Phone him and see if you can get a direct flight on one of his small jets."

They went in opposite directions, Nakage to gather necessary items for his trip and the Empress to meet with her husband.

* * *

Kyoko pulled the phone away from her ear in frustration as the message came across the line to tell her that Tsuruga Ren's phone was unavailable or no longer in service. _Is he angry at me? Maybe he has already heard the news and he thinks… what does he think? _Kyoko almost wished that her sempai would be jealous, but she knew that such thoughts were ridiculous. He was the most desirable man in Japan and he didn't have any interest in a plain and… _Stop that! I am not plain and boring. Didn't Moko-san and Tsuruga-san both tell me that? _She sighed and closed her phone, dropping it into her bag. _Maybe I am, and maybe I'm not… but what difference does it make? I know that I kissed him… and he never even said a word. Was it that horrible?_

Kyoko heard several of her fellow actresses from the movie talking and giggling. She looked at them and saw them looking at her with knowing looks, and then looking over towards the curb. Prince Takahiro stood there, leaning slightly against his car and looking devilishly handsome. Beyond him, blocked off by a barrier and low bushes, cameras were flashing and reporters were yelling in the hopes of catching the attention of the two celebrities. Kyoko wanted to frown, but she knew that her expression would be all over the front pages and television news channels, so she gave the slightest smile instead as she walked up to the man and said, "You shouldn't be here, Takahiro-Denka. You are only making this whole misunderstanding worse."

Takahiro pushed himself off of the car and opened the passenger door. "Get in, please. We need to talk."

Kyoko wanted to send the young man packing, but she was grateful for his help earlier and she was also mindful of the task that Takarada Lory had set for her. With the sense that she was leaping head-first into a pool of piranhas, she bowed and climbed into his car. The reporters, seeing her move, immediately ran for their vehicles, but Takahashi was squealing out onto the road before most of them could even open their doors. He glanced over at Kyoko with an intense look of challenge in his eyes and snapped, "Seatbelt!"

Kyoko scowled now as she tried to pull down her seatbelt even as his swerving and sharp turns threw her back and forth. "I would… have if… you had… only given me… time!" The latch made a satisfying click and she finally had both hands free to grip onto any surface that might offer support and protection against the collision that she was sure would happen at any moment. "Can you please slow down before you get us both killed?"

"I will, just as soon as I shake those last two paparazzi. Then we'll find a place to talk."

Kyoko studied the prince to avoid looking at the road. He was undeniably handsome. She remembered his earlier assistance and she still couldn't figure out where he had come from or why he had intervened… though she was grateful. She glanced down at her watch and grimaced. "I have to sit for an interview about my drama in one hour, and then I have a photo shoot for the movie one hour after that. So whatever it is you need to say to me, it will have to be quick." Kyoko was still bewildered by the events of this day and by this man who had suddenly been thrust into her semi-controlled life. Naturally she was falling back on her schedule for protection.

"This won't take long, and then you and I won't ever need to see each other again."

Kyoko could sense the sudden hostility in the prince's tone, and she wondered what she had done to anger him. Before she could reply she was thrown against the door as Takahiro slammed on his brakes and spun sideways before throwing the car into reverse and backing onto the grass between two huge weeping-cherry trees with low-hanging strings of leaves. The prince yelled, "Hah!" like a triumphant little boy as the last two pursuing cars sped by.

They sat in silence for several minutes as the wind rustled the weeping-cherry branches, making the light dance across the windshield. Despite the present uncomfortable situation, Kyoko felt the trees speaking to her soul and her eyes lit up. Takahiro, despite his seething anger, looked over and was captivated for a moment by the light and energy shining from those eyes. The side-windows were open and Kyoko closed her eyes as the music that only she could hear soothed her nerves. Unaware of how her actions were impacting him, she lifted her chin and smiled gratefully to the tree-sprites, swaying with the wind in the branches. Her lips pursed slightly, as if she were whistling or humming a refrain in response, and Takahiro had to fight the urge to kiss those lips.

He felt irritated at his own reaction, so he spoke much more harshly than necessary, breaking the spell of the moment, "I hope that you are satisfied, but you have gotten all of the publicity out of me and my family that you can expect."

Kyoko twisted in her seat and looked at the handsome, angry man in confusion, "Pardon?"

"Oh, don't give me that! Tell me, Miss Innocent, did you wait a couple of hours before calling the Press or did you phone them as soon as you left the Palace grounds?"

Up until this moment Kyoko was intimidated by this man's title, but his current facial expression was too much like Sho's for her to let his accusation pass by, "Look _Prince_; I didn't even know anything about your stupid scheme until this morning, and I certainly wouldn't go to the press with the information. Just the thought of everyone believing that I would marry an arrogant, pompous, skirt-chasing Neanderthal like you makes me want to throw up!" She reached over and threw the passenger-side door open and jumped out. Before leaving she leaned back in and said, "I sincerely hope that this is the last time we meet, _Prince. _I understand that your mother is worried about you, but there is no miracle cure for stupidity like yours. Goodbye."

Takahiro watched in dumbfounded consternation as the angry actress walked through the veil of branches and stalked down to the highway. As if by magic she was able to flag down a taxi before he could even get the car turned on and in-gear. His heart was beating ridiculously fast and he felt flushed. This was the first time that anyone had ever dared speak to him in that manner, and all he could think about was how beautiful her flashing golden eyes had been.

Forty minutes later he pulled into his parking spot at the palace. He ran quickly up the steps, hoping to pass through to his room unnoticed, but to no avail. The second-butler, the majordomo's chief assistant, flagged him down as soon as he reached the door and said, "The Empress wishes to meet with you immediately, Your Majesty."

Grimacing, Takahiro turned on his heels and walked sullenly towards the suite of rooms that comprised his mother's bedroom and offices. When he walked in he was startled to see that she had taken a seat in one of the comfortable armchairs rather than at her desk. "Come in and take a seat, Taki," the Empress said with a smile.

Takahiro's mother only called him "Taki" when she was pleased with him, and it made him feel decidedly uncomfortable that she would use that tone right at this moment, since he had the distinct feeling that he had committed some grave error. "Good afternoon, Mother. What is the occasion?"

It was very rare that mother and son were permitted the opportunity to sit together without a score of servants and secretaries waiting on their every whim. Usually, in that setting, Takahiro felt constrained to call his mother "Empress." It was nice to speak otherwise now. She looked at him and smiled, "I understand that you met with Mogami Kyoko today. May I ask how that went?"

_Mogami Kyoko… she means Kyouko… so that is her real name? _His mind was momentarily filled with the vision of those flashing golden eyes, but his pushed the image away so that he could focus. "May I ask how you knew that I was meeting with her?"

The Empress heard her son's irritation. She couldn't blame him, really. She herself was often irritated about the complete lack of privacy that came along with this position. "It isn't what you might think. I wasn't having you followed. When the news came out last evening I wanted to speak with you, but your phone was turned off. The Kempei Tai sent out a trace on your car, just in case, and discovered that you were parked outside of the set for Kyouko's current movie. So tell me, did you get to see her in-action? I hear that she is quite a gifted thespian."

Takahiro's mind was once-again plagued with the image of those eyes and his irritation level caused him to throw away his usual constraint when in the palace. "I wasn't there for the reason that you imagine, Your Majesty. I went there to tell her that I don't want her to give out any more information about me and my family just to bolster her pathetic career."

When he was done speaking, the room remained silent for an uncomfortably long time. Takahiro was aware that his mother was staring at him and he imagined that he could feel her anger rising like a living thing. He wanted to cringe or flee, but instead he forced himself to look into her eyes. He was surprised to find sadness instead of anger in her eyes. "Taki, not all girls are like Sayuri. Not every female is out to use you. In fact, most of them aren't like that."

"Maybe you're right, and maybe you're wrong… at least about other girls. But this one… this girl with her golden eyes and her pretty smile… she couldn't have waited more than a couple of hours before she called the press and told them about our engagement."

The Empress took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "She didn't know a thing about any marriage plans up until the early hours of this very day."

Takahiro remembered that Kyouko had used similar words. "Well, if she didn't leak the information, then who did?" He smiled arrogantly, confident that his mother wouldn't be able to produce any evidence to refute his first assertion.

"You."

"I'm sorry, can you say that again?"

"You should be sorry. You were the one who leaked the information to the Press… or rather," the Empress' expression became forbidding, "You were the one who went out, got drunk, and spewed the information out while a reporter was sitting three meters away."

"How can tha…" Takahiro remembered the party he attended two days ago. He remembered waking up with a serious hangover… and little or no recollection of any other details. He met his mother's stern eyes and he felt less than ten centimeters tall.

* * *

Kyoko tried Tsuruga Ren's number one more time before giving up in frustration. She closed the phone and almost immediately it rang. The number was one she didn't recognize, which meant that yet another reporter had somehow magically gotten access to her number. She hit the off button and watched the phone turn off before stuffing it into her bag. Then she sat down for makeup and tried not to think about that arrogant prince, or that obnoxious Shotaro… or the fact that Tsuruga Ren wouldn't take her phone calls when she needed him the most.

The makeup team for the talk show chatted pleasantly, but the topic naturally went devolved into a discussion of the handsome playboy prince and Kyoko's rumored engagement. Kyoko reassured them that such was a baseless and impossible rumor, but they still persisted in believing that it was true. The talk show, titled _A Woman's World, _was a woman-centric show that came on each day before the evening news. It was the perfect forum for promoting _But what about sons?_

After two hit dramas Kyoko had developed a certain comfort level with talk shows, but today she felt nervous. She was here to promote the show, but she could almost count on a few questions concerning Prince Takahiro. She only hoped that nothing had leaked out about the altercation in front of her trailer. Taking a deep breath and smoothing her classy skirt/suit ensemble, she waited for her queue to walk on-stage.

* * *

Takahiro walked in daze down the corridor and into his suite. He was still being haunted by those golden eyes, but now those eyes were accusing him. He felt ashamed, and he almost wished that his mother had ripped him apart with her words, rather than giving him that sad, knowing expression.

Hoping to distract his mind, he flopped onto the couch and flipped on the flat-screen. As luck would have it, the channel was tuned to the station which featured _A Woman's World. _He was about to flip the channel again when the host announced that Kyouko was their next guest. He watched as Kyouko gracefully glided out on stage, this time dressed in a stylish and somehow sexy business skirt/suit. It seemed like every time he saw her she was different, but when the camera zoomed in he recognized her golden eyes and those pretty, full lips that were haunting his memory.

Kyouko took the proffered seat and crossed her legs in a professional manner that somehow still made Takahiro fixate on her shapely calves. The talk show host made chit-chat for a minute before turning the conversation toward Kyouko's current drama. Takahiro seldom if ever watched television, so he knew nothing about this drama. Kyouko's character was an unwed teen mother in a family of all girls. The majority of the comedy was based upon their father, the mayor's attempts to marry them off, while the drama surrounded the daughter's struggles among themselves and with the tough world outside.

Takahiro's manservant, Katsukawa, walked in with a tray of food, but the prince waved him into silence, "Sit. I want to watch this."

Katsukawa didn't sit, of course. It would be a serious breach of protocol to sit in the presence of a member of _The Family_. The prince didn't notice anyway, he was fixated on the screen. The show was showing a clip featuring Kyouko's character. In this scene her character, Miyamoto Nayako, was scheduled for yet-another marriage meeting. She had the nanny of her little baby with her, and she asked the woman to stand by in the foyer. Moving cautiously toward the dining room so that she wouldn't be spotted, she peeked around the corner until she found her date for the night. He turned out to be a dumpy, balding man who was picking his teeth at the moment.

Nayako made a grimace and then stepped back from the corner. In the next scene she walked hurriedly up to the table, babe in arms, carrying several large bags and pretending to be flustered. "I'm sorry to be late. My name is Miyamoto Nayako and this is my daughter Mieko. Here…" she gently shoved the little baby into the poor man's arms, "Give me a minute to catch my breath and take off all of this stuff. I hope you like kids?"

Katsukawa watched in astonishment as his prince started laughing uproariously. The manservant had to admit that the very pretty young lady definitely had comical qualities, and the man's bewildered expression made the scene even more hilarious. On screen the man was blustering, trying to find his words while Nayoko spoke one-hundred kilometers per hour and little Mieko began to cry. Finally the man stood and angrily shoved the baby back into the young lady's arms before stomping out of the restaurant. Nayako watched him go with innocent, wide eyes and said, "Guess not." She shrugged and looked down with a beautifully sweet mother's smile at the infant who had already stopped crying, saying, "Did the bad man scare my little princess? That wasn't very nice at all."

The scene ended by showing the merriment in Nayako's pretty eyes. The studio audience applauded enthusiastically, and the host turned to Kyoko to ask more questions. Then she dropped the bombshell question, "So, Kyouko-san, what is really going on between you and Prince Takahiro?"

Takahiro groaned slightly as he waited for Kyouko to verbally attack him. He knew that he deserved it and he couldn't blame her for whatever she might say. He was surprised, therefore, when Kyoko smiled professionally and said, "There is no story, only a misunderstanding. Yesterday morning I went to a tea hosted by the Empress. It was a wonderful experience because we drank our tea in the middle of the most beautiful garden that I have ever had the honor to visit. The Empress was a wonderful, sweet and kind hostess. Somehow that event got twisted around and suddenly the world believes that I am engaged to her son."

The talk show host tilted her head to indicate skepticism, "But Kyouko-san, how do you explain the fact that Prince Takahiro waited outside of your movie set for hours and then whisked you away. Why would he do that if you two have no connection?"

Kyoko gave a tinkling laugh and said, "I suspect that Prince Takahiro was just as astounded by the story as I was. He did come to visit me; that's true. But he only came to apologize for the misunderstanding and for any inconvenience that it may have caused me. He was very polite and we were able to quickly close the matter."

The talk show moved on to the next guest and Takahiro keyed the "Off" button on his remote. Then he sat there in silence for a moment before saying, "Katsukawa-san… I need you to find something out for me… and it's urgent."

* * *

Having braved the talk show, Kyoko reached into her bag and keyed her phone back on. There had been five calls while it was switched off, all from the same number. She was about to pocket the phone when it buzzed again, from the same number. _I might as well take it._ "Hello?"

"It's about time that you answered, Mogami-san." An angry voice spoke and Kyoko immediately recognized the voice as Tsuruga Ren's. He sounded drunk.

"Tsuruga-san? Why are you calling me from this number? I thought that it was a rep…"

"You broke your promise, Mogami-san," Ren seethed. He was holding an internet news bulletin featuring Kyoko climbing into Prince Takahiro's car.

"What? Ts-Tsuruga…san, I don't know what you're talking about. Look, it's been a very bad day, so please don't be…"

"You promised me that you wouldn't get into a man's car. How do you explain the fact that you've been gallivanting all over Tokyo with this Prince whatever-his-name-is?"

On most occasions, whenever her sempai became angry, Kyoko would accept the blame for it and immediately start apologizing. But this time she knew that she was innocent, and she had been having a horrible day, and he wouldn't slow down and listen. Kyoko's anger boiled to the surface, "Look, _Sempai_," she made it sound like a curse word, "I have had a horrible day and I don't need _you_ to make things any worse! I _have_ tried to call you! I _did_ ride in his car, but only once and only because we needed to talk. I'm sorry for _whatever_ is making you have a hard day too, but this is a lousy day to call me up and take it out on me! Goodbye!"

Kyoko closed the phone and angrily pulled the battery off of the back. She saw reporters thronging the front entrance so she headed out of a side door and walked the two blocks to her photo session. Once again she slipped into the character of Nozami Ai. She and ten other feature stars from the movie were there and they helped her to lighten her mood as they tried pose-after-pose. The man who played Detective Akutagawa was a veteran actor who had suffered through a bad-press period when his wife had left him for another man. He decided to lighten the mood by suggesting various prank poses. In one such pose he had all of the other stars piled up on the floor with Kyoko standing with one foot planted on the pile, in her black assassin's garb with a sniper rifle cradled in her arm in a hunter's carry. The photo was so funny, and Kyoko was so sexy in that pose that everyone ordered a private copy.

Feeling somewhat better about life, Kyoko exchanged goodbyes with everyone and prepared to leave when she came face-to-face with Prince Takahiro. Her mood plummeted instantly, "What are you doing here?" she asked angrily.

Instead of answering, the prince stepped up and put a hand on her arm, gently-but-firmly pointing her toward a back entrance, "The reporters have staked out the front of this place and both sides. I have a decoy standing by, a car just like mine with a man and a woman with similar builds. They will run out, jump in the dummy car, and drive away. Hopefully everyone will follow." Before Kyoko could reply he flipped open his phone and said, "Ready."

They both kept walking, Kyoko going along only because she couldn't think of what else to do. The phone rang again and the prince listened before saying "Hai," and closing the phone. "It worked. Let's go." They ran out of the back door and down a ramp to his car which was blocking a loading/unloading ramp. In less than a minute they were driving down the road.

Kyoko finally found her voice and angrily said, "What, you didn't get enough of abusing me earlier? I told you the truth. I didn't know anything until this morning. Besides, it's my understanding that you only gave the Empress my name because you expected me to fall on my face and make a complete jack*ss of myself. So you tell me, _Prince:_ who is using who here?"

Takahiro sighed heavily and turned his head to face her, "I was using you… and for that I am sorry. I was also wrong about leaking the story… and for that I am sorry." He stopped talking as he came to the same grove of trees that he had used previously. He pulled in, just as he had done before, and he turned off the car. "Mogami Kyoko-san, would you please step out?" And with those words he opened his car door and did what he had requested of her.

Kyoko sat there for half a minute before tentatively stepping out. The setting was calming her again, but the situation made her feel decidedly uncomfortable. Prince Takahiro waited until she was standing in front of the car before he dropped into a dogeeza. She stared at him, startled, and then the impropriety of the situation reached her and she pleaded, "Please get up! You're a Prince of the Imperial family and I'm just…"

"At the moment I am the King of Fools, and you are the person who I have repeatedly wronged. Please accept my apology and forgive me for what I have done?"

"Yes! Anything! But please stand up!" Prince Takahiro stood up as the setting sun shone through the hanging branches of the budding weeping cherry tree. At that moment Kyoko realized that he was the first man to ever truly apologize to her. She also decided that he looked very handsome in that sunlight.

The wind blew the hanging branches, the crickets chirped, and all of it sounded quite… wondrous.

* * *

**Notes: **Before everyone roasts me over the coals, please remember that even married couples quarrel, and Ren has a serious jealousy issue at times. He also has the unfortunate and less-than-admirable trait of letting Kyoko take the blame all of the time, even when he is at fault.

For the Fuwa Sho enthusiasts, I have been going in this direction the whole time. I simply thought that Sho needed some sort of outside catalyst to make him change his actions. Several people have commented on the fact that he hasn't matured. I've noticed in the past that normally mature people often revert back to old ways whenever they get around childhood friends or family. One person I know is very independent and strong until she visits home, and then she acts like a little kid again. Anyway, that was my perception of Sho (and Kyoko) when the two of them get together.

For the rest, we'll all just have to wait and see. Three men, or possibly four will be in the running for Kyoko's heart. Only time will tell who will win.

And thank you to everyone for reading, reviewing, and favoriting. I also appreciate the encouraging comments... though I encourage you not to get offended by the comments of others. Everyone has their opinion. To me, when people become angry about something that is OOC, etc., it just shows how incredible SkipBeat! is. How many other stories have this level of loyalty? (actually, I don't read any others right now, so I don't know)


	8. Sleepless

**Imperial Entanglements**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the characters from the Manga. This story is entirely fictional and is not meant to cast aspersions on the true Japanese Imperial Family in any way. None of the names, personalities, or events in this story reflect true events in any way. The true Japanese Imperial Court is intricate and complicated beyond the easy understanding of a foreign commoner such as me. Nevertheless, I'm confident that someone will still be offended by my characterization of this fictional family. For that I can only apologize.

**Summary:** There is a black sheep in the Imperial Family, and he is making life difficult for everyone. In desperation, the Empress decides to settle her youngest son down by forcing him into a political marriage to a commoner. He fights back by choosing, Mogami Kyoko, someone who he thinks his family will hate.

**Chapter 8 – Sleepless**

Sleep was a precious commodity for several people on that fateful night. In the wee hours Kyoko lay in her bed holding her Ren doll standing on her upper chest, but she couldn't make him speak. Something had happened to the real Tsuruga Ren, something terrible or he would never have snapped like that… but that wasn't true, and Kyoko knew it deep inside. Unlike most of the people of Japan, Kyoko was very aware of the fact that her great sempai had a temper. What she couldn't understand was what she had done wrong to make him so angry at her.

Ever since Tsuruga Ren left for the Congo she had been feeling disconnected and temperamental. She felt so lonely sometimes, more than she had ever felt before, even during her sad childhood. _Is it because of the time we spent as Setsuka and Cain Heel? _It had been so nice being close to Tsu… to her brother. They argued and teased and laughed and ate and… slept… even now she missed his steady breathing, the rise and fall of his broad chest under the sheets… the way that their eyes met across the room when he woke.

A tear ran down Kyoko's cheek as she looked at her latest Ren doll with its incredible resemblance to her sempai on those rare occasions when his genuine smile shone through. Not the gentleman-killer smile, nor the Emperor of the Night smile, but the one that made him look almost boyish… the one that made her feel weak in her knees. _How could you yell at me when I needed you the most? _Even now she wondered which Tsuruga-san she had needed to talk to. Was it her sempai? Her brother Cain? Or had she been hoping for something else?

She felt anger, but the fear was greater. _What if he never wants to speak to me again? Why did I hang up on him? _Yet despite the fear, the anger endured. In a sharp moment of clarity she realized that her sempai was far from perfect. _But why did he get so angry? And why did he make those rules in the first place?_

The Ren doll answered, "I don't want you spending time with other men. I don't want you to get into cars with other men. I don't even want you to talk to other men."

Kyoko scowled at the doll, "Why? Why are you asking me to make such promises in the first place? What are you so angry about?"

The doll was silent again. Kyoko's rebellious heart had several ideas, but only the real Tsuruga Ren could answer these questions… and he wasn't talking.

* * *

Across town in his luxurious penthouse apartment, Fuwa Sho plucked discordant notes on his disconnected vintage guitar, an original Ibenez JEM. It was a gift to him from the president of his company after his second album went gold in only two months. Normally this guitar helped him to focus, but it was powerless during this long night. Again and again his mind replayed the look of disgust he had seen on Kyoko's face. The image made his chest ache and constrict until he wasn't sure that he could breathe.

All of this time he had imagined that his childhood friend was tied to him by some invisible thread. She, of all people, knew him best and she had encouraged him and supported him the most. He had assumed that even her current behavior was simply a bid to make him see her as an attractive female. He knew that she was attractive now; he couldn't keep her pretty face and captivating eyes out of his mind. But he had always believed that he would give away the upper-hand if he acknowledged it.

Shouko Aki had set his mind straight on that issue. She had been attempting to talk with him about his actions for over a year; now that he was willing to listen, she was going to have her say: "Sho-san, do you know why so few childhood friends become lovers as adults? It's because one usually matures quicker than the other, and because of a problem with perception. When you and Mogami-san were children you probably weren't worried about her gender. To you she was just another guy, the kid you spent the most time with. Then as you became aware of the fact that she was a female, you built a barrier in your mind. Because she had been 'just one of the guys,' you couldn't accept the idea that she was suddenly a girl… and what that meant to your relationship. You told yourself that she was 'plain and boring' to avoid the reality of how your mind and body sometimes reacted to her femininity.

"Kyoko has always been special to you; and that became a problem when people started teasing you about hanging around with a girl. You didn't want to stop hanging around with her, so you told yourself that you could never be interested in her as a female. It is the problem of many male/female childhood friends: You can't see the person closest to you, because somehow it seems wrong to think of that person romantically. You even dragged her with you to Tokyo without truly considering how the world might perceive your actions. Sho, you froze time in your mind and you relegated your dear childhood friend to the status of servant just so that you could keep her close to you.

"The problem is, though you might have served your own needs, you hurt her. Sho… do you even understand how badly you must have hurt her?"

Sho was trying to appear nonchalant during his manager's lecture, but he had been listening to every word. He sat up on his plush couch and leaned over his knees, not meeting Shouko Aki's eyes, "It couldn't have been that bad," he muttered.

"Wrong. Dead wrong. You see, Sho-san, I think that Mogami-san _did_ understand what she was doing. She knew perfectly well how inappropriate it was for you and her to live together alone, even if your true relationship was perfectly platonic… but she was not only willing to work three jobs to support you, and not only willing to forego high school for you, but she was willing to face society and damage her reputation if it would help you. She was absolutely and completely devoted to you. People like that are terribly rare… and she didn't ask for anything in return except for your companionship, appreciation, and respect. It probably didn't matter to her what the rest of the world thought; all that mattered was that you acknowledged her.

Sho contemplated that for a while and then his face fell. "Oh…"

Shouko nodded sadly, "Exactly. Instead of giving her the one small thing that mattered to her, you gave her the opposite. On that day, two years ago, you spit in the face of everything that she had sacrificed for you. That is how much you hurt her." Shouko Aki knew nothing about Kyoko's mother, or she might have been harsher still in her words to her charge. It didn't matter because Fuwa Sho knew. After more than two years, he finally realized that he had done the same thing that Kyoko's mother had done: His conscience was less forgiving than his manager had been. All through the night he was tried and convicted over and over again.

That conversation had taken place on the previous evening. Now the first rays of sunlight were streaming through the blinds and Sho wanted to hide from the light… because he was afraid of what the light would expose. For the first time in his life, Fuwa Shotaro set aside his carefully constructed self-image and saw himself as Mogami Kyoko must see him.

And his own face reflected the disgust that he had seen on hers.

* * *

Tokyo is eight hours ahead of the Congo. As the light of day was peaking in on the sprawling metropolis, the sun was preparing to set on the previous day on a certain tall, handsome, and severely remorseful young man. For perhaps the thousandth time that day Tsuruga Ren looked at his phone. His fateful call had taken place early in the day and he had been drunk, a fact for which he was horribly ashamed. The alcohol was gone now. He had personally destroyed every bottle in his bungalow, even the expensive wine he had planned to transport home.

Unfortunately, the damage was done. He wasn't exactly sure what he had said to Kyoko in his drunken state, but it had been bad enough that she had hung up on him in her anger… something she had never done. In the past, when they had first met again, they had started off on the wrong foot. At the time she must have despised him and she might have hung up on him, given the opportunity. Since then they had grown closer and she had learned to respect him. In a way he hated that, since what he wanted was much more than her respect… but now he might have lost that as well.

Ren had slept after their phone call… a restless, drunken sleep. Now, with darkness setting in, he would be filming the numerous night-scenes in this version of _Heart of Darkness._ Ren was playing Charlie Matsuya, a half-breed version of Charlie Marlow from the original story. The cast was multi-national and highly experienced. In this version of the story, Charlie would slowly succumb to the madness that seemed to move among the European masters of the early 1900's, though he would eventually be shocked out of his descent. The character began as a cheerful adventurer who becomes darker and more troubled as the story continues. _Have I been allowing the character to take over or had Kuon been rearing his ugly head?_

Ren shook his head in disgust. _Perhaps it is better this way. Mogami Kyoko deserves better than a man who can't control his emotions. Maybe my past is still too strong. _He looked at his phone again and keyed the [off] button. _It is better this way… right?_

* * *

Royal Prince Takahiro spent the sunrise hours strolling slowly around the pond of the East Garden. Though he often hated the Imperial Palace, he loved the gardens and he had explored and memorized every centimeter of the vast grounds before he turned ten. He loved the out-of-doors, but this morning his mind was elsewhere.

He chuckled as he remembered the composed and angry golden-eyed girl's reaction when he had fallen down to perform a dogeeza. It was the first time he had seen her so discomposed, and it was… cute. Takahiro had learned at a very early age that his mother, and even his father, would forgive him his wrongs if he used this over-demonstrative pose to beg forgiveness. He had never used this action on anyone but family before, and certainly not on a commoner, but he had to admit that it had been effective.

Takahiro didn't really care about the fact that he shouldn't act in that way toward a commoner. The truth is that he sometimes hated the entire distinction between his family and everyone else. In his own mind it had caused him more trouble than good. He couldn't trust anyone who professed friendship, loyalty, or romantic interest because he knew that they only saw his title and family status. He had decided a long time ago that he would simply disdain them before they disdained him… even if that meant a life of loneliness.

But there was something interesting about this girl. She actually had the courage and the audacity to insult him and slam the car door in his face. That alone intrigued him. Of course he knew that he had been wrong and that he had falsely accused her. Yet even then almost no Japanese person would have dared to act like that toward him. Still, in retrospect, he realized that this was not the reason for his drastic action… it had simply been the most direct means to an end. He wanted to get to know Mogami Kyoko, and he didn't want his foolishness earlier in the day to get in the way.

He reached the curved wooden bridge that stretched across the pond and walked to the middle. As he leaned against the rail a white swan flew across the field and settled gracefully onto the water. For some reason it made him think of Kyouko and how she had looked in her kimono as she walked out of the garden two days before… perhaps it was her graceful walk, or her long, slender neck… He closed his eyes and reached a conclusion: _I'm just bored. That's all. __I'm only looking for something to distract myself... that's all._

* * *

Nakage Yoshiiku looked down at the manila envelope in his hands and grimaced as he realized that he was crumpling the sides in his anger. The charter jet would begin its descent in ten minutes and then he would have to meet with the Empress, and possibly the Emperor… and after that he planned on using every drop of hot water to try and wash away his experience from the previous day.

Mogami Kyoko was the illegitimate child of what was probably an extramarital affair. That in itself was enough to make her ineligible for consideration, but there was more. Her mother had basically abandoned her by the age of eight, and she had broken off contact completely by the time the poor girl was twelve… which might have been better anyway, considering what Nakage had learned of this woman.

When Nakage Yoshiiku walked into the nightclub Mogami Saena owned and operated she had sized him up instantly with her eyes. He could almost hear the calculator whirring as she silently evaluated his clothing, his watch, his posture. She must have liked what she saw, because she left the stage where she had been practicing a seductive-sounding song and proceede toward him. It was early afternoon and only one table was occupied, so he had her undivided attention. Mogami Saena was beautiful, in a viperous, evil sort of way. She and her daughter shared the same slender frame, the same bone structure, the same eye-color… but the soul that peaked out of those golden eyes was decidedly different.

"Why hello. Welcome to Saena's. Can I get you a drink… or anything?" Even though Nakage had no love for this type of woman, he still felt an involuntary stirring as she sauntered across the room towards him. She was undeniably alluring, though not in the same innocent way that her daughter had. He recalled the clips that he had seen of Kyouko as Natsu and he wondered how much of her portrayal was crafted after her own mother.

Nakage decided to play it safe and use his former profession in this circumstance, "Ma'am, my name is Nakage Yoshiiku." He displayed the badge in his wallet and then returned it to his pocket as he said, "I am a member of the Kempei Tai, and I'm here to speak with you about your daughter." He watched for any sign of interest or concern, but he saw neither. Instead her earlier interest in him turned to a dullness that suggested boredom.

"What has the little loser done now? Did she spill hot tea on the Emperor at the Fuwa's Ryoken?"

Nakage had to think for a moment before he made the connection and understood her question. "Ma'am, Mogami Kyoko is an actress in Tokyo now. She hasn't lived in Kyoto for over two years."

Saena's eyes went wide and then she burst into laughter, "Kyoko! What sort of joke is this? The only type of character _she_ could play is the victim, or a mousy girl, or maybe a corpse." She reached over the receptionist's desk and produced a cigarette and lighter.

"Mogami-san," Nakage couldn't believe that a mother would talk about her daughter like that and he felt his anger boiling, "Your daughter is considered to be one of the most promising young actresses in Japan right now." He clenched his fists as she lit her cigarette and waved dismissively, but he kept going, "She has already been in two highly rated dramas and she is currently filming both a…"

"Excuse me for interrupting," Saena said in annoyance, "But what does this have to do with the secret service?"

The tall, muscular man forced his hands to relax. At the moment he wanted throttle this woman. "Since you didn't know that your daughter was in Tokyo, you also haven't been following the current news about Prince Takahiro?"

The cigarette froze halfway to Saena's lips as her eyes became speculative, "Wait… are you saying that the girl who is engaged to that prince is _my_ Kyoko?"

The majordomo watched as her expression became calculating. He could almost see the yen signs flowing in those eyes. "There is no engagement currently, but the young lady is your daughter, Mogami Kyoko."

Saena's expression turned cautious and she appeared to be trying to read his face, "Sooo… there isn't any engagement? Did he knock her up?"

The lone couple across the lounge looked up at Saena's incautious words. It took every ounce of self-control that Nakage possessed not to show his disgust of this… "Perhaps you should allow me to explain everything and we will proceed from there. Is there someplace private where we can continue this conversation?"

The woman looked amused, but she was also very obviously interested now. She gestured casually towards a door marked "Office" and proceeded to walk in that direction. She walked seductively, but she no longer had the power to attract the dignified majordomo. The office was clean and organized, with expensive furnishings and a large wooden desk; clearly a power-office. Saena sauntered catlike over to the desk and sat back against it. "Okay, we have privacy now. Tell me why my daughter isn't engaged and what has happened that they decided to send a big, strong, secret serviceman to visit me."

Nakage Yoshiiku felt torn. On one hand he wanted to abandon the whole project after meeting Mogami Kyoko's mother; it wouldn't be appropriate to tie the Imperial Family to a woman like this. On the other hand he knew that the Empress liked the young lady… he did as well… and he didn't like the idea of punishing the daughter for her mother's crimes. What was clear was that this woman was the type to try to gain as much personal advantage as possible from this situation, regardless of how it affected her daughter. Nakage decided to play it safe, "The Prince has only met with Kyouko three times, but he has expressed an interest in her. At this point in his life any woman he begins to taken an interest in must be evaluated as a potential bride. That is why I am here."

Saena's expression indicated skepticism, "So you're trying to tell me that your only purpose for flying here is to evaluate my daughter as a potential wife for your prince? Why am I having difficulty believing that? First of all, I thought she had some sort of attachment to that Shotaro brat. Secondly, I seriously doubt that the Imperial Family would even consider _that girl_ as a maid, much less a princess. So tell me, how far along is she?"

Nakage shook stood to his full height and looked down at this irritating excuse for a mother, "I will repeat myself: The Prince and Mogami Kyoko are not in that sort of relationship. As to the rest, it is clear that you aren't worried about your daughter to the slightest degree. I came to speak with you because she is under twenty, and therefore ineligible for marriage without parental consent."

Saena smiled like the cat that ate the canary. She had been deliberately pushing this officious man in order to extract the truth for the reason for his visit. She could care less about her daughter, but there was definitely monetary potential in this situation. "Well then, why don't you have a seat and we can talk numbers."

Three hours and two phone calls to the Empress later, Nakage Yoshiiku walked away with several notarized documents safely secured in a manila envelope. The year was 2011, but he had just conducted a transaction with that woman that essentially translated to a slave purchase. After a final call to the palace he went to his hotel room for a long, hot shower and a stiff drink… neither of which did much to dispel his sense of filthiness.

As the airplane descended his mind kept coming back to Mogami Saena's parting words, "I'll be watching all of this with great interest from now on, Mr. Secret Serviceman. A marriage to a royal… Won't that really burn her father up? How marvelous!"

_Who is her father, and why would he be upset about a royal marriage?_

* * *

**Notes: **Not much to say at this point. I hope that you like it.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	9. The Imperial Assignment

**Imperial Entanglements**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the characters from the Manga. This story is entirely fictional and is not meant to cast aspersions on the true Japanese Imperial Family in any way. None of the names, personalities, or events in this story reflect true events in any way. The true Japanese Imperial Court is intricate and complicated beyond the easy understanding of a foreign commoner such as me. Nevertheless, I'm confident that someone will still be offended by my characterization of this fictional family. For that I can only apologize.

**Summary:** There is a black sheep in the Imperial Family, and he is making life difficult for everyone. In desperation, the Empress decides to settle her youngest son down by forcing him into a political marriage to a commoner. He fights back by choosing, Mogami Kyoko, someone who he thinks his family will hate.

**Chapter 9 – The "Imperial" Assignment**

Councillor Maeda Akihito, head of the New Japan Party* and a senior Councilor in the House of Councillors, leaned back in his power chair and frowned at the article on his desk. Normally he was overjoyed whenever Royal Prince Takahiro created another scandal… but for some reason this newest scandal disturbed him. _Is the Prime Minister behind this?_

He knew that he should be happy with this new story. Actresses, especially ones who specialized in bad-girl roles, made for great press-bites. So far it hadn't worked out the way that Maeda had predicted it would. There was no doubt that the young lady, an actress by the name of Kyouko, had displayed a great deal of poise in diffusing the story in an afternoon talk show; but Maeda's man reported that she and the Prince were back together later yesterday evening. _So what is happening, exactly?_

Maeda had made his name by espousing the platform of complete governmental reform, beginning with the restructuring of the judicial system and continuing on with proposed changes in every branch of the government. His clarion call, however, was for the complete de-constitutionalization of the Imperial House. He argued that a country as modern and forward-thinking as Japan had long since outgrown the need to keep a defunct and useless Imperial Family system.

Takahiro, the fourth son of the Emperor was a great help to Maeda's campaign. He was a playboy who seemed to go through the young ladies faster than the newspapers could type out new stories. He had been a cute child, but now he gave off the image of a true royal degenerate. Maeda had made it his business to encourage reporters to follow and record the prince's every move, and it was working.

Maeda nodded toward his tea cup and a servant stepped forward to replenish the intricately painted cup. He took a sip and smiled as the aroma pleased his nose. He might promote modern thinking in most areas, but he would never follow the current trend toward the vile-smelling coffee. To organize his thoughts he scanned his spacious office. It was another example of the contrast between his rhetoric and his private life. In one corner was a collection of swords and ancient weapons, and in the other were three suits of armor. He had spent a lifetime collecting these evidences of the past of his great family… or rather of the family that his branch had once belonged to.

His own ancestor, Maeda Shintaro, had supported a rebellion against the Emperor and the status quo. Their side lost and the Shogun of the Maeda family kicked the rebellious ancestor out of the family. They went into hiding for several generations, but they kept their stories, and their name. Maeda Akihito had been raised on those stories and he had vowed from a young age to accomplish everything that his ancestor had failed to do.

Maeda's assistant walked up to the desk and waited silently to be acknowledged. Maeda, welcoming the distraction, made a "come on" motion with one hand. The assistant extended the folder in his hand and waited again as his boss flipped through the documents. He had to restrain his curiosity as the Councillor stopped suddenly on one of the photos. The assistant wasn't surprised that this particular photograph had arrested the man's attention… he liked this one himself. It was the publicity photo of Kyouko as Natsu in a sultry pose. He was only six years out of school, but he never remembered any of the girls in his school looking quite like that.

The assistant quickly hid his smirk when Maeda looked up and ordered, "Find out everything that you can about this girl's background. Do it quietly and don't share the information with anyone else. If our little prince _is_ serious about her, I want to be prepared."

* * *

"_He's_ here again!" the costume assistant whispered excitedly and every eye turned toward the middle make-up chair, where the head artist was busy transforming Kyoko into Nozami Ai. Although several of the girls had befriended Kyoko since the start of the movie, nobody tried to tease her at that moment. They only had to look at the girl's eyes in the mirror to know that Ai was already in-charge… and nobody wanted to mess with Ai.

This particular makeup and costume team had worked together before, but they had never worked with Mogami Kyoko prior to this movie. Most of them had been doubtful when the friendly, polite, and often self-effacing girl presented herself on the first day. These were professionals and they had studied the script diligently to determine the right looks and costumes for each character. The seemingly light-hearted and carefree girl did not even begin to suit the image of the dark and dangerous hunter. Frankly, they were disappointed. They had seen Kyoko's work as Mio and Natsu, yet they couldn't reconcile those characters to this girl.

Their attitude changed within minutes. Even as the costume designer worked her magic, Kyoko's smile faded, her aura changed, and her eyes turned from friendly to deadly cold. The entire feeling in the room became so forbidding that several of the girls had to step out for a few minutes of fresh air. It was that way each day and now the same girls loved to be there to watch the transformation… it was as if there were some sort of real sorcery at work in this trailer. They loved to watch it, but they had learned to take a much more respectful attitude toward the girl Kyoko "became."

Which brought them back to the issue at hand. Kyoko, in a voice that seemed to come from an icehouse or a mortuary, asked, "Who is 'he'?"

The head makeup artist jumped a little at the unexpected question. In the mirror Nozami Ai's gaze held her transfixed as she spoke again, "Who is 'here again,' Miagi-san?"

"I- I think that they are talking about the Prince, Noza… I mean… Kyouko-san."

Ai raised an eyebrow, though her eyes remained cold. At this point in the filming of the movie her sister had already been seized by Detective Akutagawa. During the filming today she would begin to systematically destroy the organization while sending a clear message: "If I get my sister back alive, you might have a chance. If you hurt or kill my sister, you will die… painfully." It was in this mode that she left the trailer and walked purposefully toward the closed viewing area where the Prince was most likely sitting.

Prince Takahiro sat comfortably in Kyouko's studio chair as several of the female cast and crew danced attendance on him. He was attempting to be gracious, but he couldn't help but look around for the person he had come there to see. There was a nervous stirring among the ladies and they suddenly began remembering that they had things to do. Bowing quickly, they began to scatter. Bemused, Takahiro scanned the area. His eyes fixed on a slender figure walking toward him.

He had seen Kyouko dressed in a kimono, in a stylish evening dress, as Mio, and even in that ugly pink jumpsuit. Each time he saw her she seemed like a different person. _Who is she, really?_ He wasn't going to get his answer this morning. This time she was dressed in a form-fitting black jumpsuit, a black, military-type pistol holster strapped to one leg and several black anodized knives strapped in a shoulder-sling. Her bluish-black hair was done up in a ponytail and her makeup was created to make her look beautiful and dangerous at the same time. In short, Takahiro was fascinated.

Kyouko did not share his interest at the moment. "You do understand that this is a closed set, don't you, Takahiro-Heika?" The suffix was the only concession that she made to his exalted status.

Takahiro was surprised. His initial reaction was to attack this young lady's insolence, and he jumped up to do just that, but something in her set, cold eyes made him pause. "Excuse me?" he said, trying not to sound blustery. "I suppose that there are exceptions to every rule."

Kyouko sneered, "The free and unreserved exercise of your position…"

"Nozami-san!" A man yelled out, running up quickly to forestall an altercation that might spell doom to his star actress. "Please hurry! You're presence is needed on-set right now!"

The girl gave the Prince one more chilling look before stalking off toward the set for the first scene of the day. The man turned quickly to face the prince and he bowed, "I apologize, Your Highness. Please understand that Kyouko is Nozami Ai right now, not herself. When she is in-character it is best to give her a wide berth."

Takahiro looked at the man in confusion, "I assume that Nozami Ai is her character in this movie? So she's acting like she's that character? Still, that is no…"

"Forgive me for interrupting, Your Highness, but I don't think you understand. Right at this moment Kyouko _is_ Nozami Ai. She isn't acting, per se… she has become her character and she will most likely remain completely in-character until I call for a lunch break. She is a method actress, Prince… maybe one of the best."

"Fascinating; she certainly didn't seem like the same person… of course she seems a little different every time I meet with her."

The assistant-director chuckled, "Actually, we've all had a time getting used to it. LME warned us about this, but you almost have to see it to believe it."

"Speaking of 'seeing it,' is there any way that I can find a corner and watch the filming?"

The man hesitated, but then he bowed, "It would be an honor, Your Highness."

* * *

Nakage Yoshiiku stood silent and unmoving as the Empress read his report. The only sound in the room was the occasional turning of pages… and the occasional whispered utterance. The majordomo had known the Empress for years, so he could see that she was highly agitated… even angry, though almost anyone else would have described her as calm and unemotional. It was in her ears… a slight tinge of red in the earlobes… and in the occasional clenching of the jaw… and in the one fist clenched on her lap, though he couldn't see that at the moment.

The Empress glanced up at her majordomo and she gave him a wry expression. She had been reading the documents for twenty minutes while the man stood. She felt guilty, but at the same time she realized that it would be useless to say anything. When her husband first ascended to the throne and they inherited Nakage as their majordomo, she had tried to get the man to relax from time-to-time. She was nobility herself and was therefore used to the strong distinction between master and servant, but this man was in the highest position of trust in the palace and she often felt that it was wrong to treat him in that manner. In the end it didn't matter; Nakage maintained the barrier that the Emperor and Empress both attempted to breach.

This didn't lessen their trust for the man. Instead it was a further demonstration that Nakage Yoshiiku was a person who would never take advantage of his position… or of the secrets he knew within the Imperial household. The one concession that Nakage did make was that he was willing to offer advice and counsel when such was asked of him. Such was the case now. "This is a very thorough report, Nakage-san. Tell me, how does it affect your perception of Mogami Kyoko as a person and as a potential match for my son?"

The majordomo, always a cautious man with his words, paused for almost a minute before responding. "In one respect I am afraid that that the young lady's past makes her an undesirable candidate for your son. It is only a matter of time before the reporters uncover the same information that I have. That is only the first concern; the reporters will only be doing their jobs, but there are parties who oppose the Imperial Family who might use her background as further evidence against the Family. Please understand, Your Majesty, I believe that Mogami Kyoko is a fine young woman, but the perception might be different."

The Empress nodded solemnly, "That is true. Unfortunately the person who might be hurt the most by such intense scrutiny is Mogami Kyoko herself."

"Having said all of that, I must say that I personally like the young lady. Based upon yesterday, the Prince seems to be interested as well. She doesn't seem to be the type of girl he is normally interested in, so I'm honestly curious about what affect that she might have on him." This frank discussion of a member of the Royal Family was as familiar as Nakage ever became, and he would only speak this honestly with the Empress; this was the atmosphere that she cultivated and the reason why her staff loved her.

The Empress read the last paragraph again and her brows furrowed. Saena's statement about Mogami Kyoko's father was troubling. "Thank you, Nakage-san. Please determine the identity of Mogami Kyoko's father as discreetly as possible. That mystery makes me feel decidedly nervous."

The majordomo nodded in acknowledgment before walking away. The Empress tented her hands and sat back in her chair. She agreed with the majordomo: Mogami Kyoko might have a positive impact on her son. This would certainly be a plus, and her mother's heart made her think that it was worth the risk of bad publicity. _But what if he ends up falling in love with her?_

* * *

Shouko Aki tapped out the code to Fuwa Sho's door, listened for the click, and stepped inside. She was carrying a western-style breakfast sandwich, something that Sho had become addicted to during the world tour. Today would be a busy day at the studio and she needed to get him up. Waking up Fuwa Sho was perhaps the worst part of her job. Like most musicians the majority of his work was in the afternoons and evenings, so his schedule was already opposed to early mornings. This was worse because Sho hated mornings and he was often grumpy when she tried to wake him.

Taking a deep breath in preparation for battle, she turned the corner into the great room of the suite and stopped in her tracks. There, surrounded by mounds of discarded paper, sat Sho, scribbling furiously. She stood there watching him and smiled, but she didn't say anything. Despite his other failings, Fuwa Sho was a gifted musician and composer. When he was in creative mode the President of Akitoki began seeing Yen signs.

She walked up and sat the food bag on the table. Sho didn't look up at all, but he did reach over and pull out the sandwich. "Please tell the team that we're going to be working late today. See if Sakurai is available for the baseline… also, I want an electric violin in one song."

Shouko Aki picked up one of the compositions and began reading. She wasn't a great musician, but she could recognize good music when she read it. The song was three minutes and twenty-seconds long… and it was the most beautiful song Sho had written so far. There was no doubt in her mind where the inspiration for the song came from. _If this song doesn't touch her heart…_ Sighing, she set "Childhood Friend" down on the desk and pulled out her phone. It would be a long day, but she was actually looking forward to it.

* * *

"Cut!" The director sang out in the dark, inordinately pleased with the last scene. He didn't understand exactly what had happened on the previous day, but now Tsuruga Ren was spot-on. He couldn't begrudge Ren the one day, since the young actor had more than earned his reputation as the "One-take King" up until then. Ren was a consummate professional and a gifted actor. More to the point, he always made the producers happy because he completed his scenes on-schedule and under-budget. _Whatever was bothering him, he must have resolved it._

Unfortunately, this was far from the case, and Yashiro Yukihito knew it. He sat across from Ren in the temporary dining room and watched the younger man with a mixture of curiosity and concern. He still didn't know exactly what had caused Ren's alarming temper, but he suspected that Kyoko was involved. Normally he might have teased or pushed Ren concerning the issue of Kyoko and the Prince, but he refrained. Ren's current attitude reminded him of the stiff and unemotional person who he had worked with before Mogami Kyoko came into the picture. Yashiro had always considered Ren to be a great actor, but he had considered the man's private life to be flat and deadly-dull.

Yashiro frowned at the tall man, determined to speak. Ren, as if sensing his managers resolve, stood, nodded, and walked away, leaving Yashiro with his mouth open and his questions unanswered. _You're running away, Ren. Why?_

* * *

Prince Takahiro watched in fascination as Kyouko climbed up a drain-pipe on the corner of the new manision-set and swung herself onto a balcony. Camera operators on high-lifts followed her movements as she pulled off her backpack and extracted a glass-cutter. In less than a minute she had broken in.

The director yelled "Cut!" and everyone on-set turned to study the roughs. Takahiro watched Kyouko with interest as she bent over with the rest and pointed out several issues. He noticed that both the director and the filming staff were listening to her suggestions attentively, and for the first time he realized what a professional she was. _She's what… eighteen? She's conducting herself like a seasoned professional. _He heard terms like "action-splice" and "pick-up shot" being bandied about and he wanted to ask what the terms meant, but he had to sit idly in his spot and remain silent for fear of being asked to leave. He knew that it probably wouldn't happen, but he also realized that he had no place in this world.

An older woman, the manager of one of the older actresses, walked over and offered him a bottled-water. "Your Imperial Highness," she said, only slightly shaken by her own audacity.

Takahiro smiled graciously and expressed his thanks. She stood there silently for a moment and then turned to leave, but he said, "Ano… could I possibly ask you some questions about the filming?"

The lady blushed, but she was more than happy to answer his questions. With her help he began to gain a better understanding about all of the different people swarming like bees around the set. He also learned some of the basic terminology and the manager helped him to conceptualize what was happening with all the various and sundry cameras. He looked over and saw that Kyouko was making the same climb once-again. "Isn't that dangerous? Shouldn't a stunt-double be doing that?"

The lady smiled tolerantly as she watched Kyouko. "Normally the answer would be yes, but occasionally there's an actor or actress who feels the need to do some of their own stunt-work. With some its arrogance…"

Takahiro raised an eyebrow, "And with Kyouko-san?"

"With her it is a part of her character, Your Highness. She told the director that doesn't feel that she can 'be' her character if she doesn't also do what Nozami Ai does. He was skeptical, but she has pushed through many of the most difficult stunts, even if it meant hours of extra training and lots of bruises."

"But she's only eighteen."

The manager snorted and then blushed at the casualness of her action, "Forgive me. Eighteen or Eighty doesn't matter. A professional is a professional. She's a surprise, but perhaps she shouldn't be; I understand that she was personally trained by Tsuruga Ren himself."

Takahiro thought of the ridiculously handsome movie and television star and he felt a surge of something like jealousy. "Are they close… Kyouko and Tsuruga Ren?"

The older lady looked at the Prince and felt uncomfortable with the question. _Aren't you supposed to be in a relationship with her? I don't want to get into the middle of this… _"Your Highness, the entertainment world is rife with gossip, but none of it puts those two together romantically. They say that she calls him 'Sempai' and listens carefully to his guidance… that's all I know."

The Prince saw her concern and smiled to calm her discomfort, "Forgive me for asking… that was inappropriate of me."

Shortly afterward a break was called and the manager made a quick exit to go and support her charge. Takahiro stood and stretched before wandering a little closer to the multiple screens where everyone was studying the new roughs. He stayed far enough back so as not to distract, but his presence was still making several people very nervous. Kyouko, still in Nozami Ai-mode, turned her head and looked at him blankly, though this time she didn't verbally scold him. Takahiro smiled in apology and wandered back toward his previous viewing spot.

A lunch break was called twenty minutes later. He wanted to go and collect Kyouko so that he could talk with her, but her actions toward him in the morning made him hesitant. One of the assistants offered him a box lunch which he declined. He looked over and saw Kyouko's eyes studying him. Something was happening behind those eyes and she suddenly walked towards him, collecting two box lunches along her way. As she drew near he could somehow sense that the real Kyouko, not the film character, was approaching, "Your Highness, nutrition and proper eating habits are just as necessary for nobility as for actors and actresses. You are a public figure and you have to take care of your body."

Her stern expression was mixed with a certain chagrin at her own insolence, but she still extended one of the lunches toward him. Takahiro took the box in shock… he wasn't used to anyone speaking to him in this manner. On the other hand, she was there now, which was what he had been hoping for in the first place. "I will eat, but only if you will sit and eat with me."

Kyoko flinched; then she nodded. She was a little shocked when the Prince, a member of the Imperial Family of Japan, took a seat right on the grass. She started to follow suit but he stopped her with a preemptory gesture. She watched as he pulled out a large, folded handkerchief, shook it out, and laid it on the grass beside him. "Here. This way you won't get stains on your costume."

Kyoko blushed at his forethought. For the first time she thought that he really was princely. As she took her seat a little child's voice sang out, "Kyouko-onee-sama!" Both of them looked up as a little girl of six ran across the grass and launched herself into Kyoko's arms. The prince saw Kyouko's sweet, natural smile as she hugged the girl and his chest ached a little. An older woman's voice called out, "Mai-chan, you can't just rush up and interrupt people like that!" The woman walked up and nodded at Kyouko in apology. Then she saw the man Kyouko was sitting with and her eyes grew wide with shock.

Kyouko hugged the girl again and set her on her feet, "It's okay, Daishi-san. Mai-chan, Daishi-san, may I introduce you to Royal Prince Takahiro?"

The very cute six year old saw the handsome man for the first time and blushed. "Are you really a prince?"

"Mai-chan! Your Highness, I deeply apologize… she's just a little girl… she honestly didn't mean…"

Takahiro laughed, "Daishi-san, please stop bowing. It's okay. And yes, little Mai-chan, I am a _real_ prince."

"Wow! That's cool!" The little girl said. She bowed prettily and said, "I'm pleased to meet you, Prince-san. My name is Mitsushima Mai. I'm an actress. I play Kyouko-onee-sama's little sister."

Takahiro stood and bowed regally to the little girl with a glint of devilment in his eyes, "I'm very honored to meet you, Mitsushima Mai-san. I didn't realize that you were an actress. You're so pretty I just assumed that you were a princess."

Mai dissolved into a fit of giggles. When she was under control she asked, "Can we eat with you too?"

Her manager quickly interceded, "Mai-chan, you already ate lunch and we have to get you into costume; perhaps another day. Please forgive me, Your Highness, Kyouko-san." She quickly led the disappointed little girl away.

He looked over and saw Kyouko watching him with a questioning expression and he raised an eyebrow, "Did I say something wrong?"

Kyoko blushed at being caught staring, "N-no, Your Highness…"

"Please… when we're relaxing like this… couldn't you just call me Takahiro? All of that title-stuff becomes rather stifling after twenty-one years."

Kyoko remembered Takarada-shacho's LoveMe assignment and she had to hide a grimace, "Could I… may I at least call you Takahiro-Heika?" Her pleading expression clearly communicated her discomfort, and he replied, "That will be sufficient. Anyway, prior to my interruption you were going to explain why you were staring at me."

Taking a deep breath, Kyoko nodded and replied, "I was only thinking that you are much different than I had thought… Takahiro-Heika."

The Prince smiled at her words and they both opened their boxes to begin their meal. They continued in silence for several more minutes before Takahiro's curiosity got the better of him and he asked, "Mogami-san… you said 'different.' What were you expecting?"

Kyoko's hand stopped and her chopsticks held a piece of karaage fried chicken suspended half-way to her mouth. "Um… well… frankly… Your Highness… I expected you to be the playboy type… chasing women and such… Gomen nasai..."

Takahiro gave her a sad, broken-hearted look, but his eyes were glinting with mischief, "So you believed all of those tabloids without even giving me a chance? I am deeply hurt."

Kyoko saw the glint in his eyes and was at a loss as to how to interpret his words. Rather than leave her befuddled, he changed the subject, "You are an amazing actress, Mogami-san. They tell me that you are a professional beyond your years."

This time she did blush, and even Kanae's admonishments weren't sufficient to keep her from launching into a string of denials. During the course of these she gave credit to everyone else under the sun, including Tsuruga Ren. This last name reminded Takahiro of his earlier conversation and he flinched at the uncomfortable feeling in his chest again. "Are you and Tsuruga Ren in a relationship?"

Kyoko froze and Takahiro watched in fascination as she struggled to find a reply, "No! Of course not! You shouldn't say it like _that!_ I am only a kouhai! We are… he is… only my Sempai…" Takahiro saw her expression fall and then she continued, "… or… he was…" With that she lapsed into silence.

Takahiro could tell that there was more, but he chose not to think about it. Instead he searched his mind for a way to turn her attention to another subject. Finally, after several minutes of trying out different ideas and discarding them, he asked, "Mogami-san, I heard that you really enjoyed our garden. Would you care to see more of the gardens with me this evening, after filming?"

Kyoko felt a surge of excitement. Then she felt a surge of worry. Finally she reminded herself about her assignment. She carefully closed her box and bowed while still sitting, "I would enjoy that, Takahiro-Heika, but shouldn't we formalize this assignment first?"

Looking confused, Royal Prince Takahiro said, "Assignment? What assignment?"

* * *

**Notes: **Don't worry, next chapter will explain the nature of Kyoko's "Imperial" assignment… which won't be quite like her "dangerous" assignment… no leather minis (the male readers pout).

Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing… and for not chewing me out for starting another story while this story and two more are incomplete.


	10. Anger and Resolve

**Imperial Entanglements**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the characters from the Manga. This story is entirely fictional and is not meant to cast aspersions on the true Japanese Imperial Family in any way. None of the names, personalities, or events in this story reflect true events in any way. The true Japanese Imperial Court is intricate and complicated beyond the easy understanding of a foreign commoner such as me. Nevertheless, I'm confident that someone will still be offended by my characterization of this fictional family. For that I can only apologize.

**Summary:** There is a black sheep in the Imperial Family, and he is making life difficult for everyone. In desperation, the Empress decides to settle her youngest son down by forcing him into a political marriage to a commoner. He fights back by choosing, Mogami Kyoko, someone who he thinks his family will hate.

**Chapter 10 – Anger and Resolve**

Imperial Prince Takahiro slammed on his brakes as he slid to the curb on his mother's wing of the palace. Instantly his seatbelt was released and he was out of the car storming down the sculpted walkway and into the building. Ignoring the protests of the numerous aides and functionaries, he slammed open the door to his mother's office, only to find it empty. A voice behind him said, "Your Highness, we were trying to tell you that the Empress is in the garden at the moment, meeting with the Prime Minist…" He was already past the aide, moving rapidly down the hall toward the door which gave the most-direct access to the garden.

He was halfway through the garden when his progress was arrested by the Kempe Tai. The Imperial Family might be respected almost to the point of worship, but the Prime Minister was the head of Japan's government. Nobody could casually approach him, not even a prince of the line. Takahiro wanted to shout and scream, but he knew that it wasn't these men's fault. He would wait.

While he waited he roamed the acres of garden. He often found comfort here and today was no exception. Since early childhood the gardens of the various palaces throughout Japan had been his playground, his escape, his friend. He loved plants and he knew the names of every plant in this garden. Many of the plants were gifts from foreign countries and he could name the origin of every plant as well. When he was younger he often got into trouble for being late to state events only to show up with dirt and leaves in his hair and on his clothing. He didn't mind getting in trouble as long as he wasn't grounded from the gardens.

Before Takahiro truly understood the obligations of being a prince, he dreamed of being a farmer, a forester, a landscaper, or any other job related to plants. His brothers and sisters had scoffed and made fun of him, his father had shaken his head, and only his mother supported his dream. She had always been on his side. The peaceful feeling that had been building evaporated as he recalled the reason for his precipitate rage. He turned back toward the center of the garden and kept walking, trying to restore the lost pleasure from moments before.

He was only partially successful by the time that the stocky majordomo appeared in front of him. The man bowed and then said, "The Prime Minister has gone now. The Empress awaits you by the fountain."

Takahiro returned the bow with a nod and walked quickly through the maze of paths until he reached the clear, stone-cobbled center. His mother was sitting there with her back erect and her eyes closed, listening to the various sounds of wind and birds. Takahiro studied her as he approached and much of his anger dissipated. His father was always busy and his relationship with his siblings was not always good. His mother was his tower of strength and she usually had his best interests in mind. Even over the last few years, when his rebellion had reached its extreme, she had never altered her treatment of him.

"Mother?" He said as he stood close.

The Empress opened her eyes and looked into her son's. Her aide had informed her of his apparent anger and she had already surmised the cause, but she decided to let him lead the conversation. "How are you this afternoon, Takahiro? Please have a seat."

The Prince complied and took his seat, "At the moment, Mother, I'm very angry."

"For what reason?"

"I just found out about this 'assignment' for Mogami Kyoko, and I don't appreciate it, Your Majesty."

She frowned at her son, but she didn't rise to his bait. "As I remember, you _chose_ Mogami-san as the 'only person you would consider marrying.' Is that not what you said?"

Takahiro blanched as he recalled that those were almost his exact words. He suddenly felt guilty as he remembered his own reasons for stating such a condition… he also felt a little foolish because he had originally considered the actress to be wholly unsuitable for any match. "I… I had forgotten that… quite honestly."

"Are you saying that now you want to consider someone else for the position?" The Empress asked with an innocent expression of inquiry.

"NO! I mean… at present I am not interested in any match. I only made that provision in order to throw the whole deal off, as I'm sure that you already knew." He felt foolish because he had never been able to deceive this woman before.

"And I take it that you have been a little surprised now that you are getting to know the true Mogami Kyoko; am I correct?" Takahiro felt sheepish as he met his mother's eyes, held them, and finally nodded.

"May I assume that it was her who told you about her assignment?" When he nodded she added, "And did she explain the details?"

"Not really. I… became angry and left to come here."

"I see. So you are angry without actually knowing what you are angry about; is that a fair summary?"

"It is." Takahiro felt a little like a little boy having to explain why he managed to break the cookie jar which had been placed where he shouldn't have been able to reach it.

"Then I shall explain. It is not as sinister as you suspect. Understanding that you are an Imperial Prince with a questionable reputation and Mogami-san is a commoner with low self-confidence when it comes to men, her company president and pseudo-guardian suggested that the only way that you and she could ever get to know each other as people was if the interaction were given to her as a task. Simply put, for the next forty-five days, beginning with your first date, she has to pose as your girlfriend. This means that she will consent to dates, as long as they are appropriate, and that you will spend time together as often as her rather hectic schedule permits.

"As a part of this agreement, you will not date anyone else during this time and I will not push you on the issue of an arranged marriage. You are free to spend time with Mogami Kyoko or not, but you will not become involved in any more scandals with other women. At the end of forty-five days you and I will re-review the situation."

She reached over and poured herself tea, raising an eyebrow in inquiry to her son. When he shook his head she set the pot down and picked up her cup. "At this time neither of you know each other well. This could be an opportunity to change that, if you so desire. If you are incompatible, then I expect you to break off the relationship in a kind and gentle manner. If you are compatible, then it is up to you whether or not you continue to explore the relationship. From the family's point of view this will give us a chance to restore some of the damage that has been done to our reputation recently." She didn't say it, but he understood that he was the one who caused that damage. "From my personal point of view, I think that this young lady will be good for you. If nothing else you might become friends. Please understand, Taki, she is under absolutely no obligation to marry you. Your father and I will not exert any pressure on her."

His mother's eyes became hard, "One last thing: I think that you already know this, Taki, but I will say it anyway. Despite the roles she plays, Mogami Kyoko is actually quite inexperienced and innocent. I have given Takarada Lory my word as an Empress that you will conduct yourself at all times as a gentleman, and that you will not take advantage of the situation. Please don't disappoint me in this, son."

Takahiro cleared his throat and nodded. His mother wasn't done yet, "Forty-five days is a short time, Taki. If you _are_ interested, then I wouldn't waste this opportunity."

* * *

Takarada Lory sat and stared at his newest romance game without interest as he contemplated the phone call he had just completed. He had a sinking feeling as he considered the information that Yashiro Yukihito had given him. From the start he had been against Ren signing on for this movie. It was too much like the role of B.J. Striker, and too close to the personality that Ren was trying to leave behind. Lory often wondered if he hadn't made a mistake by bringing Hizuri Kuon over from the states. It wasn't that Kuon hadn't done well, it was just that he took things to an extreme which Lory had never intended.

Rather than a fresh start, Kuon had invented a new person. He had buried his past rather than dealing with it, magnifying his own crimes in his mind until the Hizuri Kuon of his childhood became a monster in his memory. Lory knew that this wasn't true, but he had chosen to allow Kuon to deal with his past slowly. When Ren had taken on the role of B.J. Striker, Lory saw this as the first step towards reconciliation with his past. Fearful that it might go too far too fast, he had given Mogami Kyoko the task of playing Cain Heel's younger sister. It wasn't about romance, as Ren had suspected. It was because Kyoko had the uncanny ability to see through human drama and reach the source of a problem. Nobody else but she had ever been able to break through his granddaughter's shell. Nobody else had been able to get Matsunai Ruriko back on-track, and Kyoko proved her skill again when she was the only one who could break through Ren's catatonic state after his near-accident. Unfortunately, Lory couldn't find a valid reason to send Kyoko to the Congo, so Ren was on his own.

If Yashiro's concerns were valid, then Ren was slipping quickly and the Kuon of his imagination was no longer being held at-bay. He considered finding a solution or sending Kyoko over there, but it wouldn't have been fair. Besides, Kyoko had a life and a career of her own now… not to mention her own personal drama in the form of an Imperial Prince.

Lory sighed and picked up his game controller. Hizuri Kuon was an adult and it was time for him to stop running away from his past so that he could deal with his true self. Only then would he be able to live a healthy, normal life… and possibly form a match with LME's number one LoveMe girl... assuming that he wasn't too late.

* * *

The deliveryman wheeled the dolly carrier off of the elevator and into the studio while trying to appear nonchalant. This was his first time making a delivery to a music studio and his adrenaline was on overdrive. He was a musician himself, though only a hobbyist, and he longed to be involved with something like this. His father often ridiculed his dream, characterizing musicians as girly-artist types who were too lazy or too weak to hold regular jobs.

As he turned the corner he was practically pounced on by five starved-looking musicians. "Great!" one of the young men called out, "We've been going for nine hours now and I'm dying here!" The lid was slid open and the food was being pulled out before the poor deliveryman could even answer. A very pretty and shapely lady in a woman's business suit smiled apologetically and handed him a credit card to verify. When he handed it back she handed him a very nice tip.

"Umm… may I ask who this group is?"

The beautiful lady hesitated, but then she said, "This is Fuwa…"

She wasn't able to finish her answer because a tall blond teen slammed into the room, "Are you guys planning on taking all day? We have at least four hours left to go and I want to get a trial CD out before we go home tonight!"

The deliveryman's eyes were wide with disbelief as he realized that he was less than three meters from Japan's top music and recording artist. The woman calmly said, "Sho, they aren't machines. Give them time to eat and you'll get a much better performance. Actually, you need to eat too."

Fuwa Sho glared, but he snatched an unclaimed meal, broke apart a pair of wooden chopsticks, and dug in. Shouko Aki turned her attention back to the deliveryman. "Thank you for the prompt delivery. Please tell the owners that we will buy from them again. And here…" she held out a pair of complimentary tickets to the next Tokyo performance. "Please attend or give them to someone who will enjoy the concert."

Excusing himself and bowing repeatedly, the deliveryman left the room. As he rode the elevator down he smiled smugly. _Wait till I tell my father that these "lazy" musicians were putting in at least a thirteen hour day! When's the last time he did something like that?_

* * *

Kyoko was not expecting to see the prince again after what happened during lunch. She had simply assumed that he was aware of the arrangement, so it hadn't occurred to her to not mention it. It was for the best though as far as she was concerned; it didn't make sense for her to spend forty-five days dating someone who she couldn't possibly interest and who she would never marry. The entire scheme was ridiculous in the extreme. Still, she wondered why she felt a little disappointed after he left.

_It must be because I wanted to walk in the gardens again. I miss the garden already. _The last scene of the day had gone off in a single take and now she sat still and ignored the curious ladies as her makeup was being removed. Everyone wanted to know the true nature of her relationship with the Prince. She wanted to tell the straight truth, that there was no relationship; but what if he returned and asked for the forty-five days? She resorted to only giving one statement, "I think he was curious about how a movie is made. I heard that he asked a lot of questions."

The ladies exchanged knowing looks. He _had_ asked numerous questions, but most of the questions had been about the girl sitting in the chair.

When the clean-up was completed and Mogami Kyoko was restored to her natural self, she was happy to escape the makeup trailer and finally grab a few moments of solitude. Out of habit she extracted her phone from her blue jeans, but then she only stared at it. Usually she called Tsuruga Ren at this time of night; now she no longer felt comfortable doing that. It made her feel terribly sad and lonely as she closed the phone and returned it to her pocket… and then she stopped in her tracks. There on the steps of her trailer sat Imperial Prince Takahiro.

He stood as she approached and she bowed uncertainly, "Your Imperial…"

"You forgot already," The Prince pouted. When she looked at him in confusion he reminded her, "Please call me Takahiro, not His High and Majestic All Powerful Great and Wonderful Magnificent and Spectacular Highness…"

His delivery was so comical that Kyoko couldn't help but giggle, and it broke through the tension and her depression over Tsuruga Ren. Prince Takahiro smiled in return. He liked a girl who could still giggle. "I apologize for earlier. I was unaware of the 'assignment' issue, and it made me a little angry… okay, it made me very angry. I don't want you to spend time with me because of some obligation… I would like to get to know you."

"Why?" Kyoko asked, genuinely confused and therefore forgetful of the protocols.

Takahiro stood there dumbfounded. With many other girls this would be fishing for a compliment, but that wasn't the impression Kyoko gave off. Something in her attitude suggested that she was unaware of her own allure; it also suggested that compliments might not be well-received. "Because you interest me, Mogami Kyoko-san. I have the suspicion that you and I might possibly become friends."

As if he had said the magical words, Kyoko relaxed and gave him a genuine smile. "I would like that, Takahiro-Heika." For the moment she was only glad that he wasn't talking about a boyfriend/girlfreind type relationship... or worse yet and engagement. After a few minutes, however, she would realize that even friendship with an Imperial Prince was rather presumptuous.

Her smile made his heart catch, but Takahiro was able to say, "Well then, shall we go?"

"Go?"

"Yes, go. Did you already forget that you were accompanying me to the gardens this evening?"

"I didn't forget, I just supposed…"

"You supposed that I had forgotten after storming off like that? If we are to become friends then there are two important lessons that you must learn about me: I have a temper which I need to get better control of and I never break a promise… at least, I don't think that I have yet." Once again he wore that bemused expression that made Kyoko want to giggle.

"I'll be right out, Takahiro-Heika," and with that she was gone. While she was in her trailer gathering her things several of the ladies from the makeup and costume trailer stepped out, saw him, and waved with knowing smiles. The Prince, ever the player, bowed gracefully. Then the door opened and Kyoko rushed out, bag in-hand.

Somewhere in the course of the day reporters had heard about the Prince's earlier visit. They must have been watching for his return, because when the pair stepped out of the enclosed area to climb into his car, there were reporters everywhere. Thankfully the car was parked in a protected area so they weren't swarmed. Nevertheless, they both knew that the story would be on the late night news and all over the country by morning. Takahiro was used to such occurrences, but Kyoko felt decidedly uncomfortable. She had to remind herself of her task before she could relax.

There was a nagging thought that Tsuruga Ren would be displeased. Kyoko felt slightly annoyed at this and pushed that thought aside as well. _I'm not doing anything wrong! Why should I be made to feel guilty?_

The drive to the palace was relatively silent as they each thought their own private thoughts. This was only the second time that Kyoko had been there, and the other time they had taken a direct path to her destination. This time Takahiro drove around first, giving Kyoko a guided tour as they passed the different palaces, gardens, and other notable features. Finally he pulled his car up close to a very pretty pond with an arched bridge. "This is the East Garden. It doesn't have all of the flowers of the main garden, but it is still one of my favorite places."

Kyoko's other concerns had faded and now she was only focused on the beauty before her. She was unaware of how her eyes were sparkling or the effect that this had on the young man beside her. More and more he wondered how he had ever thought her plain. He climbed out of his side intent on opening her door, but she was already climbing out when he got there. He offered a hand and watched her hesitate before she laid her delicate hand in his for long enough to pull herself upright, and then let go.

They walked and walked, with Kyoko making the occasional foray off the path to greet a flower, or a bush or a particularly friendly tree. She was mostly unaware of her partner and unaware that she was doing the one thing that might impact him the most. Never before had he met a girl who loved plants as much as he did. For the first time in years he stopped playing a game and allowed himself to relax around a female who wasn't a member of his own family. As they passed some of his favorite spots he told her stories of his childhood.

For the second time in the day Kyoko was surprised to find that this man was much different than she had originally supposed. He seemed open and friendly and actually quite fun to be around. Despite this, even a year ago she would not have been able to interact with this young man so comfortably. It was the time that she had spent with Cain… Kyoko sighed as her chest began to ache again. Everything always seemed to come back to Tsuruga Ren.

Takahiro saw the change in Kyoko's expression. He could sense that she was being haunted by an unpleasant memory, and he wanted to help. He loved these gardens and he had been enjoying them even more by watching the real pleasure that she was getting from them. Something told him that Kyoko wouldn't be willing to talk about her woes, so he searched his mind for some way to restore her mood. Glancing out at the water, he had a thought. "Would you like to go on a boat ride?"

The momentary spark of interest in Kyoko's golden eyes was enough to spur him on, so they headed back to the car and drove the short distance to the canal. The canal was open to the public, and on this clear evening there were quite a few people on the water. There was always a boat or two available to the Family, however. They went directly to a private dock and climbed into a pretty little rowboat. Three strong oar strokes later they were on their way to the middle of the canal.

The weather was warm with only a slight breeze. The sky was clear and blue. The birds were frolicking in the sky, on the water, and from tree to tree. In short, it was the perfect evening. Once again Kyoko was able to push her hurt feeling aside and concentrate on the beauty around her… and the prince in front of her. He was a prince; an Imperial Prince of Japan, no less. It was odd that she had almost forgotten that. Or maybe it was just that he seemed to have the knack of making her feel comfortable.

For his part, the exercise of rowing, the steady surge of water along the sides of the small craft, and the pretty, guileless girl at the stern made Prince Takahiro feel more relaxed than he had in a long while. He was startled to realize it, and it made him ponder his past few years. Why had he allowed himself to become so bitter? What value had been gained? How much had he lost? He pushed away those maudlin thoughts and brought his focus back on the girl in front of him. She was so much different than other girls he had met, and it made him curious. "May I ask a few questions, since we are to be friends?"

Kyoko was startled out of her bliss. She met Takahiro's eyes cautiously, "Your Hi… I mean… Takahiro-Heika… it would be presumptuous for someone like me to…"

"Kyoko-san…" Takahiro interrupted, startling her by the casual way he used her name, "From your point of view it might seem rude, but please look at it from my point of view. I was born an Imperial. Even the children of noble families have to bow to me… which makes it very hard to find true friends. You are in a more enviable position. You can go and become friends with anyone you choose. Is that fair?"

The oars were still now and they were drifting in the middle of the canal. Kyoko was silent for a long time… so long that Takahiro began to doubt her response… and then she smiled and bowed slightly, "Takahiro-Heika, I would be honored to call myself your friend."

He smiled warmly and Kyoko felt a tingling response in her own body. He grabbed the oars again and resumed a steady pace even as he repeated his question, "May I ask a few questions now?"

Kyoko nodded cautiously, "Please proceed."

"Where were you born?"

"Kyoto."

"When did you move to Tokyo?"

"When I was fifteen."

"How did you get into acting?"

Even in the warm evening the Prince could sense a sudden cooling in the atmosphere around the rowboat. He watched Kyoko's face in fascination as she wrestled with the question before she answered, "My reasons were… less than honorable at first, Takahiro-Heika… but that has all changed. I love acting now."

Takahiro was doubly-curious by this point, but he sensed that this was not the time to push for further explanation. "We all have times when we are 'less than honorable,' Kyouko-san. Perhaps some day our friendship will reach the point where you will feel comfortable telling me more; But for now, I have one more question."

Kyoko felt grateful for the Prince's withdrawal, so she willingly consented to another question. Of course, she couldn't have anticipated the question he asked.

"How can an actress be assigned the task of dating someone… and how do you honestly feel about this highly unusual situation?"

* * *

Miyamoto Taki tried to look as inconspicuous as possible as he maneuvered his rowboat into position for the best possible shot. It wasn't easy not to be noticed, since every other boat was occupied by either couples or families. Thankfully everyone was more focused on themselves to pay him much mind. The sun would be setting soon, but for now the light was still good enough for a few good photographs. He back-paddled until his rowboat was almost still in the water and then he quickly pulled his camera out of its waterproof bag.

_You lied to your fans, Kyouko, and that is never a good idea. This is the third or fourth time in two days that our little prince has been with you, and you claim that you're not dating?_ He lifted the camera and zoomed in until he had both faces of this famous pair in his lens, and then he began snapping photos, one after another.

* * *

Takarada Lory laid his chopsticks down absentmindedly, barely even aware of what he had been eating. Despite his determination to allow Ren to deal with his own problems, he couldn't shake the nagging feeling that outside intervention might be necessary.

Six years ago he had taken on the responsibility for Kuon by offering the teen a chance to start life fresh in a new country. From the beginning he had tried to interfere as little as possible so that the boy would learn to stand on his own two feet. By essentially stealing the boy, he had also endured the intense anger of a woman who he considered one of his dearest friends. Now he might need to call on her concerning her son's troublesome actions.

Was it the right thing to do? Ren would certainly not thank him for it. It was technically… and truthfully… a violation of their agreement. Yet which was worse: to pull Kuon's mother into the picture or to stand by and do nothing while the young man self-destructed?

* * *

Imperial Prince Takahiro pulled up to the Daruma-ya as the last rays of the sunset dissolved into night. Seldom had he ever spent a more pleasant afternoon and evening. He began to climb out to play the gentleman, but as before Kyoko was already climbing out. She bowed politely to him through the open widow and her smile was entirely sincere as she said, "Thank you, Takahiro-Heika. I had a very pleasant evening with you."

As he drove away, he tried to understand the odd disclosure that the golden-eyed girl had made to him as she tried to explain the LoveMe section. _Does she truly believe that she is incapable of love? _He thought of his own heartbreak and realized that he could sympathize. _Perhaps she and I are not so different after all._

* * *

**Notes: **Please don't worry; I don't intend to torture Ren in the jungle for the remainder of the story, though I make no promises concerning the final outcome of this story. Ren has some very serious issues from his past that he needs to deal with, and in this story he is being given a chance to find some final resolution.

The story might seem a little slow for now, but it should pick up soon.

Several people corrected me on my use of "Your Majesty" in addressing the prince. Thanks for letting me know. I will go back and make the necessary corrections as I find them.

As always, thank you for reading my stories, for reviewing, favoriting, etc.


	11. Press and Pressure

**Imperial Entanglements**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the characters from the Manga. This story is entirely fictional and is not meant to cast aspersions on the true Japanese Imperial Family in any way. None of the names, personalities, or events in this story reflect true events in any way. The true Japanese Imperial Court is intricate and complicated beyond the easy understanding of a foreign commoner such as me. Nevertheless, I'm confident that someone will still be offended by my characterization of this fictional family. For that I can only apologize.

**Summary:** There is a black sheep in the Imperial Family, and he is making life difficult for everyone. In desperation, the Empress decides to settle her youngest son down by forcing him into a political marriage to a commoner. He fights back by choosing, Mogami Kyoko, someone who he thinks his family will hate.

**Chapter 11 – Press and Pressure**

Ren woke to the clinking of glass. He tried to open his eyes but they met sunlight and he quickly closed them again. He groaned as the throbbing in his head increased, reminding him of another night spent drowning himself in alcohol. The sounds of movement nearby reminded him of what had woken him. Each little noise seemed like bass drums inside of his aching head and he growled, "Go away, Yashiro. I'll clean this up later. And close those d*mn curtains."

"Yukihito is not here right now, and don't cuss at me young man." The voice was female and it carried a tone that he hadn't heard for years.

Ren jerked up despite the pain and struggled to clear gummy eyes. Squinting, he attempted to peer past the daylight to locate the person attached to that voice. It took several tries to clear his vision, but finally he looked in stunned amazement at the person who was glaring at him with apparent disgust, "M-mom?"

"Well, at least you remember me. That's a start. Looking at the mountain of empty bottles all over this bungalow I wasn't sure if you had any brain cells left."

Ren was still trying to process this situation. He checked around the room to confirm that he was still in the Congo of Africa and not in his Beverly Hills bedroom. "What are you doing here? What if someone saw you?"

"Look, buster; I went along with this whole identity fiasco because I knew that you needed a fresh start and because, to all appearances, you were doing very well for yourself. But I will not stand by and do nothing while my son makes a fool of himself and turns into a drunken lout. Now get up, get showered, and get ready."

"Mom, I…" He was interrupted by the glare that had cowed him since his childhood.

"I met your manager. It was him who let me into your bungalow. I told him that I was an old family friend and that you were like a son to me. I happen to be visiting Brazzaville where I am investigating different new fabric options for a new line of clothing I'm contemplating. I have taken two days off from that to come and visit you. He was a little… startled… but he recovered nicely. He was more than willing to allow me to step in since he hasn't been able to get anywhere with you."

Julie's voice became husky and she turned to face the window, "He cares about you, Kuon. A lot of people do. Now get in the shower. You reek of alcohol and sweat."

Unable to protest or withstand the woman to whom he owed his life… and the dearest woman in his life… Ren winced as another face invaded his mind and he promptly walked to the bathroom. He spent the next twenty minutes going back and forth between hot and cold in an attempt to break through the pain and stupor. When he was showered and shaved he realized that he hadn't taken any clean clothes in. He looked at his old clothing and grimaced with self-disgust.

There was a knock at the door and the door opened just enough to allow a slender hand to reach in with several articles of clothing. His mother's disconnected voice ordered, "Wear these and meet me out at the café." As soon as Ren took the clothing the hand disappeared and the door shut. He looked at the articles in his hand and smiled for the first time that morning. _You always were a mind-reader, Mom._

Ten minutes later Ren walked onto the open-air dining patio of the French-style café to join Julie Hizuri. It was past regular breakfast hours but many of the local European expatriats still lingered, sipping their teas and strong coffees while snatching glances at his mother. He couldn't blame them. Even in her forties Julie was still one of the most beautiful women Ren had ever seen. Once again another face invaded his thoughts and made his chest ache.

He forced a smile on his face and walked up to take a seat across from his mother. "Good morning, Mrs. Hizuri. How do you like the Congo so far?"

Julie turned her face up and allowed the sun to warm her face for a moment. "It is more beautiful than I'd imagined, but the temperature doesn't suit. As I understand it the rainy season is approaching?"

Ren began to reply but the waiter approached and he ordered Turkish coffee before turning back to meet his mother's eyes. "I'm sorry that you had to come here."

Julie shrugged dismissively, but her eyes told a different story, "I had something to take care of. Something very important to me." They made small-talk for another thirty minutes while they drank down their coffees. Ren ordered a second cup of the powerful, almost syrupy Turkish brew. It was clearing his head, at least temporarily. When he took the last sip, Julie rose with a look that signified that Ren was supposed to follow.

They walked down a sculpted path along a small river until they were safely out of earshot, and then Julie turned to face him. "I want to speak to my son."

Ren frowned in momentary confusion, "I- I don't understand."

"I don't want to talk with Tsuruga Ren. I want to speak with _my_ son, Kuon."

Ren felt a blackness seep over his soul, "Kuon is not a part of my life anymore. Kuon is not even worthy to be in your prese…" There was a crack of flesh meeting flesh and Ren's head was rocked back. He saw stars and his head began throbbing again. When he could finally think he looked down at his furious mother in shock. "Wha.. why…?"

"You've tricked yourself into believing that Kuon was some sort of vile demon that you needed to exorcise from your body. You fashioned yourself into this perfect gentleman who barely feels and who never lets his emotions get the better of him."

"Kuon _was_ a monster!" Ren growled angrily.

"No, he wasn't. You've tricked up some mythological image of your past rather than facing up to the truth, Kuon. You made mistakes. You failed to control your temper. You acted immature and stupid… you acted your age. But that doesn't mean that you were evil or irredeemable. I met with Tina, Kuon. She told me everything that happened on that day. She feels horrible for what she said to you, and she wishes that she could take every word back."

Ren couldn't meet Julie's eyes as she continued talking, "You ran away from your problems and ended up in Japan. You created this perfect image and pretended that Kuon never existed." Her voice softened and Ren could hear the motherly concern, "But you lied to yourself and to everyone else. You promised that you would become Kuon again once you became successful. That wasn't the truth, was it?"

Julie stepped forward until Ren had to meet her eyes, "You've become so comfortable being Ren. He is liked and respected. He doesn't have an ugly past to contend with. No mistakes, no stigma, no shame; but you and I both know that it is a coward's approach toward life. Kuon, if you don't deal with your past, you can never truly have a future. You will be stuck in this false, emotionless façade."

Julie allowed him to stew over her words in silence for a few minutes, and then she said, "There is another price that you pay for not facing your past, Kuon."

He looked up at her with a question in his sad eyes. Julie met his eyes and held them, wishing that he would take his contacts out to reveal his beautiful blue eyes. "Kuon, if you don't deal with your past, you may lose the girl you love."

* * *

[_Miyamoto Nayoko sits on a blanket on the bank of the river and looks up and down as she sketches out the scene in front of her. The camera focuses on the pencil in her hand as the picture develops, then the pad is knocked out of her hand as a long nose intrudes on the scene._

_Nayoko abandons her pad and reaches up to pet the large head in her lap as she looks up to find…_

"I am deeply sorry," the handsome man with a rich, deep voice said. His expression was not entirely sincere. He was obviously pleased to have a chance to meet this pretty girl. "Ookami, get off her!"

Nayoko grabs the fluffy head of the panting dog and scratches vigorously while talking in near-baby-talk, "Are you a big, bad wolf? No you're not. You're just a pretty puppy."

The man chuckled, "He thinks he's a wolf. Actually, he's an Alaskan Malamute. Pardon me, I should introduce myself. My name is Sugihara Yasunobu. You've already met Ookami. He's my best friend and lead dog."

"Lead dog? Oh, sorry, my name is Miyamoto Nayoko," she watched his eyes to see if he would recognize the name, which he didn't appear to. "You said he was a lead dog. Does that mean that he's a sled dog?"

"Correct," the handsome young man replied, obviously pleased that this pretty girl knew about sledding, "May I sit?" She nodded and he took a seat on the grass. Ookami nuzzled him, ran around both of them, and then settled with his head in his master's lap. "I race in competitions. Ookami and I have done the Iditarod twice, we've also raced in Europe. Next year we're going to race the Beringia in Russia."

Nayoko looked impressed, "That sounds like a lot of fun, Sugihara-san." She reached over and petted the big dog. "He looks strong enough to pull a sled all by himself."

"He certainly thinks that he can," Yasunobu's watch beeped repeatedly and the man frowned, "Uh oh, my time's up. I'm afraid that I have to get ready for a late meeting… will you be back here again?" He looked at Nayoko appreciatively and smiled.

Nayoko nodded, "I will. Perhaps tomorrow?"

"Yes, that would be nice. Come on Ookami; time to go." Yasunobu stood, bowed, and walked quickly away with Ookami walking exactly fifteen centimeters away at heel.]

[_The scene switches to Nayoko walking down the sidewalk. A car pulls up to the curb and Harada opens the window._

"Hi Nayoko-san. Would you like a ride?"

"Sure!" Nayoko climbs in and Harada drives away.

"You seem happy," Harada said admiringly, "Did something good happen?"

"Oh… nothing much; I just met a really nice man. He's a dog-sled racer, believe it or not. Tomorrow I'll take Mieko with me and see how he reacts." Nayoko smiles hopefully out of the window, unaware of the unhappy expression on Harada's face.]

"Cut!" Excellent job! Let's take ten and then move on to the Mayor's mansion set.

Kyoko climbed out of the car prop and started walking over toward the screens. She came to a halt when she recognized the pretty lady standing in the viewing area along with two men in suits. Several others also recognized her and were talking among themselves excitedly.

Kyoko felt a sigh coming on but she managed to suppress it. Over the last three days the news had been inundated with reports of her "great romance" with Prince Takahiro. Ever since their first "date"… Kyoko cringed at the word… they had been headline news. It began with a full-width photo of them in the rowboat in the canal and the headline "Did Kyouko Lie?" To forestall any more questions of that kind Prince Takahiro had given an interview, though he might have caused as many problems as he stopped.

"Kyouko didn't lie to the press," he asserted, "at the time of that first article she and I were barely even acquainted. The article did have certain value, however, because it made me curious. I wanted to know something about Kyouko, and so I took the time to visit her and watch her at work. As a consequence Kyouko and I have become friends." Had he stopped there, Kyoko would have been happy, unfortunately he added two more sentences: "I cannot say what the future may bring. After all Kyouko is a fascinating young woman."

Since that first evening they had met four times; twice for dinner, once for lunch, and once to visit an Italian Renaissance exhibit at the Tokyo National Museum. Both of them had been too busy to meet on the previous day, and Kyoko wasn't expecting to see Takahiro this afternoon. She didn't mind seeing him… in fact she was really beginning to enjoy his company. It was just that she couldn't quite shake the feeling that she was in a rushing train without brakes. Kyoko walked gracefully up to the lady and bowed deeply, "Your Imperial Highness, how are you?"

Princess Noriko grinned, "I'm doing very well, Kyouko-san. I was hoping to visit with you later. May I ask when you might be through with your filming for the day?"

Kyoko knitted her brow in concentration, "We're finishing episode six today, Your Highness. If everything goes as-planned we should wrap by 6 p.m.*… would 6:30 be acceptable?"

The Princess nodded with a pleased smile, "That sounds fine. We will return at that time. Please don't concern yourself if the filming runs over."

Kyoko bowed and watched the Princess and her bodyguards walk away. She couldn't help but smile as she prepared to return to the set. Kyoko had taken the time to read up on the Imperial Family. Princess Noriko and her husband were extremely active in promoting charity events and work programs, especially when it benefitted orphaned or underprivileged little children. She was also deeply involved in Japan's version of the Make-a-Wish Foundation*. In fact, Princess Noriko and her husband were the most publicly accessible and involved of all the Imperials. Kyoko was fascinated, and she wanted to learn more.

"She thinks she's something special now that the Prince is hanging around. We'll see how long she lasts." An irritated female voice said.

"I know! I bet she's going to start putting on airs just because the Imperials are letting her hang around with them. I agree with that Counselor Maeda guy; if she's an example of the company…" The two actresses froze as they felt something cold and dark wrapping around their bodies, constricting until they felt their air supply running out. Then a frightening voice said, "You are Japanese women, Ichibara-san, Fukomida-san. You should know better than to insult the Imperial family. I don't care what you say about me, but please don't insult them again." Kyoko's face was outwardly calm and serene as she spoke, but the two actresses would never speak out of turn about her, or the Imperial family, ever again.

* * *

Sawara stared at the proposal on his desk as if it was alive, poisonous, and ready to attack him. Then he stared at his phone, which appeared just as sinister at the moment. Once again, perhaps for the hundredth time, he asked himself how he ended up being saddled with the responsibility for the LoveMe Section and its Number One Member. _Maybe I should tell her about the offer over the phone. If she's far away she can't kill me, right?_

Life had been going so well lately. The three young actresses were all enjoying success, there had been no major mistakes, and Mogami Kyoko was happy with her work. Of course there was the ongoing hot news about Kyoko's relationship with Prince Takahiro, but since Takarada Lory didn't seem worried, Sawara wasn't worried either.

And now this. Taking a deep breath, Sawara picked up the phone and called Kyoko's phone. As expected, he went straight to voicemail. Almost thankfully he left a message requesting Kyoko to stop by his office in the morning to consider a job offer. After hanging up he straightened his desk, grabbed his satchel, and headed out for an early evening home with his wife and daughter. _Maybe I should take them out to a nice restaurant. _He nodded with determination. _Yes, that's what we'll do. _He was determined to enjoy his evening… just in case it turned out to be his last.

* * *

Imperial Prince Takahiro pored over his long-neglected college Agriculture textbook, oblivious the occasional servant who stepped in to replace his tepid tea with a hot cup. There was one half-eaten rice cake, but other than that there was no evidence whatsoever that Takahiro was even aware of the tea service.

This was Takahiro's second day for such activity, and his retainers had never seen him so focused. Among themselves they wondered and discussed this sudden change. Some wondered if it had anything to do with the young actress with whom their master kept appearing in the news. Several of the younger servants had watched _Dark Moon, _or _Box 'R_, or both. Now all of them were watching _But What About Sons? _and they found Kyouko's character Nayako to be interesting and endearing.

Still, they couldn't help but marvel at the change in the Prince. He hadn't been cross or drunk for days. He was dressing stylishly, having shed the near-grunge look entirely. He was going to bed at a decent hour and waking up early. He was studying… Servants are often the closest people to their charges. While remaining in the background they observe, form opinions, draw conclusions. When Takahiro was young he had been full of energy and curiosity. The servants were witness to the change when he suddenly lost that energy and began to go down the wrong road. It had broken their hearts to watch.

Now they were witnessing a new change; and impressive change. Collectively they hoped and prayed that the change would be permanent.

Prince Takahiro was not entirely oblivious to the activity around him, but it wasn't important to him at the moment. What was important was a conversation he had with Kyoko two nights before, or rather what wasn't said. They were sitting down to a meal at a little place that was "affordable." Takahiro found that amusing because every other girl he had ever dated simply expected him to pay for everything, and they expected him to take them to ritzy, expensive places. Kyoko, from the beginning, not only insisted that they "go Dutch" with any meals, but that they eat at reasonably-priced places. "Friends shouldn't need to waste money just to spend time together, Takahiro-Heika. A lot of less-expensive places serve excellent, nutritious food. Besides, I can't afford to spend that much."

The Prince had given up on trying to persuade Kyoko to allow him to pay. She told him that doing so would make their friendship unequal and that she would feel uncomfortable. He felt like cursing the word "friendship" at times, but at least the odd girl had opened up to him and they were able to talk freely. Over dessert Takahiro brought up the subject of Kyoko's seemingly grueling schedule. He was frustrated that it would be another two days before they could spend time together.

"I talked with several of the other actors and actresses and not one of them has a schedule as busy as yours. You have two shows, modeling, interviews, talk-shows, and now you're even making guest appearances on a morning cooking show. Why do you need to work so hard?"

Kyoko seemed surprised at the question. She thought about it for a minute or two before replying, "I don't think that I'm that busy, Takahiro-Heika. Tsu… my sempai works almost every day from dawn till dusk. He's amazing. Whenever he shows up on a job he already has his script memorized and his character developed." The Prince couldn't help but feel jealous as he watched the girl with already perfect posture sit up even straighter and prouder, "I won't be satisfied until people can say the same about me."

The silence was heavy after that. He watched her as she seemed to wilt at the reminder of her "sempai," and he couldn't strike the sense that his golden-eyed "friend" had far stronger feelings than she was expressing in words. Takahiro knew more than Kyoko was saying. He knew that Kyoko's "sempai" was Japan's most famous actor, Tsuruga Ren. He knew that the man had been acting as Kyoko's mentor for two years, and he suspected that there might be more there than what was visible on the surface. There was something else as well. Takahiro knew that in his current state he was no competition for Kyoko's sempai.

Kyoko never said it, but her questions often indicated that she was surprised and possibly alarmed at Takahiro's life of leisure and indolence. Others might expect him to have such a life, but this girl was a person with an incredible work ethic and she simply couldn't identify with the idea that someone with his access to resources wasn't doing more. She didn't have to say anything because Takahiro was somehow able to see himself through her eyes… and he felt ashamed. His older brother the Imperial Prince Regent, and his two next-older brothers, along with his one sister, were all actively involved in something. His father the Emperor and his mother the Empress were always working. He, on the other hand…

When he arrived home that evening he startled his manservant, Katsukawa, by asking if the man knew where all of his old college books had been stashed. Katsukawa was even more startled when, after the books were retrieved, the Prince immediately organized them on his shelves and began to delve into the book on horticulture. The surprises continued on this very morning, when Takahiro informed his manservant that he had decided to return to college, which meant that he would need help making contact with the Dean of Academics.

In another part of the palace Empress Nozomi heard the report on her youngest son and smiled. Perhaps Takarada Lory's idea would work after all.

* * *

Kyoko gave the toddler who played her baby, Mieko, one final hug before running off to get changed before Princess Noriko's return. The first time she had met the lady Kyoko had been wearing a simple spring dress. The second time, earlier on this day, she had been dressed casually as Nayoko. This third time she intended to be presentable. There would be no time to run back to her house, so she had to do something that she hated to do: she had to impose herself on the wardrobe ladies.

Twenty minutes did the job and she stepped out in a stylish evening dress that she wore for the scene of her first matchmaking date. It was a beautiful skirt-dress and it fit well with what she had seen the princess wearing. As with the wardrobe and makeup ladies in her movie set, the ladies here liked Kyoko and welcomed any opportunity to show off their skill. When Kyoko stepped out of their room she looked like a sophisticated girl in her twenties, perhaps a college girl, and definitely and ojou-sama. Nobody who saw her like this would ever guess that she was still struggling to pay off her acting school bill, or that she was only eighteen.

The Princess and her entourage were waiting, and soon they were travelling down the road. Kyoko was stiff and nervous at first, but the Princess was soon able to make her relax by asking questions about Kyoko's work, the script, and her peers. They drove for thirty minutes until they pulled up to a large, somewhat drab looking building. Kyoko looked out in curiosity and the Princess said, "This is the Nozomi Orphanage, not named after my aunt. They are having a fund-raising dinner to buy new playground equipment. My husband and I have been working with them before, but he couldn't be here this evening. I hope you don't mind helping?"

Kyoko might be oblivious in some areas, but she was wise enough to realize that she was being tested. She didn't mind, though she did wish that people would stop reading more into her friendship with the Prince then was there. "I would love to help. Can I cook?"

The children of the orphanage were polite, well-behaved, and devastatingly cute. When the Princess told them that Kyouko was a real actress the children were fascinated and asked hundreds of questions. The meal was a rice and stir-fry and the kitchen staff was more than happy to allow Kyoko to assist, though they were skeptical at first. Their skepticism turned to surprise and then to astonishment as Kyoko's knife flew through the meat and vegetables at the speed of a master-chef. They nodded in understanding when she explained that she had trained to cook since childhood and that she currently lived in a traditional Japanese restaurant. That didn't lessen their awe however, and many of the staff and children ended up standing outside of the kitchen window just to watch her at work.

Princess Noriko was pleased to discover this other aspect of this already fascinating young woman. Takahiro had always been one of her favorite cousins. She had been deeply saddened when he suddenly changed several years ago. She was one of the very few people he ever confided in and he would only allude to his problems with his first love. In the next few years, up until this past week, she had watched with deep sorrow as her cousin slipped further and further into dissipation. But reports from Empress Nozomi showed that things might be taking a turn for the better… and it might be all because of the young lady wielding a knife with such skill.

Once everything was chopped Noriko dragged the younger lady out of the kitchen so that she could introduce her around before the guests began to arrive. Seeing Kyoko's pretty dress Noriko suggested that the two of them work together as receptionists. "I recognize that dress. You wore it in episode five of your drama, if I'm not mistaken?" When Kyoko confirmed it, Noriko said, "Well then, since your drama is growing in popularity we should take advantage of it to promote the orphanage… that is if you don't mind?"

The press had already been apprised of Princess Noriko's presence and several reporters began arriving. Noriko had a quiet word with one of her bodyguards and soon the word of Kyouko's presence was also spreading. Noriko was popular for her charity efforts, but she wasn't big news at the moment… Kyouko, on the other hand…

Within twenty minutes several other reporters with television camera crews began arriving. With the consummate skill of a person trained since early childhood, Noriko deftly handled the press, making sure that each person who wanted a story also purchased food. The news report went onto the early-evening news and soon many other people began arriving. Two hours after the doors opened, the food was gone and the orphanage had broken records in their fundraising drive.

With lots of hugs from the orphan children and a few from the staff, the Princess and Kyoko made their farewells. Once they were back in the car Noriko gave Kyoko a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry for sandbagging you like that, Mogami-san. I just…"

Kyoko filled in the unsaid words, "You wanted to test me? I understand, Your Highness. If someone like me was dating my cousin, I might be worried as well. Please don't be concerned. I know that I am not worthy to be in a relationship with…"

"No! Please, Mogami-san; I did not intend to give you that impression at all. I simply wanted to get to know you better. I'm sorry if my underhanded trick gave you the wrong impression. You probably don't know this, but Takahiro got out all of his study material yesterday and he is re-enrolling in college. For the first time in years he wants to make something of himself, and it's all thanks to you."

"It's great that His Imperial Highness is studying again," Kyoko answered, genuinely happy for him, "but I can hardly be credited for that. Besides, we're only friends, nothing more. Please don't misunderstand. I am only a talento actress who is trying to make something of herself. Nothing more."

Some of the pleasure of the evening had gone out of Noriko as she listened to Kyoko's denials. Her aunt had filled her in somewhat on Kyoko's odd aversion to love, based upon Takarada Lory's warnings. That was unfortunate. She liked Kyoko and she loved the positive impact that the girl was having on her cousin. She had hoped… _Relax, Noriko, _she told herself, _It won't do to push this. Let them move at their own pace. _As they travelled silently down the road Princess Noriko did have one more thought on the subject: _I'm rooting for you, Takahiro. I know that you can win her heart if you really want to._

The Princess might have been less hopeful if she had seen the text message that Kyoko received shortly after exiting the car in front of the Daruma-Ya.

It read: _Kyoko-san, I'm very sorry for my temper the other day. I hope that you will reply to me and that we can begin sharing the events of our days again. I miss you and I hate that I made you angry. Please call. Ren_

* * *

**Notes: **Sort of a sleepy chapter, I know. But things are about to heat up and the three young men… possibly four… are about to begin the race for Kyoko's hear in-earnest.


	12. Beyond here there be dragons…

**Imperial Entanglements**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the characters from the Manga. This story is entirely fictional and is not meant to cast aspersions on the true Japanese Imperial Family in any way. None of the names, personalities, or events in this story reflect true events in any way. The true Japanese Imperial Court is intricate and complicated beyond the easy understanding of a foreign commoner such as me. Nevertheless, I'm confident that someone will still be offended by my characterization of this fictional family. For that I can only apologize.

**Summary:** There is a black sheep in the Imperial Family, and he is making life difficult for everyone. In desperation, the Empress decides to settle her youngest son down by forcing him into a political marriage to a commoner. He fights back by choosing, Mogami Kyoko, someone who he thinks his family will hate.

**Chapter 12 – Beyond here there be dragons…**

When Kyoko was in elementary school she remembered a history lesson about the European explorers in the 1200's and 1300's. Her teacher talked about the fact that most of the people in Europe at that time had a very small world view and a strong fear of the unknown. She illustrated her point by taping a copy of a map from the Madrid National Museum. The continents of Europe and Africa were drawn in, as were parts of the Asian continent, but toward the west there was nothing. At the edge of this nothingness a stylishly illustrated sea monster snaked through the water, and under it these words were written, "Beyond here there be dragons!"

Kyoko thought it was funny at the time, but now she felt much the same way as they must have felt as she stood outside of the Daruma-ya and read Tsuruga Ren's message once again:

_Kyoko-san, I'm very sorry for my temper the other day. I hope that you will reply to me and that we can begin talking over our day together again. I miss you and hate that I made you angry. Please call. Ren_

_I miss you._

_I miss you._

It had been almost a week since the abrupt end of their last phone call and Kyoko felt that she should be happy to hear from Tsuruga Ren again. All week she had periodically checked her phone. All week she had felt empty and sad when there were no messages and nothing to indicate that she hadn't been completely discarded for her rude behavior. And then this…

_I miss you._

Kyoko was torn. On one hand she felt a surge of joy from knowing that her sempai hadn't written her off forever… On the other hand there was a spine-tingling… _I don't understand why I'm so frightened by what he wrote. It doesn't sound like him. Maybe he's sick? That's it!..._

Suddenly her joy and fear was replaced by worry. Her imagination painted a picture of Tsuruga Ren sick and collapsed on the floor of his room, somewhere deep in the jungles of Africa. She didn't know much about Africa but what she had read and seen in movies, which only made her imagination run more wild until she was feeling a surge of unaccountable panic. She remembered stories of jungle sickness, of poisonous frogs and snakes and huge insects… and even plants. _What if… What if…_ _He can't be sick! He just can't!_

In her panic Kyoko forgot about her original fears about his very personal text and began typing out a message as fast as her fingers could work the tiny buttons on her phone.

* * *

Yashiro Yukihito allowed himself one last giggle before he stifled the urge for more. _That should get things going again!_ _What girl could resist a phone-mail message like that from Japan's Most Desirable Man? _He thought gleefully. It was fortuitous indeed that Ren had left his new cell phone behind when the stunningly beautiful "family friend" had dragged him away.

Yashiro frowned. Who exactly was that woman anyway? She seemed familiar but he couldn't quite place her. _Probably some movie actress from America,_ he thought with concern. While it was obvious that the woman was older, a woman _that beautiful_ could still lead almost any man around by her little finger. Yashiro scowled as he remembered how easily she had led him into handing her Ren's room key:

_{flashback} Her beautiful face was contorted in worry and sorrow, "His mother has been worn away, almost to her deathbed with worry and fear. She has to know how her dear son is before she'll ever be able to go to her final rest." Yashiro had been so stunned by this woman's tears that he practically punched a hole in the bottom of his pocket digging out the key. _Now he was kicking himself for being taken in so easily. _She has to be an actress! I'm sure that I've seen that face before._

Then he remembered his little subterfuge back at Ren's bungalow and he almost slipped into fangirl mode again. _Well, I've taken care of Kyoko. Now I need to find a way to get that woman away from Ren. _What Ren didn't need at this point in his career was a scandal with an older woman, no matter how beautiful. He sped up his steps in order to find Ren quickly.

* * *

Kyoko slept fitfully, visions of a sick Ren plaguing her dreams. She didn't know how many times she awoke and checked her phone but morning came without a reply. Kyoko had a long and busy day planned, so she was showered, dressed, and on her way to LME by 7 in the morning. Sawara Takenori had left a message on her phone requesting her to stop by his office before going to her first job of the morning.

Kyoko was successful enough now to merit both a manager, yet she had managed to avoid this so far. It seemed ridiculous to her that a newbie like her should be assigned a manager when there were others who had been around longer and who had more talent who were still waiting. Since she was still a member of the LoveMe Section neither Sawara nor the President had pushed the issue.

She was also entitled to a ride to-and-from her different work locations, but she usually avoided this as well. The exercise of riding her bicycle through the thoroughfares of Tokyo helped to keep her in-shape and it also helped to clear her mind. It was especially beneficial this morning, after a night spent in fruitless worry over a man who didn't seem to appreciate her inquiries.

Thus it was that as she flew down the street she spotted a familiar face… or rather a familiar face and a familiar furry snout, and she steered off of the road and onto the sidewalk where she could pause to greet both man and dog. "Good morning, Yamagata-san," she leaned over as a wet, cold snout nudged her leg, "and you too, Ookami-san. You're such a pretty dog, aren't you?"

Yamagata Seiki, the animal trainer, chuckled in his basement-deep voice and said, "Careful, Ookami, you'll make half the men in Japan jealous. Good morning, Mogami-san." Seiki had been skeptical when he first heard that the young actress who played Natsu would be interacting closely with one of his top canine actors. Unlike human actors, dogs can sense the true personality inside and even when well-trained they don't interact well with mean people. He had been pleasantly surprised when he and Ookami had met Kyouko and discovered that she was nothing like the role she played in Box 'R. In fact, it had taken him several hours to reconcile this innocent and pretty young lady with the cruel and seductive vamp from his sister's favorite television drama.

Kyoko blushed a little at the trainer's comment, but she replied lightly, "I'm good, Yamagata-san. Are you bringing Ookami to the photo-shoot this morning?"

"Of course. You and he… and Aizawa-san of course… are the stars of today's photo-shoot. The director and the producers of _But what about sons?_ had taken a different approach toward promotion. As each new arc or the drama unfolded they would change the promotional billboards, interviews, and commercials in order to respond to and shape public interest. It was working well because the producers were discovering the original main characters of the series were generating less interest than some of the other characters. The biggest surprise was the level of popular interest in Kyouko's character, Miyamoto Nayoto. The producers had been skeptical about the public's acceptance of the unconventional unwed teen mother, but the public had adopted her wholeheartedly, and so now she, Ookami, the actor who played his master, and the actor who played Harada would all be prominently featured in the next advertising campaign.

Kyoko gave the enthusiastic malamute one more good scratch before replacing her feet on the pedals, bowing, and rapidly departing. Yamagata Seiki watched her disappear and looked down at the big dog, "Don't think you get her all to yourself, boy. Who knows; I might just join the competition." Ookami wagged his tail and responded with one "woof!" The beautiful creature had taken to Kyouko right away, which told Seiki that she must be something special. So far he liked everything he saw about her.

Seiki looked down the road again where Kyoko had been, "You know, I just might try after all."

* * *

Sawara was standing by his office window when he saw Kyoko flying down the road and turning into the parking garage of LME. He felt the tightness in between his shoulders again and expelled a deep breath. _I'd better get this over with. What a way to start this day._

He would have preferred if Kyoko had taken longer, but she seemed to be on high-gear this morning. Within minutes she was stepping out of the elevator and walking toward his desk. Sawara allowed himself one more deep breath before Kyoko was came to a halt in front of his desk and gave him one of her graceful bows. "Good morning, Sawara-san. How are you on this beautiful morning?"

"Good morning Mogami-san. I'm doing well. I asked you to stop by because there is a job offer… a music PV… they asked specifically for you, and it is a very lucrative offer."

Kyoko had known Sawara Takenori longer than anyone in LME and she could tell that he was hesitant. To her that could only mean one thing, "Whose PV is it?" she asked cautiously.

Sawara could sense the temperature around his desk becoming colder. Rather than answer, he slid the prospectus across to her. He watched with poorly concealed dread as she picked up the folder marked "Childhood Friend" and opened it. If it was chilly before, the room was now subjected to an arctic blast. Sawara watched with morbid fascination as Kyoko's expressive face cycles through a myriad of emotions. He was impressed when her face finally settled into her previous calm and professional expression. She set the folder down on the table and pushed it back across the desk with a single finger, as if the document was tainted, "Please inform _the client_ that I am not…"

"Mogami-san," Sawara interrupted unenthusiastically, "Takarada-Shacho told me to send you to his office if you decided to reject the offer…" He met the girl's eyes and his eyes were expressing his sympathy and commiseration.

Kyoko's calm façade slipped for a moment and she was surrounded by a dark and forbidding cloud. Once again she demonstrated her growing maturity by getting her feelings under control. "I see," she said in a voice that still held some of the previous chill. "Well then, Sawara-san," she bowed gracefully, "Please continue to watch over me." And with the dignity of the princess she might someday be, she turned and glided out of the Talent Section. He sighed in relief as the elevator door shut, picked up the phone, and called his boss. _I hope you know what you're doing, Takarada-san._

The executive secretary looked up and gave her trademark professional smile; when she saw who it was her smile turned genuine. Mogami Kyoko was the only person in the building who ever gave her chocolate during Valentine's Day, and the young lady was always courteous, "Good morning, Mogami-san. He's expecting you."

"Good morning Nisami-san… what is he today?"

Nisami Sen smiled benignly as she answered the most-common question that employees asked before entering into Takarada Lory's domain, "He is a Viking today, an Oberjarl, of course."

"Is there a longboat?"

"Thankfully no," Nisami's eyes showed her amusement, "As for the rest, you'll have to experience it yourself."

Kyoko steeled herself as she went to the double wooden doors. Just as she was about to grab the handle both doors swung slowly open and Kyoko found herself flanked by two of the biggest men she had ever seen. They were wearing furs over chain mail and each of the men had a horned metal Viking helmet on his head. As if this wasn't intimidating enough, they also held huge battle-axes in their meaty paws. Kyoko bowed to them and they nodded expressionlessly back. Taking this as permission, Kyoko quickly stepped through, only to find many more men and women in similar costume lounging in various places and drinking tankards of ale from two massive barrels. The music, the decorations, and even the smells made it seem that Kyoko had stepped back in time and half-way around the world to the Norse middle-ages. Had she not been so irritated at the moment she might have even enjoyed the scene.

Despite the many others, Kyoko's eyes quickly located Oberjarl Takarada, seated on a platform in a high-backed wooden throne. He was dressed much like the others, but with what appeared to be masses of gold and silver chains and other adornments. Like the others he was also drinking from a large tankard which was currently being replenished by another warrior whom Kyoko identified as Sebastian. The path to the throne was marked by a long decorative rug and Kyoko followed this to approach the rustic throne.

Takarada Lory took one look at Kyoko's expressive golden eyes and he whispered something to Sebastian. Within moments the other participants in this party were filing out of the room and Kyoko was left alone with him. "You seem unhappy, Mogami-san."

"Good morning, Takarada-Shacho. Sawara-san said that you wished to see me before I turned down the offer from Akitoki Inc. As I _am_ turning it down, I thought that I should stop and see you before heading to my first job." It was a mark of Kyoko's growing maturity that she delivered this without cringing or allowing her grudges to fly loose. She suspected that her President would try to talk her into accepting, and she was determined that it would not happen.

Lory regarded Kyoko with interest. This was a newer, stronger, and more self-confident person. Still, he had his reasons for driving her to accept the PV offer. "Mogami-san," he began in his deep, rumbling voice, "Can you please tell me your reasons for declining the offer?"

Kyoko scowled slightly before recomposing her expression, "Shacho, you have made comments in the past which lead me to believe that you have investigated my background. If that is the case, then you know why I would refuse to work with Fuwa Sho. Nothing good can come out of such a partnership."

"As I remember, your appearance on the "Prisoner" PV was the catalyst for landing the job as Mio. Even now, two years later, that PV continues to generate job proposals for you."

"Be that as it may, Takarada-sama, I am not interested in working with Fuwa Sho again." Lory couldn't help but be captivated by the challenging look in those honey-golden eyes.

"That is unfortunate," he said, leaning back and stroking his mustache, "The president of Akitoki contacted me personally, Mogami-san. He and I have not always seen eye-to-eye, but this time he practically begged for my assistance in this matter. You see, Fuwa Sho wrote this music as a form of apology, and he will only consent to perform it after you have first heard it."

Kyoko looked at her eccentric president in shock, but the shock quickly turned to irritation. _Shotaro is just trying to find a way to manipulate me again. He wants me back as some sort of slave, as if he couldn't afford a houseful of servants._

"Mogami-san?" Lory watched in amusement as he saw Kyoko jump back to reality, "You are correct about my investigation of your past. I have long suspected that Fuwa Sho had something to do with your foolish stand against the world's most important emotion: Love. I see this as an opportunity for forgiveness and closure, if not reconciliation. Will you take the job?"

"I will not."

"I am tempted to make this into a LoveMe task."

Kyoko's eyes flashed and she transformed into Nosaki Ai. Her eyes were lifeless, cold, and unrelenting as she held his, "Then, with all due respect, if you do that then I would be forced to tender my resignation."

The silence stretched for a long time before Lory finally spoke again, "Then please do this at least: leave the offer on the table. Don't reject it yet. Give it some good honest thought for a day or two and then we will talk again."

Kyoko regained control and she looked at the man who had done so much to help her start her career. To her Takarada Lory was much more than just her employer and she felt ashamed of her earlier response… and yet she was unwilling to bend to his will on this matter. Then again, a day or two would make little difference in the matter. "I will wait, Takarada-Sacho, but my decision will not change."

Lory nodded, "Then we will speak again in two days. I believe that you have a photo shoot this morning. You should go before you mar your sterling record. Have a nice day, Mogami-san."

* * *

The photo shoot lasted for almost two hours. Kyoko, in the character of Miyamoto Nayoko, posed with her "daughter" Mieko, with Harada Tomiichi (her sister's boyfriend), and with Sugihara Yasunobu (the dogsled racer) and his dog Ookami. Throughout the shoot Kyoko kept herself in-character, more in an effort to control her thoughts than because it was absolutely necessary. She had come to the point in her acting when she could transition easily, but she didn't wish to be Kyoko at the moment.

The little baby who played Mieko had been taken away long since, but Kyoko bowed respectfully to everyone else and spent several minutes tussling with Ookami. After a quick change of clothing she mounted her bike and was gone, riding fast in order to make it to her martial arts practice in time. Yamagata Seiki looked down at his dog with a mock-frown and said, "Its not fair, Ookami; you always get the girl." The big dog barked happily, his tongue lolling and not a care in the world.

* * *

Yashiro sat at the hotel bar nursing his frustration with a stiff drink. He had searched throughout the local area without success. Wherever Ren had gone with that woman, it wasn't close. Throughout his fruitless search Yashiro had been plagued with the feeling that he knew that woman's face. He hadn't watched many American films, so he didn't think it was there that he had seen her… which only left him more confused.

He polished off his drink and was debating with himself about another when someone slid onto the barstool next to him. He sensed that it was a female but he wasn't in the mood for meeting anyone at the moment, so he kept his eyes focused on the empty glass. And then she spoke, "I hope that you're not picking up on Ren's bad habits, Yashiro Yukihito-san?"

Startled, Yashiro whipped around to find himself face-to-face with Ren's abductor, "Wh…where is he? He's supposed to be on-set in less than half an hour."

Julie smiled at the reaction of her son's manager. Kuon had talked freely with her for quite a while, so she knew how greatly he valued this man's work and his friendship. "I would imagine that he's in makeup at the moment. I got him back in plenty of time." She saw Yashiro start to rise and she laid a hand on his arm to forestall him, "Please wait a moment longer, Yashiro-san. I have something that I wish to discuss with you."

"But…"

"It won't take long, I promise."

Yashiro wondered if anyone had ever been able to tell this woman "no" about anything. He sat back down, though his attention was clearly on the exit door… up until Julie spoke again. "I want you to help me. I believe that K… Ren is in love with Mogami Kyoko. I suspect that she might share his feelings. That being the case, I want you to help me find a way to get the two of them to get together."

Yashiro met Julie's sincere gaze and decided that he might just like this stunningly beautiful woman after all.

* * *

"I should go see her… or at least I should call her," the agitated young man grumbled as he paced the floor of his apartment.

Shouko Aki sat and watched her charge patiently, "We've been over this, Sho. You have to let us handle this. If you jump in and start pushing her then it's over. You need to focus on controlling your temper once she does agree. You have already admitted that you seem to say the stupidest things once you get around her…"

"I didn't say _stupidest_!"

"Do the exact words matter? The fact is that you'll never win her back if you burn bridges every time you get close to her. You can't trust your temper, Sho; so you'll need to trust in something much more reliable."

"What?" Sho grumbled.

"Your music; once she hears your song you might have a chance. Until then you need to wait. Write another song or something."

Shouko Aki continued to sit patiently as she watched Sho take a seat, fidget, jump up, and resume his pacing. She rolled her eyes heavenward and hoped that Kyoko would respond to their prospectus before Sho went off the deep-end.

* * *

Ren did not return to his room for another five hours. He found his phone where he had left it, sitting on the credenza next to his bed. The battery had gone dead so he plugged it into the wall without turning it on. It wouldn't have mattered anyway because Kyoko had forgotten to turn her phone back on after her martial arts training session. When she stepped out of the dojo she was pleasantly surprised to find Prince Takahiro near the entrance, leaning against his car. "I thought that I would take you out to lunch so that I could share the good news."

Kyoko, having just spent two hours in a traditional setting, bowed before saying, "Your Imperial Highness…" she then smiled before Takahiro could protest, "I would be happy to share lunch. So tell me, what's the news?"

Takahiro struck a hero pose with his chest thrust out and his arms resting on his hip-bone, "I am officially a student of Tokyo University again."

Kyoko's face flushed with pleasure and she spontaneously grabbed Takahiro's hand to offer her heartfelt congratulations. When she realized her gaff she tried to pull away, but the Prince had her hand and wasn't in a hurry to let go. He was captivated by her enthusiastic response and those sparkling golden eyes. After looking into those eyes and studying her face, Takahiro had to suppress the sudden urge to wrap the girl in his arms and kiss her. Thankfully for both of them he didn't do it. Before Kyoko could raise a protest he released her hand and guided her to his car.

Having reestablished himself as a studious and dedicated person, Takahiro felt justified in spending the remainder of his afternoon watching Kyoko on the set of her new weekly drama, where he met just another of Kyoko's many personalities. He was impressed with Nayoko, but he didn't really care for the way that several young men and even a great big dog couldn't seem to keep their eyes off of the girl.

* * *

**Notes:** Sorry for the longer than usual delay. Life and work are chaos right now and I just couldn't seem to concentrate.

Several people will probably write to say that Kyoko is to OOC at this point, but I believe that Kyoko is growing older and more assertive. In this story I want people to meet an older and wiser Kyoko

I failed to mention last chapter that Ookami means wolf.

An Oberjarl is the equivalent of a Viking king.


	13. A Confusion of Signals

**Imperial Entanglements**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the characters from the Manga. This story is entirely fictional and is not meant to cast aspersions on the true Japanese Imperial Family in any way. None of the names, personalities, or events in this story reflect true events in any way. The true Japanese Imperial Court is intricate and complicated beyond the easy understanding of a foreign commoner such as me. Nevertheless, I'm confident that someone will still be offended by my characterization of this fictional family. For that I can only apologize.

**Chapter 13 – A Confusion of Signals**

"Mogami-san, are we friends now?" Takahiro asked with genuine sincerity.

Kyoko was shaken out of her private thoughts. She looked up in momentary confusion as she tried to get back to her present reality. "Of course, Takahiro-Heika… at least, I'd like to think so."

They were sitting at an ornate outdoor table in a private dining patio area of one of Tokyo's most exclusive restaurants. Kyoko had protested when she first realized where he was taking her, but Takahiro simply replied, "This is my celebration, Mogami-san, and I would be honored if you would share it with me. For tonight… only tonight… please allow me to express my gratitude."

"Gratitude? I don't understand?" Kyoko felt the same tingle of danger that she had felt on the previous evening after reading Ren's email.

"Yes, gratitude; I am grateful to you for motivating me to get back to work and make something of myself. You inspired me." Kyoko's nervousness increased at the admiring expression in Takahiro's eyes. Takahiro must have seen this because he toned down his gaze to something less… dangerous. "Besides, you're already dressed for the setting."

It was true. Kyoko's day had ended almost as it had started. Kyoko's last work of the day had been for her role as Miyamoto Nayoko. For their final scenes she and her sisters were at an official mayoral dinner with their father. Each of the "daughters" was dressed to the hilt and they were all beautiful. In Nayoko's scenes Sugihara Yasunobu turned up as a surprise guest. Throughout the evening the dogsled racer and Hasimoto Yuiichi were squaring off and attempting to capture Nayoko's attention, which didn't sit well with Nayoko's sisters. The episode was well-choreographed to provide both comedy and drama. Takahiro had watched the filming with fascination. Kyoko's Nayoko was completely different than her Ai, which she had filmed earlier in the day.

When the filming was wrapped up for the evening Kyoko bowed and said "good job" to everyone, but when she turned to go to her trailer to change, Takahiro had stopped her, "Mogami-san, would it be possible for you to remain in that dress? I've already made the request to your director and he didn't object."

Which brings us to the current moment, with Takahiro and Kyoko: Kyoko didn't speak French, so she allowed the Prince to order for her, which he did. He was going to order wine but Kyoko remembered her previous experience with alcohol and quickly talked him out of it. The setting from the terrace was spectacular, but she didn't seem to be enjoying it. Time after time Takahiro sensed that she was drifting away. He'd tried several conversational tactics, but Kyoko's attention never lingered long. After Kyoko answered his question concerning their friendship, he leaned across the table and startled her by placing his hand on hers, "If we truly are friends, then please tell me what is bothering you."

Kyoko flinched, but she didn't pull her hand away. For what seemed like a long time she looked into Takahiro's face before she finally reached her decision. "I have been asked to act in Fuwa Sho's newest PV."

"He is the one who assaulted you in front of your trailer that day?" Kyoko nodded, "Umm, Mogami-san… if this question is too personal, then please forgive my prying, but… I overheard part of your conversation with him before he pushed you against the trailer and…"

Kyoko's grudges began to rise, but she quickly suppressed them. The Prince was her friend and several comments he had made in the past suggested that he too had suffered. She was about to speak when the waitress walked out to the private terrace. Kyoko was glad for the interruption because it gave her a chance to compose her reply. They each dug into their food in silence. He had ordered her a shrimp bisque soup and braised halibut Provencal. Each bite was exquisite and it distracted her mind for a while. The cool, pleasant evening, the spectacular view, the excellent food, and her handsome companion finally worked their magic and Kyoko was able to smile.

When Kyoko laid down her fork, she was ready. For the next twenty minutes she spun the tale of her childhood, her prince, the move to Tokyo, her ridiculous efforts on behalf of Fuwa Sho, and her eventual discovery of his true feelings about her. Oddly, for the first time she was able to deliver the entire story without becoming overwhelmed with the anger and hatred and pain which had always been there before. She talked about her true reasons for joining LME, and how she had slowly changed until she now loved acting. When she finished talking she looked up at Takahiro expectantly… though she wasn't exactly clear on what she expected.

Takahiro remained silent for a short while, and then he chuckled. "You and I are more alike than I thought." He went on to describe his own heartbreaking experience and the years of anger that followed.

Kyoko listened intently, nodding from time to time. When he was finished she had fire in her eyes as she said, "We _are_ alike. That's why we should unite with others like us and take a vow against love. It is the destroyer of dreams, the scourge of the downtrodden, the… why are you laughing?" He _was_ laughing and Kyoko's face contorted with various emotions: she was angry, she was embarrassed, and finally she found herself laughing along with him. "You shouldn't laugh at me," she pouted.

Prince Takahiro smiled as he held his sides to stop his laughter. "Gomen nasai, Kyoko-san." It was his first time using her given name only. Kyoko tensed, but she didn't correct him, so he continued, "You just looked so… determined. Kyoko-san, you're not really going to let that jerk steal the rest of your life, are you?"

"What do you mean?" The use of her given name added impetus to his words and made her listen more closely to what he was trying to say.

Prince Takahiro sensed that his next words needed to be delivered carefully, so he weighed each thought carefully before making his reply, "Until a very short time ago I didn't trust any female outside of my immediate family. I was so afraid of being used again that I closed my mind and heart to the possibility that there were nice girls out there among the bad ones. Even though both my mother and my cousin tried to persuade me otherwise, I treated every girl like she was just out for herself. You changed that."

Kyoko sensed danger in his last sentence, but she couldn't quite identify the problem, so she prompted him to continue, "Is that why you were so angry at me that day under the weeping cherry tree?"

"Exactly; I thought that you were trying to use my name and my family to increase your own fame. When I found out the truth, it startled me… and that is why I wanted to get to know you better." Takahiro might have mentioned that her natural beauty and alluring eyes were a contributing factor, but he wisely refrained.

Kyoko relaxed a little at his seemingly harmless explanation, "I'm glad that we were able to clear that up, Takahiro-Heika, and I'm glad that we have become friends… but what does this have to do with…" she hesitated, not even wanting to use _his_ name.

"What does this have to do with Fuwa Sho? Let me ask you a question: Do you think that all men are alike?"

"N-no," she answered with evident hesitation.

"And yet you're saying that you'll never love again just because one man… or I should say one kid… treated you badly. Aren't there many other men who have treated you well?"

Kyoko had heard this argument before, but somehow it seemed different coming from someone who had endured similar pain. As she pondered the question of men who had treated her well, she thought first of older men like the Taisho, Sawara Tachibana, Takarada Lory, and Hizuri Kuu. Then her mind wandered to younger men like Yashiro Yukihito and the Ishibashi-onii-sans and… Tsuruga Ren and… the man who was sitting in front of her. "It does seem a little foolish to group every man together, doesn't it."

Prince Takahiro met Kyoko's golden eyes and held them as he said, "It is more than silly, Kyoko-san… it would be tragic, because I believe that you are a person who deserves to be loved and cherished… by the right man, of course."

Kyoko's nervousness was back in full force now as at least one portion of her mind understood the implications beneath this handsome man's words. "I… I should probably head home soon. Tomorrow is a busy…"

Takahiro knew that he had communicated his message, just as he could also tell that he needed to back off now before he scared Kyoko away. "I was hoping that we could have a desert first while I bore you with my plans for my degree in agriculture and forestry." His pout was at a level two at least, and Kyoko couldn't bear the thought of disappointing him on his day of celebration. She shifted her position and relaxed again, but she did add one condition: "Oh… okay. But only if you allow me to buy dessert."

* * *

Councillor Maeda Akihito growled as he read the positive press coverage that was circulating around Imperial Prince Takahiro and the actress Kyouko. Previously it had been relatively easy to push for scandalous articles about the Prince. The boy had practically done all of their work for them. Now the press was beginning to take note of changes which were positive: he wasn't going to nightclubs, he wasn't getting into fights… and now _this_! He read the title of the article again: **Imperial Prince Takahiro Reenrolls! The Prince dusts off his textbooks and prepares for Tokyo University. **The article went on to tout all of the positive changes in the Prince's attitude and actions over the past week. The reporter did question whether or not the changes would last, but he held out hope.

Maeda jabbed his intercom and a voice came over the speaker, "Yes Councillor?"

"Tell me what you've found out about Mogami Kyoko. I want to get things moving."

* * *

Julie Hizuri laid her head back as the little Cessna took off. It was killing her to leave, but she knew that it was too risky for her to remain close to her son. Besides the risk of the press, she also knew that he wouldn't appreciate her continued presence. Julie understood her son much better than he knew. She understood that he needed to manage his own life and that her interference would be a burden to him. She also understood his internal struggle with his past. She even understood his reluctance to involve the girl he loved in his life while things were so uncertain. What she didn't understand was the way that he had painted this demonic image of himself under his true identity.

Unlike her doting husband, Julie knew and understood her son's faults. The Kuon she knew had been a sensitive and kind child who often placed others before himself. It was his soft heart that had been his downfall. The insensitive and oftentimes cruel words spoken behind his back, but within his hearing, wounded him more deeply than he wanted to admit. She had watched his spirit darken, had seen the hurt in his eyes.

Kuon began fighting to shut others up; and then when that didn't work he began chasing after trouble wherever he could find it. Julie had been concerned at first when Kuon had met Rick. The young man had a rough past and a bad reputation. But the Hizuris had made a point to meet the young man and what they saw was a man who had made mistakes and who was working to reform his life. Kuon had taken to the young man right away. He pulled away from his more troublesome friends and spent much of his time with Rick… until the day that Rick was killed by a car as he ran across the street to stop a fight between Kuon and an old rival.

For a time after Rick's tragic death Kuon had been almost catatonic. Even after he recovered he did not return to normal. Julie had reluctantly left for the fashion show season in Europe, and "that Kidnapper" had snuck in from Japan and stolen her son. Kuon left a clear message behind that he was reinventing himself and that he would only contact them after he had matched or exceeded his father's success.

They had watched. They watched his initial struggles and they watched his first success. They continued to avidly watch every career move he made. They were very proud of his incredible success and his reputation for professionalism. It was his almost nonexistent personal life which concerned them, Julie especially.

The airplane settled into cruising altitude and Julie looked down at her hand. Once again she felt horrified as she remembered slapping her son. Her anger and frustration had begun with seeing the nightmarish image of her son surrounded by empty alcohol bottles and it had only grown as she heard this stranger disparage the son she loved. Still, the slap had been a conscious decision; she knew that she had to shock her son back to reality. All of her usual methods would have been to no avail against this young man who was so sunk into his own self-loathing.

It had worked, at least for the present; Ren had allowed Kuon to take over and Julie had been able to spend a pleasant morning and afternoon with her son. Still, Julie suspected that he would need someone like Mogami Kyoko, the girl Lory had described as "his talisman," before he could be deemed truly safe. The man Ren needed to slowly accept Kuon again so that he could live a long and psychologically healthy life. It ran in the family; Julie had been the person who gave Kuu the stability he needed in order to let his true power out without self-destructing.

Julie closed her eyes and offered a little prayer, hoping that her final words would remain in Kuon's heart, "We're proud of the man that you've tried to become, Kuon… but no man can live a truly fulfilling life by ignoring a part of himself. You need to slowly allow your true self back into your life. And please don't ever forget that there are two people who love Kuon Hizuri."

As the little airplane drew closer to Brazzaville and further away from her handsome, troubled son, she couldn't quite shake one persistent thought: _Will that be enough?_

* * *

The clear day had given way to a rainy night, which was perfect for the filming but exhausting for Ren and the rest of the cast and crew. Despite the humidity he was cold and miserable by the time he stumbled back to his room. He quickly shed his soaking clothing and was reaching for clean pajamas when he noticed the blinking light of his cell phone. Although it seemed like a useless exercise he went ahead and pushed the power button, turning the phone on. While it cycled he continued his preparations for his shower.

He had just opened the door of the bathroom when his phone beeped at him. Curiosity overcame exhaustion and he walked over to the phone, flipped it open, and caught his breath… _Kyoko._ Without realizing that he was still holding his breath, he highlighted the text message and clicked it. Then he sat down and read:

_Tsuruga-Sempai, I was happy to hear from you. I apologize for losing my temper that day. It had been a very bad day. Your message doesn't sound like you. Are you ill? Please tell me that everything is all right. I know that it is presumptuous of me, but you said that we were friends and I'm worried about you. Are you eating right? Are you getting rest? Please let me know so that I can stop worrying._

_Your kohai and friend, Mogami Kyoko_

Ren's heart surged at the concern apparent in every sentence. For a few minutes he read and re-read the message before his exhausted mind finally asked the question: _When did she hear from me?_ His suspicions aroused, he closed the message and opened his sent items folder. There it was: a message from him to Kyoko. Gritting his teeth, he opened the message. His first reaction was anger; only one person could have sent this message and he was resolved to dismember his interfering manager. But then he thought of Kyoko's message and his tired brain and heart warmed. _I won't kill him. He only did what I should have done._

Tired and uncomfortable, Ren laid the phone down and proceeded to his shower. As the warm water coursed down his head and body, he reviewed his night. Ren allowed himself a chuckle as he suddenly remembered how skittish Yashiro Yukihito had been around him throughout the night-shoot. The man seemed to vacillate between apprehension and euphoria all night long. It all made sense now. _I'll allow you to live, old friend… but not before I have some fun with you._

That resolution made, Ren was left with the tougher decision: _What do I do about Kyoko's message?_

* * *

While Ren's night was ending, Kyoko was preparing to lay her head down; though she doubted that sleep would come easily. Prince Takahiro had toned his language down from romantic to friendly for the remainder of his celebratory dinner, but the feeling still lingered. For Kyoko it was… disturbing… and perhaps… just a little exhilarating. That was what disturbed her the most. First had been the kiss she had given to Tsuruga Ren, and now these feelings. Kyoko could almost feel her armor cracking.

Growling in frustration, Kyoko threw off her blanket and sat up. Her eyes focused on the oft-perforated poster of Fuwa Sho. After two years his face was almost unrecognizable from all of the holes in it. She had considered replacing the poster, but even the thought of spending a single Yen on Shotaro…

The Prince's words came back to her again: "Aren't there other men who have treated you well?" Later, as he dropped her off, Takahiro had left her with one more thought, "Is it really fair to believe that every man is the same, Kyoko-san (he had persisted in using her given name throughout the evening)? Surely some men would cherish you instead of using you. Think about that." At the time Kyoko couldn't shake the feeling that Takahiro was grouping himself among those "men."

Kyoko's eyes drifted over to the smaller poster of Tsuruga Ren, and for the first time that evening she remembered his message and her reply. With a startled sound she remembered that her phone had been switched off, and she scrambled over to her bag to retrieve it. She sat on her knees and fidgeted as she waited for the phone to start up, to find a signal, and to complete… _There! He replied!_ Kyoko's heart felt warm as she opened the message and prepared to read:

_Mogami-san,_

_I'm sorry if I worried you. You do not need to apologize for becoming angry; I behaved badly. That night I was worried about you and it came out as anger. I know that you are careful and that you would never put yourself in danger without first checking out the situation. Even though I haven't called or texted I have been following the news. Is it true that you and the Prince are dating? I think that this is a very bad idea this early in your career. Please text me or call me as soon as you get this. -__Ren._

Kyoko didn't know what she had been hoping for, but she felt disappointed somehow. His last message had been so much more… She shook her head and called herself silly; this message sounded much more like the sempai she knew. So why did she feel so sad?

Kyoko closed her phone and set it aside. Then she picked it up again. She set it back down… or at least started to… until finally she shoved it under her pillow. Fighting tears that she couldn't quite understand, Kyoko laid her head down and stared at the ceiling fan. As her eyes were beginning to close, her head was suddenly shaking as her phone vibrated pillow, head, and all. Reluctantly, as if confronting a snake that was coiled and ready to strike, she reached under her pillow and pulled out the offensive device.

The screen was lit, and in the middle was the name Tsuruga Ren. Reluctantly she flipped the phone open and lifted it to her face, "Moshi, moshi? This is Mogami Kyoko speaking."

"Mogami-san, how are you?" Ren's rich deep voice triggered a flood of feelings in Kyoko's mind and she was still sorting through them when he spoke again, "Mogami-san?"

"Hai," she said, "Good morning, Tsuruga-sempai. Are you okay? You're not sick, are you? You have been eating right, haven't you?"

Ren chuckled and the sound sent a thrill down Kyoko's spine, "Yes, Mogami-san, I'm fine. I'm not sick. I have been eating. Now it's my turn: did you get my text?"

Kyoko shivered again, but this time the feeling wasn't as pleasant. She could sense a very strong emotion over the phone but she couldn't quite understand it. Her rebellious mind suggested a word… but that idea was ridiculous. _Why would Tsuruga-san be jealous? That doesn't make sense._ "I… I only just turned my phone back on," she said hesitantly. The last thing that she wanted to tell him was that she had returned home late after dinner with the Prince. "I just finished reading it."

"Mogami-san… are you dating the Prince?" Kyoko could hear uncharacteristic hesitancy in her respected sempai's voice.

Had he asked the same question earlier in the same day, Kyoko would have easily answered in the negative. After her conversation with the Prince that evening she felt less certain about everything. His question ran through her mind again: _Are all men the same?_ Her eyes drifted involuntarily to the poster of Tsuruga Ren… as her eyes lingered there she replied, "We're only friends, sempai." _Why does that feel like a lie?_

Her words must have been convincing, however, because Ren's voice lost its tension. "Good." That word hung in the air for a moment before he asked, "How are your projects coming along?"

It was Kyoko's turn to become tense as she remembered the issue that had plagued her throughout the day. Ren must have sensed something in her hesitancy, because he asked, "Is something wrong with one of your jobs, Mogami-san?"

"No! My jobs are fine! I didn't like Ai at first, but now I'm really enjoying the movie. And my drama is great. I have a new friend: he's almost 40 kilograms, he's hairy all over, and he has a cold, wet nose, but otherwise he's okay."

Ren chuckled again, "Does he also have dog breath?"

Kyoko smiled into the phone, glad that her joke had redirected the conversation, "Hai, but I don't mind. Ookami is adorable…" she went on to describe the fluid script changes from her drama and her interaction with her new friend.

When she finished speaking there was a period of silence before Ren said, "Mogami-san, is there something that you're not telling me? You seem worried about something."

Kyoko sighed. Her attempt to distract him had failed after all, "Sawara asked me to stop in to check out a new job offer this morning… a PV…"

Ren tensed up and his voice became almost monotone, "Fuwa Sho?"

"Hai. I told Sawara no, and then the Takarada-Shacho insisted on seeing me… he threatened to make it a LoveMe assignment… and I threatened to resign." Kyoko cringed as she waited for her respected sempai to turn on her in his disgust for her unprofessional behavior.

There was no answer at first, but then Ren's voice said, "Good. You shouldn't have any more to do with that boy. Don't let the Boss talk you into it."

Another long silence.

"I should let you go now, Mogami-san. You need to sleep and so do I… I'm glad that we're talking again."

"Hai, Tsuruga-san… I'm glad too. Good night. Sleep well."

Kyoko closed her phone and sat looking between her phone and the poster on her wall. She still couldn't shake the uncertainty and uneasiness in her mind. Finally she placed the phone beside her pillow and prepared to lie down again. Just as her head touched her pillow, the phone buzzed. When she picked it up she saw that she had a text message for Prince Takahiro. This was the first time he had ever texted her, and she felt as hesitant as she had with Tsuruga Ren's call. Taking a deep breath she opened her message and read:

_Kyoko-san, I thought about this after dropping you off. Please don't be offended, but I believe that you should reconsider Fuwa Sho's offer. It might bring the necessary closure so that you can move on with your life. I will support you in whatever you decide._

The faces of two men now plagued her thoughts, adding to her confusion.

Kyoko read the message twice and took several deep breaths to try and organize her racing mind. Eventually she tossed her blanket aside and went downstairs. Two hours later, after all of the vegetables and meat had been chopped for the following day, Kyoko was finally able to crawl back under her blankets and slip into a troublesome sleep.

* * *

**Notes: **This chapter might have seemed a little confusing, but I was trying to portray Kyoko's growing awareness of the true feelings of two very eligible and interesting men, along with her own disconcerted feelings. Unfortunately for her, it will all get worse before it gets better.

Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing my bewildered rambling so faithfully.


	14. The Shocking Confession

**Imperial Entanglements**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the characters from the Manga. This story is entirely fictional and is not meant to cast aspersions on the true Japanese Imperial Family in any way. None of the names, personalities, or events in this story reflect true events in any way. The true Japanese Imperial Court is intricate and complicated beyond the easy understanding of a foreign commoner such as me. Nevertheless, I'm confident that someone will still be offended by my characterization of this fictional family. For that I can only apologize.

**Chapter 14 – ****The Shocking Confession**

"Kyoko-chan, wake-up," a soft, pleasant but urgent voice commanded while two hands shook Kyoko awake. She twisted around and looked up to find the Okami-san's comfortable face looking down on her. Kyoko was bewildered for a few moments as she attempted to clear away the fog of her deep sleep.

Kyoko had a late start-time this morning, so she had intended to sleep in. Within the fog of her mind was the recollection of a rather pleasant memory… involving a handsome man… and yet she felt that the face of that man eluded her. Kyoko's contemplations were interrupted as the Okami-san said, "Kyoko-chan, you have a guest downstairs. I believe he was sent here by your employer."

Kyoko pushed her covers back quickly, "Forgive my sleepiness, Okami-san. Something must be wrong. I'd better hurry."

The kindly older woman laughed softly, "Kyoko-chan, you never know what may happen or who you will meet. Don't just grab the first clothes you see. Take the time to choose your clothing and to do your makeup. I'll help if you need it?" She tried to keep the hopefulness out of her voice. Over the past two years Kyoko had become more and more like a daughter in the older woman's mind. She was proud of the girl's fierce independence, but she did wish that the girl would lean on her for help occasionally.

Perhaps Kyoko sensed this, because she asked, "If it wouldn't be too much of an imposition, could you braid my hair?" As Kyoko put on her makeup, the older woman's gentle hands made quick work of her hair. In minutes Kyoko had two tight braids that were followed the contours of her head and were pinned at the nape of her neck. Spontaneously Kyoko reached up and squeezed the Okami-san's hand which was rested on her shoulder, "Thank you, Okami-san. It's beautiful."

"Kyoko-chan… you know that you don't work for us anymore…"

Kyoko flinched at the implication that she was failing in her original obligations, "I'm truly sorry. I've been so busy, but that isn't an exc…"

"No! I wasn't scolding you, Kyoko-chan. I'm simply saying that… I'm not your employer, so your formality isn't necessary anymore. Please call me Sayuri."

Kyoko's eyes grew alarmed, but she saw the longing in her Okami-san's eyes. "That is a beautiful name, Sayuri-sama. Thank you for honoring me… Oh! I'd better hurry!" She quickly jumped up, just missing the low ceiling before running down the stairs.

The Okami-san sighed, "Well, Sayuri-sama is progress, I suppose."

* * *

Sebastian, in his usual taciturn manner, never explained his reasons for collecting Kyoko so early in the morning. Kyoko rode in the back of the Rolls-Royce in the guise of a perfectly calm ojou-sama while her mind raced on the possibilities. _Did I do something wrong? Is he planning on trying to make me take Shotaro's PV? Does he have some terrible new task to punish me for refusing the PV?_

She wished that Moko-san was back from her modeling shoot in Sri Lanka. Kanae had avoided modeling originally, preferring to focus solely on acting, but her natural beauty led to repeated proposals and she finally started accepting them. As expected, these generated more requests. On the plus side, her modeling had also led to projects in two dramas. Unfortunately for Kyoko, it also meant quite a few trips out-of-country.

Kyoko needed her now. The events and conflicting emotions of the previous day… days in fact… were coming back in full force now that Kyoko was fully awake. Perhaps the apprehension of this sudden morning summons was weighing on her, but she was beginning to feel as skittish as a wild hare as they drove through the massive gate of the Takarada Estate.

Sebastian must have sensed her growing apprehension because he broke his customary silence and spoke as he held the door for Kyoko to step out, "You're among friends, Miss Kyoko. You needn't look so fearful."

Kyoko looked into the surprisingly kind eyes of Takarada's shadow and a smile crept onto her face for the first time since climbing into the Rolls Royce. "Thank you, Sebastian-san."

* * *

Fuwa Sho fidgeting irritably in his seat as he took in the sights of the incredibly ornate room around him. Shouko Aki sat primly beside him, while his company president, Fujimara Tojo, sat in a large chair facing the owner of the huge office, and the mansion, Takarada Lory. Sho never rose this early unless his muse woke him up, but the President of Akitoki himself had come to collect him that morning. Annoyingly, the man had refused to explain the reason for this gathering. "I think we should handle this all at once," was all that he would say.

Sho couldn't quite suppress a smirk as he compared his own boss, who was short, round and balding, to the eccentric oddball President of LME, who was tall and mustachioed with a full head of hair. Fujimara was dressed in his usual manner in a crisp, perfectly pressed Armani business suit. Takarada was lounging in a only Clark Gable-ish dressing gown with a long-stemmed pipe held in one hand… and yet he seemed almost regal in comparison to the President of Akitoki Inc… of course the effect would have been more complete if he weren't wearing huge brown bear-claw slippers…

All heads turned as one of the huge wooden doors opened and a man dressed as a chauffeur stepped into the room and held the door open. Sho's heart leapt in his chest as Kyoko, dressed in a simple but classy skirt-dress, took her own tentative step into the room. Her hair was done up in two braids that were pinned down stylishly, highlighting her sculpted face and slender neck, but it was her eyes that drew everyone's attention. Her soft, honey-golden eyes took in the people in the room and there was a sudden and distinct drop in temperature as the softness became hard.

For the first time Sho felt a deep sadness knowing that he was the cause of that hardness. Those fascinating eyes used to glow whenever he walked in the room. They had sparkled whenever Kyoko spoke about her "prince." The tears and pain in those eyes that had been caused by Mogami Saena were nothing compared to the hardness he saw there now. In a moment of epiphany Sho understood that everything that Shouko Aki had told him was true: he was entirely at fault… but could he ever repair the damage?

Kyoko glared at the boy who had shattered her heart so cruelly, expecting to see his usual arrogance. Instead she saw something different… something akin to sorrow. For a moment, only a moment, her heart lurched; but she quickly marshaled the rebellious organ back under control. This was the enemy and he was bringing the fight to her doorstep. _Fine, let there be a fight_.

Takarada Lory's deep, commanding voice interrupted the two former friends in their silent communication, "This is not what you think, Mogami-san. Please come in and take a seat. We have a problem."

* * *

The Empress sighed distractedly into her tea cup. This should have been a happy morning. The Emperor, her handsome husband, had arrived back from his trip late the previous evening. As was their custom whenever time and schedule allowed, the couple were enjoying a pre-dawn tea in their private dining area.

Many arranged marriages, especially high-profile marriages such as theirs, were emotionless and dry affairs of business; not so for their marriage. Even though they had been "arranged" shortly after Nozomi's birth, they hadn't met until she was seventeen. If it wasn't love at first sight for her, it was close. It hadn't been his looks, though he had been quite a handsome young man. It had been his eyes; so many of the people surrounding Nozomi, even her own father, had been calculating and stern. His eyes had show kindness, concern, and appreciation. Although he had been just as obligated as she, his first concern had been for her feelings.

Their marriage had been the stuff of newspaper and tabloid reporter's dreams. He was handsome, she beautiful, and together they were everything that Japan could hope for in a royal couple; it didn't hurt that they were so openly romantic as they looked at each other, held hands, or simply walked together. Their first ten years together had been wonderful. Time together had become much more difficult when his father had passed away and they suddenly found themselves Emperor and Empress. There is a misperception among commoners that the Emperor has now responsibilities, since the Imperial Family is a constitutional monarchy, and the true power rests in the hands of the Prime Minister and his government. In fact, if the Prime Minister is the head, then the Emperor and the Imperial Family is the heart of Japan. The position of the Emperor required him to work all of the hours of the day, and then some. Perhaps that is why the couple maintained this one private tradition. When they were both at the palace they woke early and shared a tea together, alone, and talked over private matters.

"That is your third sigh of the morning, Nozomi. Is it a matter that you don't wish to share with me?"

The Empress looked up in chagrin and pouted slightly, "I'm sorry, dear. I am feeling guilty this morning and I don't know how to repair the damage that I have caused."

The Emperor reached across the little round table and gently took his wife's slender hand in his, "Perhaps if you share the problem with me?"

"I'm afraid that I have thrown poor Kyouko-san under the wheels of the carriage," She used her free hand to trace the lip of her cup.

"How is that? Has Takahiro been…?"

"Of course not!" Nozomi said defensively, and then she softened her tone and said, "Sorry. He is different with her. She seems to be bringing the best out in him."

"I am sorry too. I know that I should be giving him the benefit of the doubt… it's just…"

"I know. It has been a while since we have been able to trust him. Still, I would like you to watch him now, dear. He is improving daily. He's even reenrolled in school. Surely that pleases you?"

The Emperor nodded, "Then why do you feel that you have harmed this young lady?"

The Empress sighed, "Because my night-staff received a call from Takarada-san earlier… It seems that an ambitious reporter found out about Mogami Kyoko's former relationship with Fuwa Sho, including the fact that she ran off to Tokyo with him. It will appear in this morning's issue of the _Tokyo Daily News_."

"You told me about that issue. Are you confident that their relationship was platonic?"

"I am. I have met with the young lady myself. I have spoken with Takarada Lory. Also I have Nakage-san's assurance… of course, none of that will matter once the entirety of Japan decides that the story is true. The scandal may very well destroy her career."

After an extended period of silence, the Emperor frowned, "I'm confused: why is this your fault again?"

"Because, my dear husband, I believe… and so does Nakage… that Councillor Maeda is behind this article."

* * *

Kyoko looked up from the printed copy of the article in her hands. Her illustrious company president had an inside source in the newspaper. That source had phoned him earlier, in the wee hours of the morning, to tell him about the article that was going to the press. It was hours later and the newspaper would be hitting the newsstands as they sat there.

**Potential Princess or Playgirl Opportunist?  
**_The sordid story of an up-and-coming actress_

_Kyouko, one of the rising young starlets in Japan's entertainment scene, has been making quite a lot of news lately as Imperial Prince Takahiro's latest and perhaps most promising love interest. Although most of Japan has heaved a collective sigh of relief that the dashing bad-boy prince seems to be mending his ways, perhaps we should take a closer look at his inamorata._

_For the past two years, quickly following the beginning of Kyouko's meteoric rise to stardom, there have been persistent but quiet rumors which place her with both Rock Idol Fuwa Sho and the Prince of Movie and Television, Tsuruga Ren. Up until today, nobody has been able to confirm or deny these rumors, but this has now changed:_

_Tokyo Daily News holds proof that Mogami Kyoko, a.k.a. Kyouko, was the live-in girlfriend of Fuwa Sho after the two ran away from Kyoto to Tokyo at the tender age of fifteen. Although we have not been able to verify anything up to this point, there are suggestions that the two lived in the same household, the Fuwas home, at an even younger age. The young teen couple shared an apartment in Tokyo for approximately one year, at which time they broke up and went their separate ways._

_Although this reporter hasn't been able to determine the reason for the couples estrangement, it should be noted that the young lady in question began to be noticed regularly around the actor Tsuruga Ren. There has been much speculation concerning that relationship, but once again there has been little verifiable proof. It should be noted, however, that Kyouko was spotted with Japan's Most Desirable Man not only on-set, but at restaurants and even entering his apartment building._

_Which brings us to our current scenario: Tsuruga Ren has been out of the country, filming in the Congo of Africa for the past month. Is the couple estranged, or has the young lady simply taken advantage of Tsuruga Ren's absence to seek out an even greater pawn in her climb to the top? _

_AP News 568453_

Kyoko was surprised at her own reaction to the slanderous piece: she felt tired… and alarmingly calm. _I suppose that I knew that this would come out eventually. Reading it like this does sound bad doesn't it? _Then she began to feel angry. If it were true, that would be one thing; but this article made it sound like _she_ was the one who had betrayed _him_! It was bad enough that they were attacking her moral character, but to suggest that she had used Shotaro and had thrown him away, and…

She suddenly realized what this implication might do to Tsuruga Ren and possibly even to Prince Takahiro! "We have to make them retract this, Takarada-Shacho! Tsuruga-san and His Imperial Highness…"

"I'll take care of this." Kyoko looked over at her childhood friend and current enemy in bewilderment. Sho crumple his own copy of the article into a ball and repeated himself, "I'll take care of this. This is my fault anyway."

Shouko Aki began to speak, "Sho… I don't…"

Sho stopped her with a sharp shake of his head, but his eyes never left Kyoko's, "I should never have begged you to come with me to Tokyo, and I will not allow you to be slandered in this way. Please leave it to me."

President Fujimara spoke for the first time. His voice was not as deep as Takarada Lory's, but it possessed a quality which suggested that the man might have a theater background, "Tell me, young man: How exactly do you plan on 'taking care of this'?"

"I will tell the truth," Sho answered firmly.

Kyoko had the unearthly sensation that she was seeing her childhood friend transform before her eyes from a spoiled child to… to what? _A man?_ She looked at the determined, unbending look in his eyes and felt… somewhat proud. The sensation gave her a distinctly uncomfortable and it chafed at her, causing her grudges to rise up and encircle her until finally she bit out the words, "why should I trust you to take care of anything, Shotaro?"

She felt ashamed as soon as the words were out of her mouth and she fully expected Sho to flare up and bite back. That was the last thing that she wanted to happen in front of the presidents of two of Japan's top talent companies. Sho looked at her and his eyes were angry, but when he opened his mouth to speak, he amazed her by saying, "Because I'm the one at fault. You didn't use me; I used you. You didn't cheat on me; I cheated you… not that we were even in that sort of relationship… the point is that this article makes you look bad, and I won't allow it!"

There was silence in the room as the shocked young lady and their equally shocked audience of three looked on. President Fujimara loved the profit that Fuwa Sho brought to Akitoki, but he knew of the young man's selfish, self-centered ways. Shouko Aki knew the young man perhaps better than anyone except the other lady in the room, and she was torn between amazement and pride. Takarada Lory knew Fuwa Sho least of all, but he knew enough about how this young man had treated Mogami Kyoko that he found this situation… fascinating.

Fuwa Sho was basically oblivious to the others as he met Kyoko's eyes again, "Please, Kyoko; trust me one more time?"

The energy in the room was electric as every eye fell on the young lady. A thousand thoughts and an even wider range of emotions fought for dominance in her mind and heart while her golden eyes studied the man who had hurt her so deeply in the past. There was a collective sigh as Kyoko finally nodded… she didn't trust herself to speak.

* * *

Prince Takahiro had to settle for a hurried conversation with Kyoko before heading off to his first-of-semester classes. He was furious with the article and concerned for Kyoko, but she had assured him that things were well in-hand… _whatever that means?_ He also wanted to skip his classes and spend the day close to her… as protection of course; but she wouldn't hear of it. Takahiro had learned enough about Kyoko to know that she would never approve of him shirking school or work, even if he was doing it to act as a shield for her.

The students at the college recognized him right away, of course. There were quite a few students who followed him and many who took pictures with their phones. He didn't mind that too much; he was used to it and he knew that it would pass. What he did mind was those who tried to commiserate with him over how he had been fooled and used by Kyouko. After the twentieth veiled reference to the issue, he finally stopped in the middle of the outer commons area, stepped up onto the lip of the fountain, and called for attention. "Students and teachers of this fine University: My name is Takahiro, and yes, I am the fourth son of the living Emperor of Japan. I am pleased to meet you all…

"HOWEVER…I do not wish to hear one more derogatory comment about Kyouko. It saddens me… No, it makes me angry that an irresponsible reporter can print a spurious article in a filthy rag of a newspaper and good, normally kind, reasonably intelligent people like those before me accept what is written without a second thought; even when what is written is slanderous and utterly incorrect!"

The crowd was growing. Takahiro recognized several reporters in the throng and realized that he was creating a problem by allowing his anger to get the better of him. Then he decided that he didn't care, "The truth behind Kyouko and Fuwa Sho is much different than what has been printed. The same is true for what has been written about my own relationship with Kyouko. We have not even kissed, much less done anything that was implied in that article. She is a nice, intelligent, talented and honorable person like your good selves. So please stop and think before you believe any more of the slanderous trash."

Imperial Prince Takahiro stepped off of the fountain and walked quickly through the crowd towards his first class, ignoring the reporters who moved in to get "just one more question" answered. _I'm probably going to hear about this from mother or father… but I don't care._

* * *

Kyoko had to be driven to the movie set by Sebastian. With the gathering reporters it would have impossible for her to ride in on her bicycle. She cringed as she saw the crowd and immediately reached for her character. Nozami Ai was more than a match for even the most belligerent reporter, even without her weaponry. There was a soft chuckle from the front and her eyes met Sebastian's, "Miss Kyouko, your… character might be a bit much for this occasion. It might be counterproductive if any reporters are maimed."

Ai faded and Kyoko forgot her apprehension for a moment as she found the humor in Sebastian's words. "Thank you, Sebastian-san. I will be more careful."

It was Kyoko who stepped out of the car as her driver held the door, but she borrowed a little from each of the strong female characters she had created so that she could face the onslaught of the press. If the reporters expected a cringing actress trying to hide her face from the cameras, they were disappointed. Kyoko, with her hair still braided and wearing her stylish dress, looked like she was walking the red carpet as she gracefully glided past the teeming reporters and cameramen. She even smiled a little as she recognized a face or two.

The makeup and costume crew were tense and anxious as Kyoko approached. They had become attached to her and they felt confused and angry about the article. Nevertheless, they couldn't dispute the fact that both the Imperial Prince and Fuwa Sho had come to the set specifically to see her; nor could they dispute the fact that more than one of them had heard her in a phone conversation with a person she referred to alternately as Tsuruga-san, Sempai, and Ren-sama. As much as they liked Kyouko and thought her pretty, they were still astounded that she seemed to be on intimate terms with three of Japan's hottest and most eligible men. _Could the article be true?_

They had argued the point since arriving on-set that morning and arrived at a general consensus: from what they had seen, it was the men chasing Kyouko, not the other way around. Now, however, with the young woman in-question approaching, they still feared what might happen next. If Kyouko was already in Nozami Ai-mode, then perhaps nobody was safe. They didn't know what to expect, but they certainly didn't expect the poised and calm figure who walked into the makeup trailer with apparent unconcern and said, "Good morning everyone. Thank you for coming this morning and please take good care of me."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and they exchanged glances as Kyouko took her customary chair and waited for the makeup team to work their magic. There were two notable alterations from the routine. The first alteration was that Kyouko didn't begin her transition into Nozami Ai right away. The second was a complete surprise: the young actress asked if the television could be turned on and flipped to Channel 5. Everyone froze for a moment. Kyouko never asked to watch the television, and Channel 5 was a news channel… which meant that there would be plenty of news about her.

The head of makeup nodded to the second assistant, who then reluctantly picked up the remote and turned the flatscreen on. Nearly everyone gasped as they recognized the person standing in front of a full press conference. More than one glanced nervously at Kyouko… and they were surprised to see no reaction at all.

* * *

The beautiful and shapely manager stepped composedly up to the podium, "Good morning ladies and gentlemen and thank you for joining us this morning. We have called this press conference in order to address the details of the article in the _Tokyo Daily News_ that came out this morning. Fuwa Sho will make a statement and then we will open the floor to questions.

Sho nodded to Shouko Aki as she stepped away and he took her place at the podium. He did not pull out any paper. He knew exactly what he intended to say and he had worked with his company president and his manager to polish his statement. _Are you watching, Kyoko? Please hear my heart._

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Press: I am here to address the ridiculous accusations in the article that you have all read this morning. Once again this is a case of taking a few threads of truth and using those to weave a whole blanket of lies (Shouko Aki had helped him to turn his thoughts into a polished speech, but most of the words were Sho's own. He had a gift for words and lyrics). It is true that Mogami Kyoko and I were childhood friends. We have known each other for almost as long as we have been alive. We have been friends for most of that time and it is true that she lived in my home for a portion of our childhood.

"Kyoko was always my biggest supporter and my strength… I wish that I could say that I reciprocated. I am ashamed to say that while I always relied on Mogami Kyoko, I was seldom there for her. Because of me she was bullied and ostracized throughout elementary and middle school and I should have defended her, but I did not. I was too concerned about my own issues and my popularity; and so Kyoko was left to fend for herself.

"Nevertheless, she never faltered in her loyalty and support. That is why I asked her to come with me when I decided to try to fulfill my dream of becoming a music superstar. She came, not as my girlfriend or lover, but as a dear friend. While I tried to get people to listen to my music, Mogami Kyoko worked. She worked two and sometimes three jobs at a time to support me… and that is all."

There was a long pause and everyone in the room leaned forward, anticipating his next words, "Mogami Kyoko never used me, I used her. I used her loyalty and her friendship to keep me comfortable and fed while I pursued my dream… and then, when I was signed on for Akitoki… when I had everything I wanted… I pushed her away. Actually, I was cruel. I destroyed the girl who has never done anything but be my support. That is the truth," he held up a copy of the newspaper, "not this stupid trash.

"After the way that I betrayed Mogami Kyoko, most girls would have packed up and headed home, but not her. She had an indomitable spirit. She brushed herself off and decided to pursue her own dream. I don't think that there is any question that she has done well for herself.

"As to what was written about her relationships with Tsuruga Ren and the Prince, I can only tell you what I know about her: Mogami Kyoko is the purest girl I know and I don't believe, even for a moment, that any of what was written is true. Thank you very much."

The press clamored for to have their questions answered but Kyoko never saw that portion of the press conference. It was time for her first scene of the day and she was ready to slip into character. She stood gracefully, bowed to the stunned ladies, and left the trailer. She knew that they would be talking but she wasn't worried about it. Once she was safely out of earshot she pulled out her phone and hit speed dial.

When Sawara's voice answered, she simply said, "Sawara-san, I've decided to perform in Fuwa Sho's PV. Please let him know… Thank you."

It was a good thing that she had a full day's work ahead. It would give her the time to sort through all of the confusing and conflicting emotions that were threatening to consume her.

* * *

**Notes: **Before you ask: yes, Ren will be heard from.

Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing.

Before you write and tell me that Fuwa Sho is completely out-of-character, I just wanted to say that I'm letting him grow up in this story. He has been talking with Shouko Aki about how to win Kyoko back and she has been blatantly honest about the things he had done wrong and what he would need to do to repair the damage.


	15. Epiphany… or the plural thereof

**Imperial Entanglements**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the characters from the Manga. This story is entirely fictional and is not meant to cast aspersions on the true Japanese Imperial Family in any way. None of the names, personalities, or events in this story reflect true events in any way. The true Japanese Imperial Court is intricate and complicated beyond the easy understanding of a foreign commoner such as me. Nevertheless, I'm confident that someone will still be offended by my characterization of this fictional family. For that I can only apologize.

**Chapter 15 – Epiphany… or the plural thereof**

An epiphany, outside of the religious context, is a sudden moment of clarity; an intuitive leap in understanding. It is the "ah-hah" moment that often results in a radical paradigm shift. Put more simply, it is the moment where the little lightbulb pops up above your head and you say, "Oh! I never thought of that." But I digress…

How Kyoko made it through her day of filming, she would never remember. She immersed herself so completely in her character that she managed to completely block out her own personal issues. Unfortunately, it could only last so long. At the end of a long day the director yelled "cut" one last time and the filming was over.

Kyoko, as Nozami Ai, was so drained that she had even compromised her perfect posture (only very slightly, of course) as she walked, or rather shambled, back to the makeup and costume trailer. As the makeup came off, so did her virtual shield; leaving only the emotionally spent girl underneath.

Now, the reader might imagine that Kyoko would feel relief and even justification at this point in her tempestuous saga, but that was not the case. For the past two years the motivation of revenge had been the foundation behind every endeavor. Even when she grew to love acting; even when she became determined to follow in the footsteps of her great-sempai Tsuruga Ren; even when she began to enjoy notoriety and success, that motivation had lingered, festering under the surface.

Now, with Fuwa Sho's sudden and unexpected confession of guilt, Kyoko felt like a ship without a tiller, a kite without a string… or a young woman without a clue as to what to do next.

"Kyoko-san?" A concerned voice called out to her even as an arm reached out to prevent her from stumbling over the curb she hadn't been aware of. Kyoko looked up and snapped out of her fog as she found Prince Takahiro's concerned face only inches from hers. "Are you okay, Kyoko-san? You were walking around in a complete daze."

Kyoko realized that she was gazing into the Prince's handsome face for too long. Her eyes went wide and she quickly stepped back, making an "eep!" sound as she did so. Takahiro's face looked startled and then is sort of… contorted… as he tried not to laugh. It was too much however and he exploded with laughter, clutching his stomach as he laughed so hard that tears ran down his eyes.

Kyoko scowled and said, "What's so funny?"

The Prince tried to get his laughter under control so that he could answer, but all he could do was say "eep!" before he dissolved into laughter once again. Kyoko felt herself becoming angry right before she too began to giggle, then chuckle, and then finally laugh along with Takahiro. "It's not that funny!" She complained, even as she struggled to stop laughing with him.

The poor Prince was clutching his stomach muscles because they were beginning to hurt. Slowly he was able to reassert his self-control. There was a long bench beside the curb where they had stopped, and he reached out, took her hand, and pulled her with him to take a seat. Kyoko was already seated before she could think to resist. "I'm sorry, Kyoko-san. I've been so worried about you all day long that I could barely concentrate on my classes. Then when you got all scared and jumped back and (chuckles) made that sound…"

He reached over laid his other hand on Kyoko's. Only then did she realize that he was still holding her hand after pulling her onto the bench. She was trying to determine how to extricate her hand when Takahiro's deep voice asked, "Are you okay now, Kyoko-san? I really have been worried."

Kyoko met the handsome prince's eyes before her own drifted down to observe her small, slender hand sandwiched possessively between his two large hands. Looking into his eyes again she had her first epiphany of the day. Once again her eyes grew large with surprise and alarm. "I… I have to go… ummm…" She tried to pull away again and this time the Prince relented, but his words arrested her progress.

"Did you forget our promise to Noriko, Kyoko-san?"

Although every fiber of her being wanted her to run, Kyoko could not and would not neglect her obligations. After her previous excursion with Princess Noriko, Kyoko had agreed to help with a gala fundraiser for the Disaster Victim's Fund… and it was this evening.

"I… I forgot to get a dress…"

Takahiro smiled triumphantly, "Oh, that is all taken care of. Come on, let's go." And with that Kyoko found herself being led off once again by the hand to Takahiro's waiting car.

* * *

Ren's hand trembled as he held the faxed copy of the news article and watched Fuwa Sho's press-conference on the internet. _This is bad_, he thought as his arch rival delivered his pronouncement in a very well-spoken and mature manner. _A childish Fuwa Sho I could deal with… but this…_ No other man except his father had the ability to make Tsuruga Ren feel insecure, but Fuwa Sho did. With his father Ren was insecure about matching or defeating his acting skills. Fuwa Sho could not even hold a candle to Tsuruga Ren in the professional realm, and Ren knew it. But where it concerned Mogami Kyoko that was a different manner.

Fuwa Sho had history with Kyoko. As he had stated in the press conference, they had been friends for most of their lives before moving to Tokyo. Fuwa Sho had something else that Ren had never gained: Mogami Kyoko had once loved the punk… the man. That made him a dangerous foe for her heart, especially now that he had finally confessed his wrongdoings.

_I should be there. What sort of fool leaves the girl he loves behind without coming to some resolution first. She kissed me, and I did nothing! _He checked his watch again and sighed. _She said that she had a late day today. I should wait to call her until our normal hour._

He saw a "suggested link" which showed Imperial Prince Takahiro standing on the low wall of a fountain and he clicked on it. The video had been taken with a phone, so it was not as high-quality as Fuwa Sho's press conference, but the young man's words were powerful as he also defended Kyoko's good name. Ren groaned, _I have to get home, and soon._

* * *

"I can't…" Kyoko tried to protest.

"Nonsense. It is a gala event and you need a dress. You and my eldest daughter are of the same size and build, so it makes perfect sense. Now please hold still." Kyoko clearly wanted to protest again but she was trapped between an unstoppable force and an immovable object. _How exactly does one tell the Empress of Japan "no"?_

"Oh! Would you look at that? What do you think, Noriko?" Empress Nozomi stepped back and admired the way that the light blue evening dress hung on Kyoko's slowly maturing curves. She glanced over to see her niece sorting through a myriad of high-heel shoe choices.

Noriko said, "Ah ha! I knew they were in here!" She turned and held up a pair of strappy high heels. When she looked at Kyoko she whistled appreciatively. Kyoko blushed and the Empress pretended to be scandalized. Noriko made an airy wave, "Your pardon please. I'm afraid that I've become too westernized. Nevermind that; you look stunning, Kyoko-san! Poor Taki's going to have to spend all evening chasing the men away."

Kyoko looked so alarmed that both Noriko and her aunt began laughing, "Relax, Kyoko-san. A woman should be proud of being beautiful. You're too self-effacing for your own good," the Empress said in a kindly tone. "I don't think that I've ever heard of a star who _doesn't _want to be noticed before."

"May I interrupt?" A well-toned, rich baritone spoke in the doorway. "You'll pardon me, but your handmaid assured me that everyone was decent."

"Uncle!" Noriko said and stepped quickly over to give the man a hug. She turned to make introductions but stopped when she realized that their guest was frozen white as a sheet and stiff as a statue. Noriko giggled, "Uncle, please allow me to introduce Mogami Kyoko."

The Emperor looked at the young lady with amusement and appreciation. When Kyoko remained frozen he stepped forward and, taking her hand, kissed it in western style. This brought Kyoko out of her catatonic state. Immediately she dropped to the floor in a dogeeza and began to apologize, but the Emperor only laughed. He sounded so much like his son that Kyoko forgot her alarm and looked up at the man. The first thing she noticed was that he and his son shared the same eyes. She saw kindness in those eyes as she accepted his offered hand, "Please stand up, Mogami-san. You are a friend to both my son and my niece. My wife likes you. That is enough for me. There is no need to throw yourself to the floor on my account."

Torn between feeling foolish and awed, Kyoko chose to transition to her okami-san persona and bow, "I am very honored to meet you, Your Imperial Majesty. Please forgive my foolishness."

"There is nothing to forgive, Mogami-san," he replied, returning her graceful bow with a nod. He turned to his wife, "Are we nearly ready, my dear?"

"I need to slip into my own dress. Noriko, may I leave Kyoko-san in your capable hands?" When Noriko nodded in the affirmative the Empress smiled at Kyoko, "I'm glad that you were able to come tonight. We will see you there."

The imperial couple was out of the door before Kyoko could process the import of those words, "Princess…?"

"Noriko." Came a firm interruption.

Kyoko gulped. She and the princess had already been over this and Kyoko had lost. It made her feel incredibly presumptuous, but she made herself say, "Noriko-Heika… are the Emperor and the Empress…?"

"Coming to the gala? Of course. They attend every year. Don't worry, you'll have a chance to get to know them better at dinner." Noriko smiled an evil little smile. She knew Kyoko well enough after only a few encounters to know that "getting to know" the couple was not a comforting thought. This time she didn't giggle, but she still loved Kyoko's honest expressions. So many people around the Family were calculating, but there didn't seem to be an ounce of guile in this young lady's body.

Kyoko, not trusting herself to speak, merely nodded. Normally she would have been terrified at the prospect of dining with the Emperor, but at the moment she had a far greater concern. How should she deal with her sudden epiphany about the Prince's feelings for her? And what did she feel?

* * *

Fuwa Sho was inclined to grumble about such things, and tonight was no exception. Although he had attended many formal occasions as the son of a prominent Kyoto hotel family, he never liked them. His active nature and free spirit was much more suited for the stage or the mosh pit than the formal ballroom. Nevertheless, becoming Japan's Number One Musician came at a price: he was expected to participate in charity events and he was expected to rub elbows with the crème-de-la-crème of Tokyo society.

He glanced down at his phone for perhaps the five-hundredth time to no avail. He had thought… no, he had hoped that Kyoko would call him after his morning press-conference. _Well, at least she consented to act in my PV. But I wanted her to call! _After all, hadn't he saved the day with his timely intervention and frank admission of guilt? Shouldn't that be enough?

_No, it's not enough, and I know it. It might take years to atone for every time that I have hurt Kyoko. _Not for the first time, he felt a surge of pain in his chest, mixed with fear. _What if she gives her heart to someone else before I can make amends?_ Lately, since their first encounter in front of Kyoko's trailer, Sho had begun to feel incredible loneliness. It had been there many times since Kyoko left… even he could admit that now. But it was different in the past week or more. Every time he ate, or sang, or had a random thought he wanted to share, he would turn as if to speak to his childhood friend… and she was never there.

"Sho, we're almost there. You really need to get your facial expressions under control. Right now you look like you are either ready to cry or kill someone." Shouko Aki looked especially gorgeous as she sat beside him, legs crossed. She wore a classy, stylish black dress with a single strand of pearls; the simplicity of the outfit highlighted her highly feminine curves perfectly.

Sho used to lust after his manager, but now he was beginning to appreciate her as a person and not just a very shapely female. She had always been his highly capable manager, yet now she was becoming his friend. "You look good tonight, Aki-san."

She met his eyes and was relieved to find no trace of his usual hungry look whenever she dressed up. She liked Sho, both as her charge and as a boy, but his immaturity had never allowed her to place him in the category of "man." Over the past weeks that was changing. First had been his frank request for help. Next had been his sincere efforts to change himself. And this morning she had been incredibly impressed with both his assumption of responsibility and his mature manner of addressing the scandal. There was the double-standard of course, so that most people wouldn't look down on him if he had slept with Mogami Kyoko; his career was still relatively safe. Still, up until now Sho had always pushed the blame off on others. His conduct this morning had been quite… manly.

"Thank you, Sho. Look: remember the expression that you showed the world this morning at the press conference. You looked in-control and confident. That is the expression that you should take into an event like this."

Sho fidgeted and worked his collar, "Fine. I just wished that I didn't have to wear this monkey-suit."

Shouko's mouth quirked in a smile. He was still the same in many ways; only more mature. That was okay. She didn't really want to change him completely, only polish a few of the rougher edges.

Her smile disappeared as she saw the men in black suits who moved in to cover the car in front of them. The door opened and Imperial Prince Takahiro stepped out… only to turn and offer his hand to assist a slender young lady to climb out as well.

* * *

It was around eight in the evening as Tokyo's elite entered the gala. It was noon in the Congo… but Ren wasn't eating lunch. Instead he was participating in his own press conference.

Many people do not realize this, but Japan's involvement in Africa has increased dramatically in the last few decades. Japan, being an industrialized island country, most often has to seek elsewhere for the natural resources they need to continue production. Coupled with that, Japan has slowly become a leader in the food and disaster relief efforts in that region. It is not unusual at all for there to be a substantial Japanese population in the major cities of Africa; and in consequence it is not unusual to find the Japanese Press there as well. As soon as the article on Kyoko was released, the Press machine in the Congo was on the road towards the tiny settlement where _The Heart of Darkness_ was filming.

Ren was filming during the morning and was therefore unavailable until the noon break. He had to curb his anger and frustration throughout the morning. Kyoko was so far away and he had no idea how she was doing or how this latest scandal was affecting her. Worse still, men like Fuwa Sho and the Prince _were_ there for her… supporting her and possibly making inroads into her heart. He felt like the proverbial bird in a cage, watching the world pass by from a distance.

Yashiro Yukihito, dressed in a light summer suit that was the fashion in this region, stepped up to the microphone and made his introductions. When he stepped away Ren had his feelings under control. "Thank you, ladies and gentlemen. Obviously you are here to hear my take on the article in the Tokyo Daily News concerning Mogami Kyoko. First of all, let me say that, aside from Kyouko's history with Fuwa Sho, which has already been addressed by the man in question, the rest of the speculations in that article are ridiculous and spurious. If the reporter who wrote that trash had taken the time to get to know Mogami Kyoko, he would know that she is the epitome of traditional values and the last person in the world who would dishonor herself in the way which was suggested.

"It is true that I met Mogami Kyoko on the day when she first attempted to find employment with LME. It is not true that we had any sort of relationship at that time. In fact, we had no sort of relationship whatsoever until much later, when I took her under my wing and helped to guide her through the rocks and shoals of the entertainment business. I am not Mogami Kyoko's lover, nor have I ever been. I _have_ been her senior mentor; a role I took on willingly because I was favorably impressed with both her attitude and her talent. I now consider myself her friend; a role that I actively seek because she has also impressed me in innumerable other ways. But I am not her lover."

Ren hesitated before saying his next words. He had decided that the time for caution was over, and yet he feared pushing too far when he was unable to act on his feelings. He took a deep breath before continuing. Yashiro looked over, surprised to realize that Ren wasn't finished yet. Ren smiled his gentlemanly smile, but it was Kuon who said, "I will not exclude that possibility in the future, however. Mogami Kyoko is a woman who is worthy of any man's love. Thank you for your time."

There was a stunned silence among the press corps before everyone erupted with more questions. They tried to follow the tall actor as he made his exit, but they were halted in their tracks by the very forbidding glare of his bespectacled manager. After the reporters gave in and raced to post their news, Yashiro followed in the wake of his charge. He found the man sitting at one of the dining room tables with seeming complacence. "You could have warned me, Ren," Yashiro grumbled as he took his seat.

Ren arched an eyebrow, "You're the one who always calls me a coward for moving so slow. You should be happy."

Yashiro stared at the man's smug look with disbelief, "I wasn't talking about making a _press_ announcement! Don't you have things backwards? Shouldn't you confess to the girl _before_ you tell the world?"

Ren had to call upon every ounce of his acting skill to look nonchalant as he replied, "That's next. I was an idiot for not making myself clear before taking boarding the airplane… and I don't want to wait any longer."

Despite Ren's evasion, Yashiro heard what wasn't said. _He's afraid that Fuwa Sho or the Prince are going to steal the march on him while he's stuck here in the jungles of Africa._ With that understanding, Yashiro determined that he would do everything in his power to help Ren come out on top. _The first thing that I need to do when lunch is over is to call Takarada Lory._

* * *

Miyamoto Taki took a place well in the background of the richly decorated grand ballroom of the Tokyo Imperial Hotel. This was his first time attending such an event, and it proved his ascendency in the ranks since he broke the story on the Prince and Kyouko. Each of the major newspapers and television news stations had received one ticket for the event, on the proviso that they print a supportive article about the charity event itself. Any other articles printed about the attendees were discouraged, but not forbidden.

He was not surprised that his fellow reporter who had written the article for the Tokyo Daily News was not present, but he didn't feel any sympathy. _The man should have known better than to print such a speculative article without completely verifying the facts._ Over the past few days Miyamoto had thoroughly investigated Mogami Kyoko. He had been fascinated with the LoveMe Section and all that it implied. One thing that he had been able to discover was that the young lady in question was probably the last person in the world who would be stringing men along. She was much more likely to run from a personal relationship with a man rather than to face it head on.

_That reporter is a political tool anyway_, Miyamoto groused. Miyamoto Taki had been approached by Councillor Maeda as well, but he had turned the man down flat. _I'm a reporter, not a hack._

Miyamoto had his camera up and he was taking photos as soon as the Emperor and Empress entered. They were photogenic even if their lives were relatively stable and therefore less newsworthy. The next couple to enter was Imperial Prince Tajimato and his wife Imperial Princess Noriko. They were often in the news and were much-beloved by commoners for their charitable work. When Princess Noriko was younger she tended to have a rebellious streak, but that was long since past. Several other couples came in. They were well known but hardly newsworthy.

Miyamoto knew that something was happening when the entire crowd's attention turned back toward the entrance. He grinned and moved the viewfinder of his camera to his eyes as he recognized Imperial Prince Takahiro and his date, Kyouko. _This is unexpected, _he thought with exhilaration. _He never comes to these things, and certainly not with a date. And Kyouko actually showed up on his arm. That's pretty courageous, considering._

Miyamato's grin became a wide smile when he recognized the next couple who followed. The man blond-haired man who walked in with the gorgeous woman was undoubtedly Fuwa Sho; and the young rock star had his eyes firmly fixed on the couple in that preceding him into the ballroom. _Editor, you're going to want to promote me to your assistant after tonight!_

* * *

**Notes: **I'm going to end this here today so that I can give full attention to the gala ball in the next chapter. I'm not stopping here to be cruel… I would never do anything like that (LFU puts on his most innocent, childlike expression. The halo above his head shines brightly… and then begins to flicker because he forgot to change the battery again. Grumbling, he tosses the prop aside)

As to the title, I know that you will have already guessed what other two epiphanies Kyoko will be having.

Ren is seeing the potential danger in Sho's manly confession, and he's worried. Now he's about to unleash a whole can or Kuon. Stay tuned.

Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and review.


	16. An Invitation to the Ball

**Imperial Entanglements**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the characters from the Manga. This story is entirely fictional and is not meant to cast aspersions on the true Japanese Imperial Family in any way. None of the names, personalities, or events in this story reflect true events in any way. The true Japanese Imperial Court is intricate and complicated beyond the easy understanding of a foreign commoner such as me. Nevertheless, I'm confident that someone will still be offended by my characterization of this fictional family. For that I can only apologize.

**Chapter 16 – An Invitation to the Ball **_**or**_** Epiphany Part II**

_{This chapter begins before Kyoko's departure from the palace}_

Kyoko forgot all of her anxiety for a few minutes when Princess Noriko led her out of the ladies' wing of the palace and she saw Prince Takahiro waiting for her. He was dressed in a perfectly fitted double-breasted black tuxedo with a white vest and bowtie. The jacket set off his broad shoulders and slim waist perfectly and he looked… princely. Takahiro wasn't a tall man, at least in comparison to men like Ren and Sho, but he carried himself with just the right touch of power, grace, and pride; his slight telltale smirk only added to the image. Kyoko thought for a moment that she was in a fairy tale.

Noriko only realized that Kyoko had stopped walking when her own progress was arrested and her arm pulled back. She looked back and saw Kyoko's sparkling eyes and enchanted expression. Then she followed her gaze to see her cousin approaching. "Wow, Taki, you almost look handsome! My aunt and I need to get you into a tux more often… don't you agree, Kyoko?"

Kyoko, still caught up in the fairy-tale, gave an uninhibited and enthusiastic nod. Then her present reality overtook her and her face turned scarlet. "No!... I mean… ummm…," she took a deep breath and made herself relax. Borrowing a little from every character she had played thus far, she composed herself and calmly replied, "You look quite handsome, Your Imperial Highness."

Takahiro frowned for a moment and then chose to smile instead, "And you look like a true princess, Kyoko-san. But I'll warn you: If you try to call me by my title all night, I will step on your toes at least three times in every dance."

Kyoko's eyes widened in alarm and she squeaked out, "Dance?"

Noriko giggled. "Of course 'dance,' Kyoko-san. It _is_ a gala ball."

"I knew that, Your… umm… Noriko-Heika. What I meant was… well I thought… I thought that I was only helping you with the fundraising."

"Not a chance, Kyoko," Takahiro smiled rakishly, "I'm not letting the prettiest girl at the ball hide behind a microphone all night."

Kyoko blushed and would have erupted into denials, but Noriko suddenly grabbed her arm and said, "Oh no! Kyoko-san, I never thought to ask: can you dance?"

Kyoko saw an opportunity for escape and her breath caught… but then she realized that she couldn't lie to the lady who had been so nice to her and who was treating her like her own little sister. Softly, as if hoping nobody would hear, she said, "I can dance."

Noriko expelled a breath that she didn't know she was holding. "Thank goodness. Please forgive me, Kyoko; I should have asked sooner," she smiled and released her hold on Kyoko's arm, "It's partly your own fault, though. Your carriage and mannerisms are so refined sometimes that I forget that you aren't from a wealthy family." She smiled mischievously, "Perhaps you were fashioned by fate for just such a future. What do you think, Taki?"

Kyoko felt her earlier apprehension rise again as Takahiro's eyes met hers, "Definitely."

Thankfully time and circumstances required the trio to hurry along. Noriko's husband collected her and they made their departure. Takahiro and Kyoko followed soon thereafter. The ride from the Palace to the hotel was charged with uncomfortable electricity, but Kyoko forced herself to relax. _It's just a charity ball; that's all. Even an Imperial Prince has to have a date… I mean, a partner… right?_

The car slowed as the driver waited in queue for the cars in front to unload their passengers. Kyoko watched with a mixture of awe and fear as the fourth car in front of them stopped and several suited men surrounded it. The rear door was opened and His Imperial Majesty, the Emperor of Japan, stepped out, turned, and offered his hand to his wife, the Empress. _I wish I would have known that they were going to attend. I shouldn't be here! What if they don't like me coming here with their son? What if I make a mistake? What if he banishes me from Japan forev…_

She jumped as a large, warm hand covered the hands she had been wringing together unconsciously. Takahiro squeezed her hands and smiled sympathetically, "Relax, Kyoko. They're just human beings like you and me. Besides, my mother likes you and my father thinks that you are a 'fine young lady.' Those were his exact words to me."

Kyoko met Takahiro's gaze and their eyes held until the jolting of the car told them that it was their turn to exit. Kyoko blushed as she realized that the Prince's hand was still on hers, and she was disturbed by her rebellious feelings when he removed his hand to climb out. It only became worse when he followed his father's example and leaned in to help her out. It bothered her how much she liked the return of warmth as his hand held hers, and it showed on her face as she gracefully stepped out and stood. The flood of heat in her face was made worse by the fact that he didn't step back as she stood, leaving her only ten inches from him as he smiled and said, "You really do look stunning tonight, Kyoko-san."

What might have transpired had that moment continued, uninterrupted, we will never know, because the next car pulled up, a door opened, and an irritated voice said, "You guys are holding up the line. I would expect more…" Kyoko and the Prince turned to face Fuwa Sho at the same moment as Shouko "accidentally" kicked him in the shin. The tall bleached-blond winced and turned to snap at his manager, but a sharp shake of her head brought him to his senses.

As the couple watched, he grimaced and then seemed to fight some internal struggle before his face finally settled on a somewhat contorted smile. "I apologize, Your Imperial Highness, Kyoko; I didn't mean to be rude." He turned and offered his hand to the beautiful Shouko Aki as she climbed out. He was silently cursing himself for his mistake, but he had been shocked at how beautiful Kyoko looked. When he saw her with the Prince, his blood had begun boiling.

Shouko was less astounded than Sho at how breathtaking Kyoko looked on that night. She remembered very well the night that she had flipped on the television only to see Kyoko looking stunningly beautiful and five years older. It had been a televised feature on the last episode of _Dark Moon _and the show included interviews with many of the cast. Kyoko had been the huge surprise of the evening and everyone was amazed at her transformation. Shouko spent that day and the next two trying to keep Sho from seeing highlights on the television or in the newspapers. Shouko bowed towards the pair, "Good evening. Your Imperial Highness, Mogami-san; I didn't know that you would be here tonight."

It was more of a question than a statement, and Takahiro chose to answer. He didn't like the way that Fuwa Sho was looking at Kyoko at all. It was quite clear that the young musician was still very interested, and the Prince felt a need to establish his claim at the outset of the evening. Placing a possessive hand on the small of Kyoko's back, he said, "Kyoko is helping Princess Noriko to proctor the event, and I am here as her date."

Shouko saw Kyoko's eyes widen at the touch and at the word "date," but the two men only saw each other as they exchanged glares. She saw their shoulders bunch as if they were preparing for battle, so she quickly intervened, "Wow, Kyoko; I'm impressed! This ball is one of the highlight events of the year and you're going to be on-stage! Congratulations! Isn't that great, Sho?"

Fuwa Sho could barely think through his reddened vision, but he heard the urgency in his manager's tone and was brought back to his senses. She had coached him repeatedly about what not to do if he ever encountered Kyoko out with another man, _"If you come off looking less mature than your competitor, then you may lose the battle before you even start. Women don't want to date boys, Sho; they want someone who is in control of himself."_

He took a deep breath and expelled it, "She's right. Congratulations, Kyoko. I'm sure that you'll do well."

Kyoko stood there, stunned speechless. The old Sho would have insulted her and ridiculed her efforts. He would have called her plain and suggested that she was only there because the gala committee must have been desperate. He certainly wouldn't have complimented her. She didn't know how to reply. She felt the hand that was still on her back exerting pressure, "Kyoko, we should go inside. Noriko will need you soon."

Kyoko nodded, bowed slightly towards Sho and Aki, and then allowed herself to be led towards the doors. Takahiro removed his hand from Kyoko's back and used his other hand to lift Kyoko's almost limp arm to rest on his. Then he whispered, "You're about to go on-set, Kyoko. It's time to put on your game face."

Those were the right words; as if by magic, Kyoko's expression changed from bewildered to serene. Her back straightened and her walk became more regal until she was gliding down the carpet and into the ballroom. The ornate ballroom and the beautifully dressed people made her forget her confusion and refocus, but it didn't do the same for the Prince. He was bothered by the encounter outside and by its effect on Kyoko. _If I had realized that he was growing up I never would have encouraged Kyoko to act in his PV. This isn't good…_

He was distracted from his musings as people began to step up to greet him and to meet the young lady who seemed to be in the news every day. Most of the people at the gala were wealthy and somewhat out of the mainstream. Many of the older people had never seen any of Kyoko's work, and therefore didn't know what to expect. Many of the younger ones, especially the college-aged guests, had seen Kyoko in one role or another, but were unprepared for how she looked this evening. As a result the couple was getting much more attention than they had anticipated or desired.

It was the Emperor himself who rescued them. As soon as his presence was sensed or seen, people parted to allow him to step up to the youngsters. "If I may, I need to commandeer my son and this lovely lady. The festivities are about to start and Kyouko is needed on-stage." With nobody willing to gainsay the Emperor, he led the pair towards the center table. "I hope that my interference was not an intrusion?"

Takahiro shook his head slightly. He hadn't expected to spend the night chasing men away, despite his cousin's comically dire predictions, "Not at all, Father. You're assistance couldn't have come at a better time."

The Emperor smiled at Kyoko, "My help does come at a price, however, young lady."

Kyoko had been about to sit in the chair that Takahiro had pulled out for her, and she immediately froze in a halfway crouch, looking at him with her best deer-in-the-headlights expression. He chuckled and said, "Nothing terrible, only this: I claim one dance with you tonight; so don't give them all away to my son and the throng of young suitors who are hovering about. Fair?"

_Not so terrible? H..he wants me too…_ The Empress laughed and touched Kyoko's arm. She had claimed the seat next to the young lady so that they could talk later. "Relax, Kyoko-san. I promise that he is nowhere near as clumsy as he looks. He's actually a rather fine dancer. Please say yes?"

Kyoko gulped and nodded quickly, unable to find her voice at the moment.

* * *

Nakage Yoshiiku scanned the Imperials one more time to assure himself that they were comfortable and well before he slipped out of the ballroom and over to the office that the Kempe Tai had commandeered in order to coordinate their protection efforts. Although he was well known to most of them, he still showed his badge to the blank-faced young man at the door. The man scanned it carefully and then examined Nakage's face before knocking once, pausing, and opening the door.

A large older man with a round face but a still trim body looked away from where he was leaning over the two women who was scanning the monitors. He smiled, "Yoshi! How are you doing tonight!" The guard at the door and the two women watching the monitors chuckled. Nakage was well-known and well-respected within the Kempe Tai, and only Nioshita Rojiro, the head of the Advance Team, ever dared to call him by that nickname. The man turned his head towards the ladies, "You would never know it, looking at this man now, but he used to be quite a runner. Not much call for that on the canapé and champagne circuit, I suppose."

The three listeners smiled at Nakage. The senior Kempe Tai officer had made similar comments on many occasions, but everyone knew that he considered the major domo to be among his closest friends. Nakage followed his friend's lead and looked at the ladies, "He's right; I was a great runner once. The instructors got annoyed with me making them look bad and they wanted to slow me down. So what did they do? They partnered me with this tall lump of fat and told me that I was only finished when he also crossed the finish line. It wasn't easy, let me tell you. Have you ever tried to carry twice your own weight and run?"

The ladies gave the expected laughter and Nioshita mock-glared. "You're giving away all my secrets, old friend. Now how am I supposed to make a positive impression on the young ladies? Did my wife pay you?" Even as he was speaking he picked up a folder from the desk and moved around to face the exit, "Let's take a quick walk."

The guard at the door made room for the two older men to pass before resuming his position. They walked in silence away from the noise of the ballroom until they were in what appeared to be an unused meeting room. Instead of speaking, Nioshita extended the folder, "I received the information that you asked for. There is nothing in writing anywhere, but there were several locals who remember the woman with a certain slightly-older man. All that we basically have is hearsay. Still… Anyway, take a look. You're not going to believe this."

Nakage frowned and reached over to slide the folder closer before flipping the manila folder open. He picked up the stapled document and quickly scanned through the three pages. He looked up at his friend as the man stood there with a poorly disguised look of anticipation. Nioshita must have seen what he expected, because he allowed himself a cat-that-ate-the-canary grin. Nakage returned his attention to the document and read through it again, more slowly.

"Well?" The round-faced man asked with impatience. He had expected something more after the initial reaction. "Shouldn't you speak to the Emperor and Empress? Surely this disqualifies…"

"No, it doesn't change a thing. She is who she is and who she made herself to be… despite her mother… and despite this," he allowed the sheets of paper to fall back into place and closed the folder. "Why should she be punished for a past that wanted nothing to do with her?"

Nioshita frowned and shook his head sadly, "Friend, you have become too westernized in you viewpoint. Even if she is the greatest young woman in the world, it won't make a difference, and you know it."

* * *

Miyamoto Taki watched with fascination as the young actress Kyouko interacted comfortably and naturally with Princess Noriko on the stage. In the past several days he was finding that his focus was shifting away from the Prince and more and more on this young woman. He watched copies of her past work and her current drama. He had even been trying, unsuccessfully thus far, to gain admittance to her movie set.

What he had learned was this: Mogami Kyoko transformed for each role as if the character was a living, breathing entity. He also knew that the young lady on stage was a character, not the real Kyoko… or perhaps that was wrong… perhaps each character was an undiscovered aspect of the real Kyoko… _Now you're being dramatic… still…_

The rippling applause signaled the end of the opening ceremony. The symphony orchestra began playing _Blue Danube_ by Strauss as the clapping tapered off. Miyamoto watched as the Prince Tajimato reclaimed his wife, followed quickly by Prince Takahiro, who extended a hand to Kyouko before any of the other young men who took a step forward could claim her. The young lady blushed prettily, but allowed herself to be led onto the floor where the joined the others who flowed and twirled around the ballroom.

The reporter's instincts kicked in as he saw Fuwa Sho watching the couple with clenched fists. He sidled closer as he saw the young musician's gorgeous manager walking up to her charge. "I had no idea that Kyoko could dance," the lady said, probably as a means of diverting the young man's anger.

"My mother thought that it was important for me to learn to dance for the day when I would represent the family in social occasions like this," Fuwa Sho said distractedly, "Kyoko was my practice partner, so she had to go through all of the lessons with me."

Miyamoto took that little snippet of information and filed it away for later. There was clearly significant history between the two young stars. He wondered how much of what was said in the morning press conference was true. _Young man, what did you do to drive your childhood friend away? _He knew quite a bit about the music idol: he knew that the boy was a gifted songwriter, musician, and singer. He knew that he had a reputation for chasing well-endowed young ladies. And he knew that the young man was also known for being incredibly arrogant and hard to work with. Of these traits, only the first made him a possible match for the gifted actress.

The waltz reached its final stanza and Miyamoto had to step aside as the tall rocker pushed past him. The Prince and the young actress looked startled as Sho stepped forward, bowed, and asked for her next dance.

Unprepared, Kyoko couldn't think of a rebuff quickly enough. As the music started she found herself swirling around the dance floor in the arms of the boy she had once loved and now hated… except that her thoughts were more confused than angry at the moment. _He's toying with me! Why else would he take the blame for us running away, or start complimenting me? What is he up…_

"Do you remember when you and I spent hours and hours at Madame TSumoni's learning how to dance, Kyoko?" Sho's rich, modulated singer's voice broke through her thoughts and startled her. The first thing she noticed was that his tone didn't have the usual sarcasm she had come to expect. Then she realized that she had been dancing with him without even being aware of his presence, of his close proximity, or his large, warm hand on the small of her back.

She stiffened and almost missed a step, but gritted her teeth and forced herself to concentrate. When she was fully in-control she said, "I remember." A shot of pain accompanied the memory and she couldn't resist adding, "I remember the long hours spent learning… and then I remember sitting home at the ryokan while you went to the cotillion with Harumi."

Sho winced. This time it was him who missed a step. His first reaction was to defend his actions with some biting, belittling retort, but he stopped himself before the words left his mouth. _She's right. I was a jerk to her over and over again and she kept supporting me anyway. _He took a deep breath but waited until they were past one of the more intricate parts of the dance before saying, "I'm sorry. You deserved better. If it's any comfort, Harumi stepped on my toes all night long. I could barely walk for three days."

Despite her memories, Kyoko found herself giggling. The image of Sho wincing all night long as the prettiest, most popular girl in school mangled his toes was too comical.

"It's not _that_ funny, Kyoko. It really hurt." The injured tone in Sho's voice was too much, and Kyoko's giggle turned into laughter. Sho wanted to feel offended, but Kyoko's laughter warmed him and soon he was laughing as well. The news about Kyoko, as well as Sho's morning press-conference were on everyone's tongue. People throughout the room were taking notice of the striking couple as they laughed and danced.

* * *

As the waltz ended, Prince Takahiro returned the favor, stealing Kyoko away before Sho could protest. The Prince was feeling decidedly unhappy about the scene he had just witnessed, but he didn't wish to make a fool of himself, so he remained silent. Kyoko was still trying to understand what had just taken place and so she didn't speak either. Finally, when the dance was more than half-over, Takahiro said, "I was under the impression that you and Fuwa-san didn't get along?"

Kyoko looked at him with a confused expression and Takahiro could see that she was struggling to find her words. He forced himself to wait patiently even as he felt his jealousy rising. Finally she said, "I don't understand it either. He's been nothing but a jerk for the past two years. It doesn't make any sense."

The Prince had a pretty sure idea of _exactly_ the reason for Fuwa Sho's change in attitude, but he didn't feel any great desire to enlighten Kyoko about it. Instead he chose to distract her. "You did a nice job up there. My cousin was impressed… of course that means that she'll be trying to recruit you for more charity work."

Kyoko smiled, happy for the distraction and pleased that the Princess liked her work. "I'm glad. I think that what she and Prince Tajimato do is great. They support so many important charities and they do such good work. I would be happy to help."

Another voice intruded, "Careful, young lady. You have no idea how hard my niece will work you, given the chance. Now, I believe that you promised me a dance?" The son offered Kyoko's hand to his father before she could resist or make protest. As the music struck up again, Kyoko's eyes became wide with alarm; but the Emperor was a masterful dancer and she was soon smiling as they travelled across the floor. The older man smiled and said, "I would like to thank you."

Kyoko looked up and met the Emperor's eyes inquisitively, "W-why Your Imperial Majesty?"

"For helping my son to get his life back together."

"I … I don't think…"

"My wife told me that you don't handle compliments well, but I'm not going to let you go on this one," he smiled to take the rebuke out of his words, "Takahiro has been self-destructing ever since that selfish girl hurt him. Now he is cleaning up his act and he has even re-enrolled in college. That has all happened since he met you." He stopped speaking as they took three quick spins, and then he resumed. "I would like to extend an invitation to you. Please dine with us at the residence this coming Sunday. We would be delighted to have you there."

As much as Kyoko wanted to excuse herself and go hide in a corner, she would not risk offending the Emperor of Japan. Besides, he actually seemed quite kind; much like his wife. Mustering what little courage she had left, Kyoko replied, "I would be honored to share dinner with you and your family, Your Imperial Majesty."

Kyoko's face fell when the music ended and two men were waiting to take her off of the Emperor's hands. He saw this and rescued her, "I think that this young lady deserves a break after four straight dances, don't you?" When neither young man dared to contradict him, he said, "Now, if you two young men would like to join us at our table, you are welcome." With that he led Kyoko off to the center table, trailing the Prince and Fuwa Sho behind.

That was how Fuwa Sho and Shouko Aki ended up being seated at the center table with Kyoko and the Imperial Family. Kyoko danced quite a bit more that evening, mostly with Takahiro and Sho. There were many other men, young and old, who would have asked her, but they were glared down by the two front-runners. The Emperor got one more dance, and Prince Tajimato stepped in as well, more to thwart Takahiro and Sho than from any great desire of his own. He and Noriko were finding the event quite amusing.

* * *

It took over an hour, but Kyoko was finally able to slip away during a moment of inattention so that she could catch a breath alone on an outside balcony. The night was cool, the moon was rising, and she needed a chance to organize her thoughts. It didn't work out that way, however, because she was approached by a short, slightly disheveled, but otherwise nondescript man. "Good evening Kyouko-san. I see that you're trying to catch a moment alone, and I hate to bother you… but I was wondering if you had seen Tsuruga Ren's press conference today?"

This sparked Kyoko's interest and she replied, "No… umm…?"

"Miyamoto," He replied, hoping that she wouldn't immediately recognize his name, "I have the clip here on my iPod, if you would care to watch it. He speaks specifically about you."

Kyoko looked at the man carefully, but her curiosity got the better of her and she took the proffered device with a bow. The clip had already been selected, so she put the earbud in her ear, clicked Play and watched. Everything was fine until her sempai's closing words, at which point her eyes grew as large as saucers and her face flushed. The man studied her with just the hint of a smirk as she quickly handed the device back as if it were a time-bomb.

"Would you like to make a response to Tsuruga-san's statement, Kyouko-san?" she realized that the man must be a reporter and she looked for a place of escape. Thankfully, Prince Takahiro found her at that moment and approached them. Miyamoto made a rapid retreat, but not before saying, "I'll talk to you again soon, Kyouko-san."

* * *

Prince Takahiro saw how the moonlight played on Kyoko's hair and face as he approached. She didn't meet his eyes right away; she was too caught up in her attempt to decipher Ren's final sentences. _Does he mean… ? Was Moko-san right about… ? But when I kis… _She shook her head in an attempt to clear away that thought. Suddenly her eyes met Takahiro's and stuck there.

He had been watching her; watching how the moonlight danced on her expressive face; watching how the ethereal light seemed to interact with her golden eyes. Absorbed in his musings, he didn't guard his expression. Kyoko saw in that face what she had previously tried to dismiss as imagination. She stood, frozen in-place as he took first one, and then another step forward until the distance between them closed. She continued unmoving as he reached a hand up to touch, and then caress her cheek. Her eyes widened and her breathe quickened, but she didn't step back as he leaned toward her. He stopped, his lips a hairs breadth away from hers, his eyes asking permission, and then the distance closed.

Warmth and electricity passed through Kyoko's body as their lips met. For the first time in Kyoko's life, she was being kissed by a man… not as an act… or an attempt to control… but as a man and a woman. Her senses were alive, sampling, measuring, judging. Takahiro's handsome face, his size, his scent, the feel of his hand on her cheek, his soft yet firm lips…

Prince Takahiro pulled back slightly so that he could look into Kyoko's eyes and gauge her reaction. Hers were alive and moving, as if trying to see everywhere at once. He wanted to kiss her again, to deepen the kiss, to hold her close… but he chose restraint. He could tell that she was inexperienced, and he did not wish to frighten her away. She was not a ten-day fling. "You're beautiful in the moonlight, Kyoko."

Kyoko didn't even realize that she wasn't freaking out, wasn't panicking or trying to find a place to hide. _I shouldn't have let him… _she told herself, but Kyoko's rebellious lips quivered a little, as if wanting more. She meekly allowed the Prince to lead her back toward the ballroom by one hand while she was trying to keep her other hand from reaching up to caress her lips.

The analytical part of her brain compared this kiss and the drunken kiss she had given to Tsuruga Ren. Some part of her memory told her that he had responded… passionately… but that must have been her imagination. Still… _He did respond… and then he left; but not before making me give him those ridiculous promis… promises… _Kyoko's memory played through the promises he had extracted from her, and for the second time that day Kyoko had an epiphany. As ridiculous as it sounded, Tsuruga Ren had been acting possessive and jealous.

Mercifully, Kyoko didn't have any more time to think for another hour as first one man and then another claimed a dance from her. She danced the most with Takahiro, but Sho did manage to catch her up twice more. When the gala was finally over Kyoko's feet hurt and her mind was once-again being pulled in twenty different directions at once.

Shouko Aki reminded Kyoko about the PV meeting in three days while pulling Fuwa Sho toward the car. Sho seemed rather reluctant to leave. He gave one last smile to Kyoko, and a final glare to Takahiro before climbing into the car and driving away.

When Takahiro's ride pulled up, Kyoko climbed in and sat in a daze, barely aware at first that Takahiro had taken her hand as they rode. When she did realize it she began to pull her hand away before stopping herself. His large hand was warm, comfortable. _This isn't bad, is it? Even friends hold hands sometimes…_ She tried to ignore the tingling electricity which ran through her body at this casual contact, the lingering feeling on her lips, her racing heart...

They both jumped as Kyoko's purse began to vibrate across the floor. Kyoko pulled her hand away to retrieve her phone. When she finally chased it out of her purse, she flinched.

The caller was Tsuruga Ren.

* * *

**Notes: **Poor Kyoko can't catch a break. How will she deal with Tsuruga Ren? And what will happen in three days, during the filming of Fuwa Sho's PV? Stay tuned.

Kyoko is maturing, and despite her skittishness around men or around the concept of love, her body is that of a young woman. She is finding herself surrounded by handsome and desirable young men and it is only natural that she should begin to respond. But who will win the day, and her heart?

Thank you to everyone for your reviews and encouragement.

I spent much of the last week remodeling, laying carpet and laminate wood flooring. Soon we'll be able to move in to our new place! Perhaps then my updates will become more regular again.


	17. Irony in every direction

**Imperial Entanglements**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the characters from the Manga. This story is entirely fictional and is not meant to cast aspersions on the true Japanese Imperial Family in any way. None of the names, personalities, or events in this story reflect true events in any way. The true Japanese Imperial Court is intricate and complicated beyond the easy understanding of a foreign commoner such as me. Nevertheless, I'm confident that someone will still be offended by my characterization of this fictional family. For that I can only apologize.

**Chapter 17 – Irony in every direction**

Kyoko's hand shook just a little, and it wasn't just from the vibration of the phone. As she looked at the name on the phone, the reality of the moonlight kiss came home to her in full. Combined with her awakening recognition of her sempai's feelings for her, it made her feel as if she had done something wrong. Tsuruga Ren's accusing face sprang into her mind and she felt…

"Are you going to answer that, Kyoko?" Prince Takahiro's warm voice made her jump. Guiltily, she pressed the off button and put the phone away. "It's work-related. I'll call them back later." She nearly jumped as Takahiro recovered her slender hand and held it. Now even that seemed illicit. Then Kyoko met the Prince's eyes and she began to feel warm all over. They had kissed, and he hadn't rejected her. In fact, the way he was looking at her made her think that he wanted to repeat the encounter.

The car pulled to a stop. They broke eye contact and Kyoko was startled to realize that they were parked in front of the Daruma-ya. When she reached for her door handle, Takahiro said, "Please, let me." He was out of the car and moving to the opposite side before she could say a word. When the door was open, he offered her his hand again. He didn't release her hand once she was standing, but rather led her towards her doorstep. Kyoko was dazed and uncertain, but Takahiro's strong hand seemed to offer her strength and stability.

Then he spoke. "I would like to kiss you goodnight, with your permission?" Kyoko's mind rebelled, but her lips seemed to have a mind of her own. They tingled, reminding her of the previous kiss; without conscious decision, she nodded. It was all the permission that Takahiro needed. He leaned down and captured her lips with his, while his free hand reached around to pull her toward him.

Kyoko was once again absorbed in this kiss, and she was beginning to respond when Takahiro suddenly pulled away. For just a moment her face followed his, but his firm hand on her shoulder stopped her. "Kyoko, I can't pretend that I only want to be your friend anymore. But I also don't wish to ruin things between us. I am a man and you are a very desirable woman… so… for tonight… we should stop things here." He reached up and caressed her cheek, "I have to go on this trip with father, but I will call you tomorrow from Osaka."

Kyoko could only nod because she was unable to find words. She waited until the Prince had climbed in next to the chauffeur and they drove away before turning and unlocking the door. She moved in a daze through the restaurant and up the steep ladder stairs to her room. Still in a daze, she unrolled her futon and arranged the blanket over it. Then she began to undress, being careful not to damage the spectacular ball dress. As the garment was removed, the glamour and romance of the evening faded as well; for the first time Kyoko really became aware of the reality of what had taken place. She had kissed a man; not once, but twice. _Was that my first kiss?_ _No, I kissed Tsuruga Ren… but does a drunken kiss count? He didn't even care or remember._ Her lips tingled at the memory… she was not sure which memory…and this time she allowed her hand to lift and touch her mouth.

She felt confused by her own reaction. She knew herself well enough to know that she should have been freaking out or crawling into a corner, but she felt none of that. Instead she felt… Safe? Content? Happy? _Do I love Takahiro?_ That seemed preposterous! She had sworn off love forever… and yet… she felt safe with this man. _Is that love?_

She reached into her bag to pull out her schedule for the next day and her hand met the small, solid object that she feared the most at that moment: her cell phone. Her hand closed on the object automatically and she pulled it out. For several long, indecisive minutes her thumb hovered over the power button until finally she pressed it, and the phone began to cycle on.

* * *

"… so… anyway… please call me back Kyoko." Ren hung up his phone and stared at the thing as he sat on his bed. It was late; much later than Kyoko usually called. _I wonder if she's seen the interview? Have I frightened her off for good?_

He sprang up, unable to sit patiently waiting for her call. All evening he had felt agitated, worried and stressed as he berated himself for his foolish words. He opened the door to check the early morning sky. It was clear of clouds for once, so he burst out the door and allowed his long legs to carry him to nowhere in particular. He was oblivious to time as he walked, but he steadily became aware of the swarm of mosquitoes which was surrounding him. _I forgot to spray myself. Not good._ He and everyone else had learned to almost bathe themselves in insect repellant since coming to the Congo. This close to the waters of the jungle the insects moved in phenomenal numbers, attacking any living creature.

Ren grunted and turned around. Despite the annoyance of the mosquitoes, his mind went back to his fears concerning Kyoko's reaction to his pronouncement. _That wasn't Ren… the calm, cool and unemotional man I worked so hard to create. That was Kuon… the real me… the me who I've worked so hard to hide away forever. What have I…_

His phone began playing a tune and he clumsily fished it out of his pocket. His hands were suddenly all thumbs as he searched for the right button and depressed it. Then he quickly lifted the device to his face and said, "Hello?"

"Good morning, Tsu… I mean Ren-san. I'm sorry for not calling sooner."

There was a hesitancy in Kyoko's voice as well as her words, but Ren put it down to her reaction to his press conference. He couldn't help but smile at the sound of her voice and he relaxed, despite the irritating swarm of mosquitoes. "Good evening, Kyoko. I'm glad that you called back, even if it is getting late for you."

There was a question in his words and a long pause before Kyoko answered. "I was attending the Gala Charity Ball at the Imperial Hotel. Princess Noriko asked me to help."

Ren's mind instantly painted a picture of her in a ball gown, her shoulders bare and her hair done up, her dress swirling around her; she must have been stunning. Then he picked up on what she hadn't said. As evenly as he could manage, he asked, "Did you go with the Prince?"

Another hesitation, "Yes."

The picture in his head was marred now, as his mind showed the Prince dancing with her, holding her, laughing with her. He only just managed to suppress a groan. Anger, jealousy, and pain warred with caution. He held the bitter feelings back, but his voice was a little choked as he asked, "Did you have fun?"

A longer hesitation… Instead of answering, Kyoko said, "Somebody… I think that he was a reporter… showed me a video of your press conference."

Ren had been walking quickly to get indoors and away from the swarm of biting insects. Now he stumbled, almost dropping the phone. _Here it is. Now what?_ "What did you think?"

"I… I don't… Sempai… umm, I can't think of a response. What you said was… very kind."

"Kyoko, please don't shut me out and start calling me 'sempai' again. I am Ren, Kyoko. I am your friend. I was being completely forthright when I spoke of my respect for you as an actress and as a professional… and about what I…"

"I have to go!" Kyoko squeaked out, "I have to… umm…"

"Kyoko, please." Ren put every ounce of sincerity in his voice that he could. "Please don't run away."

The line was silent for so long that Ren thought she might have hung up. When her voice finally came over the line it seemed a million miles away… and sad. "I won't run away, Ren-san… but I don't think…"

"Please don't say any more for now, Kyoko. I'll be home soon. Until then… please don't make any permanent decisions."

The plea in Ren's voice touched something very deep in Kyoko's heart. As much as she felt intimidated by the very idea of the great Tsuruga Ren liking her, she still couldn't turn him away. The problem was that she couldn't form words either. Instead she made the sound "uhn," though at the moment it meant "I'll answer when I can think straight" rather than just meaning "yes."

It was enough for now. Ren took a deep breath and closed his eyes, allowing the morning sun to warm his face. "Thank you, Kyoko. You should get some sleep. Good night."

"Good day, Ren-san."

* * *

Kyoko slept fitfully when she slept at all for what remained of the night. The entire unreality of her previous evening plagued her. _How could two such perfect men be interested in someone like me? This is ridiculous! _No answers came, only frustration and twinges of guilt. Kyoko had never liked girls who tried to string more than one man along at a time, and yet here she was in the exact detestable situation. She had even _kissed_ both men… the memory of that made her lips tingle and her body feel warm. The worst part was that she couldn't even decide how she felt about either man.

_I swore off love forever! Can't they understand that and just leave me alone!_ The problem was that the thought of either man "leaving her alone" made her heart ache. _I can't have both men! I'm not good enough for either of them. _In her near-sleep dreams she swirled around the ballroom, first in the arms of one man and then in the arms of the other… and occasionally a third man intervened and added to her feelings of confusion.

It was almost a relief on the following morning when her digital clock alarm went off. Exhausted and still confused, Kyoko turned off the alarm and began her usual morning ablutions. Those complete, she selected a serviceable outfit which would allow her to ride her bicycle comfortably and then went down to eat breakfast with the Daruma-ya couple.

The Taisho was his usual gruff teddy-bear self toward Kyoko, but the Okami-san watched her speculatively throughout the meal. Kyoko could tell that she wanted to ask a thousand questions about the gala ball, but the poor woman knew better than to push. When the Taisho rose to begin his morning meal pre-prep, Kyoko had mercy on the kindly lady. "I had a fun time, Oka… I mean… Sayuri-san. I helped Princess Noriko on stage and I even danced with the Emperor."

The Okami-san heard what was left unsaid, "That's amazing, Kyoko-chan. Did you also dance with the Prince?"

Kyoko's blush suggested that something was changing in the young lady's attitude toward the Prince. _Why do I get the feeling that something more might have happened? _Kyoko replied in the affirmative and then casually listed off the other men she danced with, as if to say that no dance was any more significant than any other. Sayuri wasn't convinced. "Is the Prince a good dancer?"

"Oh, he's a great dancer. We danced waltzes and rhom…" Kyoko saw the Okami-san's knowing smile and she knew that she had been caught. Kyoko grimaced and mumbled, "There were lots of good dancers."

"Did the Prince bring you home?" This brought an even brighter blush to Kyoko's face, but the Okami-san wisely chose not to pursue that. _So something happened after he brought her home? Interesting._

"What's on the schedule for today?" She asked in order to be kind and let Kyoko off the hook.

Kyoko recognized the older lady's ploy, but she appreciated it. "I have to train this morning for the final scenes in the movie. After that I will spend the rest of the day on the set of "_But What about Sons?"_ You should see my newest co-star! He's an Alaskan Malamute and he's sooo nice!"

Sayuri had never been a fan of dogs, but she could see from the sparkle in Kyoko's eyes that the dog must be special. "I look forward to seeing him on your show." She stood but waved off Kyoko when she tried to help gather dishes, "You should go get ready. I'll take care of these dishes. I hope that you have a good day… you look really tired."

Kyoko smiled with chagrin, "I didn't sleep well… there was a lot on my mind."

Sayuri, the Okami-san, smiled sympathetically. She remembered when she was young and pining over the young man who eventually became her husband.

* * *

The other students in the dojo chose to give Kyoko plenty of space as she flew through kata after kata, trying to burn off the residual confusion and guilt that was still dominating her mind. Sensai Nakimura watched her silently for almost thirty minutes before clapping his hands together once, loudly, as a signal for her attention. Breathing heavily and sweating profusely, Kyoko turned haunted eyes on the elderly man. It took her a minute to catch her bearings, but then she crossed her hands in front of her and bowed deeply. "Hai Sensei?"

"Walk with me." The old man turned and walked toward the back entrance without bothering to confirm that Kyoko was following; nobody had argued with him for many years. Kyoko quickly gathered her shoes from the other entrance and caught up with him. Sensei Nakimura was in his late sixties, a child of the rebuilding times after World War II. He had begun life in a run-down tenement, living hand-to-mouth. From an early age survival had depended upon learning to use his fists, and he learned well. It was only later that anger and bitterness were poor companions of excellence; eventually those emotions turned destructive.

Together they stepped out into the mid-morning sun. The birds were chirping and the garden was giving off an abundance of pleasant scents. They strolled the garden and the sensei allowed the peacefulness of the place to work its magic on his young student. When he judged the time to be right, he said, "In your movie you are supposed to be angry and bitter. That is not the real person I have come to know..." He left the last statement hanging and allowed the silence that followed to ask the question.

"I… I'm sorry, Sensei. I should not have dragged my personal problems into the dojo."

"My words were not meant to be an admonishment, Mogami-san, merely an observation. You seem deeply troubled and I don't think that what you were doing in there will be of any help. If possible, I would be willing to be an open ear for you. If not, then there must be somebody who you trust implicitly with whom you could share your problems?"

Kotonami Kanae's face immediately sprang to Kyoko's mind. Nakimura saw the change in Kyoko's face and nodded with satisfaction. "Stay here in the garden, Mogami-san. Call this person. Take all of the time that you need. When you are restored, then please return to the dojo." Kyoko watched the man walk away and wondered why she hadn't thought of this herself.

Luck was with her and Kanae was between modeling shoots in Sri Lanka. Her "Moko-san" listened patiently and did her best not to say "I told you so." Instead, she promised that she would call Kyoko as soon as her plane landed in Tokyo, sometime that same evening. Although Kyoko still had no solutions, just knowing that her best-friend was coming back was enough to give her hope again.

Restored, at least temporarily, she returned to the dojo.

* * *

The Editor of Tokyo Entertainment Daily studied the photos and looked at the bombshell article in his hands once-again. He shook his head, trying to decide if Miyamoto Taki was right in his speculations. The problem was that as far-fetched as many of the short little man's speculations had been in the past, he was usually dead-on. More than that; he never turned in an article until he was sure of his information.

The Editor took one last look. The title of the article read: **"Who is chasing whom? The close-run race of Japan's three hottest men for one woman's heart"**. Miyamoto had accompanied the article with photos of the actress Kyouko, looking stunning in a shoulder-less ball gown, dancing with both Imperial Prince Takahiro and rock idol Fuwa Sho. The expressions on both men's faces definitely suggested more than just strong interest in the young lady in their arms. There was also an photo of Tsuruga Ren taken from his startling press conference in the Congo.

Miyamoto spoke up, "I'm right boss; I guarantee it. I've studied Kyouko carefully over the past couple of weeks. She isn't what that idiot from the Tokyo Daily News suggested. It isn't her chasing the men… or playing them. It is them chasing her and the race is really heating up."

The Editor nodded. "It's a shame that Tsuruga Ren managed to get himself stuck in the Congo. His presence might have made the race much more interesting."

Miyamoto grinned, "Actually, if he was here there might never have been a race. From what I've heard, the man had her pretty well tied-up. Seems like a foolish time to go running off to play in the jungle. I'll tell you one thing: his absence is going to make for some pretty interesting stories for us. There were two very-determined men last night."

The Editor smiled happily, scrawled his signature at the bottom, and handed the proof back. "Excellent. Tell Printing I want this on the front page of tomorrow's issue."

* * *

Irony can be cruel as well as comical.

The main story for the next episode of _But What about Sons?_ was the jealous rivalry between Harada Tomiichi* and Sugihara Yasunabobu** in their pursuit of Kyoko's character, Miyamoto Nayoko. This had been the theme of the photo shoot, so Kyoko had already expected this… but now the storyline was taking on a whole new level of significance. Although many of the scenes to be shot for this day were meant to be comical, Kyoko was having great difficulty seeing the comedy of the situation.

Nevertheless, Kyoko was determined to be a professional. She transformed her mind into the character of Nayoko and remained in-character throughout the long day, lest her own troubles interfere with the shoot. One benefit of Kyoko's personal conflict was that it gave depth to her character's dilemma.

Between takes Kyoko found solace in the company of either little baby "Mieko" or Ookami, the malamute. Their simplicity and innocence was the balm she needed for her frayed soul. She did well throughout the day, until the final scene. In the final scene for the day she and her sister, Sayuri, ended up throwing every loose object imaginable at eachother, unaware that several of their father's staunchest political supporters had just come to visit. It wasn't the scene which disturbed Kyoko… the scene was even more fun to film than it would be to watch… it was one of Sayuri's accusations which stuck in Kyoko's mind and bothered her for the rest of the day: "What kind of person are you, playing two men at once. You think that you're something special, but you know what that really makes you… don't you!"

It was only a line, but it bothered Kyoko and festered in her subconscious like a deep sliver.

* * *

The Empress sat alone in the center of her garden, utterly unaware of neither the servants who hovered nearby nor the birds that fluttered around her; the document in front of her had her undivided attention. Nakage waited patiently, allowing no trace of his own feelings to show on his face. The Empress reached for her tea, took a sip, and realized that it was tepid. This reawakened her to her surrounding and of the tall man standing in front of her. She rubbed the sides of the bridge of her nose and then took a deep breath and released it. "Should we tell her, Nakage-san?"

Nakake was proud that the woman he served thought of the young actress first, rather than focusing on the possible political pitfalls of this revelation. He would have served and protected the Empress regardless, but it was nice to be able to serve someone whom a person could be proud of. "It is a difficult situation, Your Majesty. If you choose not to tell her, and it comes out later, then she might feel betrayed. On the other hand, if you tell her it may only add to the rejection she already endured from her own mother. Does she want to know the identity of her father? There is no evidence that she has made any attempt to determine who he might be… so perhaps she would prefer not to know."

The Empress closed her eyes and allowed the slight breeze to blow across her face. It was her majordomo's way to present options without actually offering opinions. He would never suggest the right decision because he would not feel that it was appropriate to do so. On the other hand, he would do his utmost to help her or her husband to explore the options. Perhaps that was why they both valued him so highly; most of their days were spent fending off the multitude of advisors who were trying to push forward their own agendas.

When she was convinced that the breeze would offer her no answers, she asked, "Do you think that he knows?"

"If he does, then he has hidden it well. Since Mogami is not her mother's true name, it is doubtful. I believe that she changed her name to avoid being tied to her past."

"Ironic, isn't it." The statement was rhetorical and not really a question. "Nakage-san, could you please check Kyouko's schedule? I think that I would like to spend some time with her as soon as is possible."

* * *

Kyoko stepped out of her changing room exhausted and in need of time alone, but it wasn't meant to be. Sitting patiently outside of her door was a person who she really didn't want to see right at that moment. It wasn't that she disliked the person exactly… it was more about the person who this person represented. Kyoko did her best to smile as she said, "Good evening, Shouko-san. What brings you here?"

"Since you've accepted the offer to appear in Sho's PV, I wanted to bring this by," She stood and extended a large, brown envelope to Kyoko. Kyoko regarded the envelope as if it contained a poisonous snake, then, feeling foolish, she took the envelope, "Thank you, Shouko-san. May I ask what's inside?"

"It is a copy of the song, along with a script. Asami Haruki will be producing and directing this video as well. Your airplane ticket is also in the envelope."

Kyoko almost dropped the envelope as she repeated the words, "Airplane ticket?"

Shouko looked startled, and then worried, "Didn't your department head tell you? You will be filming this in Kyoto."

* * *

**Notes:** Hi everyone. Sorry for the delay. I seem to be begin pulled every direction at once right now, so it's hard to write coherently. I hope that this chapter makes sense.

Can you feel the tension? I hope so. Things are becoming more and more complicated for poor Kyoko.

* Harada Tomiichi is older sister, Sayuri's love-interest. Sayuri is pursuing him, but he is actually interested in Nayoko (Kyoko's character in _But what about sons?_)

** Sugihara Yasunabobu is the dogsled racer who was only recently introduced in the drama. He is also actively pursuing Nayoko.


	18. A Homecoming

**Imperial Entanglements**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the characters from the Manga. This story is entirely fictional and is not meant to cast aspersions on the true Japanese Imperial Family in any way. None of the names, personalities, or events in this story reflect true events in any way. The true Japanese Imperial Court is intricate and complicated beyond the easy understanding of a foreign commoner such as me. Nevertheless, I'm confident that someone will still be offended by my characterization of this fictional family. For that I can only apologize.

**Chapter 18 – A Homecoming**

"MO!" Kanae exclaimed… or rather, whispered as she looked down at the sleeping face resting on her shoulder. _This is carrying friendship too far,_ she groused to herself, but she didn't really mean it. She would do anything to help and protect the girl who had invaded her life so completely… And if protecting her friend included giving up her precious two days off to accompany her to Kyoto, then so be it.

The steady thrum of the bullet train on its tracks was like a lullaby, but Kanae wasn't in the mood for sleep. Instead she studied the mentally, emotionally, and physically exhausted young woman who was curled up with her knees up to her chest and with her head on Kanae's shoulder in the comfortable seats. They were supposed to be on an airplane at this very moment, but someone at the airlines or from the booking agency had twittered the fact that Kyouko was going to be on the flight. Thankfully the taxi driver was alert and responsive. With a quick order from Kanae he had pulled away from the curb before the swarm of crazed fans could converge on them. The bullet train had been the next best option.

Because they were not expected on the train the two girls were able to procure their tickets quickly and board the train with only minimal disguises. They had shared a nice meal before going to the airport so all they needed was a space to hide away in for the trip. Unfortunately, although the train was only sparsely populated for this late trip of the day, several men had taken note of the two young ladies and had taken seats nearby. The disguises had helped to hide their identity, but they didn't hide the fact that there were two slender, fit, well-dressed young ladies sitting there unaccompanied.

One businessman in particular kept trying to get Kanae's attention while also ogling Kyoko's sleeping form. The man was obviously drunk. He sad sideways in his seat so that he could leer across the aisle while he repeatedly asked Kanae nonsensical questions. Kanae was about to throw off her disguise and fix the man with her trademark glare when the elderly conductor stepped in. "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to move to the back of the car."

The drunk looked up in confusion which changed to belligerence, "A..an' why wud I… (hiccup)…do that?"

"Because you are disturbing the young lady," the dignified older man replied firmly, "And because if you don't, we'll have to stop the train and put you off at the nearest police station." The conductor was obviously a man of experience because he used just the right amount of politeness and firmness to reach into the businessman's addled brain. The drunk groused, but he got up and moved back ten seats. In a few minutes he went back to disturbing the remaining passengers, only this time with his snoring.

The next time the elderly conductor walked by, Kanae smiled her thanks. She was a little surprised when he knelt down close enough that only she could hear and said, "You need to straighten up your friend's disguise, Kotonami-san. She's a little too recognizable these days."

Kanae glanced over at Kyoko and saw that the hat had fallen off during her last readjustment. She quickly replaced the hat and pulled some of Kyoko's hair across her face. She turned and realized that the man was still there, obviously waiting to say more. "My wife and I have seen both of you in shows and interviews. We think that Tokyo Entertainment Daily article had it right. She doesn't seem like the type to string men along." He stood and smiled gently, "I'll try to make sure that you are undisturbed for the remainder of the trip."

As he walked away, Kanae's glance fell on the newspaper which was peeking out of her bag on the empty seat on the other side of Kyoko. It was a copy of the previous day's Tokyo Entertainment Daily and it contained the article that the conductor was almost certainly referring to. Kanae didn't know why she still had it; with her gift for instant memorization she had long since internalized the entire article… and what an article it was. The front page had read **"Who is chasing whom? The close-run race of Japan's three hottest men for one woman's heart."** The front page had been mostly photos of Kyoko with Tsuruga Ren, Fuwa Sho, and Prince Takahiro. In each photo the man featured was looking at Kanae's best friend with expressions which clearly suggested more than just a casual interest. The teaser article on the front had led to a full-spread article in the center of the magazine/newspaper which told the story of Kyoko's last two years with alarming detail and accuracy.

The one good thing about the article was that it almost vehemently refuted the attacks on Kyoko's reputation made by the reporter from the Tokyo Daily News. Instead the article showed how each of the men were not only interested in the budding young actress, but seemed to be actively pursuing her. The article quoted excerpts from each man's public address, as well as comments from peers who had witnessed each man's interactions with Kyoko. The most telling quote was from Momose Itsumi, who played Mizuki in Dark Moon: "I've watched Kyouko for a year, and if there's one thing I'm positive about, it is her character. She is honest, hard-working, caring, professional, and completely honorable. I was there when Fuwa Sho kept showing up on-set, and I've watched her with Tsuruga Ren. There is no doubt in my mind that she is the one being chased, not the opposite way around. The funny thing is, I don't think she even realizes it."

The article had come out on the previous day and things had gone crazy since. There was a crowd waiting for her everywhere that Kyoko had tried to go. The producers for her movie had needed to call in extra security and Kyoko had required an escort to and from the set. Then it was only through subterfuge from Takarada Lory that she had been able to meet up with Kanae, who had just returned. They spent the rest of the night safely locked away in Kanae's apartment, talking and catching up.

It hadn't taken very long before Kanae had realized that there was a change in Kyoko: for the first time, she was willing to admit that a man… nay, two men liked her. She might have found the idea ridiculous, but she still accepted it as truth. The problem was that the confused girl didn't know what to do about it. She had never dated, never had a boyfriend, and until recently never been kissed "for real," as she described it. Now she had kissed and been kissed by two very handsome men, and she didn't know what to think or even what she felt. "I'm not worthy of either man, Moko-san! I'm like one of those girls who cheats… only… I don't even know who I'm cheating on!"

"How do you feel about them, Kyoko?"

"Takahiro is kind and handsome. I know that he's an Imperial Prince, but he's so easy to get along with. He's fun to be around and he makes me laugh all of the time. I know that he wasn't so nice before, but now he's changed and he has always been a gentleman to me… and he's been working very hard to change." Kyoko felt the need to defend the Prince, knowing that Kanae's only encounter with him had been less than impressive.

"And Tsuruga Ren?" Kanae asked. She was willing to set aside her own opinion at the moment for her friend's benefit.

"Tsuruga Ren is… well, he's _Tsuruga Ren_, I mean… he's one of the best actor's in the world… and the hardest working man… and he's a total professional…"

"Kyoko, I don't want to hear about what you think of him as an actor! What do you think of him as a man?"

Kyoko seemed like she was ready to run away, but she took a long sip of her tea instead, composed herself, and answered, "He frightens me. He is so handsome and so… manly that I feel overwhelmed sometimes. When he becomes the Emperor of the Night I can hardly… why are you laughing?"

Kanae was clutching her stomach, trying to hold back the laughter as she repeated, "The Emperor of the Night? What is _that_?" Kyoko scowled at her and looked hurt, so Kanae squeezed the girl's shoulder and said, "Gomen. I'm sorry. Please explain."

Kyoko was still scowling, but she needed to talk and so she started again with an explanation, "I call him that when he gets this certain look in his eyes, like he wants to eat me alive or something. It happened first when I helped him to find his Katsuki. It really frightened me. And then…"

"How did you help him 'find his Katsuki', Kyoko?" Kanae was frankly astonished that the _Great Tsuruga Ren_ would turn to a newbie actor for help to nail down a character… but then again, there had been rumors about him struggling for the first part of Dark Moon.

"He couldn't seem to get a scene right between himself and Momose-san. It was the scene where he went to the Hongo's house and she ended up being there alone with him. I helped him act it out, only there was an accident and I ended up falling and he caught me and…" Kyoko blushed scarlet and didn't continue.

Kanae thought about the scene. It had become famous in the industry as an example of getting the most emotion out of a seemingly simple scene. Kanae remembered the very _personal_ quality of the scene, "What _exactly _did he do, Kyoko?" Kanae asked suspiciously.

"He… he held me… he was really close… and he asked me if I had any experience k-kissing… and he asked me if I wanted to learn…" Kyoko rushed on, "But then the "Emperor" look went away and he started laughing and he said that it was just a joke. He said that he was just teaching me a lesson about how dangerous it was to be alone in a man's apartment… so you see…"

Kanae rolled her eyes. She could see how easily a playboy like Tsuruga Ren could manipulate a girl like Kyoko. He obviously had her alone and in a compromising position. It was also obvious that he almost succumbed to his own desires. Kanae respected the fact that he restrained his ardor, but on the other hand she didn't like the way that the man turned the situation around and made it seem like everything was Kyoko's fault. "Has anything like this happened before or since with Tsuruga Ren? I mean, has he done something and then turned it around to make himself seem innocent?"

Kyoko pondered this for a minute before replying, "He kissed my cheek on Valentine's Day, after Sho came on the set of Dark Moon and kissed me." Kyoko's grudges were almost a thing of the past, but on this memory they began to revive. The one or two remaining grudges began to circle, whispering about revenge on Fuwa Sho.

Kanae, unaware of this, focused in on her original question, "After he kissed your cheek, did he make excuses?"

Kyoko forgot Sho and nodded, "Yes. He claimed that in America it was commonplace to thank someone for a gift with a kiss on the cheek." Kyoko frowned, still uncertain if that was true or not. Now that she had accepted that Ren had feelings for her, she wondered if the kiss had been intentional. Another incident, the Dark Moon closing party came to mind. She related that incident to Kanae, who listened attentively and grimaced. What she was hearing was that Kyoko's "sempai" often slipped and showed his true feelings for Kyoko, but invariably he retreated and excused her actions. It was no wonder that Kyoko was confused.

Kanae knew her best friend too well to place the blame squarely on the tall actor's shoulders. Kyoko had the tendency to freak out and withdraw in matters of love and romance. This couldn't have made it easy for the man who, in Kanae's opinion, had been in love with Kyoko for more than a year now. On the other hand, his tactics were underhanded, devious, and confusing. _You'll never win her heart this way. Prince Takahiro will steal the march on you while you're still playing your little card tricks. Either him or… _"Kyoko, I have to ask: What about Fuwa Sho? He has obviously apologized and even taken the full blame for what happened two years ago… but how do you feel about him?"

Kyoko laid back on Kanae's couch and put a cushion over her face. After a long pause, she pulled the pillow slightly to the side and said, "I don't know. I don't understand what he is up to. Maybe he wants his maid back… but that's ridiculous. After all, he could afford to hire a whole cleaning and cooking staff with what he's made since he debuted."

"What if the article is correct and he's in love with you too?" Kanae felt the room become noticeably chiller.

Kyoko's expression was blank and dead as she said, "Fuwa Sho has never had any interest in me in that way, Moko-san. To him I'm not even a girl."

Shortly after that they had gone to sleep. On the following day Kanae had spent time taking care of business matters until it was time. She had allowed herself to be talked into the trip to Kyoto. Hours later, as the bullet train hurtled through the dusky evening, she thought about the photo of Fuwa Sho dancing with Kyoko. _What are you up to, Fuwa Sho? In that picture you sure seem to be looking at Kyoko as a woman. And if you don't see her as a woman, then why did you keep showing up at her work? Why did you kiss her on that Valentine's day?_

As she drifted off to sleep herself, she still had no answers; only more and more questions.

* * *

The two young ladies stepped off of the train and walked promptly out of the terminal and to the right, towards the taxi loading and unloading area, as they had been instructed. Kanae was grousing at her luggage because one of the wheels had begun to wobble. Then she realized that Kyoko was no longer walking beside her. She looked back to see that her friend was frozen in place, looking rather pale in the freshening moonlight. "What's wrong, Kyoko?"

Kyoko didn't reply but continued to stare ahead. Kanae followed the girl's eyes to see a tall, dignified, stern-faced man walking towards them. The man walked straight past Kanae as she heard Kyoko stammering, "I-I'm s-sorry for…" Kyoko never finished the sentence as the stern-faced man reached out, grabbed Kyoko's shoulders, and pulled her into his embrace. Kanae wasn't sure at the time, but she thought that she heard Kyoko say "Uncle" into his chest as he hugged her.

Kanae was confused. As far as she knew, Kyoko's only living relative was her mother. If that was so, then who was this handsome… her eye fell on the van parked on the curb and suddenly everything made sense. On the side of the van, painted in elegant calligraphy, were the words "Fuwa Ryokan." _So this is Fuwa Sho's father? I suppose that I shouldn't be surprised that he's so handsome. No wonder Kyoko looked so frozen. The last time she saw him was the day she ran away with his son. _

She looked back to where the tall man was holding her friend at arm's length. Kyoko was trying to apologize, but the man was too busy admiring her and smiling. She finally gave up when he started laughing and said, "Kyoko-chan, Sachiko and I are just happy to have you come home, if only for a short visit."

Kyoko stood there, frozen. For three very long years she had entertained many different scenarios in her head about what would happen when she saw the Fuwa couple again. At one extreme she saw them attacking her and yelling at her for leading their son astray and stealing him from them. At the other extreme she imagined them acting as if she didn't even exist, looking through her and refusing to even acknowledge her pleas. Never in her wildest imagination did they imagine that the traditional, stern head of the Fuwa household would welcome her home… as if she truly was their daughter. Unbidden tears welled in her eyes and ran in rivulets down her cheeks… but they were tears of joy.

* * *

Nakage Yoshiiku sat stone-faced as he pushed the folder across the table. He didn't necessarily agree with this decision, but it was the choice of both the Emperor and Empress and so he was constrained to comply. They were right of course; eventually the truth would come out. With so many people watching Mogami Kyoko now, it was only a matter of time before an ambitious reporter took a serious look into her family background. From there it would only be a small leap to the truth.

The thick-set, powerfully built man across the table opened the folder and studied the document. He had only read the first three sentences before his eyes went wide. It was only momentary; he schooled his expression quickly, but not before Nakage saw the surprise and shock on the man's face. The man read the entire document carefully before closing the folder and looking up to meet the majordomo's eyes. "What is your purpose for bringing this to me?"

There was a wealth of accusation and innuendo in those nine words, but Nakage refused to rise to the bait. Calmly, as if discussing the weather, he replied, "The family has no intention of using this against you. Our team was investigating the possible compatibility of Mogami Kyoko as a match for His Imperial Highness, Prince Takahiro. This information rose to the surface. We do not intend to release the information. I should caution you, however, that it is only a matter of time before others follow the same rabbit trail."

"Does she know?"

"Not yet, but she will be told," when the man bristled, Nakage met his glare, "She has the right to know before the press makes it public. One way or the other she will find out soon enough; wouldn't it be better to find out privately. When she finds out, will you meet with her?"

"That is none of your concern," the man barked.

Nakage nodded and stood. "You are right, to an extent. Anything that effects the Imperial Family _is_ my concern." He bowed just enough not to be insulting and turned to leave. When his hand was on the doorknob he turned back, "Mogami Kyoko is a fine young woman of grace and quality. Any man would be proud to have her as his daughter. Good day."

As the door closed behind him the man at the desk stared at the closed folder. He reached into his desk and extracted another folder. This contained the report he had already read, along with numerous photographs, magazine and newspaper clippings. His eyes fixed on the photograph of Kyouko as Natsu. He studied it for a long moment and cursed under his breath. _She changed her name, but I should have known. _He ran a finger over the face on the photograph. Then he turned to another photograph, one of Kyoko in a furisode, taken on the steps of the Takarada mansion. _She is even more beautiful than her mother._

There was a knock on the door and he quickly closed the second folder. "Come." His executive assistant stepped in.

"Sir, the reporter is here with his next article." Inwardly, Maeda flinched; though he was careful to hide it from the younger man.

He pressed down on the closed folders, but resisted the urge to clench his fist. "Send him in."

* * *

Kanae felt like an intruder in a very personal moment as they stood in the lobby of the ryokan and Sho's mother took Kyoko's hands. The woman was all that one could expect in the Okami-san of a high-class traditional hotel. She stood arrow-straight. She projected class, grace, and dignity, and she seemed in complete control of her world. Kanae realized then that Kyoko owed much of what people admired in her to this woman.

Kanae noticed Fuwa Sho's almost hungry gaze as he watched his mother and his childhood friend. _Kyoko is wrong about you, isn't she? _Kanae remembered the conversation from the previous night. Now there was no doubt in her mind. _You're in love with Kyoko, Fuwa Sho. _Kanae felt her anger rising. _I know what you did to her. You almost destroyed her with your selfish arrogance. There is no way in h*ll that I will let you have her._

Having reached a firm resolution, she turned her eyes back on the touching scene in front of her. The two ladies didn't speak; they only looked at each other. It was the Okami-san who spoke first. "Welcome home, Kyoko-chan. We've been watching your career, and we are proud of you."

"I'm sorry, Okami-san. I shouldn't have…" Kyoko stopped when the older lady shook her head.

"You supported our Shotaro. Perhaps your decision was unwise, but that is a characteristic of the young. Shotaro has explained the rest. Perhaps we can speak later, once you and your friend have settled in?" She gracefully glided down the hall and wound through several passages before stopping at what appeared to be a private family residence. Smiling gently, almost eagerly, she gestured to a sliding door to the left. "I considered placing you both in one of the vacant rooms, but I thought that this would be more… personal. Is it okay?"

Kanae could see a yearning look on the Okami-san's face as she waited. Kyoko's smile was tremulous as she nodded and said, "Uhn."

Kyoko's hand reached out and touched the door, paused, and then slide it open. She gestured for Kanae to precede her and then followed her in, sliding the door shut. For the first time since arriving, Kyoko and Kanae were left alone. "Are you okay, Kyoko?" Kyoko seemed skittish and confused.

"This was my room, Moko-san," her voice was almost monotone, as if she were watching herself from a distance. "I lived here for most of my childhood."

Kanae scanned the room and realized that the pictures and papers tacked to the walls must have been placed there by her friend. She projected an air of unconcern, but she actually felt pleased at this opportunity to take a glimpse into Kyoko's childhood. The walls told a sad and lonely story. There were papers with "A" marks, paintings that were good, though obviously done by a student, and lists. Several of the lists concerned how-to instructions for activities like the tea ceremony. Others were self-improvement lists detailing areas that Kyoko must have felt she was lacking. One list noted areas she wanted to improve so that she could be more help to Shotaro. Another examined possible ways to make her mother happy if she ever returned. Perhaps the saddest document was a plan on how to make herself more appealing so that she could make a friend. Spontaneously, without thinking, Kanae wrapped her arms around the silent girl. "Congratulations, Kyoko-chan. You can take this list down now."

Putting action to her words, she kept one arm around Kyoko and reached over with the other to pull down the paper. She handed the paper to Kyoko, who met her eyes gratefully and then crumpled the paper. Then Kyoko started carefully removing other lists, reading each one before crumpling them. Kanae spoke again, "The Fuwas must really love you."

Kyoko stiffened and slowly looked over at her beautiful friend. "They are wonderful parents, Moko-san; but they don't love me. My mother obligated them unfairly. I must have been a terrible burden to them. I suspect that they were grateful when I finally left… though they certainly wouldn't have appreciated me taking their son."

"MO! Kyoko, you're doing it again! When are you going to believe in yourself? Let me tell you what I saw: I saw a man who could hardly wait to hug you when we stepped off of the train. He was waiting by the car, but he rushed forward as soon as he recognized you. He acted like he was greeting his long-lost-daughter. And then, when we arrived here I saw a woman who could barely contain her joy at seeing you again. She even left your room untouched for _three years!_ Look around you, Kyoko; there's not a speck of dust anywhere in this room. That means that she has kept it just the way it was until the day that you returned. Don't you _dare_ tell me that she doesn't love you… that they both don't love you. You just won't let them."

Kyoko looked down at the tatami mats that covered the floor in her room and thought about all of the hours that she had spent laying on that floor, staring at the ceiling and trying to figure out how to make people love her. _What if Moko-san is right? What if they really do love me? Was it me holding back, not them?_

Before she could consider this further, there was a rapping on the door. "Yes?"

"Kyoko, it's me. Can you talk?"

Kyoko flinched at the sound of Sho's voice, but she met Kanae's challenging eyes and sighed. She had avoided speaking to Sho since they arrived, but she couldn't put it off forever. "I'll be right out."

When Kyoko had left, Kanae fished Kyoko's phone out of her bag and searched for two numbers. When she found it she replaced the instrument in the bag and, pulling out her own phone, began typing.

* * *

The Fuwa Ryokan was built facing a large lake bordered by a forest. Although it was built near the heart of Kyoto, it seemed to be isolated from the world. On one side of the wood-built hotel was a sprawling garden with pebble pathways which meandered through carefully sculpted bushes and trees. This had been one of Kyoko's favorite haunts when she was young and she knew every bush, tree and flower like it was an old and dear friend. It was nowhere near as spectacular as the Imperial Garden, nor as magical as the faerie clearing, yet it held its own magic for her. That magic worked on her now, soothing frayed nerves and whispering into her soul. She was safe here; welcome.

"Well?" Sho finally asked, unable to wait any longer.

"Well what?"

"What did you think?" When Kyoko continued to look at him blankly he clenched his fists, prepared to bark… and then he forced himself to breath. _I will not start a fight with her tonight._ "What did you think of my song?"

Kyoko's eyes went wide with shock and then narrowed immediately as guilt set in. "I haven't listened to it yet," she mumbled, not quite meeting Sho's eyes.

Sho felt a mixture of hurt and anger. There was a time when Kyoko was always the first to listen to any new song he created. Now… Once again he bit back his anger. "Wait here," he ordered peremptorily, and then stalked off toward the castle-like hotel. Kyoko wanted to be irritated by his attitude, but she knew that it was her own fault. Instead she allowed the whisper of the breeze through the leaves to sing to her. Soon she was lost in rapture and she forgot the world as she danced in the moonlight.

Sho stalked back from the house, still fuming inwardly, but he stopped, almost stumbling over his own feet as he saw her. He watched her, silently, longingly, as she danced to the moon like some ancient priestess. Her hair flowed behind her and her face had a look of such bliss that it made Sho's chest ache. _She's beautiful… more than beautiful. Why didn't I ever see it?_

Sho was shocked to realize that the apparition in front of him has stopped dancing and was looking at him with irritation. He had walked up an spied on her in a private moment… or so her eyes clearly said. "Gomen… here." He stepped forward and thrust an iPod into her hands. "I have it already queued. Just press the button."

When Kyoko continued to look at him with that expression, he knew that his presence was unwelcome. He wanted to protest, but once again caution prevailed. This trip was too important. This PV too personal for him to blow it by starting a fight with the girl he was determined to win back. "I'll leave you to listen… please listen… I wrote it for you."

Sho walked away quickly, lest Kyoko attempt to give the iPod back. The girl stood in the moonlight and looked down at the device as if it were a snake, ready to strike. She couldn't understand why Sho was acting so weird, why he seemed to be working so hard to avoid fighting… why he kept looking at her like _that._ Expelling the breath she hadn't known she was holding, she pushed the earbuds into her ears, sat on a large boulder in the middle of the garden, and started the song.

The music did not start in Sho's usual, flamboyant fashion. His distinctive guitar playing was there, but there was also violin, piano, base, and more. The music was soft and flowing and it captivated Kyoko instantly and pulled at her heart. Then Sho began to sing…

_She believes in faerie tales  
of gallant knights  
__and princesses fair  
She believes in that fireflies  
are sprites and nymphs  
and faerie queens  
She sees the wonders in this world  
that jaded eyes will never see  
she sees it all and she believes_

_And once upon a time…  
she believed in me_

The song went on to describe how the girl in the song worked harder than anyone and gave everything for the singer, only to be rejected in the end. The song became harsh, and the music rougher, as he sang:

_My success became my crime  
and I my greatest enemy  
arrogance and pride my sin  
They made me blind  
to what was right before my eyes  
and by the time I blinked  
she was gone  
I had harmed  
the one who meant the most to me  
My childhood friend_

He went on and sang about how his childhood friend became a beautiful stranger and how it was only then that he understood the truth of his feelings. It was a heart wrenching song of loss and guilt. Every note was carefully crafted to touch the listener's heart… and it did. Kyoko allowed the song to finish, pushed the button, and pulled the earphones out as tears streamed down her face. Her heart ached and all of the pain from two years before returned in full force. Only it was different now because, as the tears poured out, she felt her soul being cleansed.

If there were any observers in the garden, and if they had supernatural eyes, they would have seen a young lady surrounded by faeries and sprites, glowing in the moonlight.

* * *

**Notes: **Kind of a sleepy chapter, but things will pick up soon. Hopefully the next chapters will be fun as well as interesting.

The song isn't good, and it is impossible to convey the music I hear in my head. Suffice it to say that Sho's song "Childhood Friend" was part ballad and part pop-rock. It is a song of heartbreak, contrition, and apology.


	19. The Haunting Past

**Imperial Entanglements**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the characters from the Manga. This story is entirely fictional and is not meant to cast aspersions on the true Japanese Imperial Family in any way. None of the names, personalities, or events in this story reflect true events in any way. The true Japanese Imperial Court is intricate and complicated beyond the easy understanding of a foreign commoner such as me. Nevertheless, I'm confident that someone will still be offended by my characterization of this fictional family. For that I can only apologize.

**Chapter 19 – The Haunting Past**

Kotonami Kanae woke slowly and stretched. Her mind was blurry at first, so it took a moment or two for her to take in the décor of the room and remember. For a few more minutes she curled up, surprised at how comfortably she had slept on the futon mattress. When her eyes slowly opened again she realized that the other mattress beside her was empty.

When Kyoko had returned on the previous evening, she had been crying… and yet she seemed strangely at-peace. Rather than answer Kanae's enquiries, she handed her best friend the iPod, changed, and laid down. She was already in a deep sleep before the song even finished.

Kanae had heard many of Fuwa Sho's songs… it was almost impossible to listen to the radio and _not_ hear that punk's songs these days… but this music was at a different level. The musicality, the composition, and the deep feeling and expression in his voice were captivating. Before the song was half-way through Kanae also had tears in her eyes, something she hated.

As the song ended she glanced down at Kyoko's sweet, sleeping face and the sadness of the song was replaced with anger. _Don't you dare think that a song is going to make up for what you did to her, Sho-baka*. She's making a life for herself now. There are real men chasing after her now. She deserves a man who will cherish her and put her first… and you aren't the one._

With that resolve, she made herself throw off her blanket and stand up. Then, after performing the daily routine of makeup and hair, she went looking for her friend.

* * *

The Emperor noticed that Prince Takahiro seemed distracted at the morning meeting with the top officials from Osaka. A month ago this would have been expected, but lately his youngest son had been trying very hard to change, to be responsible, and to be involved with his family's work. The Emperor covered for him during the breakfast. After the two of them had filed out, he gently pulled him aside to ask, "Something seems to be on your mind, Takihiro. Is it something I could help you with?"

Years before, when his father was only Prince Regent, the two had been close. When the elder Emperor had died and his father became Emperor, they saw each other less and less. Logically Takahiro had understood the incredible demands on his father's time, but it was different on an emotional level. When Takahiro had needed his father the most, the man was unavailable. Over time a wall built between them that sometimes seemed insurmountable… but not today. Today Takahiro needed the advice of another man. "Father, how do you set the boundaries between communicating deep interest and stalking? Where should you draw the line?"

It was the father, not the Emperor, who smiled knowingly. He had suspected that Mogami Kyoko was the cause of his son's distraction. "Is this about the article… or should I say articles?"

Takahiro shook his head, "For the most part, the article is true. From what I can tell, Fuwa Sho is interested in Kyoko… and I suspect that Tsuruga Ren is as well."

"Is that what has you nervous? From what I read, this doesn't seem like a new problem."

"Not exactly; the real problem is that Kyoko is in Kyoto right now, her hometown, filming a promotional video with Fuwa Sho. She was reluctant to take on the project due to her less than cordial relationship with the singer. After hearing the story from her about her one-time friendship, I advised her to take the project; mostly for closure. Now I'm not s sure of my own advice. It seems that the boy is using this opportunity to try and rekindle old feelings. I… received a text message from Kyoko's best friend, advising me to be there."

"So… in short, you want to go and be with her… to protect your interests… and you are questioning whether or not Kyoko will view this as stalking; is that correct?"

"Yes. I would like to go. I would like very much to have Kyoko show me around her childhood haunts… but I don't wish to frighten her. She was hurt once, very badly in fact, and I'm afraid that she is skittish around men now."

The Emperor pondered this for a minute before he smiled conspiratorially and placed a strong hand on his son's shoulder, "Well then, why don't we make this an official trip? I haven't visited Kyoto Gosho* yet this year. While we are there, you can offer to take a certain pretty young lady on a tour of tour of the palace."

Takahiro grinned thankfully. "I think she might just like that."

* * *

Kanae checked out in the garden first. Failing to find Kyoko there, she headed for the dining area. There were several singles, couples, and families eating there. She was about to turn and continue her search when she heard Kyoko's distinctive but rare laugh coming from the kitchen. She followed the sound and stopped at the door as she saw the elder Fuwa and Kyoko working side-by-side at the prep-counter, cutting vegetables. Their knives were flying at a seemingly inhuman speed even as they talked casually. Kyoko looked so relaxed and so happy there that Kanae didn't want to intrude. Instead she began to back away.

"He always loved having her in the kitchen," a voice said softly directly behind her. Kanae turned to find the Okami-san watching the same scene. "I was training her to take over for me, but she was happiest in the kitchen." The pretty lady smiled at Kanae, "Would you care to share tea with me?"

Kanae followed and felt a sense of déjà vu as she watched the lady gliding silently along the floor. "She even walks like you. In Tokyo she is admired for her perfect posture and grace. It is becoming one of her trademarks."

The lady led Kanae into what appeared to be a private dining area and gestured for her to sit. It was a traditional low table and there were two cushions on opposite sides. _She has been waiting to speak with me. Everything is all prepared._ She watched as an elaborately painted tea set was set on the table and the Okami-san began the complex and beautiful process of making tea. Once again Kanae saw Kyoko in this woman, and it made her feel a certain amount of affection for the woman. When the tea was ready, Kanae performed her part under the approving eye of the older woman. After she had drunk as well, their eyes met.

"I do not wish to impose on your friendship with Kyoko-chan, but I have a request: will you please explain what you know about what my son did to Kyoko? I have heard his version and I have reasons to believe that he was trying to be honest; but he has never been… aware of the feelings of others."

Kanae looked long into those sincere eyes before she reached her decision to speak, "I will tell you what I know. I must warn you that I will be brutally honest about your son. Shall I continue?"

The Okami-san closed her eyes, breathed deeply, and then opened them again. "Please tell me."

For the next twenty minutes Kanae talked. The older lady listened with dignity, even though there was pain and disappointment evident in her eyes. When Kanae finished, she sighed and asked the question that was paramount on her mind, "Is there any hope that my son will win his way back into her heart?"

Kotonami Kanae could see the plea in this wonderful woman's expression, but Kyoko was her best friend and her first priority, so she answered in the only way that she could, "I sincerely hope not… for Kyoko's sake. Forgive me for saying this, Okami-san, but he may have realized his true feelings for her, but he still lacks the maturity needed to be a good match. Kyoko has been hurt deeply, almost irreparably, by your son and by her own mother. She needs someone who will always put her first and who will sacrifice everything if that is what it takes to make her happy… I don't believe that he is ready to do that."

Fuwa Sachiko knew her son better than others might think. He had been difficult from a very early age. Brilliant, gifted, dynamic… he was all of those as well; at one point he had been tested and his I.Q. scores identified him as being just short of being a prodigy… a creative genius. There was another side too, however: he was so self-aware that he was hardly ever aware of anyone else, even his own parents. The only other person who made a significant impact on him was Mogami Kyoko.

When Saena had first appeared on their doorstep with that sweet, gentle child, Shotaro had been fascinated. Sachiko had watched as, for perhaps the first time, Shotaro seemed to welcome the presence of another child into his personal space. Although he never seemed to express his interest, he also never pushed Kyoko away. The Fuwas were so pleased with his unexpected reaction that they instantly embraced the young girl and welcomed her. When Saena realized the Fuwas' interest in her daughter she began to bring her over more and more often.

Sachiko knew that Saena was taking advantage of her, but she liked little Kyoko and she loved the calming effect that the little girl was having on her son. When Saena began to leave Kyoko at the ryokan for extended periods of time, the Fuwas formed a plan. If Kyoko was the only one to soothe Shotaro, then why not train her up to be his bride? Sachiko felt guilty now for the way that they decided to use the wonderful little girl without her permission… but on the other hand they were more than happy to protect the girl from her disdainful and sometimes abusive mother. Saena saw the plan as an opportunity to unload an unwanted burden. Within four years she stepped out of Kyoko's life completely.

As Shotaro grew, his rebelliousness grew as well. His talent was undeniable and his popularity was enormous, but the Fuwas feared what would happen if they allowed him to pursue his dream. The entertainment world offered too many enticements for a person like their son. They knew that Sho was unsuited to run a ryokan. His temperament and restlessness would destroy all that they had built up for generations; but if Kyoko was there…

Whether Shotaro would admit it or not, Kyoko was his other half… his stability… his strength and support. The Fuwas hoped that she would be enough of an anchor to keep him safely at home. They never expected him to resolve that problem by taking her with him.

Sachiko sighed and looked at the raven-haired beauty across the table, "We had hoped that Kyoko would always be his anchor. We shouldn't be surprised that the enticements of the world would be too strong for him. Sadly, we forced Kyoko into a position where Shotaro saw her as the one who was holding him back from all of the vices he wanted to pursue. His cruelty is therefore partially our fault…" Her eyes pleaded for understanding as she said, "but that doesn't mean that we don't love Kyoko as if she were our own daughter, Kotonami-san… please believe that."

Kanae did understand. She remembered well her first perception of Kyoko as a house-maid type. She remembered wanting to distance herself from her lest she too be tainted by that. It gave her a little better understanding of Fuwa Sho… but it didn't make her like him any more than before. "I do believe you. I am glad that you love her. She needs a parent's love, Okami-san. Having said that, I will also say this: I will do everything in my power as her best friend to keep her from going back into a harmful relationship with your son."

Two strong women looked at each other across a traditional tea serving… and reached an understanding beyond words.

Fuwa Sachiko, the Okami-san had to ask just one more question, "Is it really true that she's being courted by an Imperial Prince _and_ that dreamy actor, Tsuruga Ren?"

* * *

Is it wrong to feel fortunate from another man's sickness? Perhaps at the moment it was a moot point. Tsuruga Ren needed to go home. There were still seven weeks scheduled for the shoot in the Congo. The director was sick… very sick. Although Ren did feel great sympathy for the man, it did not prevent him from taking advantage of the situation. "Director, I have an urgent matter to attend to in Japan. You are in need of medical attention. Why don't we put things on-hold for a week?"

The director attempted to glare at the tall man, but it only made his head pound more fiercely and his stomach to rebel. He closed his eyes instead and said, "Fine. Tell everyone that we're taking a week off. We'll lock up the equipment and everyone is fee to travel… if that is their desire. But be back on this day in one week."

Ren tried to keep the smile from his face as he thanked the man. As he turned to go he frowned a little at the twinges in his own stomach. _I should have eaten breakfast. Kyoko will scold me when she sees how much weight I've lost. _The thought of her scolding him made his smile grow even bigger. _Now it's time to form a plan. She's in Kyoto, hmmm? _That definitely offered some interesting possibilities.

Shouko Aki arrived shortly after breakfast, with Asami Haruki and her crew following in a company bus. The two beautiful women greeted the Fuwas respectfully, but time was money and Haruki had to proceed quickly to the first shooting location. Thankfully, this required Sho's involvement so the girls were spared his presence in the morning. That was good because throughout breakfast he was preening as if he was expecting to win the grand prize at the fair.

Kanae watched Kyoko carefully to discover if he was right in his expectation. Though she did seem more welcoming of the boy, she wasn't acting affectionate. As soon as he had left, she pulled Kyoko aside. "Talk to me, Kyoko. How do you intend to respond to him?"

"Respond to whom, Moko-san?"

"MO! Don't give me that! How do you intend to Fuwa Sho's declaration of love?"

Kyoko stopped dead-still and looked at her friend with a startled expression, "Moko-san… what declaration of… what are you _talking _about?"

Kanae looked for any disingenuous sign in Kyoko's eyes, but there was none, "Kyoko, you listened to the same song I did. Why do you think that he said all of that? He realized his mistake and he's trying to find a way to win you back. Surely… But then again, this is you I'm speaking to. Tell me, do you have any romantic feelings for Fuwa Sho at all?"

Six months ago, even three months ago, a question like that might have sent Kyoko into a fit of depression and denial. But even three months can change a person if that person has spent that time taking a serious look at herself. Kyoko thought about the question for a long time as they walked the garden and the gravel crunched under their feet. Finally, with eyes wide with wonder, Kyoko turned to Kanae and said, "None." She seemed almost surprised at her own words, "I don't have any romantic feelings of any kind for him anymore." She smiled radiantly, as if released from a horrible burden after a lifetime of toil, "Isn't that great! But I don't have any grudges now either, Moko-san… I feel as if I'm finally free!"

She spontaneously hugged her friend and Kanae made no effort to stop her or avoid the embrace.

* * *

The location of the first shoot was Fukuchiyoto Middle School, the school that Sho and Kyoko had attended. The PV script called for numerous scenes at the school, but it did not constrain the creativity of either the actors or Asami Haruki. What she asked for was many different scenes where the two behaved naturally in this setting. From these she intended to carefully select the scenes which best synchronized with Sho's song and the underlying message behind it.

Director Asami had sent two of her best assistants ahead the previous day so that they could scout out students at the school who would be capable of playing the extras. This wasn't easy; not only was every student in awe of Fuwa Sho, but now they were becoming increasingly fascinated with Mogami Kyoko. Between her acting work and the recent news articles, she was actually more interesting to many of them than he was.

Shouko Aki was sent back to the school to retrieve the two young ladies. As they drew closer to the middle school, Kyoko's morning calm began turning into nervousness. She had been an outcast when she attended Fukuchiyoto Middle School. She had been bullied and harassed whenever the other students paid any attention to her at all. Now she was going back, but she couldn't shake the unreasonable fear that there would be a string of vicious Fuwa Sho fans waiting at the door to assault her.

Kanae must have seen her growing agitation, because she did something she almost never did: she reached over and grabbed Kyoko's hand. Internally Kanae groused about the fact that this "best friend" business was not her style… it was too much work and called for an impractical expending of emotional energy. But externally her true feelings were more honest. She smiled affectionately at her friend, which was the perfect magic needed to calm the poor girl down.

Kyoko's fears were unfounded. Just before they arrived, Shouko said, "brace yourselves. The school is _very_ enthusiastic about having Kyouko here, and when I told them that Kotonami Kanae was coming along as well, that only increased the frenzy. From what I can tell, there are as many high school and college-age students out there as middle school."

* * *

Fuwa Sho tried to affect nonchalance as he waited for Kyoko to arrive. He had woken that morning eager to see her and to gauge her response to his song. Unfortunately time and circumstances interfered and he was only able to catch a brief glimpse of her during breakfast before he had to rush away. Still, he had hoped for some sort of sign from her… a blush… a loving smile… something to show him that she was ready to be his again. Surely, after a masterpiece like _Childhood Friend_, she would return to him… surely…

At the school he had made the necessary courtesies with the gushing officials; he chose to ignore several of the teachers who found it necessary to chide him on being a poor student during his time there. He also allowed himself to bask for a while in the adoration and worship of the students and the waiting crowd. Unfortunately, none of it helped to salve his frustration at having to wait for Kyoko to arrive.

Despite his feelings for Kyoko, he couldn't help but feel slight irritation when the banner with her name on it was just as large as his. _Shouldn't it have been a little smaller?_

While he sat in a roped-off area strumming his guitar he noticed a sudden increase in movement and excitement. He stood and set his guitar on its stand as he heard the crowd inside the school beginning to say "Kyouko." _She's here. She'll give me some sign now for sure._

Shouko was driving Fuwa Sho's tricked-out Toyota Supra, which he had driven down from Tokyo for the express purpose of showing off to the hometown crowd. The crowd had already seen the vehicle when Sho arrived earlier, so they recognized it as it turned the corner again, carrying the starlet everyone had been waiting for. Even with the windows closed, Kyoko could hear the screaming crowd as they steered into the long turnabout loop that would take them to the front steps of the school.

Kyoko looked almost fearful as the noise increased. She turned to her best friend and with a tremulous voice said, "Moko-san? I don't understand?"

Kanae was glad that she and the Okami-san had taken the time to doll Kyoko up before it was time to go. "Mo! Kyoko, you're a celebrity now and this is your hometown. Your face is known throughout Japan. As if three really unique characters in top-rated dramas wasn't enough, you have your own movie coming out soon… not to mention the fact that you've been in the news almost every day for the last three weeks."

Kyoko frowned, "I don't want people to know me because of _that!_"

Kanae scowled back, "Any publicity is good publicity, Kyoko. If you want to become a superstar you're going to have to get used to this."

"Ummm… ladies?" Shouko interrupted, "We're here."

A cordon of local security officers ran up to the vehicle to protect the girls from the less-controlled fans, but Kyoko still felt a surge of apprehension when she stepped out. Then, in defense, she slipped into the character she knew best; her own version of Fuwa Sachiko, the Okami-san. Even as Kanae was climbing out behind her, Kyoko transformed into a figure of grace, class, and beauty. It was the perfect public persona for this occasion, and she carried it off well.

Kanae would have liked to be recognized for her own drama work, but it was her modeling which had drawn the most attention. She had men, young and old, calling out her name in the hopes of catching at least one smile. Taking her cue from Kyoko, she became put on her public face, waved graciously, and followed Kyoko up the steps of the school.

At the top of the steps was a very harried but friendly looking middle-aged woman. Kyoko recognized her immediately as the same principle who had been there during her time. Smiling naturally and sincerely, she said, "Principal-sa…"

As she tried to bow, the woman stepped forward and hugged her. "I always knew that you were something special, Kyoko-san. I was so worried when I heard that you had run off to Tokyo with… well never mind that. You landed on your feet and you've done spectacularly for yourself. I'm proud of you."

The crowd that was closest began to cheer again, and the others, though they couldn't hear, joined in enthusiastically. The lady stepped back, all principle once again, and said, "And will you introduce me to your friend, Kyoko-san?"

Kyoko was still blushing from the principal's hug and more so from her praise. Principal Akimato had always been there to encourage her, and she had shielded her from some of the worst bullying, though it was impossible to stop it all. "Hai, Akimato-Sensei. Please allow me to introduce my best and dearest friend, Kotonami Kanae."

Kanae stepped forward and bowed to the older lady. It was obvious that Kyoko genuinely liked the woman, so that made her worthy of Kanae's respect, "I am pleased to meet you, Akimato-sensei. I hope that we have not disrupted your school schedule too severely?"

The pleasantly plump woman waved the idea off, "How often do we have two national celebrities who graduated from our school returning home to us? I don't think that anyone begrudges us a day off. I am very pleased to meet you, Kotonami-san. If you are our Kyoko-san's friend, then you must be something special."

The principal turned and led them inside while Shouko Aki drove Sho's car to a safer parking area. Sho stood at the top of the stairs, watching for some sign of acknowledgement… perhaps even a hug or a tear… but Kyoko barely even nodded at him. _She's just shy in public. Kyoko has always been traditional about things… she'll wait to gush over my song until we have a private moment._

Director Asami's crew had been working feverishly and there were already cameras and lights strategically placed in the hallways and in the closest classroom. The principal walked the two young ladies up to a very excited and nervous group of students, who she introduced one-by-one. Kyoko felt a sense of unreality at the way that the boys seemed to be admiring her with their eyes while the girls all seemed to want to be her best friend. _The world has turned upside-down._

As she finished her last greeting she was collected by the make-up and costume team and whisked away. Kanae's own school experience had been similar in many ways to Kyoko, so she felt very alone and uncomfortable in this setting. This quickly disappeared, however, when two very enthusiastic young students, a girl and boy, stepped up and introduced themselves as the drama club president and vice-president. For the next twenty minutes, while they and other students asked questions, Kanae kept them on the edge of their seat. They discussed the entertainment industry, acting, modeling, scripts, movies, dramas and many more issues that they had been curious about. Several tried to dig into the issue of Kyoko's choice of eligible young men, but she politely refused those questions. Several of the bolder boys, and one male teacher, also inquired about Kanae's dating status.

Finally it was time to begin. Kyoko stepped out of the room that had been commandeered by make-up and the students immediately began talking rapidly among themselves. Kanae smiled. She had seen it several times in person, but it still fascinated her how Kyoko seemed to change her entire soul with each costume change. Now she was a middle school student… and probably a reasonable facsimile of what she might have looked like four years back… with one notable exception: she was beautiful. Thanks to make-up she only looked fourteen, but this Kyoko would have stolen the heart of every boy in school.

Kanae stepped up to her with a ready compliment which she didn't deliver when she saw Kyoko's unhappy eyes, "What's wrong, Kyoko?"

"This isn't me, Moko-san," Kyoko whispered softly. "This doesn't look like I did at all!"

Kanae shook her head, "Kyoko, the only thing that they have done to you is put a little make-up on and put a wig on you. You told me that your hair was the same color as mine and shoulder-length, so what's the problem?"

Kyoko continued to speak softly, so as not to be overheard, "they made me look _pretty_, Moko-san! I was never pretty in school."

Kanae groaned, "Look, Kyoko; you were never _ugly_ either… you simply didn't believe in yourself. Perhaps the difference is that now you are beginning to see what everyone else saw all along. Do you _really_ believe that all of those girls who bullied you would have been jealous of you being around Fuwa Sho if you were _ugly_? They wouldn't have been so worried then. Now stop fussing and go get ready to film. My best friend is beautiful, and she had better start remembering it!" Kyoko examined her friend's eyes carefully and then blushed and walked quickly towards the first set. _Mo! I sounded completely ridiculous. I hate saying mushy stuff like that!_

* * *

If Kyoko felt uncomfortable, Fuwa Sho was in his element. He was in the classroom, surrounded by adoring middle-schoolers. Even the young teacher was flustered. Kyoko rolled her eyes and then became startled as the boys in the rooms suddenly converged on her.

The movement caught Sho's attention and his eyebrows rose in silent appreciation when he saw her. _Wow, she even looks great in a school uniform. I should give her the chance to express her feelings now. _Never taking his eyes away, he stood and began moving towards her purposefully. He was only halfway there when Director Asami Harumi called out "Okay, everyone take your places! Ready on set!"

Frowning, Sho halted his progress and walked to his designated seat. The scenes in the school would tell the tale of two middle-schoolers: one popular and sought after and the other shunted aside and bullied. When Kyoko had first read the script during the late evening she had been irritated, thinking that Sho was bragging. But when she recalled certain lyrics in the song, she realized that he was admitting to his failure as a friend, and his failure to protect her.

The prop-team worked at an amazing pace between each scene, transforming the room from a science class to a history class to a literature class and on and on. The teacher was also changed each time, along with the students and the locations where they sat.

The first scene had Sho sitting near the window, joking and surrounded by friends while Kyoko sat near the door. As other students walked into the room, the females deliberately bumped into her as they walked by. She kept her head turned down, not rising to their childish bullying.

The second scene had her taking a seat while other students watched her out of the corner of her eyes. When she reached into her satchel to pull out her homework, she pulled out a soggy, muddy mess instead. All of the students laughed. Sho ignored what was happening and continued flirting with a girl.

The next scene showed her walking in and walking to her desk, only to find that there was no desk. As she stood there, the students and even the teacher laughed. The lights faded around her and focused on her humiliation. Kyoko knew that one of Sho's most impactful stanza's in the song would take place during this scene

There were more scenes, but the one which was hardest for Kyoko was a scene where all of the other kids were laughing and talking casually in the hallway while she sat tearfully in the farthest corner of the room and re-copied all of her damaged work. The scene brought back all of the loneliness of those years and her chest ached with the memory. To dramatize the moment, huge fans were used to scatter all of her work, forcing her to chase the papers. In the final PV several sheets would fly out the window. She would be leaning out, watching them fall with an anguished face. In that scene Sho would be sitting on a bleacher and the papers would swirl around him as he played his music to adoring middle-school girls.

Kanae had been standing on the sidelines during the filming and watching as the memories of those years took their toll on Kyoko. She moved immediately as soon as Director Asami called "Cut!" Kyoko felt her presence and turned her tear-stained face up at her best friend, "Moko-san…" Kyoko's words were cut off as the raven-haired beauty pulled Kyoko's face into her stomach and held her.

"Hold onto it, Kyoko," Kanae whispered consolingly, "These scenes are almost over and then you'll have a break and we'll get an ice-cream cone. Deal?"

Kyoko nodded her head against the warmth of her friend's stomach and fought to compose herself. That was the past and this was the present. Now she had friends; even a best friend. Her lonely years were over. "Thank you, Moko-san. I'm okay now."

Kanae squeezed her one more time and then stepped back and set her face into her usual disinterested expression. "Good. It would be unprofessional to break down over something this silly. Get yourself under control because I won't bother to save you a second time." With a disdainful look she turned and walked away from her friend, who was still grinning foolishly.

Shouko Aki had been watching the private scene as she stood next to Asami Harumi. The two ladies smiled privately to one another. They both liked Kyoko and were pleased to know that she had someone who was watching out for her.

Sho had several scenes where he was playing his music: in the classroom, in the hallways, by the lockers, and in the cafeteria. In each of these scenes Kyoko was prominently featured, either being bullied or watching him longingly as he interacted with everyone but her. The filming went off amazingly well and the school scenes were completed by mid-afternoon. Except for Sho's usual arrogance, Kyoko didn't have any problems with him. Basically, the school scenes were supposed to show how little they interacted, so he was constrained to stay away from her. The afternoon and the following day promised to be different, but first there was another surprise.

When Director Asami called out her final "Cut!" of the morning, Sho appeared before Kyoko and Kanae, grinning. Kyoko frowned and said, "What?" Kyoko eyed him suspiciously. Before going on this trip she had promised herself to avoid any pointless fights with her childhood friend-turned-enemy-turned… the last part was a little vague. She was still uncertain about how to respond to Sho about his beautiful song. It was clear that he was attempting to reconcile… but what else did he want. She had the vague but uncomfortable idea that Kanae was right and that he was seeking a relationship with her.

Sho was willing to overlook her rudeness due to his own sense of anticipation and triumph. "Can we talk in private?"

Before Kyoko could respond, a distinguished-looking young man in a business suit stepped up to the pair and said, "Mogami Kyoko-san?"

Sho scowled at the man and was about to snap at him, but Kyoko responded cheerily, "Hai?" Sho had a sneaking suspicion that she was glad of the interruption. He watched as the young man extracted a gold-embossed folder from under his arm. "From His Imperial Majesty, Mogami-san." He extended the folder and then snapped back to a semblance of attention. By that point everyone in the surrounding area was focusing in on the scene and angling to hear what was taking place.

Kyoko put on her public persona to shield from her own nervousness and from the stares of the onlookers as she opened the folder. After a careful reading she turned and beamed at Kanae. "We have been invited to the Imperial Palace here in Kyoto after filming is over for the day. _He's _here."

* * *

Yashiro Yukihito looked back one last time before reluctantly boarding the airplane in Paris. He was going on to Tokyo, while Ren had other plans. Though the tall actor wouldn't elaborate, Yashiro suspected that it had something to do with Kyoko.

Yashiro would have felt much better about the change in plans if Ren was looking better.

* * *

**Notes: **I had hoped to get further in this chapter, but I wanted to give the school scenes enough play.

The Imperial Palace in Kyoto, Kyoto Gosho, is open to the public during certain occasions. There is an inner-court which is only open on special occasions. Of course the Imperial family can take people in whenever they choose.


	20. The Three Princes, Act I

**Imperial Entanglements**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the characters from the Manga. This story is entirely fictional and is not meant to cast aspersions on the true Japanese Imperial Family in any way. None of the names, personalities, or events in this story reflect true events in any way. The true Japanese Imperial Court is intricate and complicated beyond the easy understanding of a foreign commoner such as me. Nevertheless, I'm confident that someone will still be offended by my characterization of this fictional family. For that I can only apologize.

**Chapter 20 – The Three Princes and the Frightened Little Woodland Creature, Act I**

"Are you _serious! The Emperor invited…" _The excited middle-school girl who thrust herself forward just as suddenly stopped and her face turned dark with embarrassment. Kanae glared at the rude girl for a moment but relented when she felt Kyoko's slender hand on her arm. It was too late by that point, and the girl started bowing her apologies.

Kyoko smiled at the overly animated girl and said, "Relax, Ebina-san. You were just exited… and yes, it is an invitation from the His Imperial Majesty, but he is actually a very nice person once you get to know him."

Kyoko had meant her words to be a comfort to the girl. She was completely unaware of the effect that her statement would have on everyone else within earshot. Most of the people in the room would never get close enough to even _see _the Emperor of Japan in person. Even less had ever had the opportunity to be in the same room as someone who had _met_ the Emperor. And nobody could imagine being able to speak so casually about him being "a nice person."

Kanae was almost as astounded as the rest, but she had encountered her share of top celebrities since joining LME, so she reacted quickly to dispel the atmosphere in the room. "Kyoko… we should go get a water and a snack before heading over to…"

The official cleared his throat to regain Kyoko's attention. If he was startled by her words to the girl, he gave no evidence of it. "Excuse me for interrupting, Mogami-san; what answer should I carry back with me?"

"She can't be bothered, of course," Sho spoke up sarcastically. "She and I already… owww!" Shouko Aki had sensed trouble brewing and had been surreptitiously moving closer to Sho. Now she interrupted him a swift kick in the ankle.

Kyoko seemed unaware of Sho's attempted intervention, "Please tell His Imperial Majesty that my friend Kotonami Kanae and I gladly accept," She bowed to the man even as Sho spluttered in his anger. Kyoko waited until the man had retraced his steps out of the school building before turning to face Sho. Before she could speak, however, Shouko said, "It is a fine day and we don't have to head to the next location for another fifteen minutes. Kyoko, why don't you and Sho take a walk up to the roof and go over the scenes for the afternoon?"

Kyoko was reluctant to spend any time alone with Sho, but she knew him almost better than anyone, and she could sense that he was at the boiling point. The last thing that she needed was another press scandal. "That is a great idea, Shouko-san. I used to love to eat lunch up on the roof!" The truth was that it had been one of her many hiding places from the hateful girls of her middle school years. She would eat there on rainy days, but would have to seek other locations on sunny days when the others migrated there.

The students and faculty alike looked disappointed knowing that they were about to witness some type of drama between these celebrities. They tried to follow the pair, but the combined cold glances of Shouko Aki and Kotonami Kanae were sufficient to discourage them.

Fuwa Sho's long legs gave him the advantage. He cleared the three flights of stairs first and slammed the heavy metal door open. When Kyoko stepped out onto the flat roof he was waiting, facing her with an angry expression on his face, "Why would you agree to go and see _him_ now that we've reached an understanding? I'm not fooled for a second by this invitation by the _Emperor_! It was that pushy prince who sent that invitation!"

Kyoko's expression was stone-like. Her voice was emotionless as she repeated, "Understanding?"

"Yes! Obviously! Do you think that I would be happy to have you going to visit one of the guys who likes you now that you and I are back…" Sho finally saw the hard look on Kyoko's face and realized his error. Unfortunately for him, he merely interpreted it as a sin of omission, rather than a false presumption. He gave her his trademark smirk that made girls go weak in the knees, "Look, I should have made my intentions clear first thing this morning, but the morning has been very busy and it has been impossible to get any time alone with you since you arrived at the school."

Kyoko's face remained unresponsive and she spoke one word again, in the same dead voice, "Intentions?"

Sho scowled at her and spat out, "Would you stop that! Okay, here it is: I'm sorry for the way I treated you and I realize that I was cruel but I'm apologizing now and I've decided that you can be my girlfriend." Satisfied with his own pronouncement, he felt the need to add something in his own defense, "Look, you can hardly blame me. Back then you were plain and boring. I mean, if I had only known that you could look like (he waved his hand up and down to indicate the way that she looked at the moment) _that_, then I would _probably _have made you my girlfriend a long time ago."

Sho may have been a genius in his music, but he was still an idiot when it came to understanding Kyoko. What he saw was a smoking hot young lady in a school uniform, and he reacted accordingly. Allowing his smirk to return to his face, he began moving forward as he devoured his childhood friend with his eyes, "Now that _that_ is out of the way, I think that you and I should make up for lost… heeyyy!"

Kyoko, rather than endure this irritating scene any longer, wheeled on her feet and headed for the roof exit. All of the good feeling from Sho's song were gone and she was fighting off the urge to tell this arrogant brat how she truly felt. When he started sauntering towards her she was left with two choices: attack him or distance herself from him. It was a mark of her growing maturity that she chose the second option.

Unfortunately, Sho wasn't on the same maturity level but his legs were much longer. As Kyoko's hand reached for the door handle, a large hand wrapped around her other arm and yanked her around. Startled, Kyoko didn't know how to react at first when Sho swooped down to capture her lips with his own. As she struggled, he crushed her smaller body against his. Kyoko was his and he knew that she would give in to him once she stopped being foolish.

What Sho didn't understand was that the malleable Kyoko of his childhood was gone, and the new Kyoko was not, and would never be controlled against her will again. He had gotten away with this tactic on Valentine's Day once, but Kyoko had no intention of submitting to his attack twice. She felt white-hot rage and she began seeing red.

Sho felt slight frustration that Kyoko wasn't responding, but she felt so good in his arms that he decided to escalate things a little. As he tried to force his tongue into her tightly sealed lips, one hand drifted down towards the back of her skirt. He smirked when one of Kyoko's slender arms reached up to touch the back of his head… he relaxed his grip… and then she suddenly reared her head back and brought it forward, smashing the crown of her forehead into his mouth. The impact smashed his lips against his teeth, cutting the inside of his mouth and making his eyes tear up.

Kyoko had been training in martial arts daily for several months. Added to that, several of the fight choreographers had put her through a crash-course on the brutal fighting techniques that a person like her character, Nozami Ai, would use in a fight. Kyoko reacting by instinct as her right leg stepped back to the limit of the wall behind her and shot forward, driving her knee in Sho's stomach. He bent over in pain and she stepped sideways, away from the wall. In her rage she reared her leg back again, preparing to kick him in the face before Kanae's voice cried out, "NO Kyoko! Stop!"

Kyoko stopped the kick with her leg only a foot from Sho's face. The red haze cleared from her eyes as she returned her foot to the ground and turned her head toward the roof exit. Kotonami Kanae and Shouko Aki stood there, watching her in a mixture of shock and disbelief. The scene remained frozen until Sho started cussing and lurching towards Kyoko.

Kyoko was ready to act again, but this time it was Shouko Aki who interposed herself and shouted, "That is ENOUGH, SHO!" She stared down the furious singer until his angry expression transformed into a sullen look. "Baka! You've been working for weeks trying to figure out how to win Kyoko back and you just threw everything away in a single stupid act." She looked back at Kyoko, who was still poised to defend herself. Her expression became sad and she turned back to face her talent, "Sho, Kyoko isn't some fangirl who will swoon and fall into your arms just because you kiss her. Isn't she more than that to you?"

Sho met Shouko's eyes and his angered expression relaxed, slowly morphing into a look of remorse. He turned and looked at Kyoko's golden eyes. Despite the pain in his mouth and stomach, he made himself stand up straight before bowing. When he was upright again, he said, "Please forgive me, Kyoko." His swollen lips made it difficult to speak and his words were slurred, but he persisted, "I blew it again, didn't I? The last thing in the world I wanted to do was make you hate me more. I just get so d*mn jealous seeing you with other men. First Tsuruga Ren… and now the Prince… it's killing me, Kyoko… because I finally realized that I love you."

Kanae watched Kyoko as Sho spoke. At first she looked ready to kill, but she slowly relaxed her stance until she seemed almost calm. But Kanae sensed that her calm was only outward. Sho's transition from aggressive attacker to contrite suitor was as confusing to her as it was bewildering. When he finished speaking, the air on the rooftop was pregnant with a lifetime of unspoken words and unexpressed feelings. Shouko Aki and Kotonami Kanae were forgotten as the two childhood friends faced each other across the short expanse, one person ashamed and hopeful, the other confused and unsure.

In that short span of time a change happened in Kyoko. All of the pain of the past, the hurt and the rejection, lost their stranglehold on her heart. Kyoko felt more free than ever before in her life, but she was also able to analyze her own feelings more honestly… and this enabled her to realize the truth. Expelling a breath she hadn't known she was holding, she adopted the formal, erect stance that fit her so well… then she crossed her hands and bowed. "Thank you for being honest with me, Fuwa Shotaro. I accept your apology and I will forgive your actions today… as well as what happened in Tokyo. You were my childhood friend and someday I will be able to properly cherish that memory again… but I cannot return your feelings, old friend."

Her words hung in the air for what seemed like an eternity before Shouko Aki put on her professional persona and spoke up, "We should have been on the road heading for the next shoot by now… but I'm afraid that Sho won't be in any shape for filming this afternoon." She turned to face the two young ladies, "I will arrange for transportation for both of you. Most of the next scenes are separate, so there will be no problems. Tomorrow we will see if we can revise the scenes you have together since we may not be able to hold onto that location for a second day."

The two ladies bowed and walked through the stairwell door. When they were safely away, Shouko Aki turned to regard the devastated-looking singer, "Oh Sho… I'm so sor…"

"It's okay, Aki-san." Sho interrupted with a tired, almost emotionless voice, "I guess that I never really believed that it would work in the first place… which is probably why I acted so stupid."

"Let me make a quick phone call to arrange a ride for Mogami-san and Kotonami-san. We need to find you a discreet doctor to look at your mouth." When she saw that he was about to protest, she held out a warning hand. "Think about it, Sho; you already got rejected. If you aren't fit to show up tomorrow, then Kyoko is the professional and you are the wannabe. Are you really going to let her defeat you in show-business?"

She had known exactly the right words to say in order to light the fire in his eyes again. Pain and heartbreak momentarily forgotten, Sho squared his shoulders and stood to his full height, a challenge in his eyes. "You're right. Make the calls."

* * *

Celeste, the hairdresser stepped back and admired her work as her eyes took in the very tall, breathtakingly handsome man in her chair, "M'sieur, c'est absolument superbe. You are a very handsome man." She couldn't resist smiling at him flirtatiously, "Are you… attached?"

"Merci, belle dame… I am not attached… but I hope to be soon. I am flying to Kyoto, Japan now in the hopes of winning her heart."

"What woman could resist such a beautiful man! She will fall at your feet for sure." She flashed her dark eyes at him in appreciation.

"You don't know this woman, Celeste. She is as difficult to catch as smoke in the wind."

"Well then, I wish you good hunting…" she smiled coquettishly at the man as he stood to his full height, "And if she resists too long, then you come back here. I promise not to run away too far before letting you catch me."

The golden-haired man paid his bill and then walked swiftly toward his boarding gate, trying to ignore the queasiness of his stomach and the dizziness in his head.

* * *

Kanae was angry at herself for allowing Sho to drag her friend up to the roof alone. She was glad now that she insisted on checking on the pair. Of course, her biggest concern had been for Kyoko. She hadn't anticipated the need to rescue Sho. This was a side of Kyoko she hadn't seen before; strong, confident, and able to defend herself… and she liked it. Still…

It was impossible for the two friends to talk as they rode to the next location because there was no barrier between them and the unfamiliar driver. Kyoko seemed composed and calm, but Kanae didn't believe it for a moment. Since shortly after they started working in the LoveMe Section, Kanae had known the story behind Kyoko's odd love-phobia. The young man they had left on the rooftop had wounded her friend deeply, making her too frightened to open her heart again. Now the situation had reversed. Not only had Kyoko injured the jerk for his attempt to grope her, but she had calmly, even politely rejected his confession of love. Kanae was glad that she had been there to witness the event, but at the same time she felt that something was missing.

Director Asami Haruki was standing alone, waiting for them as the two young ladies stepped out of the car. She made no mention of the incident. The only indication she gave that she was aware of what had happened was the way that she looked into Kyoko's eyes. Haruki's eyes asked Kyoko _Are you okay?_ She must have been satisfied with the answer she read in Kyoko's eyes, because she said, "We've revised the script a little bit. We will focus on the scene where you go on a field trip to the old capital with the class. Here is the edited version."

Kyoko showed her first emotion after leaving the roof as she bowed, shamefaced, and said, "I apologize for my unprofessionalism and for the delay that I have caused you, Asami-sensei."

Haruki looked surprised for a fleeting moment and then her face became set; she knew from another scource that Kyouko responded best to stern words, not pampering. "Then make sure that you give your best for the shoot this afternoon, Kyouko-san." She tried to maintain her expression, but her heart wasn't in it and her facial muscles softened. She handed the script to Kyoko and used the opportunity to touch the actress's shoulder. It was a momentary gesture, but it spoke volumes about the director's respect for her.

Kyoko bowed and ran off to the make-up tent. Haruki used the opportunity to stand beside Kanae and quietly ask, "How badly did she beat him?"

Kanae saw the touch of amusement in the voluptuous director's eyes and she relaxed, "She only hit him twice... hard: once with her head and once with a knee. She probably would have kept going if we hadn't intervened."

Haruki sighed with a sound that suggested satisfaction, "He honestly has a good heart underneath that brash exterior, but everything has gone to his head since he became famous. Women and girls throw themselves at him every day; so he has lost his sense of respect for the female gender. He needed a lesson… even if the timing isn't the greatest."

"That certainly wasn't Kyoko's fault," Kanae said archly.

Haruki waved of the young actress's anger, "Of course it isn't. From what Aki-san said, he had it coming."

* * *

Imperial Prince Takahiro read the same passage in his Harvest Management textbook for the fourth time and still couldn't comprehend a word he was reading. It wasn't that the passage wasn't well-written… it wasn't even that the topic of the chapter wasn't interesting; Takahiro was fascinated with growing things and he intended to make a contribution to Japan's agricultural future. The problem was that the afternoon was waning and soon it would be time to collect Kyoko.

Takahiro was twenty-one; old enough now to be honest with himself and with his many faults. Looking back on his past relationship with Sayuri, he was able to admit that he had been overly obsessed, overly possessive. This realization made him cautious of his feelings with Kyoko. He liked everything about this fascinating young lady. He suspected that his feelings were bordering on love, even at this early stage in their relationship. She was definitely someone he _could_ love; someone he could see spending his life with.

There were the other feelings there too: possessiveness, jealousy, the desire to protect, the desire to lock her away from other men… He understood these feelings now; they were symptom of his own insecurity. This time he meant to control those feelings, unless he sour their relationship or even frighten her away. But the insecurity remained. _Why did I encourage her to film that PV with Fuwa Sho? What sort of idiot throws his girl at her ex-love? _Takahiro slammed his textbook shut and began pacing the floor of the ancient palace. He was encamped in the traditional quarters of the Prince Regent, so there was plenty of room to pace._ My girl? Am I being presumptuous? I'm certainly not the only man pursuing Kyoko. I shouldn't be surprised; she's so much different than other girls I have met. _

He stepped out onto the balconied landing and allowed the cool breeze to blow across his face. He allowed his mind to linger for a few minutes on the two kisses they had shared and the warmth of her soft body in his arms. Then he shook his head. He couldn't allow those thoughts to dominate his mind when she joined him here, or he certainly would do something to frighten her away. But the thoughts lingered; nobody had excited him like this for a very long time.

* * *

The filming went off without a hitch. Kyoko, as usual, was spot-on in the display of her emotions. There were quite a few NGs, but that was because several of the student actors had difficulty showing disdain for the celebrity in their midst. The filming lasted for another ninety minutes. It should have taken at least three hours, but all that remained were the scenes that required Fuwa Sho's presence. Asami Haruki gave a deep sigh of resignation and sang out, "That's a wrap for the day! Good job everyone. Those of you who are finished, thank you. Those of you who are needed for tomorrow, please be at the Fuwa Ryokan by 9 a.m."

Kyoko joined in to express her appreciation to the young participants, bowing or shaking hands as seemed appropriate. When this was completed and Kyoko had changed back into her street clothes, Kanae pulled her aside and said, "We're done early, so we still have some time before we get picked up. Until then we need to find someplace private so that we can…"

"Excuse me, Kyouko-san?" Kanae allowed all of her irritation to show as she turned to look at the man who was interrupting. The man was small and balding, with a camera that immediately marked him out as a reporter. Unperturbed, the man continued, "My name is Miyamoto Taki. Do you remember me from the Gala Ball?"

Kanae turned to look at Kyoko and saw that her friend's face was slightly pink. _What exactly happened at the Gala Ball and what does this reporter have to do with it?_

Kyoko actually had a reason to feel grateful to this man, though it was still embarrassing that he had been the one to show her Tsuruga Ren's press conference. "You are the one who wrote the article that helped to clear my reputation, Miyamoto-san. I appreciate that… though…" she blushed even more, "… I think that you exaggerated things a little. Tsuruga-san is my senior. The Prince is my friend. And… Fuwa Sho was a childhood friend from my past. It is ridiculous to suggest that…" she didn't actually complete her denial because she was an honest person and she was beginning to realize that the rumors, which should have been utterly ridiculous… were true.

Kanae saw Kyoko's fluster and quickly stepped in to protect her. "Is there some particular reason that you needed to speak with Kyouko? If not, then…"

"Well, yes," the little man interrupted, "I do have one question: The His Imperial Majesty the Emperor and his fourth son, His Imperial Highness Prince Takahiro have made an unexpected detour from their trip. They are now here, in Kyoto." He looked at Kyoko knowingly as he said, "Can you think of any particular reason why he might have done that, Kyouko-san?"

When Kyoko struggled for the right answer, Kanae intervened again, "We have no comment. Now, if you will excuse us?" With that, she led her flustered friend away from the smirking reporter.

When they were safely out of eyesight, Kanae veered left, leading Kyoko through a crowded market area until she spotted a small cake-shop. The hour was still early enough that school was in-session, so they had the place to themselves. After placing their orders, Kanae spoke. "Okay, now talk to me. How are you feeling about what happened earlier? He basically attacked you, despite his apology. And I've never seen you hit anyone before… I know that this whole thing must have been traumatic for you. Are you all right?"

Kyoko began to speak, but then stopped as the elderly hostess stepped up with a tray. The tray held an earthenware teapot, cups, little cakes, and a newspaper. The wrinkled, bent woman demurely said, "The food is on the house, Mogami-san… but would you be willing to sign my newspaper?"

Startled at being recognized, Kyoko looked at the newspaper that the woman was offering. On the front were separate photos of her and Sho at the top of the school steps, shaking hands with the principal. The title of the article underneath read, "Local heroes return after making it big in Tokyo." Blushing, Kyoko took the offered pen and signed the newspaper, though she did try to insist on paying. When the proprietor would hear nothing of the idea, she relented.

After the elderly woman walked away, Kanae studied Kyoko's face as she looked sadly at the article. She waited patiently until Kyoko finally spoke. "You know, when I left here three years ago I had this dream, this happy vision of my life with Shotaro. I never imagined that things would turn out as they did." She rubbed the spot on her forehead pensively and looked up at Kanae with tearful eyes, "Was it so wrong to believe in him back then, Moko-san? Am I really such a bad judge of character? What if I'm wrong again? What if…" She couldn't say the words, but Kanae understood.

"Mo! Kyoko, not every man is the same as Fuwa Sho. In fact, most of them aren't." It was difficult for Kanae to say this, since she had no interest in dating and she had met several very annoying and persistent jerks in the past two years. "The fact is, I don't like Tsuruga Ren because he _seems_ like a playboy, but the truth is that he doesn't have that reputation at all. And this Prince _was_ a playboy, but he seems to be trying to change. You know that my only encounter with him wasn't that stellar, so the jury's still out. What I'm trying to say is that you're going to have judge each man individually and not try to group them all together."

"Umm… how will I know…?" She tried to compose her question, but Kanae beat her to it.

"How will you know who is the right one?" Kanae asked. Then she answered without waiting for a reply, "I really can't help you with that, Kyoko. I'm not exactly experienced in dating either. My best advice would be to forget about all men until you are fifty… though somehow I doubt that the men are going to cooperate." She looked at Kyoko with a trace of amusement and sympathy, "What is it about you, Kyoko?"

Kyoko's brow clouded, "Do you suppose that someone put a curse on me?"

* * *

Cheri Debussy, the head stewardess for Aeroflot Flight 178, stopped beside the gloriously handsome American in the second row, left-side window seat, hoping for a chance to flirt with the man. Sadly he was already deep in sleep. She smiled and took a blanket from the overhead bin and draped it over his chest. He seemed incredibly warm, but she wrote that off as her own reaction to his magnificence. She noticed that he still had his phone in one hand. _He must have fallen asleep before he could turn it off._ She gently took the phone from his hand and keyed the power switch, but not before noticing that he had attempted to make a phone call to someone named Kyoko.

* * *

**Notes: **Okay, so maybe she isn't quite the "frightened little woodland creature" anymore… but the title was fun.

I am in the process of moving and my internet has now been turned off. This means that I will only be able to update sporadically and it will be difficult for me to reply to your reviews. Nevertheless, please read and review and I will attempt to get back to you as soon as possible. For now I'm sitting in a McDonalds.


	21. The Three Princes, Act II

**Imperial Entanglements**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the characters from the Manga. This story is entirely fictional and is not meant to cast aspersions on the true Japanese Imperial Family in any way. None of the names, personalities, or events in this story reflect true events in any way. The true Japanese Imperial Court is intricate and complicated beyond the easy understanding of a foreign commoner such as me. Nevertheless, I'm confident that someone will still be offended by my characterization of this fictional family. For that I can only apologize.

**Chapter 21 – The Three Princes and the Frightened Little Woodland Creature, Act II  
the One Who Makes Her Laugh**

"You are beautiful, Kyoko-chan," Fuwa Sachiko wistfully exclaimed as she surveyed her work. Kyoko and her raven-haired friend were clad in kimonos from Sachiko's person collection. Kyoko protested at first, but Sachiko had sternly reminded her "You grew up under my care, Kyoko-san, which means that you represent me and this ryokan whenever you go out. I will _not_ have you going to meet with the Emperor of Japan in _street clothes._" Kyoko had relented and even submitted happily to her pseudo-mother's efforts to doll her up appropriately. Then both women, young and old, turned on Kotonami Kanae. When everything was completed the two young ladies were breathtaking.

Sachiko and her stern-faced husband stood together as they watched the ladies climb carefully into the official-looking car that came to collect them. She laid her head on her husband's strong shoulder and sighed. It was her husband, however, who spoke first, "That foolish boy of ours is going to lose her, Sachiko." Sachiko nodded into his shoulder, but didn't reply. When the car was out of sight they both returned to their duties.

She didn't know exactly what had taken place, but she knew that something had happened. Her son had come home earlier than expected and he had snuck in through the back entrance… something he used to do whenever he was in trouble. Shouko Aki, her son's gorgeous manager, offered no explanation when she requested a cold-pack from Sachiko; but there was a look of sadness and resignation in her eyes.

Sachiko had been startled, to say the least, when she had first seen Shouko Aki. She knew that her son had a very successful singing career now; she had seen him in a televised concert and on several talk-shows. Naturally he had a manager; enough celebrities had stayed at the Ryokan over the years for Sachiko to understand the need for one. What she hadn't expected was that Shotaro's manager would look like a movie star herself. Being a protective mother her first thoughts were for her son. She worried that her boy had fallen into the trap of this woman's beauty and that she might be milking her boy for his money. Those thoughts were quickly dispelled when she heard the interaction between the pair. Her son sounded like the spoiled younger brother and Shouko Aki the mature, tolerant older sister.

After Sachiko decided to give the stunning manager a chance, she found that she liked the woman. First of all, she seemed to genuinely care about Shotaro. Second, though this woman had the looks and the body to easily attract any man, Sachiko never saw her flaunting it. And finally, Sachiko had heard the woman gently coaching her son on how to behave towards Kyoko… and quite surprisingly, her son was listening; which was something that very seldom happened.

A noise snapped the Okami-san out of her reverie. She looked up to see the object of her thoughts pouring herself a cup of tea. Sachiko smiled and said, "Shouko-san, would you share tea with me?"

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__One short disclaimer: I am sure that the Imperial Household Agency is peopled by good people who genuinely care about the Imperial family and exist to serve. For this story, however, it suited for the Grand Steward to be as I have described him._

"I regret to say that this information will close the doors for her suitability as a spouse for His Imperial Highness, Your Majesty," Ichiko Yoshitomo, the Grand Steward of the Imperial Household Agency declared firmly, and not without a certain degree of satisfaction. He was an officious man, proud of his place, and he felt that an imperial son like Takahiro was an embarrassment to all that he stood for. He didn't really care that the boy was supposedly trying to reform; he despised the lad and found a certain secret pleasure in putting an obstacle in his path.

The Prime Minister leaned forward in his seat and glared at the man, "I and my staff have checked Mogami Kyoko out thoroughly. She is a fine young lady with very admirable qualities. Surely the conduct of her parents shouldn't be reflected back on her, considering the fact that neither of them have taken any part in her life for years… as a matter of fact, her father has _never_ been a part of her life."

"Be that as it may, this is Japan, Prime Minister, not America," the Grand Steward intoned, "Westernized though some of the population has become, tradition and family are still paramount; and more so for the Imperial Family. The Yoshida Protocol* was put in place as a means of allowing marriage to a truly deserving commoner, for the purposes of enriching the gene pool. It has never been exercised before, and it certainly does not apply in this case. An Imperial Prince may not marry a commoner without surrendering his status as an Imperial. If the Imperial Prince marries Mogami Kyoko, then he will no longer be in line for succession, nor will any offspring conceived from such a match."

The Empress listened to the interchange silently as she sipped her tea. She understood the Grand Steward better than he knew, and she has no fondness for the man. Still, as much as she hated to admit it, she knew that he was right. It made her feel sad because she liked the young lady in question and she deeply appreciated the change that she was seeing in her son due to the young lady's influence. She also knew something else: If Takahiro decided to marry Kyouko, and if Kyouko accepted, then he would marry her, regardless of the consequences.

The Empress looked at the officious noble and fought back the urge to glare. _Perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad thing. Takahiro has never liked being under the thumb of the Imperial Household Agency. He is too free a spirit to submit easily to such strictures._

"Besides," the Grand Steward declared, "The very idea of an Imperial Prince marrying the daughter of Maeda Akahito is … preposterous!"

The Empress shot a look Nakage Yoshiiku, her majordomo. As she suspected, he looked ready to kill the man. Considering his background and training, he could easily do it and leave no evidence behind. _It is tempting, my friend. It is tempting…_

* * *

Higoshi Goro, reporter for the Tokyo Daily News, growled angrily at his computer as he scrolled through his messages. Another much younger reporter walked by casually and made a derogatory noise. Goro was persona non-grata with the Editor and the executive board and everyone knew it. He had written the report about Mogami Kyoko based upon the information provided to him by Councillor Maeda Akihito. It had was supposedly good information from a reliable source… and it gained him immediate and positive attention.

What no one had counted on was that all three men mentioned in the article would step up and not only publically deny the allegations against Mogami Kyoko, but speak very convincingly concerning her character. This was made worse, of course, by the ridiculous article from that pompous prince-chaser from Tokyo Entertainment Daily, Miyamoto Taki. Now the public had turned on the Tokyo Daily News, and him specifically. The negative letters to the Editor were still coming in, and Goro was in danger of losing his job.

Goro was furious, and most of his anger was directed at the Councillor. For over five years now he had made himself Maeda's stooge in the belief that his star would rise when the Councillor's star rose. The man's obsessive opposition of the Imperial Family had provided many useful articles for Goro, so the relationship had been beneficial. Now something was changing. When he brought his last article about Mogami Kyoko to the Councillor, the man had told him to scrap any article concerning the young woman. When Goro protested, the man had become angry… almost threatening.

So here he sat, disregarded by his superiors and disgraced among his peers… and he intended to get his revenge on _someone_; at the moment he didn't care who. That was his reason for using his little remaining pull to engage the detective and archival system in Kyoto. He wanted to find out _who_ Mogami Kyoko was… and he wanted to know _why_ Councillor Maeda Akihito was suddenly protecting the interesting young actress.

There wasn't much in the over one-hundred messages that he had received so far. He was considering shutting down for the night when he decided to click on just one more message…

As he read the message and the attached document he sat up straighter… and smiled hungrily.

* * *

It is the standard practice of all major airlines to turn off the lights shortly after the initial beverage service is complete. This encourages the passengers to sleep or talk quietly, which in turn prevents them from causing disturbances, fidgeting, or asking for additional services. It was no wonder, then, that nobody noticed the deeply sleeping blonde figure in first class. That isn't to say that he wasn't discussed… he was, in fact, the subject of quiet conversation among the six stewardesses on this flight. For the most part they were disappointed that the beautiful man might sleep through the whole trip, thus robbing them of the opportunity to flirt.

* * *

Katsukawa Ichiro, Imperial Prince Takahiro's personal manservant, had to fight back the temptation to openly stare at the two gorgeous creatures walking gracefully down the stairs towards him. Worse still, he almost whistled. Katsukawa was raised in a traditional Japanese home but he had received his bachelor's degree at Yale; and while at Yale he had picked up certain… americanisms that persisted in rising to the top of his subconscious at moments like these. Of course, who could blame the twenty-five year old man when two of Japan's beautiful actresses were coming towards him in Furisode-style kimonos, looking like something straight off of a movie screen?

"Ah-hmmm…" he tried to speak and had to clear his throat, causing the taller young lady with the long raven hair to smile slightly. The other one, his Prince's paramour, didn't seem to notice. She did, however, recognized him from the his earlier appearance at the school.

"Good evening… ummm?" Kyoko asked with a frank and open face.

"Forgive me, Mogami-san, Kotonami-san. My name is Katuskawa Ichiro, and I have been asked to provide you with a ride to the palace." This formal introduction helped to restore his equilibrium, though it didn't completely dispel his urge to admire the two young ladies. He opened the rear door, "If you will step in?"

Kanae followed Kyoko in, nodding to the attractive, flustered man as she did so. Katsukawa was pleased at this gesture, but he would have been disappointed had he known that Kanae had almost completely forgotten him as soon as the door shut after her. It wasn't callousness on her part, though she was quite adamant about not allowing herself to become interested in men; her concern was entirely for Kyoko. Kanae knew that it could not have been easy for Kyoko to return to the Fuwa Ryokan after the earlier incident on the rooftop; nor could it be easy now for the girl who had foresworn love to spend the evening with another man who was clearly pursuing her.

Although Kanae had sent the text message to the Prince, she still had serious reservations about the man. He had a well-earned reputation as a playboy, and her own encounter with him had only reinforced that image. Yet from Kyoko's accounts the man had behaved like a perfect gentleman in the past weeks. More than that, his willingness to publically deny the allegations against Kyoko had done much in Kanae's mind to redeem the man. Still… There was one thing in particular which bothered Kanae: why did Kyoko blush whenever she spoke of the man? Had something happened? Was Kyoko's resolve weakening? And most importantly, what were this man's intentions?

She might have been even more concerned had she known all that was transpiring in Kyoko's mind. Kyoko honestly wasn't thinking about Fuwa Sho at all; two other men dominated her thoughts. The previous two days had given her a much needed break from Takahiro to think more clearly, but nothing had changed. The fact was that, as difficult as it was for her to accept, she liked the playboy Prince… _No, that's not fair…_ she liked the man that had been _hiding under_ the façade of the playboy Prince. The _real_ Prince Takahiro was a kind and good man whose company she enjoyed immensely… perhaps too much? Memories of those kisses came back again and made her entire body feel warm. She had enjoyed those kisses and she knew that, given the right opportunity, she could… and would enjoy them again.

But shouldn't she avoid those opportunities? As impossible as it was for Kyoko to accept and believe, Tsuruga Ren had feelings for her. She fought her characteristic inclination to deny this, but she couldn't. His press conference and his plea for her to "not make any permanent decisions" until he came back seemed to speak volumes even to her frightened heart. She remembered the myriad instances when he had looked at her in a certain way, or smiled at her, or touched her, if only for an instant. She then recalled the odd promises that her sempai had asked of her prior to his departure for Africa... now they took on a much deeper meaning. _He _does_ have feelings for me!_

But did she love Tsuruga Ren? Did she love Takahiro? Was she even ready or willing to love anyone, ever again? The answer to the last question was what frightened her the most, because she already knew the answer.

* * *

The trip from the ryokan to the palace was relatively short; perhaps too short for the young ladies. Kyoko reached over and gripped Kanae's hand without realizing that she was doing it. As a small girl she had stood at the gate that she was now passing through. On special occasions she had even been inside the public court… and as a little girl who believed in fairy tales she had dreamed of meeting her prince and going into the inner-court together. Her child-mind had painted images of the inner court as a wonderland of unimaginable splendor and glory. She was old enough now to understand the impossibility of her childish imaginings… and yet she was living out a part of her fantasy, because there, at the gate of the inner courts, stood a figure resplendent in the official court-dress of the Imperial Family… her prince.

Miyamoto Taki smiled happily as his distance-lens provided him with a brilliant shot of the two young ladies stepping out of the vehicle. He held down the button on his camera and took continuous shots as the second young lady out, Mogami Kyoko, stepped forward and met the Prince halfway.

Unaware of his surroundings or hidden reporter in the distance, Takahiro reached down and took Kyoko's hands in his as his eyes held hers. Then he became aware of his breech in protocol and he gently released her hands in order to turn to his other stunning guest, "Forgive me for my rudeness, Kotonami-san… and I pray that you will also forgive and forget the earlier incident… our unfortunate _first_ meeting?"

Katsukawa Ichiro carefully schooled his expression, but that didn't prevent him from speculating about this "first" incident that his Prince was referring to. From what he had seen of Kotonami Kanae, there was little if any chance that this stunning young woman had been one of the Prince's earlier flings. If this woman ever did open up her heart to a man, there would be no _flings._ _Besides, _he thought to himself, _nobody in his right mind would leave a woman like that, even the Prince._

Kanae held her silence for just long enough to make the scene uncomfortable, then she responded, "My willingness to forgive the past is entirely contingent upon what I witness in the present, Your Imperial Highness." Her tone and the look in her eyes conveyed her meaning clearly.

Prince Takahiro smiled. Actually he felt somewhat pleased at this young woman's protectiveness of her friend. He recalled the earlier incident when Kyoko had stepped in to protect her friend from the inappropriate leers he had given this girl. "Yours is truly a friendship worth cherishing. I will do my best, then, to earn that forgiveness. Shall we proceed? My father, unfortunately, was unable to find a tactful way to prevent the Town Mayor and the Prefect Councillor from inviting themselves to dinner… I hope that you don't mind?"

Kanae's inner calm vanished at the mention of the Emperor. She turned mechanically towards Kyoko and saw that the girl seemed somewhat less startled. _I'm going to make you pay for this, Best-Friend. I was only supposed to come down to Kyoto to spend time with you, NOT to meet the Emperor of Japan._

* * *

His Imperial Majesty, The Emperor of Japan, was feeling anything but "imperial" at the moment. In fact, as he stood in the private chamber that had housed so many of his ancestors, he was feeling ridiculously powerless. While his son had been standing at the gates of the inner palace awaiting the visit of Mogami Kyoko and her friend, _he_ had been on the phone with his wife. The pronouncement of the Grand Steward had not been a shock, but it was painful nevertheless… made more so because neither his son nor his wonderful young lady knew that there was a problem. In fact, Mogami Kyoko almost certainly knew nothing of her sordid origins. _Who gets to tell her? Or should we even tell her?_

He set down the brandy snifter he didn't even remember emptying. _I should go in. It doesn't do for me to hide in here while I have important guests. _He wished, not for the first time, that he hadn't been in the right position to inherit the title. Had he been a mere prince then it wouldn't have been such an issue. The world would hardly notice if one of the non-linear princes chose a commoner for a bride. It is true that the Prince would have to surrender any claim to titles, but there wouldn't be a media frenzy. But now if Takahiro made such a decision there would almost certainly be a media frenzy. Once again the Emperor wondered just how far his son would take this relationship and if the young lady would agree. One thing he did know: he would leave the decision up to Takahiro when and if the time came for such a decision.

Takahiro and the two young ladies entered on one side of the dining room at almost the same moment that he entered at the other. The Mayor and the Councillor had been sitting comfortably in the smoking corner, but they rose immediately at the sight of the two ladies, unaware of the Emperor's presence. He watched both men and his eyes confirmed what reports had told him previously: the stout Mayor was a family man who was wholly in love with his wife. He exchanged friendly greetings with the young ladies and expressed his admiration for the on-screen work of each. The Councillor, on the other hand, was a reputed lecher. He stared too openly and too long and then he tried to move too close to Kotonami Kanae.

The Emperor stepped up, making his presence known and causing the man to step back quickly. A silent message passed between them and the man's face colored. Then the Emperor turned back to the ladies. "Mogami-san, you look absolutely stunning this evening. I like this traditional look on you as much, if not more than the western style at the gala." Kyoko blushed prettily without putting on any coquettish airs. "Now, would you do the honors of introducing your friend?"

Kyoko smiled happily, bowed, and complied, "Your Imperial Majesty, please allow me to introduce my best friend and a wonderful actress, Mo… I mean… Kotonami Kanae."

The Emperor say the warning look that passed between the two girls at the instant that Kyoko stumbled. He wondered what name Kyoko was going to provide. The mischievous part of his personality tempted him to push for the information. Instead he bowed to the other beautiful lady, "It is truly an honor, Kotonami-san, and welcome to the ancient seat of Japan."

The young lady with the long raven hair did her best not to look too flustered as she bowed and said, "Your Imperial Majesty, I thank you for the invitation. It is a true honor.

She was so stiff that he was tempted to have a little fun with her to relax her, but he chose to have mercy. "Have you taken the tour yet?"

"No father," Takahiro answered, "They've only just arrived, so I chose to bring them to dinner first."

"Then, by all means, let us eat. I must say that I've seldom had such beautiful dinner companions."

The dinner proceeded well, with excellent food and good conversation. The presence of the Kempe Tai, Japan's answer to the Secret Service, made people uncomfortable at first, but not for long. The Emperor, like his wife, had the gift of making people relax and soon much of the stiffness was gone. At one point the Mayor mock-glared at Kyoko and said, "You have made life difficult for me, young lady, with your role as Nayoko." He turned to the Emperor, "Have you seen the television series '_But what about sons?'_ Your Majesty?"

"I have," the Emperor replied, "I must confess that Mogami Kyoko's dramas have become quite popular among the Imperial Family and staff of late." He noticed that the poor girl had turned an interesting variation of scarlet during this conversation. "I am curious, however, about how this has made life difficult for you?"

The stout man chuckled, "In the drama, whenever the mayor is scolding his daugter Nayoko, she always replies with something like 'Hai, Oh Great and Mighty Mayor-Daddy-san,' and now that is what my daughters have started calling me!" Everyone at the table laughed and he blustered in an amusing way before continuing, "It was bad enough when _Dark Moon_ was all the vogue, young lady. My eldest daughter _loved_ Mio. She pretended to _be her,_ to the point where I had the kitchen staff lock up all of the butcher knives!"

Kyoko blushed and Kanae laughed along with everyone else, but she was still carefully observing the interaction between the Prince and her best friend. More than once during some of the more amusing conversations, his hand had drifted over and touched Kyoko's. More importantly, Kyoko had neither freaked out nor pulled away. _Kyoko has changed. Any spontaneous contact like that before would have sent her hiding in a dark corner._

When the meal was finished, the Emperor encouraged his son to take the two ladies on a tour while he said his goodbyes to the two politicians. After the two men had departed, he followed the path that the trio had most likely followed. He encountered the other young woman first, only to observe that his son and Mogami Kyoko were further ahead. Takahiro was relating private family stories about comical events that had happened over the course of a few hundred years. Kyoko was laughing naturally and comfortably, and the sound of it seemed to float in the air. "She seems to be okay. My son was worried about her."

Kanae jumped, having been too concentrated to be aware of his presence, "Ohhh… Your Majesty," Kanae said at first, and then her uncompromising personality rose to the surface and she turned her heard back to face the couple ahead, "I was worried too. Now I see that _he_ had the perfect remedy for her, Your Majesty. For your son to be able to relax her so much…" She couldn't readily admit her feelings of jealousy. That feeling helped to dispel her earlier insecurities in the Emperor's presence. She still felt intimidated, but her concern for her friend was paramount, so she had to say one thing: "I certainly hope that your son is not playing with Kyoko's feelings, Your Majesty. Nothing will protect him from me if he is."

The nearest bodyguard looked startled and began to step forward, but the Emperor anticipated their reaction and held out a calming hand. "I entirely agree, Kotonami-san, and if Takahiro was still the way that he has been, I would do my best to warn your friend off… but I can assure you of something: my son cares for your friend very much." He was reminded of the obstacle to the relationship and it made him feel troubled.

There was a note of sadness in the regal man's voice that caught Kanae's attention and made her feel concerned, "Your Majesty… is there…?

Kotonami Kanae never finished her question because just at that moment everyone was treated to the spectacles of Kyoko vibrating throughout her entire body. Kanae and Takahiro knew what was happening, but the Emperor's eyes grew wide with confusion until Kyoko succeeded in extracting her cell phone from her obi. Kanae watched as Kyoko took the call. She was too far back to hear the conversation, but she witnessed a change in Kyoko's expression that prompted her to begin moving forward.

Kyoko was embarrassed and slightly annoyed about the interruption. She had been enjoying a wonderful evening with the Prince before this phone call. He looked so handsome this evening and the setting was so enchanting that she didn't want the evening to end. As she held her phone she said, "Excuse me, Takahiro (Kyoko had become so relaxed with their moonlight walk and conversation that she forgot to add the honorary suffix), I should have remembered to turn off my phone." Kyoko looked at the screen, surprised to see that the caller was listed as Aeroflot. "I don't recognize this… I should take it…. Moshi, moshi?"

"_Pardon me for bothering you, Miss, but this is an emergency. Are you Kyoko?"_

Kyoko was surprised at the speaker's strong French accent, but she replied immediately, "I am Mogami Kyoko."

"_Miss Kyoko, we have a man who just came off of one of our flights in serious medical condition. Do you recognize the name of Kuon Hizuri?"_

_Otou-san! No… wait… he said 'Kuon.' _"I know the family, sir." She tried to hold back her excitement at the thought of meeting her Otou-san's missing son… and then she realized the implications of the young man's medical condition.

Before she could ask for more details, the man spoke again. _"Excellent! Miss Kyoko, we called you because the young man is an American and we do not have any means of contacting his family in the States… also because your phone number is in first position on his speed-dial. Could I trouble you to come to the emergency treatment facility at the airport?"_

Kyoko turned to Prince Takahiro in alarm. She hated to impose on him, but she had no other means of getting to the airport. On top of that, she felt the need for extreme discretion. If Kuu's son had stayed hidden this long, surely he wouldn't wish to have his secrets exposed now? "Takahiro… Heika… umm…"

"Please, Kyoko-san, tell me how I can help."

Within five minutes Kyoko, Takahiro, and Kanae were being driven to the airport by Katsukawa Ichiro. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Kyoko couldn't quite contain her excitement at this opportunity to finally meet Hizuri Kuu's son.

* * *

**Notes: **Whew! A lot happening in one chapter; I hope that it wasn't too confusing. Ren was coming to Kyoto to tell Kyoko the truth of his identity in a dramatic and romantic way… ooops! Unfortunately Kyoko will now discover the truth in a much more traumatic fashion. Then again, this wouldn't be drama without a few twists here and there. (Ren scowls at LFU and makes a very rude gesture)

*The Yoshida Protocol is entirely a matter of my own invention. As far as I know, if a member of the Imperial Family chooses to marry a commoner, then he/she has to surrender any title and any claim on his/her Imperial status. There have been modern instances of such cases.

You might have noted that Ren was supposedly calling Kyoko before he fell asleep on the airplane. He wasn't actually calling her, he was composing a text to her which read: _Kyoko, please come to the fairy clearing, in the place of the hamburger stream. Corn is waiting for you._ This was only one of over fifty messages he composed and scrapped. He fell asleep while debated the efficacy of this one.

To those of you who get confused with all of the multiple OCs, don't worry. Most of the ones appearing in this chapter will never be heard from again. They were necessary for the moment.


	22. The Three Princes, Act III

**Imperial Entanglements**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the characters from the Manga. This story is entirely fictional and is not meant to cast aspersions on the true Japanese Imperial Family in any way. None of the names, personalities, or events in this story reflect true events in any way. The true Japanese Imperial Court is intricate and complicated beyond the easy understanding of a foreign commoner such as me. Nevertheless, I'm confident that someone will still be offended by my characterization of this fictional family. For that I can only apologize.

**Chapter 22 – The Three Princes and the Frightened Little Woodland Creature, Act III  
the prince of her memories**

He drifted in and out of consciousness, aware of an ever-present headache and the pain in his stomach that was a reminder of the confusion and chaos that took place hours before, when he awoke on the airplane and instantly surged out of his seat, only barely making it into one of the smaller-than-closet-sized bathrooms. How long he remained there he couldn't know. All he did know was that his stomach contents were long gone and he still couldn't stop the convulsions that made him feel like his internal organs were trying to escape as well.

Behind him were the alarmed voices of the stewardesses, talking in three languages. Then the voice of the man he had heard over the flight intercom, he assumed it was the pilot, was speaking; telling everyone that the flight was well past the half-way mark and that they would continue to Kyoto.

There were new voices then, doctors by their free use of medical terminology. He was conscious during that time, but he ached too much to participate in the conversations. They asked him questions about family or friends, but he felt confused; for some reason it seemed very important that he not answer; though he was too tired and dizzy to know the reason. Then someone gave him a shot and the world closed in. He slept.

A new voice, familiar… and shocked golden eyes. "Tsu… but… how… has there been some mistake?" He wanted to say something to this beautiful girl, but he found his eyes closing again.

"Do you know him, miss? We have his American passport showing that he's been living here, in Japan. The passport also shows that he has been in Paris and the Congo, which may offer the simplest explanation for his ailment."

He heard a trembling uncertainty in the girl's voice and once again his addled mind struggled for a name. The voice said, "W..what is his ailment, Doctor?"

"At this point he has all of the initial symptoms of _Plasmodium Malariae_, otherwise known as Malaria. It appears that he is in stage one, which shouldn't be this severe, but several factors may have contributed to his more heightened reactions: first of all, he appears to be severely fatigued; he has probably had a great deal of stress in his life of late. Second, he has been flying; high altitudes can exacerbate the symptoms of dizziness and nausea. Third, there is an epidemic of the flu in France right now. Normally it would take days for symptoms to manifest, but with an already weakened body…"

"Wi… ummm… will he be okay?" The soft, feminine voice sounded concerned and that made his heart surge.

Suddenly her name came to his mind, "My Kyoko…" he said softly.

A small hand tentatively took his. It fluttered in his large hand, as if unsure, so he closed his fingers around it. "You were supposed to meet me in our clearing," he said softly. "I had a big surprise for you… secret…" He felt the numbness descending again and soon he fell asleep again.

oOoOOoOo

Kyoko stood there feeling as if she had followed Alice down the rabbit hole. Discretion had prompted her to follow the doctor in alone. What she found there was a blond-haired, blue-eyed Adonis… only… her analytical mind quickly measured this fascinating man from head to foot and reached an inescapable conclusion… not that those measurements were necessary; she would recognize that face, with his aquiline nose, strong brow, and handsome jawline anywhere and in any disguise. _Tsuruga-sempai…!_

As the doctor spoke to her, he handed her the patient's passport. Remarkably, her hands didn't shake as she looked at the image and the name: Kuon Hizuri.

It took all of her considerable acting skill and every ounce of self-control she possessed to hold her emotions in-check as she addressed the doctor. It was somewhat helpful that she didn't even know what her emotions were at the moment. Did she feel excited? Did she feel alarmed? Did she feel betrayed? Did she have any right to feel anything?

Then those sky blue eyes had looked into her golden ones and he spoke her name, "My Kyoko…" His face has assumed a childish pout as he spoke again, "You were supposed to meet me in our clearing." Once more his expression changed to that of a schoolboy with big news, "I had a big surprise for you…" his eyelids were slowly closing as sleep overtook him, "…Secret…"

"Well, at least he recognizes you. The doctor-in-residence at the airport clinic is young and he made the mistake of giving Hizuri-san the wrong sort of sleeping medicine for this condition. Don't worry, there's nothing dangerous, it only means that your… umm…"

The doctor's hesitation indicated a question of relationship, "Friend, doctor… and close family acquaintance. If you are sure that he is fine for now, then I should make some phone calls." Kyoko felt as if she were hearing herself from a distance. The person speaking with the doctor sounded in-control and mature… and neither of these characteristics were an apt description of how she felt at the moment. Kyoko began to pull her hand out of Ren's when she suddenly had a concern, "Ano… doctor…?"

The doctor read Kyoko's mind. He had not recognized Tsuruga Ren at first due to the complete change in the man's hair and eyes, but he _had_ recognized Prince Takahiro and Kyouko. These celebrities had been in the news often of late, so it wasn't difficult after that to match the pieces of the puzzle and arrive at the correct conclusion. The doctor was a lonely man who preferred to eat his meals around others in restaurants and cafes. Lately he had heard the other diners talking animatedly about Kyouko and the three male celebrities. Therefore he knew that Tsuruga Ren was supposedly filming in the Congo. Added to that was the fact that he did recognize the name Hizuri… very few Japanese movie-goers didn't. "Do not worry, Mogami-san. I promise that I and my staff will maintain proper discretion. However, I should point out that it would be much better if your… friend… were kept in someplace less public."

Kyoko freed her hand after the doctor left, but she didn't leave right away. She stood there for a time studying her sempai's face. As a brunette he had always been amazingly handsome, but as a blond he was glorious. He truly was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. _Is beautiful the right word to describe a man? That isn't important right now, Kyoko! Tsuruga Ren is Hizuri Kuon… Otou-san's son! _Something else was tugging at the back of her mind… something else that she knew that she should figure out… but she couldn't quite catch the thought. _So soft…_without realizing it she had started stroking her hands through his hair. She jumped back instantly, embarrassed and ashamed of taking such a liberty.

The shock gave her the impetus she needed in order to get moving again. She would figure out the rest later. For now her protective instincts overruled everything else: she needed to preserve her sempai's secret, and to do that she would require help. With that resolve she forced herself to walk out of the door and down the corridor to the waiting room. Thankfully the room was empty except for those who came with her, Kanae, Prince Takahiro, and Katsukawa Ichiro. By herself Kyoko might have collapsed at this point, so she borrowed the power from all of her characters in order to project a strong and confident young lady. "We have a problem that is going to require an extreme degree of discretion, Takahiro-Heika, Moko-san, Katuskawa-san. I'm confident that I can count on you."

For the next ten minutes she explained the problem and they talked. After they recovered from their own shock, they went into action. Everyone agreed that Takarada Lory should be called. He would know how to get into contact with the Hizuris. They also agreed that Tsuruga Ren could not stay at the Ryokan… Fuwa Sho hated him and he might release the truth out of spite or use the information as blackmail later. Kyoko did not agree with Takahiro's proposed solution, but she was overruled by the other three. More phone calls were made. In thirty minutes an unmarked van from Kyoto Gosho rolled up to the side entrance of the little hospital annex at the airport and a gurney was quickly rolled and lifted into the back. An older nurse climbed in as well with an entire arsenal of medicines necessary to treat malaria. And then they were off.

oOoOOoOo

Imperial Prince Takahiro watched Kyoko's face surreptitiously as Katsukawa followed the van down the dark streets. Even though she was projecting a calm and cool exterior, he suspected that it was a façade. During one of the frequent strolls through the Imperial Gardens Kyoko had mentioned Hizuri Kuu and her unusual relationship with the man. Although she tried to make light of it, he could tell that she valued that relationship deeply. More than once during the conversation she had referred to the man as "Otou-san." Now she had discovered that the man she called "Sempai" was the son of that man. _Were they lying to you? If not, and even if they had sound reasons for their deception, do you feel hurt, Kyoko? _He reached across the seat and took Kyoko's hand in his. She didn't acknowledge his action, but she also didn't withdraw her hand.

Kotonami Kanae witnessed the action and was surprised to find herself pleased. As much as she wanted to be the one to comfort Kyoko, somehow she knew that a male presence was needed at the moment. Kanae was feeling overwhelmed as well; and more than a little angry. _How dare the Hizuris play games with Kyoko! Even if they have their reasons for keeping this a secret, how could they pull Kyoko in like this? She has been hurt enough already; don't they understand that! _She took a deep, calming breath. _Kyoko needs me right now. I'll deal with them later. _Despite her distaste for physical demonstration of feelings, she reached out and took Kyoko's other hand.

It was true that Kyoko was troubled, but not in the way that either the Prince or Kanae thought. Her mind, in order to protect her, was fixated on a small, elusive detail from the scene in the hospital room. She was being plagued by the nagging feeling that she was missing something incredibly important… perhaps not in an earth-shattering sense… but definitely something. That blond hair; those sky-blue eyes; … she shook her head in frustration as the answer slipped away from her again. She looked down for the first time and realized that her hands were securely held; one by Takahiro and one by Moko-san. Instead of startling her, it gave her the sense of security she needed.

Having failed to solve the lingering mystery, her mind reluctantly allowed her to ponder the larger issue. Tsuruga Ren was Hizuri Kuon, the young son of her Otou-san who had been missing for seven years. Other memories flooded through her mind. She remembered her sempai's odd ignorance of simple cultural items. She remembered how similar the two men had been on the one occasion that she had seen them together. She remembered Ren's shock when she jumped in front of him, dressed as the young Kuon… _Why did Otou-san ask me to do that? I thought it was an acting test, but maybe it was all just a game…_ Her chest ached momentarily from the pain of numerous conflicting feelings, then she shook her head, _no! Otou-san isn't like that! He was supportive then, and he has been supportive ever since. He contacts me whenever I don't contact him. If it was just a game, then why would he do that?_ Nevertheless, the sense of betrayal lingered in the back of her mind.

She felt a strong hand squeeze hers gently, reassuring her that she was not alone. She felt Moko-san's hand as well, but it was the manly hand that seemed to draw the poison out and offer her peace. She may have felt peace from that hand, but the hand's owner was anything but at-peace. In the van in front of them was the most dangerous man in Takahiro's world. He somehow knew now that Fuwa Sho was not a rival, but the sick man in the van had the potential to rob him of the one thing that was rapidly becoming very important to his continued happiness: Kyoko's heart.

Kanae was the only one in the back seat who was detached enough to observe both of the other passengers. From her vantage she could see the turmoil of both of their faces. It was easy to guess most of what was going on in their heads. She was startled to realize that she resented Tsuruga Ren for interrupting her friend's evening. Kyoko had been laughing so freely, so naturally. Now she seemed like a frightened, vulnerable child again. Kanae saw the Prince's thumb moving as he gently stroked Kyoko's hand. _He's good for her,_ she thought, surprised to realize that she was glad that this handsome man was there.

The drive was short and soon they were passing through the outer gates of the palace again. Kyoko had tried to protest, but Prince Takahiro was correct: the Kyoto Gosho was the one place immediately available where security and discretion were absolutely guaranteed. Yet somehow she suspected that her sempai wouldn't be happy about waking up there. She also didn't know how she felt about both men being there… under the same roof… with her…

That was one issue she refused to give way on: she insisted that she needed to stay nearby until her sempai was safely back in Tokyo, even if that meant staying the night at the palace. She dreaded the idea of Tsuruga Ren waking up to only Takahiro as company. Somehow she knew that there would be problems. Takahiro would have been more than happy about having Kyoko stay under normal circumstances, but he couldn't help but feel a strong twinge of jealousy at the idea that she was only staying to be close to the tall actor. Still, he knew about her intractability; he was the one to give in on that point.

oOoOOoOo

His Imperial Highness, the Emperor of Japan, was pacing back and forth in his private chamber once again. He had just completed a phone call with Takarada Lory, and there was more bad news. He had made the call to the President of LME in order to coordinate efforts on the issue of Tsuruga Ren. Instead he was bowled over by the news that a reporter from Tokyo Daily News had submitted a story that went into great detail on the parentage of Mogami Kyoko. Somehow the reporter had managed to dig up the same sordid details that the Emperor's own Kempe Tai had collected. A source within the TDN had secretly sent a copy to Takarada Lory, but there was no way to stop the article now.

The Emperor sighed; it was too late to break the news gently in the way that he had planned earlier in the evening. _The poor girl isn't having a good night._ A servant stepped in to notify the Emperor that the vehicles had passed through the gate. Taking one last sip of a drink he shouldn't be having, he headed towards the south entrance. As he walked he called for coffee and tea service; it was going to be a very long night.

He was almost to the entrance when he stopped and gave the head of his protection detail one more order. The man looked shocked and displeased, but he passed the instruction on.

oOoOOoOo

"I'm going. You're staying. You're booked solid through next week and you _can't_ cancel!" Julie gave her handsome husband her best scowl, though her heart wasn't in it. Kuon was sick, which was hard enough for a doting father like Kuu to handle, but he had also made a serious blunder and his true identity was at-risk. Although Julie had longed for the day that her Kuon would return, she didn't want it to happen in this way. Worst of all, the girl that he loved had discovered the truth in the worst possible way; when he wasn't well enough to explain his deception.

Despite his protests, Julie knew that Kuu would do the right thing. Their son had learned professionalism from two parents who epitomized the concept. Kuu was in the middle a very expensive film with time-sensitive scenes. He wouldn't casually throw off his obligations, regardless of his own desires. "Fine… I'll stay. But _you_ have to explain to my daughter about why I never told her." His voice was almost a plea.

Julie nodded sadly. They had spoken about Mogami Kyoko many times. She was a vulnerable girl with serious self-esteem issues. Kuu and Julie had spent more than one evening sitting together discussing the best possible way to tell her the truth without hurting her. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. They feared that this new shock might be enough to push her back over the edge.

oOoOOoOo

Miyamoto Taki grumbled, telling himself to call it a night and head back to his hotel room; instead he remained in his rental car and settled in for another long, chilly night. His reporter's instincts were fine-tuned, and right now those instincts were on fire. Something was happening; something newsworthy.

Earlier in the evening the same car that had collected Mogami Kyoko and Kotonami Kanae suddenly left. At the same moment a large truck stopped next to him, effectively blocking his ability to follow. Miyamoto was able to catch a glimpse of the occupants as the car passed, and he was convinced that the Prince and Mogami Kyoko were in the car. Later in the evening a van passed through the gate, which wasn't anything unusual… except that both the van and the car returned together. It couldn't all be coincidence.

_Were the two ladies still in the car? Surely they aren't staying overnight in the palace?_

Now it was dark, the gates were closed, and everyone seemed to be settled in for the night. From his vantage point he could see the outer and inner gates, but the inner palace was hidden from view. It was ridiculous to remain, but his instincts stubbornly refused to settle. He knew that something more was going to happen on this night.

He didn't have long to wait. As he closed his eyes for a few minutes on sleep there was a tap on his window. Opening startled eyes, he realized that there were two men in dark suits, one on each side of the car… and they seemed to mean business.

oOoOOoOo

"Why isn't she _HERE!_" Fuwa Sho shouted as he paced the large room that the Fuwas had set aside as their private family room. Kyoko had phoned his mother earlier and informed her that she and her friend would not be sleeping there that evening, but no more information was forthcoming.

"Calm down, Sho," Shouko Aki demanded with exasperation, "or you'll irritate your mouth and we'll have to postpone tomorrow's shoot." She was almost at her limit with her charge's temper tantrums and ranting. "It isn't exactly a surprise that she wouldn't choose to sleep here tonight. After what happened it is a wonder that she is even willing to complete the PV."

"Fine! But that doesn't explain why she is sleeping at the _palace!_" Sho flinched and tasted the blood from the cuts in his gums. _Damn her! Why did she do that? I only wanted to kiss… _but Sho couldn't lie, even to himself. He remembered the look of pure loathing in Kyoko's eyes. It was a look he would remember for a long time.

"She's eighteen, Sho. She can make her own choices. I know what you're thinking about and I think that you're wrong… from what I have seen of Mogami Kyoko, she will keep herself pure until she finds the one.

There were words unspoken in Shouko Aki's last sentence, but Sho heard them anyway: _Whoever she chooses, it won't be you now._

oOoOOoOo

Miyamoto Taki sat uncomfortably in one of the several ornate chairs in what he assumed was a private meeting lounge within the inner palace. He had been politely but firmly requested to enter the palace by the two large and highly intimidating Kempe Tai agents. For the past fifteen minutes he had been sitting there while the same two men stood by the only door, unmoving and silent. In previous centuries Miyamoto knew that he might not survive such a summons. Times had changed and the press had more power now, but he still felt very nervous… and being nervous made him irritable.

"This is the twenty-first century, gentleman. With all due respect to the Emperor and his family, I am a member of the Press and therefore…" He stopped speaking when the door opened and another man stepped in. This man, a carbon copy of the first two, stepped in, surveyed the room, looked at the two other men, and re-opened the door. Miyamoto Taki watched in confusion as all three men exited the room and partially closed the door.

He was about to call out in frustration when the door opened again and another man stepped in. Miyamoto Taki stood immediately, grunting in pain as his upper legs caught on the underside of the table. Ignoring the pain he stepped back to allow himself room to bow, an action he carried out both poorly and repeatedly as he struggled to find his voice.

The Emperor of Japan chuckled softly and pleasantly, saying, "Please, Miyamoto-san, relax and have a seat."

Miyamoto complied, almost missing the seat in his nervousness. "Your Imperial Majesty… ummm…"

"A reporter who is at a loss for words… how invigorating," the Emperor joked, hoping to relax the man. Then his face became somber, "I know that my methods for bringing you here were slightly forceful, Sir… and for that I apologize… but I require… no, I need your help."

The smaller man was shocked to receive an apology, made worse by this powerful man's request for assistance. Forgetting his earlier irritation, he asked, "Your Majesty… how may I be of service?"

"To begin with, thank you for your forthright article concerning Mogami Kyoko. It did more to clear her reputation than any fifty denials that she, my son, or any other her other friends could have given. It is that article that has led me to turn to you now. What I am about to show you will be published in tomorrow morning's edition of the Tokyo Daily News." He pushed two sheets of paper across the table to the small reporter.

Miyamoto looked at the document and then looked at the Emperor before beginning to read. As he read on, his eyes opened wider. When the first page was finished, he looked up at the Emperor again. He flipped to the second page and continued reading until the end.

"Before you ask, it was not my people who obtained this article early; an no, I do not intend to try to squash the article. I don't need to tell you that any efforts on my part to control the press will only result in greater scandal. I should also tell you that all of the basic facts concerning Mogami Kyoko's parentage are true… though I despise the spin that this reporter has put on the whole thing. We had assumed that this man was in the pocket of Maeda, so his publication…"

"Higoshi must have been cast aside by the Councillor… Oh!" Miyamoto flushed when he realized his mistake, "Forgive me for interrupting, Your Ma…"

"Nevermind. Please explain your supposition."

"Yes, Your Majesty. Higoshi Goro is the type of reporter that the rest of us despise. He makes his living by riding on the coattails of men like Councillor Maeda. He is a stooge, not a true reporter." The little reporter's face communicated pure disgust, "If he wrote an article like this, then that must mean that his … benefactor has dumped him. It is amazing how quickly men without scruples become self-righteous once their meal ticket is taken away."

"In other words, this was directed at Maeda, not at Kyouko?" The Emperor thought about that for a moment, his fist clenched on top of the table, then he made himself relax, spreading his fingers out flat. "It doesn't really matter through, does it, Miyamoto-san? In the end Kyouko will still be impacted. After so much media attention already, this may be the death-blow for her career."

The little reporter was somehow pleased to see that this powerful man cared about the fate of one young lady. It only served to strengthen his belief that the current Imperial head was a man of substance and morals. "Not necessarily true, Your Majesty. With the right spin, even news such as this can be given a positive twist."

The Emperor leaned forward, his eyes meeting and holding those of the reporter, "That was my sincere hope. Will you give it that 'twist,' Miyamoto-san? I am not attempting to suborn you, nor will I insult you by offering compensation… but if you will help her you will always have my gratitude."

Miyamoto Taki, a senior reporter for Tokyo Entertainment Daily, looked for a long time into the eyes of his Emperor… and then he nodded. "I will do my best, Your Majesty."

oOoOOoOo

Tsuruga Ren groaned into consciousness, his head pounding and his stomach feeling like he had been head-butted by a bull; horns and all. The light was blinding as he attempted to open his eyes and he quickly squeezed them shut and turned his head away. He felt the urge to curse, but he squelched it when a warm, soft hand touched his forehead. Even without his eyes opened he knew who that hand belonged to.

He heard Kyoko's pretty voice say, "Can we turn the lights down, Kitako-san? Perhaps just the overhead lights?" Her hand was gone and her voice was moving away. He wanted to call her back lest she disappear again.

Another voice, this one belonging to an older woman, said, "I need to check his vitals, Mogami-san. After that we can turn the lights off." Her words were spoken firmly, but with a tone of respect. _A nurse? Where… _"Where am I?"

"Your in the Imperial Palace in Kyoto, Hizuri-san," the older voice said in a professional, detached manner that did nothing to hide the fact that the woman was deeply impressed with her surroundings.

Kyoko spoke up, this time from the other side of the bed. "We brought you here from the airport, _Hizuri-san_. It seemed like the best place… for the time being."

Ren heard the pointed emphasis on the word _Hizuri-san_, and he flinched. Kyoko was warning him to be careful around the nurse… but he also detected a note of accusation. Silence ensued as the nurse checked his temperature, blood pressure, and pulse. Ren flinched as he felt his shirt being unbuttoned and a stethoscope was pressed to his chest. He heard Kyoko's mumbling excusal and he imagined her turning away. The nurse's voice was amused as she said, "Breathe in and out please." When she was satisfied, she put her instrument away, rebuttoned his shirt, and said, "All done for now. I'll dim the lights."

She was farther away when she spoke next, "That should be good. I need to phone the doctor and give a status report." The door slide open and closed.

"Try to open your eyes now, Sempai." Kyoko's words were strained as she spoke and Ren flinched.

He opened his eyes and found the hurt, searching expression he feared. _At least she doesn't look angry. _"I'm sorry, Kyoko… this isn't the way that I wanted to tell you." Kyoko stood back, close but out of arms-reach.

"Takarada-shacho phoned your parents." A long breath, "I'm not sure that I understand, Sempai," Kyoko said cautiously. "Why are you here, and why would you put your secret at risk like this?"

Ren was completely puzzled. This wasn't what he expected to hear. Then the answer became obvious, "Did Takarada-san explain the reason for my false identity?"

Kyoko nodded. She had spent thirty minutes in conversation with her company president after they settled Ren into his room. It had been a difficult phone call. The truth about Tsuruga Ren would have been enough of a burden, but he had also informed her about the article that would hit the newsstands first thing in the morning. Her world was falling apart all around her. She didn't know what to think about anything anymore, and at the moment all she wanted to do was to go and find a hiding place, far away from the world.

She might have run, but something kept her standing in that room, looking down at this altered Tsuruga Ren. She was plagued with the almost otherworldly sensation that she knew this man on the bed in a different context, like a figure from her far-distant past.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I've kept my secret for so long that I didn't know how to reveal it anymore. I wanted to wait until I had surpassed father… but I wanted you to know. I've wanted to tell you for so long. Were you too disappointed?"

Kyoko looked at him with a confused expression on her face. Then, in another moment of epiphany, the final piece of the puzzle fell into place and his words from earlier came back to her mind: _You were supposed to meet me in our clearing… big surprise…_ She looked at those beautiful, enticing sky blue eyes and that blond hair. A flood of childhood memories and a lifetime of longing overtook her and swept over her, but she temporarily remained standing in-place as she whispered one word, "Corn?"

He nodded.

oOoOOoOo

Prince Takahiro silently opened the door to check on Kyoko and their sick guest. He saw her standing by the bed, trembling. And then she whispered a single word that sounded like "Corn" and threw herself at the man on the bed. As she held the man and wept, Takahiro felt as if his heart was breaking into a thousand pieces.

* * *

**Notes: **I hated to write the end of this chapter, but it had to happen. Don't misunderstand: Kyoko is overjoyed and overwhelmed with meeting Corn again. This doesn't mean that she is choosing him. That, and the issues concerning Kyoko's parentage, will still need to be resolved.

I considered having Kyoko do the whole Kyoko-typical meltdown, but chose not to in the end. I decided that in this story she is maturing and opening up. Therefore I wanted her to hold it together and demonstrate more of her growing maturity. Hopefully most of the readers will agree?

Who will she eventually choose, and how will she reach a decision? Please keep reading to find out.

I promise that the next chapter will tell the tale of Kyoko's past and set the wheels in motion for the climax and resolution of this story. No promises on the next update due to multiple obligations.


	23. The world turned upsidedown

**Imperial Entanglements**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the characters from the Manga. This story is entirely fictional and is not meant to cast aspersions on the true Japanese Imperial Family in any way. None of the names, personalities, or events in this story reflect true events in any way. The true Japanese Imperial Court is intricate and complicated beyond the easy understanding of a foreign commoner such as me. Nevertheless, I'm confident that someone will still be offended by my characterization of this fictional family. For that I can only apologize.

**Chapter 23 – The world turned upside-down**

While Japan slept, the presses in two major newspapers were churning out opposing stories. Miyamoto Taki had completed his article too late in the night. He hadn't been able to stop the presses, but he had been able to convince his editor to print a special edition, to be included as an insert to the paper. Thankfully the front page of the paper was always printed last, just in case of late-breaking news, so the top column held a teaser for Taki's articles. The editor, upon reading Taki's articles, had also phoned each of his closely affiliated webzines so that they would be able to post their news immediately after Tokyo Entertainment Daily began its early morning distribution.

The Emperor had offered Taki an office in Kyoto Gosho to type out his article but he had declined; it would appear too much like favoritism. Instead he had taken a hotel room with internet access, opened up his laptop, and began typing as rapidly as his fingers and mind could move. Less than one hour later, after pulling out a bevy of archived photos, he pressed the "send" button. Ten minutes after that, his editor was on the phone. As expected, the man's first question was "Have you verified all of this, Taki?" Once the man was convinced, all that was left was an intensive discussion on how to follow up with this article.

The editor did ask one final question before closing off the connection. "You know, Taki, if I didn't know better, I would think that you have fallen for this girl. You're normally the one who is chasing down the dirt on people… though I will grant that you always check your facts thoroughly. What's with you, anyway?"

Miyamoto Taki stretched and fought back a yawn before bringing the phone back to his ear and replying, "I only report what I see and know to be true, Editor. And what I see now is a fine young woman and an amazing actress who is caught in the middle of a political and journalistic battle through absolutely no fault of her own. I didn't get into this business to destroy people… and besides, you and I both know that this article will sell a lot of papers, not to mention the AP re-sells."

The Editor chuckled at his reporter's last comment before wishing the man good night. After signing off, he read through the article again, whistling softly to himself. _If she keeps this up, Mogami Kyoko is going to make this newspaper a fortune._

**oOoOOoOo**

Although it was very late, the young lady in question was still awake, sitting in the courtyard garden of the Kyoto palace and gazing sightlessly at the night sky. Those who possessed the gift that night would have seen moon-sprites and water-faeries dancing attendance on her, but even she was only vaguely aware of it. So much had happened in the last twenty-four hours.

Her gaze drifted away from the starry sky towards the main palace as it loomed large in the dark. Inside of that ornate structure were two men who had the power to destroy all of the carefully, tearfully constructed walls that she had placed around her heart. In fact, though she wanted to deny it, they already had completed their destructive work… leaving her heart bare, unprotected and vulnerable…

_They… both of them… how could this happen?_

She looked away suddenly as the sensation of panic threatened to wash over her again. Being here in Kyoto, the place where she had been bullied repeatedly simply for being close to Shotaro, only served to enhance her sense of foreboding. Even if she accepted the idea that these two spectacular men were interested in her, what would either man think when they realized that she… that she… _What do I feel? What do I want? How can I possibly…?_

And therein lay the problem: If she accepted the idea that an Imperial Prince and the Prince of Japan's Entertain… _no… it wasn't about their titles or positions… _They were men. Real, living, breathing, wonderful and yet frightening men. _Takahiro and Ren… _

…_or Kuon… Corn? What do I call him? Who is he? Who is he really? _Takarada Lory had explained everything to her. Ren had explained even further. He was the boy… the fairie prince of her childhood… the one who had never fully been forgotten.

Corn, the imaginary Corn of her childhood, had been her strength and her comfort when her mother had treated her horribly. He had been her only friend when Sho ignored her, when the girls at school had bullied her, and when her mother had finally abandoned her completely. He had been there for her, like some mythical demigod, through a thousand trials. She had always imagined him somewhere nearby, holding her up, encouraging her from the mist…

But the real Corn… or Kuon… had been far away, living in America as a rebellious teen; and later in Tokyo as a rising star. He wasn't the boy of her dreams at all… and yet, when she _had_ finally met him again, the real Kuon had become her support, her comfort, her strength; a friend as real and as caring as the faerie prince of her childhood imagination.

But did she love him?

And Takahiro… Imperial Prince Takahiro… _why would he even look at someone like me? _And yet he was not only looking, but his actions and words made it perfectly clear that he was actively courting _her_! And like Ren/Kuon/Corn, he was much different than he had originally appeared. The truth was that he was so different now that she could barely reconcile this man to the man that she had collided with at LME… yet she knew in her heart that the man she now knew was the _true_ Prince Takahiro… not the lascivious, spoiled man she had once encountered.

The Takahiro she now knew was intelligent, gentlemanly, dignified and still wonderfully humorous. He seemed to be able to read her moods do easily. He was never put-off by her oddities. He approached her with honesty and openness, never disguising his intentions and yet never forcing himself on her.

And he made her laugh… but did she love him?

She took a deep breath and expelled it in a cloudy vapor that seemed to linger in the night sky. In the end, would it even matter? Because everything might be over once the morning paper came out.

Kyoko spent only a moment thinking about her newly-discovered father… but only a moment. He hadn't wanted her, nor had her mother. She had only been a pawn in a game of money and power.

**oOoOOoOo**

Imperial Prince Takahiro stood back from the balcony and watched the slender figure as she sat in the moonlight. His father had filled him in on the details of Kyoko's impending media storm, so he knew what she must be going through. In one of their several garden walks she had told him of her mother and her abandonment. This new information must have come as a slap in the face… or even a body blow. He wanted to comfort her, but he didn't know if she would be receptive of his help, considering the scene he had witnessed earlier.

The Emperor had also spoken of his efforts to lessen the damage to Kyoko's reputation and career. It made him love his father even more to know that this girl was his first concern rather than the reputation of the Imperial family. Takahiro winced as he considered the other information that his father had passed on. The Prince wasn't necessarily surprised; the Yoshida protocol had never been tested, so he hadn't really believed in it anyway.

That wouldn't have stood in Takahiro's way. He had already determined that he would take whatever steps were necessary if his relationship with Kyoko ever reached that point. He hadn't known her for very long and he had been determined to take it slow, but he knew that she already had his heart… if she even wanted it.

The scene of Kyoko throwing herself into the arms of Tsuruga Ren jumped into his mind and he gritted his teeth. Perhaps it was already too late. Perhaps she had already made her choice. He watched her as she stood and headed back into the palace. _I should also try to get a little sleep. There is nothing more that I can do tonight._

**oOoOOoOo**

Kotonami Kanae woke early to the sound of birds singing to the rising sun. She stretched, luxuriating in the feel of her warm, soft bed; reveling in the feel of silk pajamas on… She sat up suddenly, her hands sliding on the unfamiliar silken pajamas, her eyes scanning the room in the still-murky light of near-dawn. _I'm in the palace… I'm actually waking up in the ancient imperial palace of Japan and I'm wearing pajamas given to me from the wardrobe of THE FAMILY!_

She allowed herself a moment to revel in this odd situation before her eyes searched the room and found what she was looking for. There, across the room, lay Kyoko. Her eyes examined the still form while her mind pondered the events of the previous day. She had long ago learned that Kyoko seemed to attract odd situations, but yesterday was like something straight out of a movie set… only it had all been very real, and probably very disconcerting to the poor girl.

Kanae experienced guilt as she realized that she had fallen into an exhausted sleep while waiting for Kyoko to return from checking on Tsuruga Ren… Kanae scowled at the sun's rays as they penetrated the fabric over the windows. To think: the man who had dominated Japan's television and movie screen for years was actually the son of the famous Hizuri Kuu and Julie… arguably two of the most famous stars in Japan's history; and he had kept it all a secret.

Kanae felt herself beginning to brood and she forcefully pushed the thoughts away. Today was a beautiful day and she wouldn't allow _that man_ to disturb it; for her or for Kyoko. Unfortunately, it was not that simple, considering the fact that _that man_ was currently tucked away just down the hall, sick with malaria. _Kyoko, your life is beginning to sound like a soap opera. An Imperial Prince, a rock-star punk, and a movie star with a hidden past are all chasing you. What's next?_

She stood and walked over to the clothes that had been retrieved from the Fuwa Ryokan for her and for Kyoko. They had been in suitcases, but now they were laundered and perfectly pressed. _A girl could learn to live this way. No… that would involve binding oneself to a man. _Reluctantly, she shed her silken night clothes, carefully laying them out on the bed. There was a large, ornate bowl and pitcher, along with wash clothes which she used to freshen up before donning her nicest dress. Then, after one more glance at her sleeping friend, she stepped out into the hallway.

An attendant, a pretty young lady with an unreadable face, stepped out from the corner where she must have been patiently waiting. "Good morning, Kotonami-sama. If you will follow me, I will lead you to the dining room?"

Kanae hadn't been thinking about breakfast, but now that it was mentioned her stomach let her know its feelings. Inwardly she frowned, alarmed to think how much weight she would certainly add due to this trip. Outwardly she remained composed, keeping her face as unreadable as this young lady's, "That would be appreciated. Thank you."

The young lady led the way down a corridor of polished wood painted in rich reds and decorated with gold filigree. Kanae felt a stab of envy as she observed the grace of the servants movements; much like Kyoko's. _They probably had similar training._ Never one to be outdone, Kanae resolved that she would find someone to train her once she returned to Tokyo… which would be today. She grimaced slightly as she realized that she would have to head back this morning; leaving Kyoko to face her final day of shooting alone… and leaving her to face everything else as well.

The young servant stopped at a sliding door, knelt, tapped, and slid the door open. Kanae nodded to her before stepping in, but she froze before her foot even touched the floor inside. His Imperial Majesty, the Emperor of Japan, looked up from his newspaper and gave her a troubled smile. "Please come in, Kotonami Kanae-san. I was hoping to speak with you again."

It took every bit of courage and self-possession she had, but Kanae managed to make herself move again. She bowed deeply and said, "You Imperial Majesty."

The man smiled and shook his head, "Please, Kotonami-san; let's not stand on ceremony. There is a pressing matter that I need to make you aware of concerning your friend. Please come in and have a seat."

At the mention of Kyoko, Kanae was able to seize control of her discomfort and make herself move to the table. She moved as gracefully as she could but she still felt horribly clumsy in front of this man. "Thank you, Your Majesty… you mentioned a pressing matter?"

"Breakfast first." He nodded to an attendant. A minute later Kanae had a plate of miso soup, red snapper, and several side-dishes in front of her. "I hope that traditional fare is acceptable? So many young people prefer a westernized meal these days?"

Kanae smiled as well as she could, replying, "This is perfect, Your Majesty. I dislike heavy western foods myself." She stopped speaking, feeling foolish for venturing such an opinion to this powerful leader; as if her opinion on such matters held any sway. She ate in silence, trying to be as dainty as possible and feeling clumsy instead. Soon, thankfully, the food was gone and her plate removed. Kanae finished her tea and was alarmed when the Emperor lifted the tea pot himself to replenish her cup.

"Now that you have eaten, I'm afraid that I must spoil your appetite. Rather than explain, I'll have you read these articles instead." With that, he placed a copy of _The Tokyo Daily News _in front of Kanae. Kanae looked down and stiffened as she read the huge headline: **"Mogami Kyoko: The sordid tale behind her birth and childhood**.

Kanae looked up in alarm at the Emperor. He met her look with sad eyes. "Please read on. There is a second article… a better one, but for Mogami-san's sake you should read this one first."

Kanae cleared her throat, nodded, and returned her attention to the newspaper.

_Two years ago, Kyouko appeared out of nowhere and began making an impact on Japan's entertainment industry. Although her star has been rising rapidly, little or nothing has been known about her past. Recently this paper published an article concerning one portion of Kyouko's past, exposing the fact that she not only lived with Fuwa Sho's family for a portion of her childhood, but also ran away with him to live together in Tokyo, at the age of fifteen. New information has been discovered that demonstrates that such behavior is not restricted to Mogami Kyoko, but rather it is a family trait._

_Mogami Kyoko is the illegitimate daughter of Shokumi Saena and National Councillor Maeda Akahito. Shokumi and Maeda first met when Maeda, a young political science major, was working on Councillor Shionotaki's campaign in 1990. Shokumi Saena, a highschool junior at the time, was hired to distribute leaflets. It is obvious that she did more than that. Shortly after the campaign's successful conclusion, Shokumi Saena left school, moved to Tokyo, and became the live-in girlfriend of Maeda. There were rumors of marriage talks, but Maeda's family objected strongly. Within one year, the couple split._

_One month after their split, however, Shokumi Saena was confirmed to be with child. Although no evidence of a paternity test is extant, this paper has confirmed that Shokumi was paid handsomely by the family before she moved to Kyoto and changed her family name to Mogami._

_National Councillor Maeda, who styles himself as a man of principles and morals, had made no effort to reply to the queries of this paper. Mogami Saena, who now runs a nightclub named after herself, has also refused to comment. _

_Mogami Kyoko, who is currently filming in Kyoto, has been seen with two of the three men mentioned in the previous article: Imperial Prince Takahiro and Fuwa Sho, both known playboys. This leads this reporter to ask a question: does the apple fall far from the tree?_

There was more; more details; more slander; more harmful insinuations in a follow-on article on page 4. Kanae chose not to read it.

She realized that she was losing her temper when she heard the paper ripping in her hands. Taking a deep breath, she forced her clenched hands to loosen. She laid the offensive rag down on the table and then placed her hands on top of it, flattening the crumbled parts. Finally, she raised her eyes up to meet those of the Emperor. No further words were spoken as he extended the second paper to her. "This will be better, at least."

Kanae pushed the first paper far to her left with two fingers before taking the second paper. In the back of her mind she was aware of how casual she was acting toward and the Emperor, but at the moment she was barely controlling her feelings of rage. She looked at the second paper, the _Tokyo Entertainment Daily,_ and saw only the teaser at the top column: **"Kyouko: Like a Phoenix from the Ashes: See the middle insert to read more of this amazing story!" **Kanae turned to the middle and was startled to realized that the "insert" was a four-page, full-color spread with multiple photographs. The main photograph featured Kyoko in her ball gown at the gala event, standing on the stage beside Princess Noriko. The title of the insert was similar to the front page teaser:

**Like a Phoenix from the Ashes: the remarkable story of a young woman who overcame her past to become Japan's sweetheart**

_Recently one of Japan's most promising rising stars has become the subject of much attention from the Press, both negative and positive. Mogami Kyoko, known to most Japanese people simply as "Kyouko," garnered quite a bit of attention due to her ongoing, yet undefined relationship with Imperial Prince Takahiro. This attention gained even greater impetus when it was revealed that Kyouko was also well-known to both Fuwa Sho and Tsuruga Ren, arguably two of the top men in Japan's entertainment industry._

_This information was first revealed in an accusatory article printed by another newspaper. This article generated a great deal of attention, but it was subsequently revealed that the article left out several facts that were vital to a clear understanding of the truth. The three men featured in the phantom "scandal," Imperial Prince Takahiro, Tsuruga Ren, and Fuwa Sho each took it upon themselves to stand up and publically defend Kyouko rather than protect themselves. Each man agreed that Mogami Kyoko was not only blameless, but also a paragon of virtue. No retraction or apology was ever issued by the newspaper in question. _

_Sadly, history is repeating itself again; this time in the form of an attack on the circumstances associated with Mogami Kyoko's birth and parentage. When made aware of the information, this reporter took it upon himself to gather the facts._

_Although she never knew it, Mogami Kyoko is the daughter of Shokumi Saena and Maeda Akahito, the well-known National Councillor. The couple met when Maeda was a college freshman and Shokumi was preparing for her final year in highschool. Shokumi left school, her home, and her family in order to live with Maeda. Records show that the couple applied for and began the process of marriage, but the process was never completed. Maeda's family, upon discovering the eldest son's intent, flew to Tokyo and exerted pressure to end the relationship. Little or nothing is known concerning the circumstances of that encounter except for this: Maeda remained in Tokyo while Shokumi departed to Kyoto and changed her family name to Mogami. She was subsequently diagnosed to be with child._

_Even in this modern day and age, such situations happen, and Mogami Saena might have been excused for her foolishness, except for this: Mogami Saena exhibited little or no affection for her daughter, Kyoko, and later abandoned her completely. Reports from several sources in the Kyoto area state that Kyoko, as a child, was frequently yelled at by her mother and often neglected. It was only through the kindness of good people like the Fuwas, owners of the Elite Fuwa Ryokan, that the little girl survived to become the gracious and successful person that she is today._

_Which leads to the question: Should a child be punished for the sins of her parents, or should a child be judged by her own actions? Although it is easy to dismiss a person due to upbringing, is it proper to do so? Japan is a nation of honor, dignity, and integrity, and yet every person has skeletons in his or her closet. It is those who rise above such hardships who make Japan the great nation that it is._

_Kyouko has risen above a sordid conception, a neglectful mother, childhood abandonment, school bullying, the betrayal of a childhood friend, and the repeated and unfounded attacks from certain members of the press. Although she endured all of these things, she is not only becoming one of Japan's most recognized young stars, but she has also built a reputation for class, integrity, reliability, and professionalism that has set her apart from the majority of her peers in the entertainment industry._

_Many young people today have fallen apart and abandoned their futures for lesser circumstances than have befallen Mogami Kyoko, yet she has remained strong. Like a phoenix, she had risen from the ashes over and over again._

_Following are other articles highlighting her rising career and her standing among her peers and her superiors in the entertainment industry._

Kanae flipped through the four-page spread and was amazed to find photographs and articles from most of Kyoko's films, along with behind-the-scenes shots. There was even a photo of the Daruma-ya couple and an interview telling about Kyoko's humble lifestyle and her relationship with the owners.

Kanae looked up again and found that the Emperor's eyes were waiting expectantly. This is amazing… if a bit flowery. How in the world…?"

"Miyamoto Taki was staking out this palace yesterday evening. I simply invited him inside, gave him the information that I had, and left him to run with it."

"He's the one who wrote the other article defending Kyoko, isn't he?"

"He is. He has obviously been gathering quite a bit of information about our Kyoko. This was much more than I expected. So that you know, he didn't do this to please me just because of my position."

Kanae flushed as she suddenly realized how informal their conversation had become. Wrapped up in her best friend's dilemma, she had forgotten proper formalities. She began to fidget, but the Emperor held up a hand, "Please, relax. If we are going to be of any help to your friend, we must push past formalities temporarily and focus on a strategy. Kotonami-san, you work in the entertainment industry… how do you think that this situation will be received?"

Kanae turned her focus on the question, allowing herself to forget her insecurities momentarily. She pondered the question for what seemed like several minutes before finally responding, "It might cost Kyoko a few jobs, but then again, it might open up jobs. It is ironic that she has been stuck in mostly bad-girl roles. Had she been cast as girls who are mostly like her personality: innocent, chaste, and almost painfully naïve, then this news might have ended her career. But nobody expects the bad girls to be good anyway."

Kanae lapsed into silence again as she pondered the question more. Then her expression became alarmed and she looked at the man across the table. "Your Majesty… what about… not that I'm implying that… what I meant to ask was…?"

The Emperor seemed to read the raven-haired young actress' mind once again. "What you are trying to ask is: how will this affect the relationship between my son and Mogami-san. Am I correct?"

Kanae did not speak, but she nodded. The Emperor sighed, "Neither you nor I have any idea if things have progressed this far, but if we consider the possibility of a marriage between my son and your friend, we encounter a problem. Simply stated, the members of the Imperial Family are not free to marry anyone they choose. In order for an individual in the family to remain 'Imperial' and have offspring who are in the line of succession, we must marry recognized, hereditary nobility. If one of the Family chooses to marry outside of those defined limits, then he or she must abdicate any claim to the throne and become a commoner.

"There is one exception, though it has never been exercised: The Yoshida Protocol. The idea of this law was that an Imperial might choose a commoner for a spouse _if_ that commoner met a rather extensive checklist of requirements. The purpose of this was to introduce new blood to the family, lest our gene pool become stagnant."

"And Kyoko?" Kanae asked, bringing the discussion back to focus.

The Emperor sighed, "Is, unfortunately, not eligible under the Yoshida Protocol. If Takahiro were to marry her, he would need to abdicate his status as an Imperial Prince."

There was a shuffling on the other side of the rice-paper thin door, and a voice called out, "Mogami-san… ummm!" The Kempe-tai officer stepped over and slid the door open. The same young lady who had led Kanae to the dining area now knelt at the door in alarm.

The Emperor met the lady's alarmed eyes and asked, "How much did she hear?"

"Forgive me, Your Majesty. I wasn't aware that it was a private conversation. I think that she only heard your last sentence."

Kanae was moving past the young lady even as the Emperor began moving. He spoke to the Kempe-tai officer, "Find her without alarming her. We need to clear this up now."

* * *

**Notes: **Okay, now that Kyoko's world is effectively falling apart, I think that I'll go to sleep.

Sorry for the long delay on this story. I'll try to do better.

A special note to Angela Vu... hoping that you read this. You sent a review and requested that I contact you, but I couldn't reply through the normal system and your email address didn't come through. If you add a link or an email address you must break up the line so that it doesn't look like a link to the computer. For example, put a space on either side of the dots, like this www . yahoo . com. If you don't, the server will automatically delete it. Gambatte!


	24. The Media Storm

**Imperial Entanglements**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the characters from the Manga. This story is entirely fictional and is not meant to cast aspersions on the true Japanese Imperial Family in any way. None of the names, personalities, or events in this story reflect true events in any way. The true Japanese Imperial Court is intricate and complicated beyond the easy understanding of a foreign commoner such as me. Nevertheless, I'm confident that someone will still be offended by my characterization of this fictional family. For that I can only apologize.

**Chapter 24 – The Media Storm**

Maeda Akahito groaned and grumbled, but the disturbance persisted and he finally allowed at least a portion of his mind to drift to consciousness. He recognized his wife's voice then, and realized that it was her long fingers that were holding his shoulder and shaking him awake. This was a rarity indeed… in fact, Mikato had never disrupted his sleep in such a manner. That suggested that the circumstances must merit such action. He rolled over onto his back so that he could meet her eyes, "Mika? What's wrong?"

Akahito could see an odd expression in his wife's eyes. At first impression, she looked hurt. He sat up, "Mika?"

Maeda Mikato thrust the newspapers toward him wordlessly, her expression set. After he accepted the crumpled papers, she finally said, "The reporters are already gathering outside. You didn't tell me that there was a child, Akahito. How could you?" Theirs had been an arranged marriage. Neither Akahito nor Mikato had any feelings of love or even affection at the time of their betrothal. Mikato had been aware of the problem with another woman since the beginning, but she had chosen to overlook it at the time. When the relationship continued even after their marriage, Mikato's father had heard of it and had demanded an end to the relationship or an end to the marriage.

Akahito, under pressure from his own family, had submitted. The stain had remained, however, and it had taken years to fade. Eventually Mikato like to believe that her husband had come to love her. Never an easy man to read, she still entertained some hope… but as time passed and she continued to remain barren, her fears had grown. Steeped in sadness, she had become sickly and withdrawn, until Akahito finally wept at her bedside and begged her to get well. Now she knew that he loved her… but this other woman had borne him a child.

She sat there on the bed and watched Akahito's brows furrow and his face turn crimson with fury as he read. Frankly, she was quite surprised to read the byline of the Tokyo Daily News article. That man who wrote that article had met with her husband many times. She had never liked the weasel-like man, but she had assumed that he was loyal to her husband. _Something must have happened._

She flinched as he growled and tossed the first paper aside. He hesitated before picking up the second paper. He looked confused at first, but then his eyes caught the teaser bar and he opened the paper to the middle. Lifting the insert, he pushed the rest aside and began to read. This time his eyes lifted in surprise. As he read further, Mikado even thought that she saw a slight rise at the corners of her husband's mouth. Her eyes took in the image of the beautiful young lady in the ball gown. _That should have been my daughter… _Despite her own sense of loss and betrayal, she couldn't resist noting, "I've been watching her latest drama. She's really very good in it…" Her words caught and she had to gulp before continuing, "… why didn't you tell me?"

Akahito had just opened the second page of the insert when she asked the question. His hand froze and he closed his eyes momentarily. He was well aware of the hurt that this must be causing to his wife. He was callous and hard about most things. He was not a nice man, and he knew it… but he held a deep and abiding love for this tiny, dignified woman who had stuck with him even through the worst. He reached over and covered her tiny, clenched hands with his, "I didn't know…" he saw the doubt in her eyes and he held her with his own, "I'm telling the truth. I only found out this last week. My mother must have covered it up."

Mikado sighed. Although she had never said the words out loud, her mother-in-law had terrified her right up until the day she had passed on, three years before. It would be like that woman to use power, money, or threats to silence her husband's former girlfriend. She would have been just as mercenary towards this illegitimate granddaughter. Her anger softened, "What do you intend to do about her?"

Councillor Maeda Akahito looked down at the most prominent photo on the inside of the insert. It was the photo taken of Kyoko in a furisode kimono, standing on the outside steps of the Takarada mansion. "I don't know, Mika…" his hand touched the photo. "What should I do?"

**oOoOOoOo**

Kyoko found him in the west garden, which was situated overlooking a canal. Across the canal was a narrow, tall castle that once housed the treacherous second wife of the Emperor. Kyoko, gazing across the distance, wondered if there wasn't some irony in the setting.

Prince Takahiro looked up from the flowering bush that he had been inspecting. He must have sensed her presence, because he looked up the rock wall leading up to the balconied area and the rail upon which she was leaning. He frowned for just a moment, but then he smiled, "Good morning, Kyoko. How did you sleep?"

Kyoko flinched at Takahiro's comfortable use of her given name. _How did we become so close in such a short time?_ At that thought her chest constricted. _I don't know how I really feel about him, but I can't stand the thought of not seeing him again. _Her resolve crumbled. She had set out to end any foolish speculation about their relationship. Even in the short time that she had known him, Kyoko was aware that Takahiro was the sort to foolishly throw away his rightful place and heritage for someone else. She could never allow that… _But how do I make that clear without destroying our friendship?_

"You look troubled." Kyoko jumped as she became aware of Takahiro standing in front of her. Somehow he had walked around and up the stone steps without her even becoming aware of his movements. His eyes caught and held hers, "Please talk to me, Kyoko. Are you thinking about Tsuruga Ren?"

Kyoko was startled to realize that she had completely forgotten about her sempai for the last fifteen minutes. "I… um…"

"It's all right, my friend. You can talk with me." Takahiro gave Kyoko his best gentle smile even though his heart ached in his chest. "Are you… have you… and he… come to an understanding?"

Kyoko looked confused for a moment before her eyes widened in shock, "NO! Nothing like that! I mean, I was overjoyed to discover that he was the friend of my childhood, but we haven't…"

Takahiro frowned in confusion, "I'm afraid that I don't understand?" He gestured for her to take a seat on the large boulder seemed to rise from the garden. Kyoko gracefully seated herself. Takahiro smiled, "This is the garden where my ancestors strolled. How many princesses do you suppose sat on this very boulder?"

Kyoko gave a startled sound and tried to rise, but Takahiro had anticipated her reaction and he stopped her with one strong hand on her shoulder. His hand lingered even after she relaxed back onto the boulder… if sitting with a ruler-straight posture could be considered relaxing. Finally he removed his hand, stepping back and kneeling down on his haunches so that they were almost eye-level. "You were telling me about your 'childhood friend'?"

She looked at him for several very long moments before reaching a resolution, "When I was six, I had a special place… a clearing in the forest behind the Fuwa Ryokan. It was the place that I went to whenever… whenever things became rough…"

The Prince nodded, but didn't allow his eyes to communicate the sympathy he felt. He knew that Kyoko was not the type to appreciate pity. "I would like to see it sometime."

Kyoko began to reply, but stopped. Somehow it seemed wrong to take Takahiro there. That had been the place where she met and interacted with her Corn… _my Corn?_ She blinked her eyes and then continued, "one day, when I ran out into my clearing, there was a boy there. He was… magical. He… well I thought that he was a faerie prince…" Kyoko blushed even while she tried to understand her reasons for sharing this information. She should have been talking with Moko-san about it, not him. It wasn't appropriate… friend or not

Kyoko set her expression, resolved to say what she had sought him out to say… but the words wouldn't come. Takahiro, sensing some inner dilemma, waited. As the handsome young man looked at her with a concerned look, her heart raced and the words would not take form.

How long they might have remained frozen in that tableau, they would never know. It was Kanae's voice that broke the silence, "Kyoko, it's almost seven. If we don't get moving, you will be late for first call."

Kyoko jumped up, grateful for the interruption and the reprieve, albeit temporary. She knew that she would have to speak; would have to end any question of a relationship of a… romantic nature… with this man. But for now, "I apologize, Takahiro-Heika. I must go to prepare."

Takahiro his a grimace at the return of the honorific to his name. Yesterday and throughout the evening, the honorific had vanished and they had spoken naturally. He sighed, "Well, at least she hasn't gone back to calling me 'Your Highness'. That will have to be enough for now." He watched as the two young ladies turned a corner and vanished from view. _I should go and speak with Father. The news articles will raise quite a stir. We'll need to decide how to respond._

**oOoOOoOo**

The Fuwas sat in strained silence at the breakfast table. Outside a group of overenthusiastic reporters had gathered. They had been causing quite a bit of disturbance until the elder Fuwa had stepped out and reminded the reporters that his was a customer-service business. If they persisted in disrupting the morning then there would be serious reprisals. The threat had worked, at least for now.

Shouko Aki, though not a member of the family, had been invited to the morning meal. Her experience and training in dealing with media problems. Besides, both parents were impressed with the calm and wise manner that this woman kept their difficult son in-check. Considering his reaction to this morning's news, every bit of her influence would be needed.

"We need to find that reporter and teach him a lesson!" Sho growled, the red in his face creeping all of the way to his ears. His mother moved to speak, but Shouko Aki spoke first.

"Sho, that will only cause Kyoko more problems," both of the elder Fuwas watched in amazement at the ease with which the beautiful woman handled their troublesome son. Aki, unaware of their scrutiny, continued, "The best thing that you can do at this point is to be supportive and to back up what the other supporter wrote. Kyoko should not be looked down upon because of her parent's decisions. She should only be judged for her own actions… and people need to hear the truth about that."

Sho stabbed his chopsticks in his rice, but he bit back his retort. His pride and his mouth still stung from Kyoko's rejection, but his anger was directed solely at the abusive report… and at the woman who had abandoned her daughter and yet still held the power to harm her. A thought flitted through his mind and it took a minute to catch it. He turned to his parents, "Did you know about this?" His words held an accusing tone.

His father bristled, but his mother placed her hand on her husband's and answered for them both, "There were rumors, even as far as here in Kyoto. I grew up living close to Saena, but it was still a surprise when she showed up at the inn. By then the rumors had been mostly forgotten and we…" she squeezed her husband's hand, "… decided not to ask questions. Kyoko was so lovable that the rest just didn't seem to matter."

Sho considered that for several moments before nodding. He was well aware of how "lovable" Kyoko was… he only wished that _he_ had realized that sooner. He rose up from the traditional table and then, uncharacteristically, bowed to his parents. "I should go and get ready."

**oOoOOoOo**

Nurse Kitako scowled in annoyance as she opened the door of the make-shift infirmary and found the tall, gorgeous man in the process of dressing himself. "Mister Hizuri! Would you please…" Despite her irritation and stern façade, she suddenly lost her composure as the man turned an almost heavenly smile on her. Weak at the knees, she opened and closed her mouth, trying to form words.

In a voice that seemed to caress her, Ren said, "Please, Nurse Kitako. I must speak with the host and I have to make several phone calls. Could you please help me?"

Still unable to speak properly, the usually stern, upper-middle-aged nurse could only nod in acquiescence. She turned to open the door and the beautiful man smiled his gratitude… but he stopped short before walking through. Another, even deeper and well-modulated voice said, "Well, you've certainly done it now."

Ren's eyes met Takarada Lory's without apology, but he did have to suppress a grimace when he saw the wide-eyed face of Yashiro standing behind the man and slightly to one side. "Hello Boss, Yashiro."

Lory looked at the flushed, elderly nurse and gently said, "Has our patient been giving you any trouble, Ma'am?"

Nurse Kitako might have considered herself to be too old for her gorgeous patient, but this new man was an entirely different story. The third man was handsome as well, but he certainly didn't compare to the two taller men. She cleared her throat and tried to will the redness out of her face, "He has been fine up until this moment. Now it seems that he needs to make some calls?" She turned her eyes on the patient, her gaze asking the question.

Ren shook his head and gave her a toned-down smile, "That won't be necessary. This is the man that I needed to speak to. Would you allow us some privacy, Kitako-san?"

Torn between reluctance to leave such magnificent men and the urge to flee so that she could recompose her trembling heart, she nodded. Painting on the best stern expression that she could muster, she said, "Please see that he behaves himself, Sir. Malaria is no matter to be taken lightly."

After she made her hasty exit, Ren took a seat on one of the chairs. Lory took the other, leaving Yashiro to sit on the edge of the bed. Lory spoke in a tone of amused tolerance, which only barely concealed the man's glee at knowing that Kuon had finally taken a bold step, "So what was your plan? Were you going to sweep in as her childhood acquaintance and sweep her off of her feet?" He had been made aware of the heretofore hidden tie between Kuon and Kyoko by Julie when they spoke over the phone.

Ren looked down at his pajamas and grimaced. "Yes."

Yashiro, who was squirming, couldn't contain an odd, squirrel-like sound that suggested either excitement or shock… or both. The President had waited until their airplane had left the ground before divulging Ren's secret. Yashiro had spent the rest of the short flight trying to digest the idea that his charge was _actually_ a _Hizuri_! To him, that name ranked right up there with the Imperial Family. At that thought his eyes took in his surroundings again and he blanched. _Is Ren… I mean Hizuri-sama… safe here in the enemy's camp?_

Almost more startling than the news of his true identity had been the startling news that Ren had flown directly to Kyoto to declare his love for Mogami Kyoko! After two long and frustrating years of trying to throw the two young people together, Ren had finally made his move… and ended up sick and sequestered in the magnificent home of his arch rival. This was better than any daytime drama!

Yashiro looked up and stiffened as he realized that both men were looking at him with odd expressions on their faces. "Sorry," he muttered.

Lory opened a briefcase and extended two newspapers to the tall actor. "Your mother is in the air right now, flying directly here," he waited for Ren to comment, but when he didn't Lory continued, "It seems that your sudden appearance as Kuon is now the least of Kyoko's problems. Read these and we'll talk about where to go from here. I have an idea that might deflect some attention from Kyoko, but it will require a major decision on your part."

**oOoOOoOo**

The Prince had asked his manservant, Katsukawa Ichiro, to drive the two ladies to the shoot and to remain nearby. He had happily acceded to the request, first because he liked his Prince's love interest, and second because he found the second young lady to be enormously attractive. The decision was fortuitous, because the park filming location had leaked and now the entire area was overflowing with reporters, fans, and anti-fans. Upon sight of the official-looking car, hundreds of heads turned.

The captain of the police crowd-control detail stepped up to the window. Katsukawa opened the window and held open his wallet so that the policeman could examine his ID. As the man did just that, his eyes grew wide. Not wishing to deceive the man, Katsukawa said, "The Prince is not in the car, Captain. He asked me to give a safe-escort to Kyouko and her friend. Could you help me with this?"

The captain gulped, nodded, and stood erect. He lifted his radio to his mouth and began giving instructions. Within minutes a corridor had been cleared for the car and the two young ladies were safely delivered into the cordoned-off section of the park. The crowd watched expectantly, cameras and cell-phones at the ready to see who would climb out. The clamor swelled as Kyoko's slender form stepped out of one side and Kotonami Kanae stepped out on the other. The reporter's shouted for Kyoko's attention, but the police had secured a large enough area that she was able to safely move away.

Kyoko hid her chagrin as everyone from the cast and crew looked at her with expressions ranging from fascination, to speculation, and even distaste… at least, that was how Kyoko interpreted the last looks. The truth was that the articles in the Tokyo Entertainment Daily had been more effective than anyone could have hoped. Instead of being despised by the world and Japan in particular, most people were intrigued. Kyouko, who had been a complete unknown just two years before, was rapidly becoming one of the most recognized names and faces in all of Japan…

…still, she didn't know that, and her imagination saw hostile looks even where there were none. Director Asami Haruki looked up from the monitor she was watching and gave Kyoko a sympathetic smile, "I wasn't sure if you would be able to make it today or not." Her statement was simple only because she couldn't think of anything else to say. She had first met Kyouko just a year and a half before. Her first impression of the pink-clad girl was that she was nondescript, plain, and completely unsuited for playing the part of a beautiful angel. Within an hour she had been shocked to witness the complete metamorphosis of the plain moth into a stunning butterfly; and that had only been the first surprise. Before the filming was completed, Haruki had known that she had just met a rising star.

Now, ironically, they were working on a second Fuwa Sho PV together and most of Japan knew this girl's name. As if her acting skills hadn't been enough to launch her into the public eye, the fact that she was being pursued by three of Japan's hottest men had become the subject of gossip columns and betting pools throughout the country. And now this…

"Are you all right, Kyouko-san?" Haruki asked in genuine concern.

The crowd roared out something behind her and Kyoko grimaced. "Hai, Asami-director-san. Please forgive me for bringing such a disruption to your set, I…"

"Nonsense, Kyouko-san. You and I both know that you can't do anything about this, so we'll just have to…"

Another voice intruded, "Don't let her off that easily, Haruki-san." Both women turned to face Sho's sneering face. He had resolved to help Kyoko in whatever way he could, but his lip started hurting as soon as he saw her stepping out of the palace car. "She has caused this delay, and so she should fix it."

His matter-of-fact accusing tone set Kyoko's teeth on edge, but her eyes took on that challenging look that drove men mad. Without a word in reply, she wheeled and began walking back towards the crowd. Kanae, realizing what was happening, rushed to intercede, but Kyoko merely shook her head once, "I'll take care of this, Moko-san."

Kanae had seen that look before. Kyoko had worn that look just a moment before she asked for two Curara Soda during the audition for their first CM together. Kanae had seen that look many times since, and so she knew that nothing she could say was going to stop Kyoko. Instead she stepped aside and merely said, "Be careful with your words, Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko stood there for a moment longer, returning Kanae's look before nodding. Then everyone saw a change in the young woman as she continued walking towards the line of demarcation. Kanae only hoped and prayed that it wasn't Natsu or Mio who was approaching the crowd of ravenous reporters.

It wasn't either of those two alter-egos… although a little of each character was there; along with every other character that she had played _and_ snippets of the strong women Kyoko had become acquainted with. Kyoko stopped five feet from the line, the epitome of grace and calm, but with a definite and dangerous edge, "Hello everyone, my name is Mogami Kyoko."

Everyone on the other side of the rope tried to speak at once, but Kyoko held up a hand and the noise subsided. "I am aware that you want to interview me, but I must also point out that what you see behind me is a film-set. It costs tens-of-thousands of yen to rent this location, fly everyone here, and arrange for important considerations like electricity…" The reporters tried to shout out their questions, but Kyoko's hand came up again. "Ladies and Gentlemen, every minute that they have to wait costs the company thousands of yen. Now, if you want an interview, then I will give you one…" her voice took on a dangerous tone and she added, "… after the filming is completed. I promise you that I will set aside time to answer your questions… but _only for those who honor my request for quiet until we are done filming!_ Are we clear?"

Perhaps there was a little of Yashiro's trademark manager-glare in her look, or perhaps one of her more dangerous characters snuck out after all. Whatever the case, the reporters and the crowd finally quieted down. Kyoko bowed gratefully, turned, and returned to the set. She casually said, "That will do for now" to the voluptuous director, bowed, and then headed off to the makeup trailer. Haruki allowed herself a soft chuckle. "That girl is just plain frightening at times."

Kotonami Kanae only nodded in agreement. Poor Fuwa Sho was smitten all over again.

* * *

**Notes: **I have nothing specific to add except to state that the next chapter should be interesting. For those of you who are die-hard Ren fanatics, don't worry: Japan's most desirable man will have his day.

Thanks to everyone for your enthusiastic reviews.


	25. A tense morning

**Imperial Entanglements**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the characters from the Manga. This story is entirely fictional and is not meant to cast aspersions on the true Japanese Imperial Family in any way. None of the names, personalities, or events in this story reflect true events in any way. The true Japanese Imperial Court is intricate and complicated beyond the easy understanding of a foreign commoner such as me. Nevertheless, I'm confident that someone will still be offended by my characterization of this fictional family. For that I can only apologize.

**Chapter 25 – A tense morning**

Nurse Kitako bit her tongue to stifle yet another protest as she realized that the irritatingly charming older man… with his long legs and his wavy, black hair and his perfect white teeth and… she clenched her fists and mumbled an imprecation on the man. She wasn't sure what irritated her more: his easy, charming way of manipulating her or her ridiculously happy feelings every time the man smiled on her. She was almost _50_, for Kami's sake. What business did she have to react in this manner?

With that in mind, she snarled, "Takarada-sama! The patient had malaria and my doctor _clearly _instructed me…"

The tall, almost beautiful man who looked remarkably like Tsuruga Ren… Nurse Kitako never paid attention to the news or gossip columns, but she had seen the actor in several films… was already in the limousine before she could complete her tirade. Another man, shorter, dark and mysterious, closed the door and opened the front-passenger door for the older man. Takarada Lory smiled gently at the nurse, "Nurse Kitako, I have the deepest respect both for you and for your doctor, but I assure you that _my_ doctor is more than capable of seeing to any of _the patient's_ needs. For now, however, it is necessary that we relocate him and take him out of the public spotlight."

He reached out to take one of her hands and she flushed, "We thank you for all that you have done. You are a shining example of your profession. Good day. He kissed her hand and was in the car before she could find her voice to reply.

As the car drove away, Ren said, "Out of the public spotlight?"

"Okay, so I lied. It isn't too late to change your mind?" Lory looked back and gave Ren and Yashiro a benign smile. Yashiro, who was still trying to absorb everything that he had learned, looked rapidly back and forth between the two men.

Ren met the eyes of his boss, mentor, and friend squarely, but he didn't reply. His eyes said all that was needed.

**oOoOOoOo**

The Emperor of Japan watched silently as his son talked on his cell phone. From the slope of his shoulders and the whiteness of his knuckles, the father suspected that his son had been unsuccessful at making contact. _He must be leaving a message._

The Emperor was correct. Imperial Prince Takahiro was trying to put deep meaning into a few stilted sentences _without_ pushing Kyoko to make a decision before she was ready. It hadn't been easy. "… I have to go back in order to make it to class. I know that you, of all people, would not want me to shirk my duties… still, Kyoko, I would much rather remain here. I won't push, but I will say this: please don't make any major decisions while you're away. I will be waiting anxiously to see you again." He closed the phone, completely unaware that his words echoed the words of his arch-rival, spoken several days before.

He turned and saw his father quickly avert his gaze, but not before Takahiro recognized the look of commiseration on his father's face. He felt a warmth for the older man that he hadn't experienced in years. "Thank you, Father, for allowing me to come here to Kyoto. I'm ready."

The Emperor placed a strong hand on his son's shoulder and gave it a squeeze before both men climbed into the car. The Kempe Tai jumped into their cars and the whole entourage pulled away from the ancient seat of government.

In another part of town Kotonami Kanae was also saying her farewells. The morning shoot had gone well, but there was still more to be done. Kanae's own free time was over and she needed to board the fast-train to Tokyo. She hated to leave Kyoko in this situation, but she knew that Kyoko would expect her to fulfill her commitments. Besides, what she had witnessed earlier only served to confirm to her that Kyoko was able to handle the press.

Just this once, she allowed Kyoko to hug her tight, but that didn't prevent her from grumbling, "Mo! You're making a scene, Kyoko! Now let me go or I'll miss my train." Even though she said the words, she made no effort to extract herself from the shorter girl's grip.

Finally, Kyoko stepped back, her golden eyes almost worshipful, "Thank you, Moko-san, for being there for me this whole time. I wasted your whole vacation time being selfish, and I'm…"

"Kyoko! I went to Kyoto, spent the night in the _Kyoto Palace, _and got to see the sights. That's enough. Now I have to go back to work before you become so famous that I can't catch up. Now go back to the set or you'll make everybody wait… and then I will have to find a new, more responsible best friend."

Kyoko blanched and stepped back, but then she smiled, bowed, and turned away. Kanae watched her go before walking over to where Katsukawa Ichiro held the car door open. Kanae gave the man a slight smile before climbing in. Thankfully, the drive to the station was too short for the young man to work up the courage to express his interest. A man was the last thing she needed right at the moment… look at what it was doing to Kyoko!

**oOoOOoOo**

Director Asami Haruki watched in wonder as Kyoko used her dramatic skills to pull out the best from the other actors, the walk-ons, and especially Fuwa Sho. Anyone watching at that moment for the first time would never guess that the two former friends had an altercation just the night before… or that it had ended with Sho trying to kiss the girl and her leaving him with a bloody lip.

Make-up had done wonders, but it had taken Kyoko's natural skills to draw out the brooding singer/musician. Still… Haruki turned to Shouko Aki, who was watching with a similar look of fascination, "I think that this should be the last time we put the two of them in front of the camera together. Her skills have outgrown him. It's going to take some careful editing work to disguise the obvious truth about the disparity between their skills."

Shouko Aki grimaced and nodded. "Not to mention the volatility aspect. I don't even like to have the two of them together in the same city, much less on the same set."

The _two of them_, as Shouko put it, had managed to complete the second-to-last scene and were heading for the monitors when Sho put a hand on Kyoko's shoulder. She stiffened under the contact, but Sho said, "I just wanted to apologize again. I… the last thing that I wanted to do was make you hate me even more."

The sincere tone in Sho's voice struck a chord in Kyoko's heart and she turned to face him. "I don't hate you, Sho. I just can't respond to your confession in the way that you want. I think that, after you think about it, you'll realize that you don't really lo… think of me in that way."

"Let _me_ be the judge…" Sho started to snarl, but stopped himself, "My feelings are real, Kyoko, but I understand that you don't return them." He glanced past her to where the crowd was still gathered. Grateful for the distraction, he said, "What are you going to tell them?"

Kyoko sighed, "The truth: I didn't ever even know my father's name. My mother didn't want me. The only true parent figures I knew as a child were your parents. What else can I say?"

Sho marveled at this altered, mature and more confident Kyoko. Even a year ago she would have gone into a meltdown by now. His heart ached, but he managed to say, "You shouldn't go out there and face them alone. Shouldn't you have…"

"Oh, don't worry. Takarada Lory, my company president, is actually on his way over here. He said that he'll be here before the last scene is in the can."

"That freak!" Sho scoffed, "I suppose that the man is going to show up dressed looking like the Sultan or Misore or some other ridiculous…"

"Takarada-shacho is the best company president around, Shotaro, and he takes good care of all of his employees, so don't you _dare…_!"

"A-hem!" Shouko Aki interrupted by clearing her voice loudly, "You do both realize that there are news video cameras over there, don't you?"

Kyoko's eyes squinted in frustration, but she bowed to the pretty manager and answered in a remarkably measured tone, "Thank you, Shouko-san. It seems that Sho and I still can't hold a civil conversation. It is probably good that this project is almost in-the-can." She nodded to both of them, turned, and walked back towards the set.

Sho flinched and ground his teeth at her reference to "this project." The song, the video, and even the trip to Kyoto had all been done in an effort to win Kyoko back… and it had failed miserably. To her this was all just "this project." He glanced away and happened to meet his manager's eyes. His jaw clenched hard as he recognized the fleeting look of pity in her eyes. Shouko Aki recognized the danger signals and promptly cautioned, "Hold it together for just a little longer, Sho. One more scene and it's all over."

"Yeah," Sho muttered as he watched Kyoko getting her face touched-up, "it will all be over…"

**oOoOOoOo**

The final scene took nine takes before it was finally accepted by Director Asami. Fuwa Sho seemed distracted and surly when he should have looked loving and heartbroken. It required a short break and another talk from Shouko Aki to set the boy straight. There was a collective sigh of relief, even among the walk-ons, when the filming was finally complete.

Although only a select few people knew even a portion of the behind-the-scenes drama of the past few days, they could still sense the explosive tension. They had expected Kyouko to be the one with the problem; after all, her life was being laid out before the public eye day-after-day. They were amazed, therefore, when she continued to deliver almost flawless performances. Some explained it as proof of her worldly-wise ways behind her innocent façade. Others believed that she was unconcerned because she was innocent of the accusations being thrown her way. Most agreed that, regardless of her true personality, she was most-certainly a professional.

Of course they were unaware of the terrible inner turmoils that were eating away at her. Between the problems with the two young men that she had left at the palace on that same morning and the revelation that she had a father after all, her head could barely grasp it all… and so she grasped for the one thing that seemed to offer any solace: immersing herself into her role.

But now that the camera crews were packing up their equipment and the cosmetologist was removing the last vestiges of her makeup, her temporary shield was gone. Waiting only twenty yards away was a crowd of fans, anti-fans, and… worst of all… reporters.

And she had promised to answer their questions.

"Kyouko-sama, are you all right?" the make-up lady asked with genuine concern, "You're trembling."

Startled, Kyoko looked down at her hands. For a moment she clasped them together. Then she took a deep breath. When she expelled it, she had put on her mask again. She was in-control, sophisticated, ready… "I apologize for worrying you, Kitamagi-san. I'm fine now."

The short, slightly overweight but very cute lady looked at Kyoko with eyes that were so brown that they looked black. "For what it is worth, Kyouko-sama, we're all rooting for you… I mean me and all of the others in make-up and wardrobe. We all support you." She blushed at this frank speech and continued her ministrations.

Kyoko was deeply touched by this. Most of the people on the set worked for either Akitoki or for Studio Magic. None of them worked for LME, so they had no obligation to support her... which meant that their good feelings were entirely sincere. "Thank you, Kitamagi-san."

Once the film makeup was removed, Kitamagi Nieko immediately began reapplying new makeup. When Kyoko's eyes met hers inquiringly, the short lady smiled, "We can't have you going in front of the reporters without your war paint. Makeup is a woman's armor, didn't your mother teach…" Kitamagi gasped and covered her mouth, "Oh! I'm so sorry! I'm such an idiot! Truly, I'm sorry! I didn't mean…"

Kyoko laid her long, slender fingers on the distraught makeup artist's arm, "Nieko-chan…" Her use of the lady's given name halted the apologies. "I can't change the past. My mother didn't love me. My father didn't want me." She smiled sadly, "but I have people who care about me now… some who might even love me. The rest doesn't matter."

Kitamagi Nieko gave Kyoko a spontaneous hug. "You're so mature! And you're right. A lot of people love you now. Now… just a swipe here… and a little blush there… voilà! Perfection! Now you go and show those reporters that you're better than all of them."

Kyoko walked out of the tent and into the early afternoon sun. Naturally, her eyes turned towards the crowd. She was alarmed to see Fuwa Sho's bleech-blond hair and realized that he was in the midst of an interview with the reporters. Walking briskly, she proceeded towards the spot. As she approached, she began to make out Sho's words. "…wasn't raised by… My mother and father … closest family… love her dearly… polite, well-mannered and very traditional. I can assure you that, no matter what her mother did when she was younger, Mogami Kyoko is the epitome of grace, honor, and good upbringing. My mother and father invite you over to the Ryokan at any time if you would like to see the truth about the environment that shaped the actress Kyouko. So please… don't spread any more damaging lies about her. Thank you. I have to go now. I have a concert to prepare for. Good afternoon."

Kyoko had stopped just shy of the crowd barrier. Now she watched gratefully as Sho walked towards her. As he neared, he looked at her with sad eyes and said, "That's the last thing that I can do for you. You are on your own now. Take care of yourself."

Kyoko nodded and bowed, but Sho, shadowed by Shouko Aki, merely passed by.

She allowed herself one final lingering look at the retreating back of her childhood friend. Then she turned back, squared her shoulders, and began to walk towards the crowd-control line again. She couldn't see her company president anywhere, and she had made everyone wait as long as she dared. She decided to go ahead and start. The first reporter spotted her, called out, and almost immediately the clamor rose to riot-level. Once again, as before, she raised a hand imperiously. This time it took a little longer, but the crowd finally stilled. She bowed gracefully to them, one hand draped over the other just as she had been taught. "Thank you, everyone, for waiting so patiently. I will begin with a statement, and then I will take your questions."

It would be easy an impartial observer to forget, at that moment, that Mogami Kyoko was only eighteen and only had two years of acting under her belt. It might have been even harder to believe if the reporters had known that she would have behaved like a frightened woodland animal only four months ago. The events of the past weeks had made a change, instilling the self-confidence in Kyoko that she had always lacked. Whatever her final decision, her association with Takahiro and the Imperial Family had already altered her forever.

Of course, at the moment she was actually trembling inside… but nobody needed to know that… right?

"To the best of my knowledge, the report on my parents and the circumstances of their relationship are true. Beyond this, I cannot say much. When I was a small child, my mother told me that my father was dead. She raised me by herself during my living memory, except that she often left me with the Fuwa family… until she eventually disappeared altogether. I have not seen my mother since I was twelve.

"I was raised in the Fuwa Ryokan by the owners, a loving and wonderful couple. Fuwa Sachiko-san, the okami-san, taught me manners, decorum, and many other things. Fuwa Shikekazu, the taisho, taught me to cook and he taught me all about honor. They both taught me the value of hard work and duty. Any merit that I earn in this life goes to their credit. Any criticism belongs solely to me."

She paused, one deep breath giving the only evidence that she was nervous, "I will take your questions now."

The reporters went into a feeding frenzy, everyone speaking at once, shouting to be heard above the others until nothing could be heard at all. Kyoko was bewildered for a minute. She wanted to escape, but she forced herself to look for a familiar face. She found the man who had approached her at the gala ball, an event that seemed years in the past instead of being only a week ago. She pointed at him and the bedlam decreased until his voice could be heard over the rest, "Mogami Kyoko, my name is Miyamoto Taki, from Tokyo Entertainment Daily," he made the introduction to demonstrate to his accusers that he and the young actress were not associates. Several other reporters had accused him of being in-her-pocket after his two favorable articles. "If I may ask, what do you intend to do about Councillor Maeda? Will you meet with him? Has he attempted to contact you?"

But before she could answer, she saw Takarada Lory and a tall, beautiful man with blond hair and blue eyes walking toward the front of the crowd. Her eyes grew wide with alarm as she realized the implications of Tsuruga Ren appearing in public in this fashion. Her eyes met his shocking blues and she read a message of confidence and trust in his eyes. The eye-contact only lasted for a heartbeat before she quickly directed her eyes back to the balding reporter, "To be honest, Miyamoto-san, I haven't given it a great deal of attention. The past two days have been rather… hectic." She thought about it for a moment longer before nodding in decision, "I would not oppose the meeting, if that is his wish."

Kyoko searched for another reporter and chose a woman who looked kind. She turned out to be a poor choice. As soon as Kyoko pointed to her, her kind expression turned hungry, "Kyouko-san, how do you respond to allegations that, just like your mother, you are just a gold-digger who is trading up from man-to-man as soon as you find somebody richer?"

Kyoko felt the question like a body-blow, but her persona held and she replied, "My only response is that it is a ridiculous allegation." She tried to choose another reporter, but the woman shouted over everyone to ask, "But isn't it true that you pursued Tsuruga Ren as soon as you joined LME and you _dumped him_ as soon as he left for Africa?"

Kyoko opened her mouth to speak, but a deeper voice overrode hers and said, "I would like to answer that question, Misako-san." Every eye turned to regard the unnaturally tall blond-haired, blue-eyed man who moved towards Kyoko. "After all, it pertains directly to me."

* * *

**Notes: **Okay, I said that Ren would have his time, but it will actually take place in the next chapter… aren't I cruel?

Actually, from this point forward, Ren will figure prominently in the story. You have to admit that most of what has taken place up until now wouldn't have been possible if he had been present. But he started sending me death threats, so I had to start writing him in. Jeez, these temperamental actor types…


	26. Past and presentiments

**Imperial Entanglements**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the characters from the Manga. This story is entirely fictional and is not meant to cast aspersions on the true Japanese Imperial Family in any way. None of the names, personalities, or events in this story reflect true events in any way. The true Japanese Imperial Court is intricate and complicated beyond the easy understanding of a foreign commoner such as me. Nevertheless, I'm confident that someone will still be offended by my characterization of this fictional family. For that I can only apologize.

**Chapter 26 – Past and Presentiment**

The crowd went still for several moments and the camera people came alive as the Adonis came to a stop next to Kyoko. In a sea of predominantly dark features, his natural blond hair and his brilliant blue eyes would have stood out even if his six foot three frame, his manly physique, and his chiseled face didn't already draw attention. He looked remarkably familiar and yet completely foreign. Even Kyoko had trouble breathing in his presence. She had only seen Ren in the guise of Kuon as he lay in bed, and now, standing there, he looked magnificent.

Kyoko looked up and met his eyes, trying to communicate without allowing the cameras to catch the interchange. Ren only smiled back with confidence and… what Kyoko now understood to be affection. In that moment she felt safe, even in the midst of this semi-hostile crowd. Ren gave her one last comforting smile and then he turned his attention to the reporters.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Misaki Emio has asked the question about Kyouko's relationship with Tsuruga Ren. Since this concerns me directly, I thought it only fair that I should be allowed to answer the question." It took a moment, but then the quicker-thinking reporters in the audience began to piece the puzzle together.

It was Miyamoto Taki who caught on first, "Sir, are you Tsuruga Ren?" Immediately others began to understand. The clamor increased even as every camera in the area came alive again.

Ren finally quelled the noise by holding up both hands for attention. It took almost a full minute, but they finally went silent so that he could answer. "Yes, I am Tsuruga Ren… or rather, that is the name by which all of you know. But Kyouko knows me by a different name. You see, Kyouko didn't join LME in order to chase me, nor did she sink her claws into me in order to enhance her career. She also didn't dump me in order to pursue Imperial Prince Takahiro. You see, like Fuwa Sho, I have known Mogami Kyoko since we were children. As a matter of fact, we met only about three kilometers from the spot where we are now standing."

Startled at the deception, Kyoko started to protest and then quickly quelled the impulse. It was obvious that Ren was omitting information for the purpose of deflecting criticism away from her. It _was_ true that they had met nearby as children. It was also true that she hadn't joined LME in order to pursue him. But his presentation of the information seemed to suggest that they had met and remained friends throughout the entire span of time.

Someone else beat Taki to the punch this time, "You say that Tsuruga Ren is the name we 'know you by.' If that is not your real name, then what is?"

Again Kyoko looked up in alarm. Her concern for his secret was so deep that she reached for his hand without forethought. It was an innocent gesture, but neither the reporters nor the cameras missed it. Ren smiled genuinely and gave her slender hand a squeeze. "Ladies and Gentlemen, my real name is Hizuri Kuon. I am the only son of Hizuri Kuu and Julie." He stopped there as everyone went wild. The Hizuris were practically a royal family in their own right, and if Tsuruga Ren was really their son….!"

The questions poured out like a flood, everyone vying for Ren's attention. He took several questions, answering honestly and even explaining, although in an abbreviated manner, the reasons behind his sudden disappearance and his name change. Kyoko stood to the side, as captivated as the others until one reporter asked the question on everybody's mind, "Tsuruga Ren… or is it Hizuri Kuon… what we want to know is what, exactly is your relationship with Mogami Kyoko?"

Kyoko flinched, but managed to hide her chagrin from the cameras. She fully expected Ren… Kuon… to firmly deny any relationship. After all, it would damage his career to be tied to such a lowly, plain, talentless girl. She fully expected his denial… but somehow the expectation was painful. Something inside of her felt broken at that moment.

The unearthly handsome, tall, blond, blue-eyed man did not flinch at all. He turned for a moment, looking at Kyoko with such adoring eyes that Kyoko felt her entire body turning to jelly. He made no attempt to disguise the look from the cameras, and the crowd was coming unglued by the time he finally turned his face back toward the reporters. "That isn't an easy question. In our childhood, for two wonderful weeks, we were friends. For years thereafter Mogami Kyoko became my ideal for what a Japanese girl should be… when I met her again, we became co-workers and friends. She thought of me as her 'sempai,' but I have always thought of her as more." Kyoko's heart raced and her head spun as Ren directed his eyes back to hers again.

There was such an aura of anticipation that not even one reporter jumped into the pause. When he spoke again, his gaze remained on Kyoko, but he spoke loudly enough for all to hear, "What Mogami Kyoko and I will be in the future is undecided as of yet… but I am hoping that she will find a place in her heart… and in her life… for me."

Again there was a pause. Such a public pronouncement was highly unusual… and almost un-thought of in Japan, so it took a moment to absorb. Then every reporter spoke up at once and there was bedlam. Ren's eyes, however, remained fixed on Kyoko.

Yashiro Yukihito, standing next to Takarada Lory, gleefully exclaimed, "I can't believe that Ren finally spoke up!" Then he looked perplexed, "But to do it in this way… in such a public setting… that isn't his way."

A feminine voice answered, "That's because it isn't Tsuruga Ren standing up there." Yashiro whipped around to find the stunningly beautiful woman from Africa standing behind them. She smiled at him and continued, "The man standing up there is my son, Hizuri Kuon. He is spontaneous, intelligent, adventurous, and fearless. He is also the type of person who knows what he wants and goes after it with all of his might." A tear appeared at the edge of each eye, "And I've missed him terribly."

Lory smiled gently down on her and said, "Hello, Julie. You are as beautiful now as the first time that I saw you. How are you doing?"

Julie Hizuri beamed and said, "I'm doing just fine now, you old kidnapper. I'm finally getting my son back… even if I'm probably going to lose him to another woman very soon."

Yashiro darted his head back-and-forth between the two speakers as he slowly realized who this woman was. She was _the _Hizuri Julie; actress, model, fashion designer, and wife of Hizuri Kuu!

Lory shook his head, "You won't lose a son, Julie. You will gain a truly incredible daughter… that is if the Prince doesn't win her instead."

Julie smiled, reached up, and patted the mustachioed man's cheek, "You are getting slow in your old age, my dear old friend. Take a look at her eyes and tell me what you see."

All three of them turned to the spot on the little knoll where Mogami Kyoko was returning the gaze of her childhood faerie prince, seemingly oblivious to the shouted questions of the reporters or the responses of the crowd. Lory smiled beatifically and spoke without turning away, "I suppose that you are right, Julie."

Ren suddenly felt dizzy and began to teeter. There were gasps from the crowd as he stumbled, but Kyoko rushed forward and was able to catch him. Amazingly, she held him upright, despite their disparity in size, until Yashiro, Julie, and Lory could reach them. While the others supported him, Takarada Lory turned toward the crowd. "Ladies and Gentlemen, members of the Press. Tsuruga Ren returned from Africa yesterday with a mild case of Malaria. He should be fine, but we need to get him to a place where he can receive rest and proper medical attention. I thank you for taking the time to talk with two of my favorite charges, but for now I must ask you to disperse so that we can take care of him. I promise that he will speak with you again on a later date and will furnish you with the details or his true life and identity. Good afternoon."

**oOoOOoOo**

Fuwa Sachiko flipped of the television as the newscast closed and leaned against her husband. Although they were never demonstrative in public, the couple loved each other dearly. They loved their son, though he often frustrated them. And they also loved the girl who was, in all aspects except for blood, their daughter. It had been their sincere hope that Kyoko would marry their son. She was everything that they could have hoped for in a daughter-in-law and the life-mate for their son.

And even though their two children were on the outs recently, the Fuwas had sincerely hoped that there was still a chance for reconciliation. Surely two people who had been together for so many years would not throw that all away, right?

But what they had just witnessed ended that hope. It hadn't been the look on the tall, handsome young man's face. It had been the look on the face of their pseudo daughter. They had known Kyoko since she was a little girl. In all of the years that they had known her, they had never seen that look in her eyes before.

Sachiko sighed and laid her head against her husband's shoulder. "I suppose we should arrange to meet this young man."

Shikekazu growled, "If he wants to marry Kyoko, then _he_ had better arrange to meet _us. _American or not, he will have to follow tradition if he wants to have anything to do with our dau… with Kyoko." Although his words and tone were gruff, Sachiko knew that they were spoken out of love and a deep concern for the girl who had been a part of their lives for so many years. She turned in her seated position and hugged him affectionately.

**oOoOOoOo**

Somehow Prince Takahiro knew even before he saw his mother's face. Perhaps he had known from the moment he said his goodbyes in Kyoto. Perhaps he had known when Tsuruga Ren had suddenly appeared as Hizuri Kuon at the airport… And perhaps he had always known by the look in Kyoko's beautiful, brilliant golden eyes whenever she mentioned her "sempai."

But he knew it for a certainty as soon as the car pulled up in front of the palace and he saw his mother, the Empress of Japan, standing on the steps. She said nothing, but she never had to. He and his mother had shared a special bond since his birth. He could read her and she could read him… and at this moment he wished that he couldn't.

Rather than make a issue of it, he smiled at his mother and asked, "Tea in the garden? It is a beautiful afternoon."

**oOoOOoOo**

Perhaps the only person who didn't know that a decision had been made was Kyoko herself. At the moment she was oblivious to the fact that all of Kyoto, in fact, most of Japan, had watched the touching confession scene. Her entire focus was on the double doors leading into the ER examination room. Beyond those doors doctors were closely examining, poking and prodding, and preparing to make a prognosis on the condition of Tsuruga Ren… or Hizuri Kuon… or Corn.

Kyoko shook her head as she fought to bring her mind into focus. Her mind kept jumping back to the moment when Ren's adoring eyes suddenly clouded and he began to fall. She had rushed forward and caught him, but it had taken all of her strength to keep him upright. He had been so weak, so limp. Up until that moment she hadn't realized that he had used up every ounce of reserved strength to come to the park and rescue her. She felt a surge of anger at his foolishness, combined with personal guilt for putting him into that situation… and somehow the two negative feelings were morphing into something new… something both frightening and exhilarating.

It had been two and a half years since Fuwa Sho's rejection. She was old enough now to understand that a part of his actions had to do with the fear of public exposure. He must have been concerned about his image and the possible damage that having her near could cause. She could understand that now, but it didn't change the fact that she had been considered unworthy by her childhood friend.

Yet here was Japan's Most Desirable Man. Not only had he openly confessed his interest in her, but he had even exposed his secret identity in front of the whole world… and he had done it all to rescue her. The fear of rejection faded, but it was replaced by a new fear. _Will he be all right?_

The doors swung open and the stunningly beautiful woman from before walked out. Kyoko's heart caught in her throat as the woman walked… or rather glided towards her. Ever since she first met Hizuri Kuu, Kyoko had dreamed about what it would be like to know this woman, to call her "Okaa-san" in the same manner as she called Hizuri Kuu "Otou-san." She had always dismissed the idea as a pipe-dream. Her own mother didn't want anything to do with her, why would this magnificent woman even give her the time of day?

They had ridden to the hospital in separate vehicles, and Julie, being a relative, had been admitted into the examining room. This was the first time that she and Kyoko were actually in a position to speak together. Kyoko stood stock-still, fully expecting this woman to tell her to leave, or tell her that this was all her fault, that Kyoko was unworthy of her son or the Hizuri family. Kyoko tensed, as if waiting for a blow as Julie stopped before her. She jumped when she felt something touch her hands and then her frightened eyes grew wide as Julie lifted both hands and cradled them in her own.

"Relax, Kyoko. I promise that I won't eat you," Julie smiled gently, "The doctors tell me that Kuon is going to be fine… _if_ he gets proper rest and takes his medicine." She moved Kyoko's hands together so that they both rested in one of hers. Then she lifted her free hand and smoothed a stray lock of Kyoko's hair. "I'm so glad to finally meet you! Kuu talks about you all of the time. I've even seen most of your work. Now I finally get to meet you."

Kyoko felt a little like Alice after finding herself in Wonderland. This greeting was so unexpected that she couldn't quite wrap her brain around it. Everything seemed to have stalled as her mind attempted to assimilate this startling moment. It was almost more frightening than if this woman had attacked her… because this was too perfect, too wonderful, and that meant that something terrible would happen at any minute and this would all be ripped away from her. No woman… certainly no mother… could care for a creature like…

"Kyoko?" Kyoko's darting eyes met Julie's and flinched away again, but Julie would have none of it, "Kyoko, please look at me." Her tone was both gentle and firm. Julie's favorite non-work hobby was riding horses and she recognized the same spooked look and mannerisms that she had seen in horses. She used the same techniques that she had learned with the horses now, "Kyoko, there's nothing wrong. I don't know why your frightened, but you don't need to be. My husband cares about you like one of our own. My son loves you. And I feel like I already know you since I've read, seen and heard so much about you. So please, relax?"

It worked just as it had with horses. Kyoko's shoulders un-bunched, her color began returning and her eyes stopped darting in every direction. Julie's smile widened, "Better. Now, Kuon is knocked out from the medication, so why don't we go find the cafeteria and get ourselves something to eat?"

Over the next hour the two ladies talked, laughed, and told stories. Julie was fascinated with the idea that her son and Kyoko had met as children, so she drew the story out of Kyoko. She smiled as she saw the light in Kyoko's eyes as she talked about her "faerie prince," and she smiled adoringly as Kyoko talked about how her son had taken Kyoko under his wing in the acting world. As the minutes passed, she could easily see why her son had fallen in love with the sprite, with her dancing golden eyes and her still-childlike belief in the invisible world around her.

They were still sitting there when Takarada Lory and Yashiro Yukihito joined them at their table. Lory announced, "The jet will be ready in an hour. I've arranged for a helicopter to get up from the roof to the airport. Right now half of Kyoto is crowded around the hospital, so it's the only way."

Kyoko had essentially forgotten the outside world during the past two hours, and now she blanched as the world intruded again. "I… I can catch a ride to the train depot. My bullet train leaves for Tokyo in an hour as well…"

"Nonsense!" Julie interrupted, "Kuon would strangle all of us if we allowed you to do that! Besides, he'll want to see you when he wakes up." She turned to look at Lory, "There's room on the plane for her, isn't there?"

Lory grinned, "Of course. You and Kyoko will accompany Ren on the helicopter. Yashiro and I are less-recognizable, so we'll take the car and meet you at the airport."

**oOoOOoOo**

Only ten minutes before the previous conversation took place, Fuwa Sho's airplane left the runway on a direct flight for Tokyo. The commercial jet had all of the modern amenities including live news feeds to from one of Japan's main news stations. That feed came on before the airplane had even reached cruising altitude. In First Class there were individual screens at each seat and a large screen in front, so the scene at the park was inescapable.

Sho watched placidly as he stood and denounced the false report. He felt proud of himself even though he felt a dull ached in the finality of that moment. Other heads in First Class turned toward him and there were many whispered conversations, but nobody accosted him because he beautiful manager sat between him and the aisle. Then the scene changed, focusing on Kyoko, and his heart ached at this new and more mature young lady who had once been his for the asking.

But Sho tensed a moment later when a very tall, blonde haired, blue eyed man stepped up beside Kyoko. He and almost every other passenger on Nippon Airways Flight 76 sat in stunned silence as the true identity of Tsuruga Ren was revealed. Sho thought the man a liar when he claimed to know Kyoko since childhood, and he felt incensed when Tsuruga Ren all but proposed to her. But it was the look in Kyoko's eyes that made Sho's chest ache with the certitude of finality; he knew now that she was lost to him forever.

**oOoOOoOo**

An hour later, another airplane left the runway. As this much smaller airplane reached its own designated cruising altitude, Hizuri Kuon opened his eyes. It took him a moment to get his bearings, but his sharp mind quickly furnished the necessary information. He lay on a bed that was one of the amenities on Takarada's private jet. This was a sleeper room set off in the tail-section.

He turned his head gingerly and scanned his surroundings. The lights were off, but he could still sense Kyoko's presence and see her lovely silhouette. _At least she hasn't run away from me yet. _Though his muscles ached, he reached over to take one of the small hands that rested on her lap.

Kyoko had been gazing off into space and she jumped at this unexpected contact. She might have pulled away, but his hand was stronger than hers even in his weakened state. He spoke in the dark and Kyoko's heart thrilled at the affection in his deep voice, "It was unfair of me to confess to you in such a manner, Kyoko." He deliberately left off any honorary suffix, just as he intended to do from this point forward. Ren might have been over-cautious, but he was Kuon again."

Kyoko remained silent in the dark for so long that he feared for her answer, but finally she said, "I don't really know you… I mean, I know Tsuruga Ren… and I knew Corn… but I don't know you." There words weren't spoken harshly. In fact, there was an air of wonder, of discovery, and of fascination.

Kuon replied by sitting up and putting his long legs on the floor, closing the distance between them. "I hope that you will take the time to get to know me, Kyoko. I was too young yet to love you as Corn, but I have loved you for almost two years as Tsuruga Ren, and I still love you now as Hizuri Kuon."

Kyoko could see his shining blonde hair even in the darkened cabin. Without conscious intention, her hand reached up and touched his hair in wonder. Enchanted, she said, "Love…? I've been afraid of it for so long now that I don't know what to think. But maybe…"

Unable to resist the impulse any longer, Kuon released Kyoko's hand, gently grabbed Kyoko's shoulders, and pulled her to him. Their lips met, softly at first and then with increasing intensity. Kuon wanted more, but Ren reasserted himself and wisdom prevailed. With great reluctance he softly pushed Kyoko's shoulders away, but was gratified that Kyoko's head seemed to lean forward; as if she was as reluctant as he to break the kiss.

They stayed that way for several minutes, his hand still on her shoulder, their faces only inches apart. It was Kyoko who finally spoke, grateful for the darkness that his her red face, "I thought… when I kissed you that time… when you didn't say anything…" The pain in her voice made Kuon wince. _He_ had caused that pain through his own fear and stubbornness.

"I was afraid to speak of it; afraid that you had done it under the influence of alcohol; afraid that you would apologize and pull away once you were sober." He cupped the side of her face in wonder, "I waited so long for you to finally see me as a man…"

Even in the darkness, Kyoko's golden eyes glowed brilliantly, "To see you as a man?" Kuon's hand on her cheek felt the heat of blood suffusing her face. In a soft voice, so soft that it was almost indiscernible, she said, "I've always seen you as a man."

Kuon became somber as he used his thumb to brush along Kyoko's soft cheek. "Will you give me a chance? Will you allow Hizuri Kuon the chance to get to know him? He is a broken man, Kyoko. He made a lot of mistakes and he even hurt people… but he is deeply in love with Mogami Kyoko, and he wants her to save him."

Despite the fact that this man looked and talked so differently, Kyoko could still sense the man that she had fallen in love with inside… _Fallen in love with…_ she knew the truth at that moment with a clarity that was almost frightening. _I am in love with this man. _For a moment, just a moment, the old fears surged up and even her grudges began to revive, but then his big thumb brushed along her cheek again… and she felt safe. This man wouldn't treat her the way that Sho had. This man, despite his claim of being broken, would be her strength and her support. He would never throw her away like a used rag.

She pushed all of her fears aside and she nodded into his hand, "I want to know Hizuri Kuon."

Her words were simple, but they touched deeply and made Kuon's heart leap in his chest. Exhaustion took him then and he had to lay back down. Within minutes he was snoring softly. Kyoko never left his side until the little jet pulled into the private hangar in Tokyo.

* * *

**Notes: **The story isn't over yet, but I believe that Kyoko's decision is made. Honestly, I didn't know who she would choose until near the end. I suppose that in the back of my mind I always thought it would be Ren, though I seriously entertained the idea of having her choose Prince Takahiro. Though I tried, she simply wouldn't cooperate.

I hope that I haven't disappointed too many people.

In case you're wondering, a **presentiment** (see the title) is a sense of knowing the future. Everyone except for Kyoko and Kuon knew what Kyoko's decision would be after they saw her expression at the impromptu press conference. She didn't know it yet, but in her heart she had already chosen.

One more chapter to go. Hopefully it will be done soon. It is too hard to juggle so many stories at once. By the way, please don't send me reviews asking me to finish this story or that story. I am working on each one as I get inspired, so I can't make any promises.

Thanks,

LFU


	27. The Prince of Thieves

**Imperial Entanglements**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the characters from the Manga. This story is entirely fictional and is not meant to cast aspersions on the true Japanese Imperial Family in any way. None of the names, personalities, or events in this story reflect true events in any way. The true Japanese Imperial Court is intricate and complicated beyond the easy understanding of a foreign commoner such as me. Nevertheless, I'm confident that someone will still be offended by my characterization of this fictional family. For that I can only apologize.

**Chapter 27 – The Prince of Thieves**

Princess Noriko reached out impulsively and placed her hands on either side of Kyoko's flushed cheeks. "Would you just _relax_, Kyoko-chan? He doesn't hate you and he isn't going to eat you! In fact, he _specifically _asked me if you were going to be here this year." History was repeating itself and Kyoko had been asked to co-host the Imperial Ball once again.

Kyoko inhaled deeply, held it, and then expelled the air in her lungs and stomach in one long, drawn out effort. It seemed to work. Her heart rate slowed, her shoulders un-tensed and her nervousness dissipated… okay, that wasn't true: she was still nervous, but now she knew that she could handle it.

She looked affectionately at the princess who had become her fast-friend over the past two years. Kyoko had fully expected to be ignored or perhaps even hated when she chose Kuon over Takahiro, but that had never happened. She still shared the occasional tea with the Empress, and sometimes her husband, the Emperor of Japan, would join them. They talked of both light and weighty manners with apparent unconcern, and Kyoko never left the Palace without feeling that she had learned something. The Empress had even invited Kuon twice, but mostly she and the Empress visited alone.

"Mo! I can't believe that you talked me into wearing this thing!" Kotonami Kanae blustered as she stepped out of the private dressing area. Her words suggested annoyance, but her flushed face communicated her real pleasure at her appearance. And she had the right to be pleased. She was dressed in an off-the shoulder, pearl beaded gown that hugged her chest and waist to perfection and then flared out into a hoop skirt that looked like something straight out of one of Kyoko's faerie tale fantasies.

Both Kyoko and Princess Noriko gasped, and Kyoko stepped forward with glowing golden eyes, "Ohhhh! Moko-san…, you look…" She couldn't find the right words, but her eyes told Kanae everything that she needed to know.

The Empress glided gracefully into the room and said, "We should be going, ladies. Our carriages await. Kyoko, you need to save your husband before every princess in my family glomps onto him. You should see them out there."

Kyoko blushed and then excused herself. The words "your husband" were still very fresh, and the very thought of Kuon made her heart race. She didn't feel any jealousy or concern, not due to any feelings of superiority to any other woman, but because two years had proven Kuon's absolute, unflinching devotion to her. Even though she had kept him at-arms-length for eighteen months as she got to know the true man, he had never wavered. The truth was that she had never doubted him, but she had doubted her own worthiness to be with him. Finally, only four months ago, she had accepted his proposal. Two months and a whirlwind of wedding preparations later, she was Mrs. Kuon Hizuri.

Kyoko stepped out of the Empress' private chamber and saw her man, standing tall and handsome, surrounded by five princesses ranging from the ages of twenty-three to ten. He was talking casually to the ladies until he saw her. All else was forgotten as he gazed at the vision of loveliness approaching.

Kuon was still amazed each time that he thought about the idea that Kyoko was finally his. There had been moments, as he revealed his true impetuous and sometimes volatile self, when he worried that he might frighten her away. Kyoko had never pulled away and she had always accepted him, even when she learned of his violent teen years. She told him once that she had already learned that part of him when he was acting as BJ Striker almost three years before. It made him marvel that such a sweet, gentle, and caring person could accept even his ugly side.

As she approached, the princesses stepped aside. Although they enjoyed talking to this devilishly handsome and famous man, none of them were the type to covet what didn't belong to them. In the past two years several of them had met Kyoko, and two of them had participated in one of Princess Noriko's charity events with Kyoko. They liked her and often regretted that she hadn't joined the family.

The repeated news-media storms surrounding Kyoko's life had caused no negative effects on her life or career. In fact, Kyoko had returned to Tokyo to find that Sawara's desk was piled with offers for her. Operating on advice from Sawara and Lory… and Ren, of course, she very carefully selected five offers that would work with her already-busy schedule. _Unrelenting_ had been a smash-hit, propelling her into the world of action-films. _But what about sons? _was now in its third season, but Kyoko had bowed out after the first two seasons and now she only made the occasional guest appearance. Her character, however, had become so beloved that it resulted in a flood of offers for her to play a quirky, out-of-the-mainstream young lady; thus ending her stint of being pigeon-holed into bad-girl bully roles. In the past two years she had walked away with at least one major award from each of Japan's several entertainment award shows.

The highlight of her career, thus far, at least as far as Kyoko was concerned, was when she had been cast alongside Tsuruga Ren (he still retained that name for his Japanese films) in a historical drama about the clash of powers in the sixteenth century. Kyoko played the only living survivor of her Samurai family. Instead of killing herself or submitting to any number of powerful men, she became a warrior and led her people against all attackers. Ren played her would-be enemy turned secret lover. The story ended tragically, but the drama was a huge success. Most importantly for her was that she had enjoyed the opportunity to play as Ren's equal. Because of that film, there were already several more project offers pairing the famous couple together.

Kuon stepped up to her and allowed his admiring eyes to take her in. He had only seen the photographs from two years before, making this the first time that he had seen her in such an elegant ball gown in person. "You look absolutely amazing." He took her hands and lifted them. Then his eyes took note of the delicate ring with the large diamond on her left hand, "Just make sure that every man sees that ring, my love. After they see you, half the men in the room will forget that they came with a date. The other half, the husbands, will hopefully behave better."

Kyoko blushed at his praise. She knew he exaggerated, but she also knew that he was entirely sincere in his admiration and praise. Kuon had the gift for making her feel beautiful, even though she still struggled with self-doubt in that area. She tilted her head up and said, "You look quite handsome yourself, Corn. I'll have to stay close to you all night long just to keep the princesses from stealing you."

"I just spoke with His Imperial Majesty," Kuon said seriously, "Prince Takahiro will be arriving late to the Ball… and he's bringing someone with him."

Kyoko gazed up at her handsome husband inquiringly, "Someone? Did he find a girl he likes?"

Kuon smiled as he silently replied, _I sincerely hope so,_ though he only said, "It seems like it." He would never doubt Kyoko's faithfulness, but Kuon was well aware that he had come very close to losing her to the Prince. It had been the Prince who had succeeded in breaking Kyoko out of her fear of relationship. It had been this man who had even helped Kyoko to be comfortable under the public spotlight. Imperial Prince Takahiro was formidable and Kuon would be very pleased, and relieved, to see the man happily attached.

**oOoOOoOo**

As the car pulled away from the curb, Kyoko's phone rang. She looked at the screen and gave it a tender smile. Kuon's eyebrows rose and she answered his unspoked question, "Father."

Their meeting had been tentative and strained at first, but over the past two years Kyoko had slowly begun to build a relationship with her father. Maeda had never surrendered his bid for the Prime Minister position, though the scandal had been a blow to his reputation. He had, however, scaled back on his criticism of the Imperial Family after a scalding session with Kyoko, where she talked about the Family and their kindness to her. She had told him in no uncertain terms that he and she would never have any type of relationship while he continued with his unfounded slander. He had given in.

While the relationship between father and daughter remained tenuous, the relationship between Kyoko and her new stepmother had grown quite close. Perhaps Kyoko had sensed the loneliness and longing in the older woman, or perhaps they were just similar; for whatever reason, the two ladies had liked each other immediately and had bonded... making it much easier for Maeda to also get to know his daughter. Perhaps someday they would even be comfortable around each other.

"Hello Father, what can I do for you?"

"Hello, Kyoko... I just wanted to wish you good luck hosting the gala. Mikato and I are flying down to Osaka for a rally, but we want you and Kuon to come over for dinner next Saturday, if you are free?" Kyoko had been holding to phone so that Kuon could here. She looked at him and he nodded.

"We'll be glad to, Father. Have a safe trip and I hope that your rally is successful." Kuon pulled Kyoko gently against his shoulder after she hung up. He marvelled once again at her forgiving nature. She could have spurned the man who rejected her as a child, but instead she had opened her heart. Truly there was no better woman. For a fleeting moment he thought about Kyoko's mother, but he couldn't help but be glad that Saena had chosen to reject any overtures of reconciliation. Kuon didn't think that _he_ could forgive the woman who had treated his bride so cruelly. He was not as forgiving as the open-hearted girl by his side.

**oOoOOoOo**

They arrived in front of the Tokyo Imperial Hotel thirty minutes later. The news media had received a copy of the guest-list and there was a feeding frenzy. Those that hadn't been able to secure a press-pass were crowded along the hotel drive. Not only was most of the Imperial Family attending this year, but the famous Hizuri couples as well... along with Imperial Prince Takahiro. It had only been two months since the wedding and this would be the first opportunity for most people to get a glimpse of the two generations of Japan's most famous entertainment family.

The cameras flashed blindingly, but Kyoko had been forced to get used to it, so she only nodded and smiled. It took effort, but she managed to climb out of the car gracefully and without flopping down on her face, though she was wearing a hoop-skirt. The famous couple smiled and waved for the cameras, though they walked into the hotel without answering any questions. .

Kuu and Julie had arrived earlier. They had spent the day visiting with their old friends, the Takaradas, and they chose to relax in the famous sky lounge. This was a special occasion for many reasons, not the least of which was that Maria was now twelve and would be attending a gala ball for the first time. They were all gathered near the entrance when Kuon and Kyoko walked in

"Onee-sama!" Maria exclaimed. She started to rush forward, then quickly stopped, composing herself into the young lady she was growing into. Standing there in her own gorgeous ball dress, she bowed in her most-dignified manner, "Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Hizuri."

Ren bowed formally, but Kyoko had to stifle a giggle as she stepped forward and embraced the girl who was growing more beautiful every day. Even though not quite thirteen, Maria was already almost as tall as Kyoko and still growing. Her doting grandfather speculated that she would be just as tall and perhaps even more beautiful than her famous mother. "You look wonderful, Maria-chan; like a real princess come to life."

Maria blushed and was prepared to speak, but just then the doorman formally demanded attention and announced the arrival of the Emperor and Empress of Japan. All eyes turned toward the door. Everyone bowed as the Imperial couple entered the ballroom. The couple began circulating the room and soon the conversations resumed.

Kotonami Kanae appeared several minutes later, on the arm of the former Imperial man-servant turned government official, Katsukawa Ichiro. It had been an almost-epic undertaking, but Ichiro had relentlessly pursued Kanae since the day he first met her. Now, two years later, they were finally "officially" dating. Kanae complained about him, but Kyoko knew the truth: Ichiro had succeeded where many others had failed; he had won Moko-san's heart. They made a handsome couple now as they circulated around the room. When Takahiro went to New York to finish his degree, Ichiro had remained behind and taken a position with the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. He was the perfect fit for the job and was rising fast. That was good because Kotonami Kanae's star was finally rising as well; he would be hard-put to keep up.

Princess Noriko appeared and dragged Kyoko up to the stage. They formally welcomed the guests. They talked about the charity. They bantered comfortably back and forth, making the audience laugh. And then, finally, they asked the band to play.

Kyoko danced several dances with Kuon, with Kuu, and even with the Emperor. She had taken her seat to rest when the doorman finally announced Imperial Prince Takahiro. All eyes turned to see the handsome prince who had recently made the news in a positive way by graduating Summa Cum Laude with a degree in Agriculture from Cornell University… but now everyone's attention was on the exotic young lady who graced his arm. As usual, it was the reporter, Miyamoto Taki, who identified her first.

It was Princess Zumariah, the young princess from Singapore* who had made the news repeatedly by participating in disaster-relief projects throughout the world… and most recently in Japan. Not only was she beautiful, in an exotic and unique way, but she was kind-hearted. Japan had fallen for her instantly and she had been almost as popular as Japan's own Imperial Family during her time on the island. Now, as Kyoko watched the couple, she remembered that the young princess was also attending college in the United States. _Perhaps they had met there?_

It was another forty minutes before the new couple was finally able to get away from the throng and make their way over to the table where Kuon, Kyoko, their family and friends were seated. Takahiro made the introductions proudly and Princess Zumariah seemed genuinely pleased to meet everyone. She was especially pleased to meet Kuon and Kyoko, telling them that she had seen most of their work and stopping just short of turning into a fangurl. The introductions made, Takahiro asked Kuon if he could have Kyoko for one dance. Kuon, having watched the new couple, had no worries anymore. "I'm sure that Kyoko would be pleased to dance with an old friend, Your Grace… and may I request to dance with your lovely companion?"

Princess Zumariah almost choked at the request, but she consented and Kuon swept her out on the floor with his usual grace and charm. Meanwhile, Takahiro led Kyoko to the middle of the floor with a smile. "It's been a long time, Kyoko," he said, with none of his previous formal tone. "I'm sorry that I couldn't make it to your wedding."

Kyoko smiled with only the slightest blush. This man still had the power to make her feel slightly flustered, but she had long-since resolved any doubts concerning the love of her life. "That's all right, Old Friend." She decided to copy his informal manner, "You were busy getting perfect grades and graduating with high-honors…" she hesitated, and then said what she really wanted to say, "I'm very proud of you, Your Imperial Highness Oh Great and Mighty Exalted One… you did well."

Takahiro laughed, remembering the time when he had chided her for being so formal. Then he met her eyes with friendly affection, "Thank you, Kyoko; in so many ways. I may not have won your heart, but I hope that I can always count on your friendship?"

Kyoko mock-frowned, "That shouldn't even be a question, Takahiro," she grinned teasingly, "Now tell me about the girl."

For the remainder of the first dance and another long waltz, Takahiro talked animatedly about the princess. Kyoko felt only the slightest pang of jealousy. It was a fleeting thing and she was pleased to know that her second-favorite man had moved on. Kuon would never know how close she had been to choosing Takahiro until the moment of her press conference in the park. This was a good man who would perhaps someday be a great man. With the princess by his side, he might even change the world.

But as she looked over and met her handsome husband's adoring gaze, all such thoughts vanished. There was only one prince in her life; the one who had risen from the past and from her fantasies to become her greatest reality. He was the Prince of Thieves who had returned to steal her heart after long years of hurt and rejection from others.

She had her Corn, and he was all that any woman could ever ask for.

* * *

**Notes: **Thank you for reading _Imperial Entanglements_. It started as an idea with no clear direction. Unlike most of my other stories, I went from start to finish with no clear conclusion in-mind. I hope that it hasn't been too confused because of that.

* There is no royal family in Singapore... which is precisely why I chose to fictionalize this. Being a westerner, I have no clear idea on the political feelings between countries. I didn't want to align Takahiro with someone from a country where they would never consider marrying a Prince from Japan, so I chose a country w/o a royal family. I hope that this doesn't offend.

To everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited, I say thank you from the bottom of my heart.

_Leavesfallingup_


End file.
